With the Future Lies the Past
by mcgirl6541
Summary: It is 17 years into the future at Tree Hill and alot of things have changed. The once teens are now adults and have kids of their own struggling to survive the drama of Tree Hill. Same story just different summary!COMPLETE! SEQUAL COMING SOON!
1. Introduction

One Tree Hill- With The Future Lies The Past

This is my first fan fiction and It is about the future of One Tree Hill. I love the idea of One Tree Hill coming back in the future when their all grown up and have kids. This has nothing to do with season 5.

The Introduction of Characters and a little back history: I'm going to try to do flashbacks, but I also want to give you a little information so you don't go into the story blind.

**Lucas Eugene Scott**- Lucas is an accomplished novelist, having written six novels in sixteen years. He is currently working on his seventh but is struggling with writers block. He is also dabbling with children's books because he has a young daughter. He is a coach and English teacher at Tree Hill High.

**Peyton Sawyer Scott- **Peyton owns her own record label, Red Bedroom Records, she owns TRIC now, and has been running the café for Karen for the past two years. She dreams of owning her own gallery to sale her painting and drawings but has never had the chance.

**Peyton and Lucas- **Peyton and Lucas were married for thirteen years before everything fell apart. They have been divorced for three years. After tragedy struck neither one could bounce back and they pull away from each other. Lucas turned to his editor and Peyton turned to Jake. They try to be civil and give their kids the best but their kids just want them to be together.

**Keith Sawyer Scott- **Keith is fifteen and a lot like his father. He has dirty blonde hair and is very athletic. He also has a dark side. He has a very bad temper much like Dan's. Peyton and Lucas seem to have their hands full with him. He also dating the town bad girl Breanne Carter. Peyton doesn't like it too much. Keith is also a sophomore at Tree Hill high and star of the basketball team.

**Elizabeth Anna Scott- **Lizzie is fifteen and Keith's twin sister. She has blonde straight hair and looks a lot like her mother. She loves art and music and dance. She is kind of shy but may start getting into a little trouble. She is also very adamant about getting her parents back together.

**Nathan Royal Scott- **Nathan owns Scott Motors after Dan went to jail and died of a stabbing in the jail. He and Lucas split everything but Lucas wanted Nathan to have the business and make better of it than what Dan did. Nathan was drafted in the NBA but got into an accident and couldn't play. He got through everything because of Haley and their love for one another. Haley struggled to get pregnant with a little girl but she was successful, but it ended in tragedy. Haley died in child birth. Nathan was sad and very distant. He has a nanny that keeps them. He works a lot but he is going to start being a better father.

**Emily Michaels**- Emily is the nanny to Nathan's kids. She has been for the past six years. She loves the kids and she might also harbor feelings for their father.

**Jamie Lucas Scott- **Jamie is the oldest Scott child. He is a junior at Tree Hill High. Lily is his best friend and he recently broke up with Jenny Jagelski. He is a good basketball player but he would rather be playing music. It's his dream to be a star musician.

**Eligh Peyton Scott- **Eligh is a lot like his father was in the beginning of season 1. He is a really good athlete but his attitude gets him no where. Eligh will learn that you can't always think you're the best and get your way.

**Hunter Nathan Scott- **Hunter looks a lot like Haley and really misses his mom. He is ten years old.

**Millicent Haley Scott- **Millie has long dark black hair. She looks a lot like Nathan. She is very sweet and loves nanny Emily.

**Brooke Davis Adams- **Brooke owns a nationwide business Clothes over Bros. She is very famous and lives in Tree Hill and goes back and forth to New York. She and Chase married two years after high school when she found out she was pregnant. Brooke and Chase were very happy but he was killed in a drive by shooting. He wasn't the one who was suppose to die but he did. Brooke misses him everyday and she met a young boy named Chase. She became a mentor to the young boy and adopted him. She said she did it for Chase because she loved him so much.

**Chase Williams Davis- **Chase is seventeen and a junior at Tree Hill. He is kind of a bad boy. He has a sexual relationship with Lily Scott and he and Keith are mortal enemies for some odd reason.

**Isabella Brooke Adams- **Isabella is the spitting image of Brooke and loves the same things as Brooke. She is fourteen and a freshman and Tree Hill. She and Lizzie are good friends.

**Lily Roe Scott**- Lily is the product of the love of Karen and Keith. She is a beautiful young girl but she has a lot to learn about life. She is a star cheerleader but its not really her thing she would rather be taking pictures.

**Andy Hardgrave- **Andy and Karen got married when Lily was five. Andy had a relationship while he was away and ended up with a daughter. The woman was in a car accident and died at the crash. Andy was raising his little girl on his own and then Karen adopted her.

**Summer Anne Hardgrave- **Summer is a beautiful young girl with a really big heart. She lost her mom at such a young age and really overcame the hurt and pain. Summer and Lily do not get along for some reason. Summer is the same age as Lily.

**Jake Jagelski- **Jake is a dentist and he loves his job.

**Jenny Jagelski- **Jenny is a senior at Tree Hill High and she is the head cheerleader. She and Jamie were perfect for each other but something happened that neither one of them like to talk about.

A few other characters:

**Spencer Roberts- **He will be involved with Summer and Lily

**Breanne Carter- **Keith's girlfriend

**Jeremy Williams- **basketball player

I'm sure there will be more characters, and I really hope that I can do a good job with this story. I hope that all the Naley lovers will give this story a chance. I tried writing the story with Haley alive but I just couldn't get it to work. I wasn't good at really doing their love story justice. I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Episode 1 Ch 1 The Day My Life Changed

Episode 1 Ch. 1- The Day My Life Changed

Lucas' Voice in Italics

_My name is Lucas Scott and I've had a lot of those moments where I can look back and say that my life truly changed. Today is one of those days because it's not everyday you bury your mother. _

**The Scene goes to a graveyard. Lucas is seen holding Lily's hand tightly. She has tears running down her face. Although it was sunny in Tree Hill that day everything seemed so dark and lonely. The graveyard begins to become empty with only Lucas, Lily, and Andy standing next to Karen's grave. Lily leans on Lucas as tears roll down her soft face. It is much like the scene when Karen and Lucas had to bury Keith. **

**The scene changes to Lucas' house. Lucas moved into his childhood home after his divorce from Peyton. There are people everywhere in the house. Lucas is sitting on his bed looking at a picture of his mom. **

A young boy enters the room and remains standing. He doesn't speak at first and then finally he gains enough courage to speak.

Keith- Dad (He has his hands in his pocket) I know it's hard, but mom thinks that you should come out and speak to everyone.

Lucas- (He looks up and all he can say) Yeah

Keith- I can stay here for a few days if that's what you need.

Lucas- sure

Keith- Dad come on you can talk to me. (Keith still has his hands in his pockets and looks nervous talking to his dad)

Lucas- I know Keith I'm just having a hard time ok. Tell your mom I'll be right out, and thank her for getting this all together. I don't know what I would have done without her help.

Keith- ok…. (he goes to leave but then he turns back around) Just know that I'm here for you if you need me (Keith walks out and a tear rolls down Lucas' face and onto the picture he is holding.)

In the main part of the house Peyton is greeting the guest and trying to stay strong for everyone. Andy comes over to where she is standing.

Andy- Peyton have you seen Lily?

Peyton- no not since the funeral

Andy- I'm really worried about her I haven't seen her either.

In one of the bedrooms of the house Lily locks the door and Chase is standing by the bed.

Chase- (He looks concerned) Lily are you sure about this? You just lost your mother.

Lily- (She goes over to where he is standing and pushes him on the bed) My mom would want me to continue to live my life, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. (She starts kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. He sits there in astonishment. He looks really worried about her but he really loves having sex with her so he doesn't say anything)

Lucas is still sitting on his bed with the same picture in his hands. Brooke enters the room. Before she can say anything Lucas speaks.

Lucas- Did Peyton send you to check up on me?

Brooke- No, I was actually looking for you. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, so I thought I would just sit here with you for a while. It might help.

Brooke sat on the bed next to him and he held her hand.

Lucas- My mom loved you. She thought you were a really good person Brooke, and she was so proud of you.

Brooke- She was proud of you too Luke.

Lucas- (He sighs) She fought so hard to stay alive. I'll never forget the moment when she took her last breath Brooke. That was the moment that everything changed for me. I don't know how I'm gonna do it. I've already lost Keith and Haley and now my mother I can't bare to lose anything else.

Brooke- I'm so sorry Luke, but your mom would want you to live your life to the fullest. Trust me I know that's hard, but you just have to take it day by day, and know that your friends are here for you.

Lucas- Is that how you did it when Chase died?

Brooke- Yeah I guess it was a little easier for me because I had Isabella to think about. She needed her mother after she lost her father. I'm not going to lie to you, I had those days where I didn't want to get out of bed, but I knew I had too. I also knew that Chase would want me to be happy. You know I've learned things happen that are beyond our control, but it's how we deal with it that really counts for something.

Lucas- Your right, Lily needs me more than ever now. I've got to be there for her no matter how hard it is. (It is silent for a few moments and then he finally breaks that silence) You know what I keep thinking about?

Brooke- What?

Lucas- Cancer's a Bitch…..

Brooke can't help but smile because she knows her friend is still in there. She gives him a hug and then walks out of the room. Lucas is still sitting on his bed. He looks up to the sky.

Lucas- I love you mom and I'll never forget you….You taught me everything...I'm gonna miss you forever...

Lucas walks over to his desk and sits the picture next to his computer. He then walks out of the house and shuts his door. Peyton walks in as the door shuts. She sighs and closes her eyes. She then walks out of the room, and now Lucas' room is empty.

**Ok so there's the first Chapter I know its not the greatest but I'm learning. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story. **


	3. Episode 1 CH 2 My Way To Grieve

**AN: Alright this is the second Chapter. I hope you guys like it. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I think this chapter is alot better than the last chapter so I hope everyone will like it. **

Episode 1 Chapter 2- My Way to Grieve

**The House was beginning to empty, and Peyton was trying to clean things up. She wasn't always the tidiest person, but she wanted to do something to help. She and Lucas hadn't been together for three years almost four, but she still hated to see him hurting. Brooke enters the kitchen watching Peyton trying to clean. **

Brooke- Maybe you should take a break P. Scott.

Peyton- I'm almost finished, and besides I figured Lucas wouldn't have the energy to do this himself.

Brooke- It is definitely going to take him sometime to cope with losing Karen.

Peyton- Yeah….You know when Lucas and I were going through our divorce she told me that she understood and that I would always be her daughter no matter what.

Brooke- I always hoped that I could be like Karen because she was so strong and such a fighter.

Peyton- She fought until she couldn't fight anymore. I felt like Karen was my third mom. Isn't it ironic all my mothers seem to die?

Brooke- Come here Peyton (Brooke hugs Peyton) I promise you everything is going to be ok. (She has tears in her eyes) We're all going to get through this, I know it. (Peyton is also crying)

As Peyton and Brooke hug, Isabella enters the room.

Isabella- Mom

Brooke- oh hey sweetheart

Isabella- Are you ready to go?

Brooke- Yeah sure Isabella, Where's your brother?

Isabella- I have no idea.

Andy enters the kitchen, and he looks very worried.

Andy-Hey, have any of you guys seen Lily?

Isabella- My bet is she's where ever my missing brother is. (Brooke kind of gives her a look because Isabella was trying to be funny, but she knew it really wasn't the time.)

**Lily was now wrapped in a sheet laying her head on Chase. He didn't look too comfortable. Lily suddenly sits up.**

Lily- I think we should go get some alcohol. I'm thinking maybe some vodka. (Chase sits up and kind of pushes her to the side)

Chase- Lily are you crazy? This isn't really the time for you to get drunk.

Lily- You know what Chase if this was any other day the two of us would be out partying and already wasted so what's the difference?

Chase- Your mom just died (Lily gets up from the bed in her bra and panties)

Lily- Thank you captain obvious, I'm pretty sure I already knew that.

Chase- You shouldn't be drinking, and we shouldn't have had sex.

Lily- Don't tell me what I should and should not be doing. (Lily is now dressed) You're not my mother. Oh wait a minute mines dead like you've so generously pointed out already. (Chase is now trying to get dressed) You can stay Chase I don't really care, but I'm going out. (She goes over to the window and opens it)

Chase- (Reluctantly) Wait…..I'm coming.

Lily- Good I thought you might see it my way. (She smiles deviously. Chase finishes getting dressed and unlocks the door and then climbs out of the window)

**Now back in the kitchen...**

Andy- Maybe they are together, I'm just worried about her.

Brooke- I'm sure she's fine.

Isabella- Mom I just got a text from Chase, he and Lily went to get some ice cream.

Brooke- See, their fine.

Andy- Yeah, at least she has someone. Have you guys seen Lucas?

Peyton- He went out too.

Brooke- He probably needed to clear his head.

Isabella- Mom really now are you ready to go?

Brooke- Yeah….Peyton if you need anything please let me know, and that goes for you too Andy.

Peyton- I will. I love you B.

Brooke- I love you too P. (They share a hug and then Brooke and Isabella walk out of the house together)

Andy- Here let me help you with this

Peyton- Thanks Andy…..

Andy- Summer called she said that Savannah was doing good and hadn't asked about Karen yet.

Peyton- Oh good, I'm really worried about her. I know that she really did love her grandma Karen.

Andy- Yeah she did and Karen loved her too. She loved all her grandkids.

Keith and Elizabeth come into the room.

Keith- Mom, I'm fixing to go home to get some clothes.

Peyton- Are you going to stay here?

Keith- Yeah just for a few days. That's ok right?

Peyton- of course your father needs you

Elizabeth- I'm gonna head home too, mom. Do you want us to pick up Savannah?

Peyton- No I'll get her on the way home but thanks…..

They give their mom a hug, and then they leave.

Peyton- So How are you holding up Andy?

Andy- I'm hanging in there, that's really all I can do, but I have to admit I'm more worried about Lucas and Lily than I am anything else.

**The scene changes to the river court. You wouldn't believe it but over the past sixteen almost seventeen years it hadn't changed much. It was still a place where people could go to think, play basketball, and occasionally fight.**

**The river court was still Lucas' escape from life. It was where he went when his life wasn't going as planned. It was actually where he signed his divorce papers, and now it was where he ended up after driving around for the past thirty minutes.**

**He just stood in the middle of the court contemplating his life. He begins to remember something from the past.**

_Flashback: _

_Lucas is sitting on the top of the picnic table. He looks really upset about something when Karen arrives. _

_Karen- Lucas _

_Lucas- Mom, What are you doing here? _

_Karen- I tried calling you several times and something just told me that you would be here. _

_Lucas- You always did know where to find me. _

_Karen- Yeah, so what's wrong? _

_Lucas- Last week I sat in this same spot and signed my divorce papers, and ever since I did I have been regretting it. _

_Karen- Sweetheart I thought you and Peyton both agreed that your marriage couldn't be fixed. _

_Lucas- That was before I found out she was pregnant. _

_Karen looks shocked. _

_Karen- Wow, I'm going to be a grandmother again. _

_Lucas- How am I going to explain to this new baby that its mother and I broke up before he or she was even born. Peyton and I were suppose to be together forever mom, and you know the reason we're not together is all my fault. Peyton did nothing wrong. Our divorce is because of me and now our little baby is going to be born into a family that is already broken. _

_Karen- Ok I want you to listen to me, I brought a child into home that was broken. I raised you without any help from Dan. Which actually turned out to be a fortunate thing, Don't ya think? Luke I know that you are good father, and I am very proud of the man you've become. (Lucas couldn't help but interrupt) _

_Lucas- But mom, I have two kids, one on the way, and I'm getting a divorce because I cheated on my wife. _

_Karen- You made a mistake honey, it happens. It is actually a part of life. We all make mistakes, but its how you learn from those mistakes that really matter. Your gonna be a good father to your kids even though you and Peyton aren't together. Because no matter how you feel about each other you still love your kids. A parent's love for a child never ends even when that parent is no longer around. (She smiles but Lucas could sense something else was behind the last statement.) _

_Lucas- What are you talking about mom? _

_Karen- I'm not going to be here forever Lucas, but you must always know that I will always love you, and I'll be watching over you forever. (Lucas hugged his mother but he knew deep down in his heart something was going on) _

Lucas was still standing on the court all alone when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see his little brother standing there.

Nathan- Hey

Lucas- Nathan what are you doing here?

Nathan- I thought I could help you grieve like you tried to help me.

Lucas- You know as well as I do that no one else can help you grieve.

Nathan- I can try. I know its going to be hard trust me I do, but you've got me, and hell I don't know what I would have done without you these past six years.

Lucas- When Haley died my mom told me that Haley wouldn't want me to be sad she would want me to embrace life.

Nathan- Yeah I remember this time Karen came to see me, and I was obviously very drunk. I didn't care about my kids or about anything. Karen told me that Haley would want me to remember all the days we had together not just the day she died. When someone dies its about the life they led and the time you had with them while they were on earth. The next day I checked into rehab, and I've been sober ever since. I credit your mom for my children having a father that's alive.

Lucas- My mom did lead a good life.

Nathan- She led a great life Luke.

Lucas- (They walk over to the bench and Lucas puts his head in his hands) I'm just really gonna miss her. (Nathan put his arms around Lucas)

Nathan- I know man I know.

Lily and Chase are now on the beach. Chase was somehow able to get Lily the alcohol she had requested, and she had literally drunk almost the whole bottle by herself.

Lily- this is so much fun

Chase- not really Lily I should really take you home

Lily- No actually I was thinking you could get me something else to drink.

Chase- No Lily….I'm not going to let you do this.

Lily- I don't get you (She says nonchalantly) you're the one that is always irresponsible, so for once let me be that person ok.

Chase- (He grabs her arms not rough or tight) It would be different if you were just doing it but your not Lily. This is your way of dealing with your mom's death, but your not actually dealing with it at all.

Lily- You know what go to hell Chase. You have no right to tell me how to deal with losing my mother. (She gets up and starts to walk away)

Chase- Where are you going?

Lily- If you won't get me what I want then I'll just get it myself. (She trips and almost falls because she is so drunk. She is able to find her balance without falling in the sand.) (Chase goes to stop her but then he stops himself and takes his cell phone from his pocket.)

Chase- Hey man I need your help, its Lily.

Chase had followed Lily to the old bar where he knew she would go because they accepted fake IDs. Lily was sitting on the bar stool that she always sat on drinking a beer. Chase had never met anyone who enjoyed beer like Lily did. He felt someone touch his back, and he turned around.

Chase- Jamie thanks for coming.

Jamie- Yeah…..She's taking this pretty bad isn't she?

Chase- She's not really dealing with it at all, and I'm really worried about her.

Jamie- Maybe I should call my Uncle Lucas…..

Chase- No, because then he'll just tell Andy, and she'll get into a lot of trouble. I thought we could just get her home together and hopefully no one else would have to find out.

They look back over to where Lily once was sitting but now was gone. They then heard a lot of noise and saw Lily standing on the pool table flashing some old loser. Jamie was speechless.

Chase- (All he could say) Call your Uncle Lucas.

**Please Review You Know You Want To! :) **


	4. Ep 1Ch 3 I'm Lily Scott not Hardgrave

**AN: Here is another Chapter. I will probably have another chapter or two up before the night is over. I'm taking advantage of the time I have to write because when school starts I want have much time. Please Review they make me really happy and inspire me to write. Enjoy! **

**Episode 1 Ch. 3- I'm Lily Scott not Hardgrave **

Andy was sitting on the couch with his hands on his face. He looked at his clock once again. When he saw that it was 1 a.m. he began to worry. He wasn't usually the one to wait up for Lily after she had been out all night partying. That was Karen's job. Lily had become somewhat difficult in her teenage years, but Karen, being the amazing mother that she was, always knew just how to handle Lily. Andy wasn't so sure that he would be able to discipline her as well as Karen. Summer came down the stairs. Summer was a beautiful girl. She was very shy and nothing like Lily. The two girls use to get along so well but something happened between the two that he never dared to ask about.

Summer- Daddy why are you still awake?

Andy- Lucas called he's bringing Lily home

Summer- Is she ok?

Andy- I'm not really sure.

Summer- Dad I'm so sorry about Karen. You know that I loved her like a mother, and I would do anything if I could bring her back to you.

Andy- Thank you sweetheart, but it's ok because I'm going to focus on the time I did get to spend with her, and the amazing love that we shared.

The door flung open, and Lucas was holding a drunk Lily. She was flung over his shoulder and she was kicking him and yelling for him to put her down. Lucas took her over to a chair next to the couch and sat her down.

Summer- I think I'm going to go to bed.

Lily- (She says with a really nasty tone) Go ahead, its not like you have anything better to do or any friends to do it with.

Summer realized that she was drunk and decided not to say anything. Most of the time Summer usually ignored her and didn't say anything. It had always been easier that way.

Summer- Good night daddy

Andy- Goodnight Angel….. Lily are you ok?

Lily- I was just fine until my ass of the brother came in and ruined my fun.

Lucas- Is that what you call fun? I'm pretty sure you weren't the one having fun.

Lily- Believe me I was…..

Andy- Lily what am I going to do with you? You couldn't wait a day after your mother's funeral to get drunk.

Lily- (She looks over at the counter where there is an open wine bottle and empty class) Looks like you couldn't either

Andy- I had one drink unlike you who had the whole bottle.

Lily- You know what whatever, I happen not to care anymore.

Andy- You better start caring Lily or we're going to end up burying you too.

Lucas- Hey come on Andy she just lost her mother.

Andy- That does not give her a right to drink, your mother would be so disappointed in you.

Lily- We'll never know how my mother would feel will we because she's dead, and she's never coming back. (Lily goes to get up and heads up the stairs)

Andy- Lily wait, I have no choice but to ground you for your bad behavior. I feel like it is what your mother would do.

Lily- You can't ground me because I'm moving in with Lucas.

Lucas- You are?

Lily- Yes….The thing is I'm a Scott not a Hardgrave and I'm not gonna be stuck living with you.

Andy- Lily I thought that you would stay here. This is your home.

Lily- No this is your home Andy, not mine. It was my home until my mom took her last breath and then it became yours and Summer's home.

Andy- I just thought you would live with me.

Lily- I guess that's what you get for thinking. Lucas you don't care do you? I can live with you right?

Lucas- (He wasn't sure what to say. He loved his sister but he assumed that she would live with Andy. I guess that's what he gets for assuming.) (Before he could think about the words were forming and he just said) Yes…. You can stay here tonight and we'll get your things in the morning.

A drunken Lily hugged her brother and deviously smiled at Andy because she knew that he could do nothing about her rebellious behavior.

Lily- Thanks Luke….Goodnight….. (She walked up the stairs slowly)

Andy couldn't believe what just happened. He never imagined his home without Lily and Karen and now both of them were gone.

Lucas- I'm sorry Andy, but I think that it is what's best for her.

Andy- Lucas you have your own kids to worry about, and I have been helping Karen raise her for years. She should stay with me.

Lucas- Please don't fight me on this Andy. It really is for the best besides I think it is what my Uncle Keith would want for her. I'll pick her up in the morning. Good Night…..

Lucas walked out and Andy was left there. He knew for months that he was going to lose Karen but it didn't make the fact that she was never coming back any easier. He went over to the wine bottle and poured himself another drink.

**Review :) Please! **


	5. Ep1Ch4 Moving in and moving on

**Episode 1 Ch. 4- Moving In and Moving On **

**Ok so I realized that in the introduction page I didn't introduce Savannah Scott. Savannah is Lucas and Peyton's three year old daughter. Peyton found out she was pregnant with her after the divorce. Peyton and Lucas have almost been divorced for four years and Savannah just turned three. I hope this helped and no one is confused. **

The next morning Lucas woke up to his alarm going off. He forgot to turn it off the night before since it had been so late when he had gotten home. He kept hoping that it had all been a dream, and his mom was still alive, but he knew the truth. He did feel like his mom, his uncle Keith, and his best friend Haley were all in heaven watching over him and his family. Lucas was brought out of his thoughts when his fifteen year old son knocked on his door.

Lucas- Keith

Keith- Hey dad, I was kind of worried when you didn't come home until late.

Lucas- I had to take care of Lily. Oh yeah and by the way can you help me get her moved.

Keith- Where are you sending her?

Lucas- (Confused….He would never send his sister off anywhere.) She's moving in with me.

Keith- Really, Why?

Lucas- Because I'm family, and quiet honestly I think it will be good for both of us.

Keith- Sure I'll help…..no problem… (Keith goes to leave but Lucas stops him)

Lucas- Hey Keith, thanks for being here for me. I know I haven't been the best dad in the past and I really don't deserve your help.

Keith- Its ok dad what's done is done besides mom forgave and so do I.

**Lucas falls back onto his bed as Keith leaves. He didn't deserve the love that Keith had for him. At times Keith had gotten into trouble and had a bad attitude, but there was no mistake that he loved his dad.**

**Andy was downstairs making breakfast as he watched Lily bring boxes down the stairs.**

Andy- Lily are you sure this is what you want?

Lily- Yeah Andy I'm positive I don't want to live with you. (She heard the doorbell and went to answer the door) (Chase was standing on the other side) Hey I was hoping it was you.

Chase- yeah I got your message I'm here to help (He didn't look too happy to be there because of the previous night, but he knew it was just her way of dealing with her pain.)

Lily- Thanks I really do appreciate it. (Summer comes down the stairs and shares a glance with Chase and then she walks over the kitchen where her dad is)

Summer- So she's really moving out. (She says with glee)

Andy- Don't sound so upset

Summer- I just never thought this day would come.

Andy- Yeah well it just makes Karen's death more real. I've lost them both.

Summer- I'm sure Lily will come around daddy, when she needs money.

Andy- Summer please could you just stop with the insults for one day.

Summer- yes sir

Chase and Lily come back down with more boxes. Keith knocks on the door and then let's himself in. He just stares at Chase because they aren't the best of friends and are actually a lot like enemies when they are on the basketball court.

Keith- My dad sent me

Lily- where is he anyway

Keith- He had to stop by my house first, but he'll be here.

Lily- ok Keith you can just put the boxes we bring down in Chase's truck if you don't mind

Keith- Oh no that's cool. I'm here to help.

Lily and Chase go back upstairs and Keith starts taking boxes out. Andy looks really sad but Summer on the other hand looks extremely happy.

**The scene changes to Peyton's house. It is a big beautiful house. She and Lucas had picked it out together. It was their dream home and they were supposed to grow old together there, but things happened and she now lived there with the kids.**

**Peyton was cleaning up some of Savannah's toys when she heard her phone ringing. She smiled when she looked at the caller ID.**

Peyton- hello

Jake- Hey beautiful I miss you so much.

Peyton- I miss you too Jake.

Jake- How was the funeral? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you and the kids.

Peyton- We got through it. It would have been easier with you here but I understand you had to go.

Jake- yeah I couldn't really change this dentist convention thing…..Jenny is staying with you right?

Peyton- Yeah she's been helping with Savannah.

Jake- How is that precious little girl? How did she take the news?

Peyton- She didn't because we haven't told her yet but we're going too. Lucas is actually on his way over right now.

Jake- I wish I could be there honey. I really do miss you

Peyton- I miss you too but it's ok because you will be home soon.

Jake- Yes I will and I can't wait to see your beautiful face.

Peyton- I love you Jake

Jake- I love you too Peyton….I'll call you later

Peyton- ok see you soon….

After Jake hung up the phone he looked at the ring he was going to use to ask Peyton Scott to marry him. He was sure she would say yes after all they had been dating for two years, and they had loved each other for much longer. Everything was finally going as planned for them and he wasn't going to do anything to ruin it.

Peyton was still cleaning when Savannah ran down the stairs as she heard a knock on the door.

Savannah- Daddy, Daddy Daddy is here…..(She tried to open the door but she always had a hard time) Mom…. (Peyton just smiled at her very independent daughter. She had just recently started calling her mom and Peyton didn't like it very much. She preferred mommy because she knew the day would come where Savannah wouldn't even want to talk to her about anything.) (She walked over to the door and helped the little girl open it.)

Savannah- Daddy

Lucas- (He picked her up and swung her into his arms) Hey Pretty Girl…I've missed you…Have you missed me?

Savannah- I've missed you this much Daddy (While he is holding onto her she flings her arms out wide) (Lucas walks over to the couch and sits down) so daddy since we've missed so much playing time we have a lot of catching up to do

Lucas- I know sweet girl and we will play I promise but right now your mommy and I

Savannah- Mom…(she interrupted) Daddy, I don't call her mommy anymore that's for babies and I'm a big girl.

Lucas- yeah I forget your three going on thirty three….

Peyton- (She went to sent down next to the little girl and her daddy) Sweetheart there is something your daddy and I need to talk to you about.

Savannah- uh oh am I in trouble because you have that voice…..

Lucas- no sweetheart your not in trouble

Savannah- Then what's wrong?

Lucas- Do you remember when your mommy…. I mean mom and I talked to you about Grandma Karen and her disease?

Savannah- yeah daddy I have good memory…..you said that grandma Karen was very, very sick and the doctors were trying all kinds of medicines but it wasn't working…..

Peyton- And you remember how we told you that one day she would be going up to heaven soon?

Savannah- Is grandma Karen in Heaven? Can I go visit her? (When she said this Lucas had tears in his eyes. Peyton could tell that things were getting a lot harder on him than he had thought they would be.)

Peyton- No sweetheart she's in heaven with all the angels

Savannah- and God

Peyton- yeah and God and she's your guardian angel and she'll take care of you when your in trouble

Savannah- I'm really going to miss her mommy. (Peyton took her daughter in her arms and knew that she was upset just by the fact she had spoken the word mommy when she had refused to for weeks)

Peyton- I know baby girl so am I, but anytime you want to talk about her your daddy and I will be here for you ok

Savannah- that's not true (She jumps up from her mom's lap) you'll be here but daddy won't……he's never here and that's not fair….(She looks upset and runs up to her room)

Lucas- (sighs) She'll be ok right?

Peyton- I think she just needs sometime to think about it all.

Lucas- ok well I'm gonna go but I'll be back later to check on her….I would stay but I've got go help Lily move.

Peyton- Move?

Lucas- Lily is going to live with me instead of Andy. I actually think its for the best.

Peyton- Me too….The two of you need each other right now more than ever. (Lucas goes to leave) Savannah knows that you will always love her. So don't worry she'll be ok. (Lucas smiles and nods and then leaves. Peyton smiles too and then starts to remember another time he walked out the door but neither one of them were smiling then.)

_Flashback: Peyton is sitting on the couch when Lucas comes down the stairs carrying a suitcase. _

_Peyton stands up when she sees him. _

_Peyton- that didn't take long _

_Lucas- You told me to hurry before the kids got home, but I think that we should tell them together. _

_Peyton- I don't care what you think Lucas, you don't get to make the decisions anymore. _

_Lucas- I still love you. _

_Peyton- (She raises her voice. Peyton always tried to stay calm but she couldn't anymore) How the hell can you say that Lucas? You've been cheating on me for months now so there is no way that you could possibly love me. _

_Lucas- I made a mistake but I never stopped loving you. _

_Peyton- Please just leave I can't bare to look at you anymore... _

_Lucas- Peyton (He walks over to her trying to convince her that their love is strong enough to survive his infidelity) I promise you its over, my affair I ended it. I want to be with you (He pulls her into a hug and for a moment she holds on tight but then she can't take it and she pushes him away) _

_Peyton- There shouldn't have been an affair to end Lucas. I want you to leave. _

_Lucas- Is there any possible way that I can come back? _

_Peyton- No I've already called my lawyer…I filed for divorce. This marriage is over. It can't be saved. _

_Lucas realized that he had ruined his whole life. He walked to the door and glanced back at Peyton. She had tears running down her face, and he knew she was hurting. He went to speak but there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind so he closed the door. At that moment Peyton felt as he closed the door he also closed the door their relationship and everything that they had shared was nothing more than a memory. _

Peyton was interrupted from her memories when Savannah came running down the stairs with her dolls.

Savannah- Where is my Daddy?

Peyton- He had to leave but he's coming back.

Savannah- he always has to leave its not fair…..(Peyton picked her daughter up off the stairs)

Peyton- I know sweetheart. I know that you hate the fact that your daddy has to leave, but sometimes things don't go our way and we just have to live with that…..Now how about the two of us go play with your Barbie's…..

Savannah- Yeah and then when daddy gets here we can play together. Like a family (Peyton smiled at her daughter. It hurt her so bad that she and Lucas couldn't be there for her like she really deserved, but things happened and they can't change the past.)

Chase came down with one last box. Lily is standing at the end of the stairs waiting for him.

Lily- Thanks Chase, I'll definitely repay you later. (She smiled and he smiled back)

Andy- So that's it your done.

Lily- Yeah I'm all finished. (Lucas comes in)

Lucas- your finished

Lily- Yeah can you believe it you missed it all.

Lucas- Oh well I'll help you unload it when we get home.

Lily- Good….Bye Andy….I guess I'll see you later.

Andy- Lily you know if you need anything I'm here for you.

Lily- I know see ya around (Lily leaves without giving him a hug. The moment was awkward and Andy watched the little girl he helped raise walk out of his house.)

Andy- Lucas

Lucas- Yeah

Andy- She's going to rebel Lucas. I just hope you're ready for it.

Lucas- I've got it under control Andy. I'll see you later.

Lucas walks out and leaves and Andy looks really disappointed.

Out on the patio Summer is drinking tea and she has a guy friend with her.

Summer- Can you believe it? She's finally gone.

Spencer- Yeah the evil stepsister has left the building. You know you never did tell me what happened to make the two of you hate each other.

Summer- It's a really long story and not really worth my breath.

Lily walked into her bedroom. It was a lot smaller than the one she had at Andy's, but she was ok with it because she didn't want to live there anymore. She wanted to live with Lucas for a lot of different reasons, but the main reason was because she couldn't stop picturing her mom in that house. Her mom loved that house. She remembered the moment that they found it.

_Flashback: Andy's house is now empty with no furniture. Lily is about seven years old. Karen, Andy, Lily, and Summer are all standing in the very big bare house. _

_Karen- What do you guys think? _

_Lily- I love it mommy_

_Summer- Me too Karen_

_Karen- Well honey what about you? _

_Andy- Karen we already own two beautiful houses. We can live in one of them. _

_Karen- Those houses aren't ours together…This is a start to our new family, and we should do it in a new house that's all ours. _

_Lily- Yeah please daddy Andy, its perfect_

_Andy- I agree it is…I guess all can say is welcome to our new home. _

**Lily would never be able to forget the look on her mother's face when they bought that house, and she couldn't possibly live there without her mother. Lily had tears running down her face. She walked over towards her bed and opened her gym bag. She pulled out a flask and started drinking. She sat on her bed and let the tears run down her face as she continued to drink. She just wanted to ease the pain if for only a moment.**

**AN: I really liked this chapter and I hope you guys do too. I have already finished the first episode and I might go ahead and post the rest tonight. Let me know if you think I should continue writing or just end it at one episode. Please Review!! **


	6. Ep1Ch5 Sadness

**Episode 1 Ch. 5- Sadness **

**Karen's Café hadn't changed that much over the years. It was still a small family run business, and that's the way it was going to stay. **

**Elizabeth walked up to the door of the café. It had been closed all week; no one had the strength or the will to open it. She went to use her key and was surprised to find the door was already opened. She was kind of nervous, but took her chances. **

Elizabeth- Hello is anyone in here?

No one answered and she noticed a gym bag sitting on the counter. She smiled because she new exactly who was there and where they were. She went to the stairs and onto the roof where she saw Jamie sitting on the picnic table. She also noticed a bucket of water balloons and smiled.

Elizabeth- Hey James you ok?

Jamie- Yeah I'm just thinking.

Elizabeth- I thought you might be a burglar but then I saw the gym bag and knew it was just you. (She was trying to make him laugh but noticed it wasn't working) Ok so what's on your mind?

Jamie- The funeral just made me think about my mom and the day we buried her.

Elizabeth- I know, I'm so sorry Jamie. I wish I could make things easier for you.

Jamie- You know my dad has actually changed a lot since she died.

Elizabeth- I thought he had gotten better the last few months.

Jamie- Oh yeah he is but at first it was really hard. He missed her so much and the only person I could go to was your dad.

Elizabeth- right my dad the guy who screwed up his marriage

Jamie- listen I know he's not your favorite person, but he really was there for me when my mom died….

Elizabeth- I know he was there for you. I just wish he would have been there for us too.

Jamie- Look at us we're sixteen and fifteen years old and we have so much stress and problems….

Elizabeth- I guess that's what happens when you have family like ours.

Jamie- yeah…..(He smiles) you want to relieve some of that stress….My mom once told me throwing water balloons was the best way to brighten your day.

Elizabeth- let's do it….

They grab the bucket and look over the edge. Elizabeth and Jamie are now both smiling.

Elizabeth- Is that Breanne Carter?

Jamie- Your brother's girlfriend yeah I think so

Elizabeth- (She smiles deviously)

Jamie- Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Elizabeth- We really shouldn't. It wouldn't be very nice of us.

Jamie- Your right

Elizabeth- but it would make us feel better

Jamie- ok your right it will

They both smile and throw two water balloons off the side of the ledge. One balloon lands behind Breanne and the other one lands in front of her getting her entirely soaked. Jamie and Elizabeth smile and give each other high fives.

**Chase entered his house, and he looked very tired. Brooke heard him come in. **

Brooke- Chase I'm in the office could you come here for a second?

Chase- Hey mom what's up?

Brooke- Did you get Lily all moved in?

Chase- Yeah she's moved in but she's not doing well.

Brooke- It's just going to take her sometime sweetheart. I'm sure with your help she'll get through it.

Chase- I hope so.

Brooke gets up to give her son a hug. She starts to feel dizzy and almost passes out.

Chase- Mom are you ok?

He helps her up and sits her on the couch in the office.

Chase- Mom…

Brooke- (She is really groggy and holding her stomach like she is in pain) I'm fine

Chase- You don't look fine. Come on mom let me take you to the hospital.

Brooke- No I promise you I'm fine. I think I'm just tired. You know I haven't been sleeping since Karen died and I've been working late on some new designs. I promise you I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about.

Chase- Are you sure?

Brooke- I'm just sad Chase that's all it is.

He gives his mother a look because he doesn't really believe her. She gives him a hug and tries to hide the fact that she is really hurting.

**Lily was still in her room trying to get settled. She heard a knock on the door and hid her flask. **

Lily- come in

Lucas- Hey

Lily- hey Luke (she tries to avoid getting too close because she has been drinking)

Lucas- You getting settled?

Lily- uh huh….

Lucas- I think mom would like this. You know you living here with me.

Lily- Yeah she would. You know what Luke I'm gonna take a nap I'm kind of tired.

Lucas- (He nods his head) Ok I get the picture you want me to leave.

Lily- Sorry not trying to be mean I just want to sleep you know just a little nap. We can hang out later I promise.

Lucas- Oh ok…Lily (he walks to the door) if you need anything I'm here for you.

Lily- ok… (Lucas leaves and Lily whispers to herself) that's what everyone keep saying

Lily takes her flask, and opens her window and leaves.

Peyton and Savannah are downstairs eating cookies.

Savannah- These are the best cookies ever mommy

Peyton- Really because I'm not the best cookie baker in the world….. (Peyton thought about Lucas and the time she had burnt cookies and then put too much salt in them, and then her famous cookie dough fight with Lucas….It was one of the best moments of her life.)

Savannah- Mommy….Mommy….Mommy

Peyton- yeah baby girl

Savannah- You're the best baker I know.

Peyton- Well you're the best baby girl I know.

Savannah- I love you more than the world mommy!

Peyton- and I love you more than the stars in the sky (They both smile)

Savannah- Mommy, is it ok to be happy cause daddy seemed so sad because grandma Karen is up in heaven.

Peyton- Grandma Karen would want us to be happy. Your gonna be sad sometimes because your going to miss her, but she would want you to remember the time you had with her.

Savannah- God is taking care of her right mommy?

Peyton- Yeah God is taking care of her.

Savannah- And she's my guardian angel watching over me.

Peyton- She sure is baby girl. (Peyton was sad but being with her daughter made her happy. She loved her kids more than anything.)

**Lucas was standing outside Peyton's house when his phone rang. He looked at the caller idea and sighed. He hesitated for a moment before picking up. **

Lucas- Hey

Woman's voice- Hey Luke I'm so sorry that we couldn't make the funeral.

Lucas- Its ok

Woman's voice- No we should have been there and I am so sorry. I have some work to finish up here, but we'll be there in a week or two I promise.

Lucas- Ok

Woman's voice- I'm sorry about your mom. She was a good woman.

Lucas- yeah

Woman's voice- Ok well I'll talk to you later and we'll see you soon.

**Lucas hung up the phone and looked through the window to see Peyton and savannah laughing and eating cookies. He shook his head because he could have been a major part of Savannah's life instead of just a part time father. He hated being a part time father more then anything. He finally got the courage to knock on the door of the house that use to be his home. **

Peyton- Lucas, your back.

Savannah- Daddy (She jump off the stool and ran into his arms)

**Lily is seen sitting on the beach drinking from her flask. Someone comes up behind her, and she turns around and looks like she is in big trouble. **

**Please Review. **


	7. Ep1Ch6 When You're Gone

**Episode 1 Ch. 6- When You're Gone **

**Lily turns around to see Nathan standing behind her. **

Nathan- You know that stuff's not good for you.

Lily- I don't need a lecture Nathan (He sits down next to her)

Nathan- Good because I'm not here to give you one, but I am here to tell you that I've been there.

Lily- Been where?

Nathan- Too afraid to cry, not strong enough to talk, and too damn stubborn to stop when I know I've had enough

Lily- I was just thirsty. I'm not an alcoholic.

Nathan- Water is better for you. You should try it. And I wasn't an alcoholic at first either.

Lily- (She rolls her head) Whatever

Nathan- I promise you Lily drinking only makes the problem worse in the end. Come on let me take you home

Lily- I don't have a choice do I?

Nathan- No not really….

_Avril Lavigne's: When You're Gone starts to play_

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

Andy is in his bedroom that he once shared with Karen. He looks around at everything they had shared. He looks at a picture of him, Karen, and the girls. They all looked so happy, but now that happiness was gone, and he was never going to get it back. He took the picture and threw it across the room. He fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

_**Lucas' Voice- Do you remember the moment that your whole world changed?**_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Lucas, Savannah, and Peyton are playing with her dolls. Peyton and Lucas accidentally touch hands. He smiles but she pulls away and they turn their attention back to Savannah.

_**Lucas' Voice- I've had a lot of moments that changed my life. The moments my Uncle, my best friend, and my mother died are among those moments, but the one that I keep coming back to is the moment I killed my marriage. **_

_I've never felt this way before _

_Everything that I do reminds me of you _

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _

Chase is in his bedroom. He picks up his phone.

Lily's Voice- This is Lily leave me a message and if I think your important I'll get back to you.

Chase- Hey I hope you think I'm important I was just calling to check up you. Call me later bye…. (He hangs up and sighs)

Jamie and Elizabeth are still above the café throwing water balloons. They are both smiling and laughing.

_Do you see how much I need you right now _

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever _

_I know we were, yeah _

_All I ever wanted was for you to know _

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

Nathan has brought Lily home. He takes her flask from her and then gets back into his car. Nathan looks in his glove box and takes out picture of Haley.

Nathan- take care of Karen, Haley I know you'll do a good job….. I love you….

Lily is in her room and she smiles as she pulls out her other flask.

Lily- Don't mess with me Nathan, I'm so much smarter than you are.

_**Lucas' Voice- So I ask you what is that moment for you? What moment in your life would you take back if it was at all possible? I know mine, but do you know yours? **_

Brooke is in her bedroom and she is holding a bag. She takes a pregnancy test out and has tears in her eyes.

Brooke- (Sighs) come on Brooke you can do it, you're a big girl and you can't hide from the inevitable any longer…..

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

**AN: Ok so that's the end of the first episode. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Please, Please Let Me know what you think and please review. I'll probably have some of episode 2 posted soon! **

**Oh and I want to thank all of the ones that have reviewed because I didn't realize until I started writing, but they really do help no matter if they are just to say good chapter. So thank you so so much! **


	8. Ep2ch1 Back to Reality

**Episode 2 Ch1- Back to Reality **

_Lucas' Voice- Although losing someone is hard life goes on and we all have to get back to the reality of our lives. _

**Lucas is sitting in his classroom playing with his tie. He hated wearing ties, but it was a game day and he had made the rule at the beginning of the season. The bell rang and kids started pouring in. He sighed. He wasn't ready to be back at work but he had no choice. **

Jenny- Good morning Mr. Scott How are you feeling?

Lucas- Fine Jenny thanks for asking

Jenny- If you need anything please let me know.

He smiled at Jenny. She was a very good student and sweet girl, but he didn't want to be constantly reminded that he had something to feel bad about.

Lucas- Ok class today….You know what Jeremy could you go get the TV out of the AV room?

Jeremy- yes sir

Lucas- thanks….(He reached into his desk and pulled out a movie) I know you guys watched this if you were in my sophomore English class but you're gonna watch it again and write a small essay about what you see. It's due at the end of class. (The movie was Romeo and Juliet)

His students kind of groaned. He knew that they were expecting to do something else now that he was back but he just didn't have it in him.

**Brooke was in her bedroom. She looked like she had been throwing up all morning and hadn't slept all night. Brooke closed her eyes hoping that the night before had been just a dream, but then she walked into her bathroom and saw the pregnancy test. It was positive. Brooke had feared for weeks that she was pregnant and now her fear was reality. Brooke heard a voice coming from downstairs and she put on her robe and walked downstairs. **

Peyton- Whoa B. Davis where are your clothes?

Brooke- I've decided to take the day off.

Peyton- Your closing the store again.

Brooke- No Callie is going to open for me, that's why I pay her the big bucks.

Peyton- Are you sick?

Brooke- I think I'm just tired and stressed.

Peyton- Ok so I've known you for a very long time Brooke and I can tell when your lying to me. What's going on?

Brooke- Nothing

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- Peyton please believe me when I tell you I'm fine.

Peyton- Ok but if you need anything please let me know

Brooke- I will and now since your not skipping work you should probably get going.

Peyton- Alright I'll check on you later ok

Brooke- Ok I love you P. Scott

Peyton- I love you B. Davis… (They share and hug and after Peyton leaves Brooke runs to the bathroom to throw up.)

**Nathan is in his house and walks into the kitchen where he sees a very beautiful woman standing. **

Nathan- Hey Emily

Emily- Did you oversleep?

Nathan- not exactly I decided to take the day off…. Colin is going to handle everything today.

Emily- wow I didn't know you were the take the day off kind of guy

Nathan- I've been thinking a lot and I'm going to cut my hours back at work and give more responsibility to some of my employees

Emily- That is great Nathan. (She smiles)

Nathan- What was that smile for?

Emily- You've changed so much since I started keeping your kids five and a half years ago.

Nathan- Yeah, well that's partly because of you. You really do help me out a lot and I thank you for that. You're a good nanny to my kids.

Emily- I don't mind I love them besides you do give me a big fat pay check every week. (They both laugh)

Nathan- You know what why don't you join me on my day off

Emily- I can't. I have to finish the laundry and the housework and I have to pick Millie up from school take her to dance and then go get Hunter and take him to karate I really do have a busy day.

Nathan- Then why don't I help you?

Emily- Your taking the day off to help me do what you pay me to do I don't think so

Nathan- I'm your boss you have to let me.

Emily- Fine if you insist….(She smiles and hands him a rag) You can start with the dusting.

He smiles and takes the rag and start wiping off the counter.

**Lily is at her locker when Chase walks over to see her. She is wearing her cheerleading uniform. He is all dressed up because he is the star of the team. **

Chase- Hey beautiful you look hot.

Lily- thanks….(She closes her locker and starts to walk off)

Chase- hey, hey where are you going?

Lily- To class this is school

Chase- (He stops her and gets in front of her) You've been ignoring me since the other night. What's going on?

Lily- You know what's going on, we're not even dating and you had no right to tell my brother that I was drinking again.

Chase- I was worried about you. You weren't mad at me yesterday when i was helping you move.

Lily- It was an act. Don't you know? I usually get what i want. And don't be worried about me i don't need you or anyone else trying to tell me how to live my life…..so just back the hell off….

(Lily walks off and Jenny comes up)

Jenny- Chase, is she ok?

Chase- She's just being Lily…..I got to get to class.

Jenny watches as he walks off and then she sees Jamie and she bolts the other way.

**Keith is outside drawing when Breanne comes over to see him. **

Breanne- Hey boyfriend why you being all broody today?

Keith- I'm not just drawing

Breanne- I was hoping we could make up for lost time. (she starts kissing his neck)

Keith- Breanne not now.

Breanne- What is your problem?

Keith- I don't have a problem. I'm sorry I'm stressed that's all.

Breanne- oh….

Keith takes her by the hand and whispers in her ear that he has an idea.

They are now in his dad's office.

Breanne- What are we doing here?

Keith- My dad is in class, he won't be in here and we have time before our next classes.

Breanne- Really….Keith this is so dangerous but I like it…. (She starts kissing him)

Lucas is in his classroom and Jeremy stops by to talk.

Jeremy- Hey coach you got a minute

Lucas- Yeah Jeremy sure

Jeremy- I was wondering if I could watch the game tapes from our first game with the warriors

Lucas- yeah no problem, you know what there in my office I'll go get them for you and you can pick them up at the end of the day

Jeremy- Ok that works thanks coach

Lucas- Jeremy don't pressure yourself so much your going to do fine.

Jeremy- thanks coach it feels good to here you say that

Lucas got up to go to his office.

Breanne was now on his desk and Keith was lying on top of her helping her with her uniform top. She was taking his tie off when the door opened.

Lucas- What the hell? (Lucas' face is priceless as he sees his son on top of his girlfriend)

Keith- Dad (He jumped up and Breanne looked shocked trying to get her top back on)

**An: Ok so there it is the first ch of episode 2. I have almost the whole episode written. I really hope you guys like it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :) !! **


	9. Ep2ch2Welcome Back

**Episode 2 Chapter 2- Welcome Back **

**Lucas was now standing on the other side of his desk and Breanne and Keith were sitting in the chairs. Lucas looked furious. **

Lucas- I just came to get some game tapes I never thought in a million years I would find my son and his girlfriend about to get dirty on my desk. (Keith kind of smiles after hearing his dad say getting dirty) Don't you dare laugh Keith this is not funny at all. You know what I'm suppose to I'm suppose to report this to Principle Turner.

Keith- Dad you can't.

Breanne- Please don't do that Mr. Scott I won't be able to cheer tonight.

Keith- and I won't be able to play

Lucas- I'm not going to tell Principle Turner against my better judgment, but I am punishing you Keith.

Keith- what

Lucas- you're sitting on the bench tonight

Keith- but dad that sucks

Lucas- you know what sucks walking in on your son and his girlfriend about to do it on your desk…..Now get to class my decision is final. (Keith goes to speak but Lucas gives him a look and Keith decides to let his father cool off.)

**Peyton is in her office at Red Bedroom Records. Her office is huge and in the same building as TRIC. That was easy for Peyton because she could run both businesses. She has everything at her fingertips. Her door opens and Linda, her assistant, comes in.**

Linda- Peyton there is someone here to see you.

Peyton- I told you I didn't want to see anyone today Linda

Linda- I think your going to want to see this person. (Linda completely opens the door and Jake is standing on the other side. Peyton's face is glowing, and she is smiling from ear to ear. She jumps up from her desk and she and Jake run into each other's arms.) (They start kissing and Linda smiles and shuts the door behind her)

Peyton- I missed you so much.

Jake- I missed you too.

Peyton- I thought you called last night and said you would be another day

Jake- I thought I would surprise you.

Peyton- this is the best surprise ever…..(They begin to kiss again. He rubs her back and she puts her hands on his head) (She pulls away) I'm gonna go lock the door. I think Linda will get the picture.

Jake- Here?

Peyton- It's not like we haven't done it before besides I missed you so much Mr. Jagelski. (She locks the door and smiles)

**Back at school Spencer is sitting outside on one of the benches taking pictures. Summer comes over and smiles. **

Summer- Are you trying to look like a stalker?

Spencer- No, I'm just enjoying the scenery. I am the president of the yearbook.

Summer- Yeah you are such a nerd.

Spencer- Yes I am but you don't mind having a best friend who is a nerd do you?

Summer- No it actually makes my life better. I get to laugh at you all the time. So what are we going to do tonight?

Spencer- I thought you had to work.

Summer- My dad said he would work tonight so I could hang out with you. I can't believe your going to graduate in a couple of months.

Spencer- I'm not going far Summer so you have nothing to worry about. We'll always be friends.

Summer- So what are we going to do tonight?

Spencer- I'm going to the basketball game to take pictures for the yearbook.

Summer- No, Spence I hate basketball.

Spencer- I know but why?

Summer- Because its just not my thing ok but if you have to go we can hang out afterwards

Spencer- Are you sure your ok with that?

Summer- Yeah have fun taking pictures at your basketball game and we will do something I like soon enough.

Spencer- deal

Summer- I really am going to miss you next year.

**Lily sees Jenny walking down the hall and she dodges into the bathroom. She looks in her bag and grabs her flask. She takes a few swigs and then walks back into the hallway. Jenny is down gone and Lily is relieved. **

**Breanne is at her locker. **

Jacey- Hey ho what's happening?

Breanne- Jacey I'm really not in the mood for your cheery self so could you just go away.

Jacey- What happened?

Breanne- You remember how you're always telling me to spice up my relationship with Keith? Well I decided to take your advice, and Keith's dad walked in on us.

Jacey- Oh wow that sucks. What did he say?

Breanne- Keith's not playing in the game tonight because of me.

Jacey- No way Breanne you have got to get him to change his mind, there is no way we can win without Keith.

Breanne- I know we're no longer going to be undefeated and its all my fault.

**Peyton and Jake are still in her office, but they are now wrapped in blankets. Peyton is laying her head on Jake's chest, and they are both all smiles. **

Peyton- Good thing I had these blankets

Jake- Yeah it was a really good thing.

Peyton takes his hand in hers.

Peyton- I love you so much Jake.

Jake- I love you too Peyton. I missed you so much this past week, and while I was away I realized that I can't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Peyton. (He reaches for his pants and pulls out a ring box. Peyton looks shocked.)

Jake- So Peyton will you marry me so that we can spend forever together.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. I promise you things aren't going to be what they seem and there is going to be so much drama coming soon. So just please hang with me. If you have any suggestions please let me know in a review! **


	10. Ep2 Ch3 Pre Game Rituals

**Episode 2 Ch. 3 Pre Game Rituals **

**Peyton was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to propose. She loved him but she had already been married and that didn't go so well. All these thoughts were running through her mind, but the only thing she could think about was losing Jake forever. So she said the only thing she could say to keep him in her life. **

Peyton- Yes Jake I'll marry you. I would want nothing more.

Jake slips the ring on her finger, and she smiles. He mouths I love you and they kiss. She falls back and he begins kissing her passionately.

**Lucas is sitting in his office watching game tapes. Keith knocks on the door. **

Keith- hey dad can we talk

Lucas- If this is about me letting you play forget it my decision is final.

Keith- Come on dad can't you just ground me or something

Lucas- If I grounded you we would have to tell your mom about what happened and I really don't want to tell her.

Keith- What if I promise that I'll never be that stupid again?

Lucas- Don't make promises you can't keep Keith?

Keith- Dad please just think about it, don't make the team suffer because I was stupid. (Keith walks out and Lucas thinks about what he has said)

**Jamie is in his bedroom getting ready for the game when Eligh comes in. **

Eligh- Jamie can I ask you something?

Jamie- What's on your mind?

Eligh- You and Jenny will barely talk to each other.

Jamie- We just broke up it's kind of hard.

Eligh- what happened

Jamie- I don't want to talk about it man.

Eligh- Come on Jamie give me the juicy gossip would she not out or something

Jamie- Shut up Jackass do not talk about her like that. Its done of you damn business what happened, so just get the hell out.

Eligh could tell his brother was upset and decided to let him be. Jamie loved his brother, but he couldn't tell him why he and Jenny broke up because the guys would think he was loser.

_Flashback: _

_Jenny and Jamie are sitting on Jenny's bed. Jenny was on the phone and then she hangs up. _

_Jenny- So that was my dad it looks like he is going to be gone all night. _

_Jamie- So it's just the two of us. _

_Jenny- Yeah…Jamie I love you and I'm ready to take the next step. (She sits in his lap facing him. She starts to kiss his neck. He doesn't look too comfortable with the situation and he pushes her away) _

_Jenny- What's going on? Do you not want to be with me Jamie? _

_Jamie- Jenny I'm not ready. _

_Jenny- We've been dating a year don't you think it's time we took our relationship to the next level. I mean especially if we love each other. (Jenny can tell by his face that something is wrong) Oh My God you're not in love with me! _

_Jamie- Jenny _

_Jenny- I can't believe you don't love me Jamie. I've given you a whole year of my life. _

_Jamie- I…( he can't find the words) _

_Jenny- Why didn't you tell me? _

_Jamie- I didn't want to hurt you. _

_Jenny- too late for that_

_Jamie- You're an amazing girl Jenny I just don't think you are the girl for me. _

_Jenny- I guess its better that I found out now instead of years down the road. I mean thank God that you didn't sleep with me right. (She is trying to hold back tears) I think you should go. _

_Jamie- Jenny_

_Jenny- I don't want to hold you down Jamie. I don't want you to be with someone you don't love. It's over Jamie. You should really go. _

_Jamie- I'm sorry Jenny I never wanted to hurt you. _

_Jenny- We don't always get what we want do we. _

_Jamie can tell that she is upset and he leaves. _

Jamie is now sitting on his bed. He really had loved her, but he wasn't ready to sleep with her, and he wasn't ready to tell her how much he really did care about her.

Lily was in her room getting ready for the game. Jenny knocked on the door.

Jenny- hey I knocked on the front door but no one answered

Lily- sorry…. (She reaches for her stereo and turns down the volume.)

Jenny- Are you sure your ok to cheer tonight?

Lily- (Sighs) You know what I wish? I wish I wish that everyone would just stop asking me if I'm ok because I'm fine.

Jenny- I know it's just a habit. I worry about you.

Lily- I know but I'm handling it.

Jenny- ok….So you ready to go unless your going to ride with Chase.

Lily- No I'm not going anywhere with him for awhile….Let's go….

They walk out of the room together.

Lily- Oh Jen I left something I'll meet you in the car.

Lily goes back into her room and gets her flask and slips it into her purse.

**Brooke is at home. She has finally gotten dressed. Chase comes in and Brooke can tell something is wrong. **

Brooke- Hey buddy, shouldn't you be picking up Lily for the game?

Chase- Not today…She's mad at me.

Brooke- Why what happened?

Chase- Mom I feel like it is my fault that Lily has all these problems.

Brooke- You're not the reason her mom died.

Chase- No I'm not but it's a known fact that Lily Scott is a party girl, and that is my fault.

Brooke- Are you fixing to tell off on yourself?

Chase- Mom, you know I haven't had the best behavior in the past.

Brooke- Yeah unfortunately

Chase- I rubbed off on Lily and I'm just scared she is going to ruin her life.

Brooke- Don't worry Chase everything will work out for Lily besides she has a whole lot of people on her side. And she's really lucky she has you.

Chase- Thanks mom you always do know how to make me feel better. (He gets up to leaves) By the way are you feeling better?

Brooke- Um, taking the day off helped…..(Brooke half way smiles)

Chase- Ok well take care of yourself cause if your not healthy then you can't take care of me and I always need it.

Brooke- ok I got ya I will I am….I'm gonna be fine. (She thinks to herself) At least I hope so

**Jeremy is in the gym shooting around by himself. A tall muscular man comes in from the side. Jeremy misses a shot. **

Colin- Come on son you can do better than that what are the scouts going to think we you miss the easy shots

Jeremy- Hey to you to dad

Colin- (He puts his hand up for his son to throw him the ball) Here….(Jeremy reluctantly throws him the ball) Let me show you how it's done. (Colin shoots and he scores) See now it's just too bad your not as good as your old man or you may be the leading scorer

Jeremy- I was last game.

Colin- you should be every game…..You've got to be consistent but your not.

Jeremy- Dad I'm trying here ok

Colin- You can try all you want but you'll never be as good as me Jeremy, never. (Colin shoots the ball again and then walks out. Jeremy rolls his eyes)

Jeremy- (whispers) that happens to be a good thing (He takes the ball and shoots and scores.)

**Nathan, Emily, Hunter, and Millie come into the house. **

Millie- Daddy can we play?

Nathan- No Millie we've got to get ready to go to your brothers' basketball game.

Millie- But I don't want too daddy basketball sucks

Nathan- Excuse me (The boys come down the stairs) Where did you learn that word?

Millie- Eligh says it all the time.

Eligh- Dad I didn't do it.

Millie-Yes you did it's like your favorite word on the whole planet

Nathan- Well that's not a good word I don't want to hear you say it again you got it young lady, and as for you Eligh if I hear one more bad thing you have taught her you are going to be in big trouble.

Eligh- Got it

Millie- me too daddy

Jamie- Come on Eligh we got to go

Nathan- See you guys at the game good luck

Jamie- thanks dad

Eligh- thanks

Emily- Ok Millie go upstairs and get you one toy to take to the game and as for you Hunter bring your spelling words and I'll call them out to you during half time.

Both kids ran up the stairs and Nathan smiled at Emily and then followed her into the kitchen.

Emily- I figured you guys could go out for dinner instead of me cooking.

Nathan- You should join us?

Emily- No I couldn't I have a lot of things to do after the game

Nathan- Come on Em it will be fun…..Besides the kids love having you around and so do I

Emily- Is this your subtle way of asking me on a date Mr. Scott

Nathan- You've been working for me for years and you have to admit we've gotten pretty close these last few.

Emily- I'm your kids nanny which makes you my boss.

Nathan- It doesn't matter. All I'm asking is that we try. I haven't really dated since Haley past away and its hard for me but I feel the chemistry between us. Don't you?

Emily- I do feel it and I guess we can see where it goes…… (Nathan walks closer to her and leans into kiss her)

Millie- Nanny Emily (They hear the little girl screaming at the top of her lungs and back away)

Emily- I'm coming Millie…..Duty calls

Nathan- yeah (As Emily walks away all Nathan can do is smile)

**Lucas is in his office and he is staring at his phone. He finally gets the courage and picks it up and dials. **

**Jake and Peyton are finally dressed but still kissing. Over on her desk her phone is ringing. It is Lucas but because it is on vibrate Peyton doesn't hear it. **

**An: I know this is a quick update but I already have it written and I really like to post once its done. So I really hope you guys like it, and all of your questions will be answered soon enough just hang with me. **


	11. Ep2 Ch4 Game Time

**Episode 2 Ch. 4- Game Time **

**Lily, Jenny, Elizabeth, Breanne, and Jacey among the other cheerleaders are stretching. **

Jacey- (Whispering to Breanne) So is your stud going to get to play

Breanne- I don't know I hope so or I'll feel like a total an complete whore

Jacey- Don't you always feel like one

Breanne- shut up

Jenny- (she stands up) Ok girls we have got to cheer as loud as we possibly can because our guys have to know that we support them one hundred percent.

**Peyton, Jake, and Savannah arrive at the game and Jenny sees him. He waves and she goes running. She runs into his arms. **

Jenny- Dad your back

Jake- I missed you baby girl

Jenny- I missed you too I've got to get back to cheering but I'm so glad your home.

Jake- (Jenny runs back to her spot) (He turns to Peyton) It is so good to be home

Savannah- I'm glad your home too Daddy Jake. We missed you all the way to the moon

Jake- I missed you more than the stars in the sky (He touches her nose and she crinkles it up and smiles) (She then sees Nathan, Hunter, Emily, and Millie coming in)

Savannah- Millie (She jumps out of her mom's arm) (Millie let's go of Nathan's hand and runs over to the little girl)

Millie- Daddy can we sit with Savannah

Nathan- You bet Mill

Millie- Yay

Savannah- (She waves her hands) Come on Guys let's go

Peyton, Emily, and Hunter follow the little girls through the stands. Nathan and Jake hang back.

Nathan- So it's good to see ya man

Jake- Yeah I'm glad to be back.

Nathan- You and Peyton are doing good right?

Jake- uh huh I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone….between Jenny, Peyton, and the kids I've gotten everything I've wanted…..What about Emily?

Nathan- I'm taking a chance. I've waited so long to open my heart back up. I hope this goes as planned.

**Brooke enters the gym with her daughter, Isabella. She is a mini Brooke. Colin walks up behind her smiling. **

Colin- Hey baby…..(She turns around and he gives her a kiss) I tried calling you all day. Is something wrong?

Brooke- No…No…No nothing…nothings wrong I took the day off to recollect myself after the funeral and everything.

Colin- Oh ok….You guys going to sit with me.

Isabella- I'm going to sit with my friends.

Brooke- Ok…. I was thinking about sitting with Peyton.

Colin- Come on baby sit with me…..

Brooke- Ok but if Jeremy messes up please don't start screaming at him from the stands

Colin- You've got my word unless he misses a really easy shot that he should have hit like he does all the time even after all the camps I have sent him to.

Brooke- Alright let's go….

They walk to the stands. She smiles and waves at Peyton and then she sees Nathan. They share an awkward glance, and she takes Colin's hand and takes a seat.

**In the locker room Lucas is preparing himself. His assistant coach Tim Delaney is standing by his side. **

Tim- (Whispers) Can you do this?

Lucas- Yeah I can I'm fine. Ok listen up men. We only have three more games before playoffs start. I know that you guys already know that we could lose these next three games and still get into the tournament but that's not the point. I don't just want to be in the tournament. I want to be number one going into this tournament. I want everyone to fear us because they should because we are one hell of team…..Now let's get out there and kick some warrior ass.

The guys stand up and start cheering and acting all macho. They get in line and run out of the locker room…..Before Keith can walk out Lucas stops him.

Keith- dad

Lucas- Against my better judgment I'm going to let you play, but if you so much as breathe wrong for the next couple of weeks your gonna be in big trouble.

Keith- thanks dad

Lucas- just win the game….

**The game has started. **

**Announcer- Alright and your starting line up for the Tree Hill Ravens is: Number 23 Jamie Scott, Number 3 Keith Scott, Number 22 Eligh Scott, Number 15 Chase Adams, and your captain number 13 Jeremy Williams….. **

The ball is thrown up and the Ravens get the tip. Jeremy has the ball going down the court. He passes to Jamie who passes back to Jeremy for the three and its good.

The game continues with Jamie getting the steal and a fast break down the court for an easy lay up.

Lucas is watching the game when he looks in the stands to see Jake and Peyton holding hands, and then he looks at a spot in the stands and remembers his mom cheering him on. She never missed a game until she got sick. He would always go straight to her house and tell her about the game, but this was the first game that it wouldn't be an option. After seeing his team score yet another basket he looked over at Tim.

Lucas- time out….. (Everybody seems shocked by this since the other team hadn't even scored.)

Jeremy- Coach what's up we're winning

Lucas- I called a time out because I wanted to tell you guys how proud I am of you, but I'm going to let Coach Tim handle this game. I know you guys are gonna win I have faith in you. (With that said Lucas walks back into the locker room, everyone looks shocked that he has left the floor.)

Jake- Where's he going  
Peyton- It was too soon I knew it was too soon.

Jeremy- Come on guys let's win this for him he deserves it

Jamie- (He looks at Keith) Are you ok?

Keith- I'm fine...Let's win this game for my dad... (They start jumping up and down and on three they say win ravens)

Lucas is in his office now. He digs through his desk and pulls out a photo album. He turns to the picture of his mom, him, and his uncle Keith.

Lucas- I'm sorry I let you down mom, but I'm just not ready to move on without you.

He puts his face in his hands and has tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Review Please!!**


	12. Ep2 Ch5 Comfort, pick ups & fist fights

**Episode 2 Ch. 5- Comfort, hurt, and fist fights **

**The game is over and the Ravens won. The guys are coming out of the locker room. Keith sees Breanne. **

Keith- Hey

Breanne- I'm so glad your dad let you play

Keith- Yeah

Breanne- Is he ok?

Keith- I don't know I decided not to bother him.

Breanne- That is probably a good thing. (Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Colin, and Brooke are standing outside the locker room. A weird guy from the other team comes walking by. He hits Breanne in the butt.)

Keith- Hey what the hell was that?

Guy- I was just warming up for night your girlfriend and I have some unfinished business.

Before the guy can continue Keith pushes him up against the wall and starts punching him in the face. Peyton looks angry and Jake and Nathan have to separate them.

Peyton- Keith outside now

Keith- mom

Peyton- I'm not asking……go….

Lily is outside walking to her car when some guy comes over to her.

Bo- Hi my names Bo

Lily- Hi…(Ignores him)

Bo- Your are so hot

Lily- thanks I guess

Bo- You're a good cheerleader you've got a lot of sexy moves

Lily- I guess that's why you lost. You were too busy watching the cheerleaders instead of playing the game.

Bo- I couldn't help myself you were just too fine.

Lily sees Chase walking out of the gym. She begins to me more flirty.

Lily- You should be sulking not flirting considering your team just got their ass kicked

Bo- I only live twenty minutes way why don't we hang out sometime soon.

Lily- How about this weekend I'm not busy…..(She blows in his ear and reaches in his pants pocket and takes out his phone. Chase is watching everything and she sure gives him a show.)

Lily- My name is Lily and you should definitely call me. (She kisses his cheek) I like to have a lot of fun. (She walks away) (Bo is smiling. Chase walks over to him)

Chase- Stay away from her….She's going through a lot….So leave her alone.

Bo- sorry buddy not gonna happen I'm tapping that…. (Chase holds back from hitting him because he sees his mom)

Peyton and everyone is outside.

Peyton- Hey honey why don't you go ahead and leave I'll meet you at home later.

Jake- Go easy on him he's just a kid

Peyton- yeah…. (Peyton walks over to her son sitting on the bench)

Peyton- scoot over (She nudges Keith and he moves over)

Keith- Mom I know you're pissed, but I'm not going to apologize because that guy deserved it.

Peyton- That is what you always say when you get into a fight. Keith I thought you had grown up.

Keith- Mom, I have I just couldn't take it. He touched her and he shouldn't have.

Peyton- I know you were mad and your blood was boiling but that is no reason to hit someone. You know I remember all the times last year I got called up to this school because you were starting fights for no apparent reason.

Keith- I know I spent most of last year in trouble. I still don't know why I started half of those fights.

Peyton- Funny thing is neither do I. You fighting didn't solve any of your problems. It actually only made things worse. I thought you learned that.

Keith- I did, but I had a lapse in judgment and I know I was wrong.

Peyton- Yep you were. You made a mistake.

Keith- Right and that's part of growing up making mistakes and I think that I've learned my lesson.

Peyton- Hahaha…..No, what was the rule last year when you started fighting and getting into trouble?

Keith- Every time I got into a fight I got grounded for a week and lost my cell phone.

Peyton- hand it over….

Keith- Mom

Peyton- Rules are rules Keith (She throws her hand out and he reaches in his pocket and gives her his cell phone) I love you

Keith- I love you too. (they get up to leave and Peyton notices Lucas' car is still there)

Peyton- Honey can you see if you can get a ride with Jeremy their still her?

Keith- Yeah sure….

Lucas is still sitting in his office thinking about everything that has happened. Peyton knocks on the door.

Peyton- Hey

Lucas- Hey

Peyton- Um well you just missed your son trying to beat the hell out of some guy

Lucas- What? He's fighting again.

Peyton- Don't worry I took care of it. He's grounded (She holds his cell phone) and I wouldn't try calling him for a week because you'll get me.

Lucas- That's the rule came up with last year.

Peyton- yeah it didn't work last year I was hoping it would work this time….

It suddenly gets awkwardly silent.

Peyton- Luke if you need to talk I'm here.

Lucas- That's what everyone keeps saying.

Peyton- Luke I've done this two times with my moms and I feel like this is my third time around. You know each time it gets harder.(a moment of silence) I really am here for you. (She moves closer to his desk)

Lucas- I saw my mom in the stands and then I realized that she wasn't there and no matter how much I wanted her to be there she wasn't going to be. I see her everywhere and I here voice and every time something happens I want to go tell her. Does it ever go away?

Peyton- It gets easier but the pain of losing someone you love its always there especially parent.

Lucas- How were you so strong? You lost two mothers I can barely handle losing one.

Peyton- I wasn't strong Luke. I struggled a lot but the thing that made it all better in the end was loving you and then I lost that…. Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.

Lucas- You didn't hurt me Peyton. You could never hurt me. I'm the one that hurt you. I broke your heart and I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back everyday. (he moves closer to Peyton) I still love you Peyton.

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- I never stopped loving you, and deep down I know you still love me too. (He leans over and pulls her into a kiss)

Jake, Savannah, Jenny, and Elizabeth are in Peyton's house. They are eating take out.

Jake- Hey Keith where's your mom

Keith- She said she had something to take care of I'm sure she'll be here soon.

Peyton and Lucas are still kissing. Lucas is holding her tightly like he hasn't held her in years.

Brooke and Colin are now at her house. Isabella runs up the stairs.

Brooke- Thanks for stopping by you didn't have to do that

Colin- I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you baby. (He leans into kiss her but she pulls away)

Brooke- I know I miss you too Colin.

Colin- I know that we have had our differences and I've been busy caring about more than just you lately but I do love you. What I'm trying to say is I want you and the kids to move in with me and Jeremy.

Brooke looks shocked and doesn't answer the question.

**AN: This episode is almost over just one more chapter. Review and I'll add the last chapter of this episode. Please let me know what you guys think. And thanks to all those who have reviewed. It really does help. **


	13. Ep2Ch6 What I want Is You

**Episode 2 Ch. 6- What I Want Is You**

**Peyton and Lucas are still in his office kissing when she finds the courage to pull away. **

Peyton- Why did you kiss me?

Lucas- (He looks relieved) I wanted to see if it was still there. You know that undeniable chemistry that we have always had. It's still there and the truth is it will always be there between you and me, and you can never take that away from us.

Peyton- I'm not the one who took that away from us Lucas, YOU DID (She raises her voice)

Lucas- (He raises his but he is still sympathetic) Admit it Peyton, you still love me.

Peyton has tears in her eyes. She finally reaches into her purse and pulls out her engagement ring. She and Jake had agreed to keep it a secret until they told the kids, but she felt she owed Lucas the truth. She slipped it on her ring finger. Lucas' facial expression dropped because he realized exactly what was happening.

Lucas- (Hurt) You're getting married….to…to Jake

Peyton- Yes, he proposed and I said yes.

Lucas- You should have said no. I can't believe this. I wish you wouldn't have told me, at least not right after my mom's death.

Peyton- I had to tell you Lucas because I moved on and I'm not going to apologize for that.

Lucas- Just go Peyton….I want to be alone.

Peyton- if that is what you really want then I'll go

She grabs her stuff and begins to leave.

Lucas- (Before she reaches the door he finally speaks up) Just so you know (Peyton stops and turns around) that's not what I want. I've never wanted that Peyton. Can I tell you what I really want? (She nods) I want to wake up from this nightmare I'm in. I want my affair and my mistakes and our divorce and my mom and Haley's death to be part of some horrible dream and all I have to do is wake up. My wish is that nothing between us would have changed and you would still love me (He has tears in his eyes and she is trying to hold back her tears) I want you to need me and to love me again. That's what I want….I want you. I've always wanted you. And that will never change. It will always be you.

Lucas walks over towards her but Peyton pulls away. She is trying to hold back her tears and stay strong because all she really wants is to run into his arms but she couldn't. He had hurt her way too many time and the pain was still there. Finally after the silence she spoke up.

Peyton- I should go Jake's waiting….

As she walks away Lucas can't do anything but get angry. He wasn't exactly angry at Peyton but at himself. He swung his arm and knocked everything off his desk. He then picked up the picture of his 3 kids. He fell to the floor and finally just cried like a big baby. He needed to let everything he had been feeling out and at that moment he finally let his emotions take control.

Peyton got into her car and rested her head on the steering wheel.

Lucas' Voice- _Although life goes on, the reality is the pain of our actions or our losses never really goes away. They are always with us. We all have different ways of handling that pain and coping with that reality. _

_Some of us keep it bottled in and build walls around us to keep the hurt out. _

Lily is in her room. She hears someone knocking on the door. She goes half way and can see it is Chase. She turns back around and walks to her room. She then gets her phone and sends Bo a text message reading: Hey I got your text I can't wait to have some fun with you this weekend make sure your bring the beer I like to party. Chase finally gets the picture and he leaves.

_Others move on and find love and hope elsewhere_

Peyton is now at home and sees Jake playing with Savannah and hanging out with her kids.

Jake- Honey your finally home. (He gets up and gives her a kiss on the cheek.) We were just playing with Savannah's Ponies. Come on you can be the pink one. (She smiles and he leads her over to the couch where Savannah gives her mom a big hug)

Savannah- I'm so glad Jake is back I missed him.

Nathan, Emily, and the kids all walk inside of Nathan's house.

Jamie, Eligh, and Hunter take a sleeping Millie upstairs.

Emily- That was a fun night I should get going.

Nathan- It really was…. (Emily goes to leave and Nathan grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss. She puts her arms around his neck and they continue to kiss. He closes the door with her still inside in his arms. She is smiling and so is he.)

_A lot of us push people away and hide behind our fears. _

Colin- Move in with me Brooke Please it will make everything better

Brooke- I can't Colin. I'm just not ready yet, but that doesn't mean I don't love you because I do….

Colin- One day Brooke Davis your gonna realize that I love you and I'm gonna be there for you no matter what….I'll wait till your ready because I could wait for you forever…. (He leans in and kisses her and then he leaves)

_But most of us regret every mistake that we have ever made and we finally deal with the pain that has been eating us up for so long. _

Lucas is still crying uncontrollably.

Brooke touches her stomach and has tears in her eyes.

Brooke- I can't tell him that I'm pregnant because he would hate me, and I would lose him forever.

**AN: Ok so there's the end of episode 2. I hope you guys like it. I know that most of you are wondering about Brooke and I promise that it will become more clearer in the next few episodes. Please let me know what you think Reviews make me so happy and I really am trying hard to write a story that you guys can really enjoy. **


	14. EP3Ch1 Friday Night Plans

**Episode 3 Ch. 1- Friday Night Plans **

**Brooke was sitting in a very cold waiting room. There were other people there but at that moment she felt all alone. **

Nurse- Brooke Davis the doctor we'll see you know. (She closed her eyes and prepared for what she already knew to be true)

Brooke was sitting on the cold table trying to take it all in. The doctor came in with Brooke's results in his hand.

Doctor- Hi Ms. Davis

Brooke- Hi doctor

Doctor- Before we start I just want to say that my wife and my three teenage daughters love your clothes

Brooke- thanks

Doctor- Could I get an autograph?

Brooke- Sure…. (She signed a piece of paper)

Doctor- Ok so as you already know your very pregnant

Brooke- Yeah….How far along am I?

Doctor- About eight weeks

Brooke- That's what I thought (Brooke had tears in her eyes. She knew exactly when her baby was conceived)

Doctor- we can do an ultrasound if you would like or we can reschedule for next week….

Brooke- Let's go ahead and get it out of the way…..

Lily is sitting at her vanity putting on makeup. She was actually proud of herself she hadn't drank anything all day but that was because she knew she would drink a lot that night because it was Friday. Jenny knocks on the door.

Jenny- Hey chick what's up

Lily- just getting ready

Jenny- I thought we could have a girls night out

Lily- Sorry I have plans

Jenny- I thought you weren't talking to Chase

Lily- I'm not talking to Chase, this guys name is Bo and I met him the other night

Jenny- your just going out with some random guy

Lily- So what he's damn sexy and that's all that matters to me

Jenny- Lily maybe you should take a few nights off

Lily- What

Jenny- Your mom just died

Lily- What the hell? You know I am so sick of everyone reminding me that or trying to tell me how I should feel. I happen to like going out and having fun and that's exactly what I'm going to do with Bo. If you don't like it you can get the hell out.

Jenny- Fine I will but you know Lily all I was trying to do is help you because I do care unlike some guy you just met randomly….Your family and your friends are here for you and that's all you have to know….Call me when your ready.

Lily just grunted when Jenny left. She didn't care what Jenny said. She was going to have fun with Bo and no one was going to stop her.

Nathan opened the door to his beautiful home. Emily always kept his house clean not just because it was her job but because that's just the way she was. His house was actually quiet which almost never occurred unless everyone was asleep, and it wasn't time for night night as Millie liked to call it. He finally so Emily coming down the stairs.

Emily- Hey your home a little early.

Nathan- yeah I got finished early I told you I was going to start taking time for my family

Emily- Well then I guess I'm proud of you for keeping your word

Nathan- So where are my kids

Emily- Millie is sleeping over at Kay's tonight, Hunter is at Milo's, and your two oldest are at the river court.

Nathan- So we have the house all to ourselves (He moves closer and gives her a kiss) (He starts to lead her upstairs but she stops him)

Emily- Nathan I know that we've gotten a lot closer the past few days, and I'll be honest with you I have waited to be with you for so long and it felt so good and was worth the wait, but Nate I want more than just sex with you

Nathan- So you want like a date

Emily- A date would be nice

Nathan- Then Emily Michaels will you go out with me tonight

Emily- Let me check my calendar (She looks over and pretends to check her calendar. She then turns back around and smiles) Of course I would love to go on a date with you Nathan. (He leans in and kisses her again)

Brooke is now at home. She grabs her cell phone and starts to dial. She walks into her living room and takes a seat.

Colin- Hey honey

Brooke- Hey Colin, I miss you and I was hoping you would come over tonight. I want to be close to you again.

Colin- yeah sure I was really hoping you would call…..

Brooke- great I can't wait to see you

Colin- I love you Brooke

Brooke- (She sighs) I love you too Colin. (She hangs up the phone and closes her eyes. She wanted all of this to just go away)

Peyton was at home with Savannah.

Savannah- Mommy I had the best day.

Peyton- You did

Savannah- (Prissy) Yeah everyone loves me cause I'm cute and sweet

Peyton- you are my sweet little girl (She picks her up and swings her around)(Savannah laughs)

Savannah- I love you mommy

Peyton- I love you too Sweet girl…. (Peyton's phone is now ringing. She puts Savannah down and answers the phone) Hey I was hoping you would call

Jake- Yeah I thought that we could all go out to dinner tonight and tell the kids about us

Peyton- Oh you want to go ahead and do that

Savannah- Mommy I'm going upstairs

Peyton- ok baby…..

Jake- Yeah I want to do that I love you and I'm ready for everyone to know that we're going to be together forever

Peyton- I agree it's the perfect time, and my kids love to eat.

Jake- Ok great I'll tell Jen and you tell your crew….I love you so much Peyton

Peyton- I love you too Jake…. (She hangs up the phone and remembers the night before)

_Flashback: To the night before _

_Lucas- I want you I need you I've always wanted you….It will always be you_

Lucas and his words were the only things that she had thought about all day. Their kiss had been so perfect, but a kiss and words couldn't fix what was already broken. Lucas had broken her heart in half, and Peyton didn't think that Lucas could say or do anything to fix it. Jake had been her rock, the one person that she could go to when all else failed.

Elizabeth and Keith walked in and Peyton smiled.

Peyton- Hey guys

Keith- Hey mom

Elizabeth- hi

Peyton- So what are your plans for the night?

Elizabeth- Mr. Hamil my history teacher gave me this really good book to read. (Keith laughed)

Keith- you are such a nerd

Peyton- At least she's not grounded for fighting

Keith- I was hoping you had forgot. (Both kids had gone over to the couch and sat down)

Peyton- Ha ha you wish one week

Keith- I know

Elizabeth- now whose laughing

Keith- still me because you're still a nerd

Peyton- Well since neither of you have big plans I was hoping we could out to dinner with Jake

Keith- sure why not I have nothing better to do or that I can do

Elizabeth- yeah that's cool

Peyton- Great…..I can't wait (She was a little sarcastic because she wasn't ready to tell them that she was going to get married because she knew what their reaction would be)

Summer came into her rather big house which had gotten bigger since Lily moved out and Karen's death. She saw her father's vehicle in the driveway so she knew he was home. She called for him, but there was no answer. She took her chances by checking his bedroom. When she got to his door she heard some noise. She thought maybe her dad was listening to music or something, but then she heard giggles. She finally got the courage to open the door and that's when she saw her dad was in bed with another woman.

Summer- Oh My God

Andy- Summer wait

Summer ran down the stairs and out of her house….She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her dad was a dirty dog. She got into her car and drove away. Andy had his boxers on but it was too late she was already gone. The woman came down the stairs. Andy turned around and saw Deb standing behind him. He couldn't believe what he had done.

****

AN: Ok so that was not planned but as I was writing I just decided to throw it in there. I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. I thought it kind of put a twist on things, and I honestly have no idea where I'm going with that part of the story. Please let me know what you thought in a review! 


	15. Ep3Ch2 Friday Night Adventures

**Episode 3 Ch. 2- Friday Night Adventures**

_Flashback: Andy is at the airport waiting for someone. Deb finally appears. _

_Deb- Hi thanks for coming. I know I should have asked Nathan, but since I haven't talked to him since Haley's death I thought that might be awkward. _

_Andy- I don't mind Deb. You were Karen's best friend and I just hate that no one called to tell you she was dead _

_Deb- I knew she was sick but I wasn't prepared for her death. I knew when I hadn't heard from her in a few days that she was gone. I just came back to pay my respects. _

_Andy and Deb are now back at his place. _

_Andy- So earlier you said you were just here to pay your respects, Are you not going to see Nathan? _

_Deb- Not this time…The last time I was home Nathan made it clear that he wanted me to stay away._

_Andy- He was going through a lot Deb and he was drinking _

_Deb- Andy you don't know how it feels when your son tells you that you're the reason he turned to alcohol, and he blames me for Haley's death. _

_Andy- That was not your fault_

_Deb- I was there to watch Haley while she was pregnant but I couldn't help myself and the once druggy turned back to her drugs._

_Andy- It wasn't your fault you weren't using _

_Deb- Haley got her medicine mixed up with mine Andy, I am the reason that she had those seizures and I'm the reason she died…Nathan will never forgive me and I'm not here to bother him. I wanted to see you and I wanted to see Karen's grave and tell her how sorry I was that I wasn't there…She was my best friend sometimes the only friend I had…I miss her everyday and most of the times I can't even begin to believe that she is gone. (Deb is crying) I've lost everything Andy…I have nothing… _

_Andy- that's not true Deb you have me…I'll always be there for you… (He held Deb's hand and she took it upon herself to kiss him) (Andy didn't pull away because he wanted to feel close to someone if just for one moment.) _

_Andy- Let's go upstairs _

_Deb- Are you sure? _

_Andy- Yeah I'm sure… (HE takes her upstairs) _

Andy and Deb were sitting on the couch.

Andy- I can't believe Summer caught us.

Deb- Its all my fault

Andy- I could have stopped us so this is not your fault.

Deb- I should go because all I ever do is cause problems.

Andy- that's not true Deb…I needed someone and you were there for me.

Deb- I'm still going to go Andy. I'm not wanted in this town anymore. I ask myself all the time which decision in my life I would take back if I could…..I've made so many mistakes I have no idea which one I could possibly take back in order to change my outcome. Damn it Andy I don't even know my grandkids….

Andy- If you stay I can help you with Nathan

Deb- I can't Andy I can't stay….I don't want to hurt Nathan anymore than I already have. Please if you can don't say anything about me being here it would hurt him even more.

Andy- spend the night Deb you did just get here

Deb- It was small visit Andy and I have a life in Paris now. That's where I belong I never did belong in Tree Hill.

Andy- At least let me take you to the airport

Deb- I called for a cab. Thank you Andy and I am so sorry I've caused problems with your daughter

Andy- Its ok….Please be careful Deb….

Deb- I will and honestly thank you for everything. (Deb walked out the door but Andy had a really bad feeling about everything)(He then tried to call Summer but she wouldn't answer)

Summer was sitting at the park. She loved the park. Spencer came up and took a seat next to her.

Spencer- When you called you sounded upset what happened?

Summer- My dad oh my god I can't even say it….I wish I could wash my eyes out…

Spencer- What happened?

Summer- My dad was having sex with some blonde bimbo slut. (She hadn't seen Deb so she didn't know)

Spencer- No way

Summer- Yeah I just don't get it he loved Karen how could he possibly sleep with some whore

Spencer- I know your upset but people do crazy things when their grieving.

Summer- Well he could at least lock his damn door.

Spencer- Summer I know for a fact that when your grieving your not the person you were before. You change

Summer- I don't care Spencer I hate him for what he has done.

Spencer- No don't say that….Your dad needs you more than ever. Trust me don't turn your back on family…..

Summer doesn't say anything she just leans her head on his shoulder)

Spencer- talk to your dad it will make everything better

Lily is about to walk out of her house. She is wearing a very short skirt and pink halter top that shows her stomach. Lucas comes out of his room and looks at his sister.

Lucas- Where you going

Lily- I'm just going out I'll be home later

Lucas- Wait Lily I don't think so

Lily- excuse me

Lucas- I realized today that we haven't really talked in a while. I thought we could go out have some dinner just the two of us.

Lily- no thanks I'm busy

Lucas- Its not actually a request Lily.

Lily- Your gonna make me go with you

Lucas- Yeah….I think you should change first though that outfit is a little too much for me

Lily- Don't you have kids can't you ruin their lives

Lucas- This will be good for us Lily I know it and so do you.

Lily- whatever…. (Lily walks into her room) (She picks up her phone) Hey Bo I'm sorry but we're gonna have to hang out tomorrow night my brothers an ass.

Nathan is all dressed in a light blue polo and khaki's. He can't wait to go on his first real date with Emily. He looked in the mirror and smiled as he heard the door bell ring. He opened the door and Emily was standing there wearing a tight black halter dress that cut off just before the knees. They both have huge smiles across their faces.

Nathan- You do know that you don't have to knock

Emily- Well I figured if this was a real date I would have had to knock. It made it more real for me.

Nathan- This is as real as it gets Emily.

Emily- Where are you gonna take me? Somewhere expensive I want to be really impressed….(She says flirting with him)

Nathan- I think you will be impressed. (He smiles and takes her hand and they walk out of the door together)

Brooke is at home all alone. Colin knocks on the door. She smiles and pulls him in by his tie. She wastes no time undressing him and kissing him passionately.

Peyton, Jake, and all of the kids including Jenny are eating at a pizza place.

Jake- (Trying to make small talk) So how's your pizza little angel

Savannah- it's so so good I like the cheese the best

Jenny- Me too Savannah…..So what's up with you guys

Jake- what do you mean

Jenny- you've been acting weird the whole time we've been here so what's up

Peyton- I guess we should go ahead and tell them. (Peyton was really nervous about telling her kids)

Keith- Tell us what mom?

Peyton- Well Jake and I are getting married

Jenny- Really oh my gosh that's amazing (She is really happy but the other kids just kind of sit there)

Peyton- So what do you guys think?

Savannah- I thought mommy's were only suppose to marry daddy's

Peyton- Jake is a daddy sweetheart.

Elizabeth- But he's not ours

Peyton- guys

Keith- Congratulations guys I'm happy for you

Elizabeth- yeah me too….But I have suddenly lost my appetite can we go

Savannah- Mommy you have to marry daddy so we can be a family together.

Peyton was disappointed in her family's reactions but she knew before hand that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Emily and Nathan were walking in the park eating hotdogs.

Nathan- So I know its not to fancy

Emily- but its perfect Nathan this is how we met

Nathan- I know and I knew that you would like it.

Emily- I remember you were going through a lot and I had just lost my job. You bumped into me and it was fate Nathan.

Nathan- (they throw their paper in the garbage and he takes her hands….They are standing in front of a beautiful water fountain) Emily, I've only ever loved one woman in my life. I always thought that we would be together forever, but she was taken from me. I have had a hard time moving on but I think that I can finally do that with you Emily. I want to be with you. (She has tears in her eyes) (Nathan leans in and romantically kisses her. At first he barely kisses her but just let's his presence be known to her mouth.)

Lily and Lucas are at home eating Chinese.

Lucas is sitting on the couch and Lily is on the floor.

Lucas- So I'm glad that we finally agreed on Chinese.

Lily- yeah

Lucas- We could watch a movie if you want too.

Lily- no I'm gonna go to bed early

Lucas- Lily

Lily- I'm so tired

Lucas- I want to talk

Lily- about what?

Lucas- mom, you, us

Lily- What is there to say? Mom's dead, I'm fine and you're my brother and technically my cousin there's nothing more to it

Lucas- Mom died Lily you have every right to be sad and upset

Lily- I'm not I knew that she was going to die eventually. I prepared myself and everyone else should have too.

Lucas- Please just let me in Lily tell me how you are really feeling. I want to be there for you.

Lily- The only way you can be there for me is to leave me the hell alone and let me live my life.

Lucas- Lily

Lily- I'm going to bed I'm suddenly exhausted. Don't worry my plans were cancelled so I'm not going anywhere.

Lucas- I'm worried your going to start drinking again. You know you have a problem with alcohol.

Lily- I have all under control so don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not the one that couldn't finish a basketball game. So maybe this isn't about me and my emotions but yours…. (She walks out and all Lucas could think about was how smart she was. He just hope she didn't do anything stupid because she was known to be a wild child.)

Brooke and Colin are laying in bed together. She has her head rested on his chest.

Colin- I have missed this you know the two of us together.

Brooke- (She had a half smile on her face) Me too….

Colin- I love you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been better to you lately Brooke. Sometimes I think you deserve so much better than me.

Brooke- that's funny because half the time I think you deserve better than me

Colin- No your perfect Brooke. You're my everything, I love you so much.

Brooke- I love you too Colin. I promise that everything is going to be better for us from here on out. I'm going to make sure of that. (She crawled on top of him and kissed his lips.) Spin the night like you use to…Stay with me….

Colin- You don't have to ask me twice. (they begin to kiss again)

Andy is sitting on the couch. He looks very worried. Summer comes in and places her keys on the counter.

Summer- Hi

Andy- Summer (he gets up from the couch) I'm sorry

Summer- I just needed to cool off. I was mad at you for sleeping with some bimbo that you clearly don't love because you loved Karen. Family is important dad and I'm gonna be there for you no matter what you do.

Andy- (He hugs his daughter) What happened today will never happen again, I promise you that.

Summer- Good because walking in on my father doing what you were doing is not an image I want in my head ever again….

Andy- fully noted….(they hug again and Andy thinks about Deb and the pain she was probably feeling)

Peyton and Jake were sitting on the couch cuddling. Peyton took a deep breath.

Peyton- Things could have gone worse tonight

Jake- Yeah Jenny was excited

Peyton- but my kids on the other hand

Jake- Hey they'll get use to the idea

Peyton- I hope so.

Jake- Trust me they will….(He gives her a kiss on the forehead)

Upstairs Keith is in his room listening to some music when Elizabeth comes in.

Elizabeth- So some announcement huh? (He takes his earphones off)

Keith- yeah I guess I'm happy if it makes mom happy

Elizabeth- I'm not (Savannah is listening at the door) dad is going to be so hurt

Keith- (Confused) I thought you were mad at dad.

Elizabeth- I blame him for tearing our family apart but mom should have fought for her marriage

Keith- I know I always thought that they would get back together. I hope mom at least tells dad I wouldn't want him finding out from anyone else but family.

Elizabeth- I guess Jake will be a good step father

Keith- he has been here for us lately

Elizabeth- yeah only time will tell….

Savannah looks sad and runs back to her room.

Brooke and Colin are still in bed together, and Nathan and Emily are making their way up the stairs to his bedroom. Lily is in her room drinking. Peyton is kissing Jake goodbye as he goes home. Summer and Andy are sitting on the couch watching movies. Deb is sitting in an airplane going back to Paris. Lucas is looking at pictures of his life with Peyton. He takes out one picture of him and Peyton when they were in high school. It was a picture of them at the basketball championship their senior year. He had made the winning shot that one the game but that day he had won so much more he had won the love of Peyton Sawyer. That day would mark the day that everything in his life fell into place but things happened and he had lost her and he knew now he would never get her back.

**Please Review I really want to know what everyone that reads thinks about my story whether it be good or bad. I hope you guys like it! **


	16. Ep3ch3 Saturday Afternoon Worries

**Episode 3 Ch. 3 Saturday Afternoon worries…. **

**Peyton and Jake were setting things up for TRIC. It was Peyton's all ages night and she wanted everything to be perfect. Jake always tried to help Peyton as much as he could because he knew that Haley was the one that use to help her. **

Jake- It looks good.

Peyton- Yeah it does. Thanks for helping

Jake- anytime…. So what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?

Peyton- I was going to go home and relieve Keith of babysitting duties.

Jake- (Wraps his arms around her) Oh come he's grounded it can apart of is punishment….Let's go back to my place. We can spend the rest of the afternoon thinking of more reasons why we love each other so much.

Peyton- I can definitely think of few…..(they share a small kiss) Ok but let me call and check on her.

Jake- Ok….(He sneaks in another kiss)

At the house Keith and Savannah were playing with her Barbie's.

Keith- Ok come on savannah can't we do something else like watch TV

Savannah- No I want to play with Barbie and you have to want to too….. (The phone rings)

Keith- saved by the ring….Hello

Peyton- Hey Keith can I talk to my pretty girl

Keith- yeah here….I'm just chopped liver these days (He hands the phone to Savannah)

Savannah- Hello this is Savannah Scott How may I help you?

Peyton- You can tell me how much you love me and miss me pretty girl?

Savannah- I miss you more than the stars in the sky

Peyton- I miss you more than the fish in the sea.

Savannah- I can't wait for you to come home so we can play and play and play

Peyton- me either I'll be home soon….Let me talk to your brother

Savannah- ok love you mommy….here chopped liver she wants to talk to you….

Keith- hi

Peyton- I'm gonna be a little later than expected can you handle it

Keith- I don't really have a choice do I?

Peyton- no not actually but I like to let you think you do……

Keith- ok (He smiles) I'll see you later

Peyton- ok chopped liver…. Bye….

Jake- so

Peyton- Let's go Make some Love!!

Keith- Ok Savannah mommy said you had to go upstairs and take a nap

Savannah- no her didn't

Keith- yes her did…she said that you better be asleep when she got home or you weren't going to get any ice cream tonight

Savannah- Are you sure your not just trying to get me to go away?

Keith- no I promise…..now go take a nap

Savannah- ok but I better get two scoops of ice cream tonight….or I'm gonna tell mommy you were mean to me…. (She ran up the stairs and Keith smiled) (HE then walked to the back door and let Breanne in)

Breanne- I thought she would never leave (They begin to kiss and go over to the couch and begin making out heavily. Savannah is standing at the top of the stairs. She sees them not paying attention and she slowly creeps out of the door without Keith or Breanne noticing her because they were way too busy with each other)

Peyton and Jake are at his place. They are kissing but Peyton finally pulls away.

Jake- What's wrong?

Peyton- I have bad feeling that something is going to happen.

Jake- What?

Peyton- I don't I guess its just mother's instinct can you take me home?

Jake- Sure

Keith and Breanne were still on the couch making out when the door opened.

Peyton- What the hell?

Keith- Mom, It's not what it looks like.

Peyton- Where's Savannah?

Keith- upstairs taking a nap

Peyton runs up the stairs to see her daughter.

Jake- Breanne you should go

Breanne- yes sir (She walks out the door and Keith looks mad)

Keith- You had no right to tell her to leave your not my father.

Peyton screams. Peyton- She's gone….She's not in her room. Damn it Keith you were suppose to watch her.

Keith- Mom I'm sure she's fine.

Peyton slaps Keith. Peyton- You better damn well hope she is fine.

Jake runs outside to see if he sees her anywhere. Peyton calls the police.

Savannah is on the side walk riding her bike when Brooke sees her.

Brooke pulls her car to the sidewalk and drives slowly.

Brooke- Savannah

Savannah- Aunt Brooke

Brooke- What are you doing out here and where's your mommy?

Savannah- I don't know she was busy.

Brooke- where are you going?

Savannah- I need to see my daddy I have to tell him that mommy is getting married I don't want him to be sad.

Brooke- Well why don't you get in and I'll take you to see your daddy. (Brooke parks her car gets out and puts the little girl and her bike in the car. Brooke also looked a little disappointed that her best friend didn't tell her she was getting married.)

Brooke calls Peyton.

Peyton- hello

Brooke- Hey

Peyton- I can't talk right now Brooke

Brooke- Wait Peyton I wanted to tell you that I found Savannah riding her bike to see her daddy

Peyton- Oh thank God

Brooke- I'm gonna take her to see Lucas. You can pick her up there.

Peyton- Is she ok Brooke

Brooke- She was lucky that I found her but she's fine.

Peyton- thank you Brooke….God thank you so much. (Peyton has tears in her eyes. Jake walks over and gives her a hug. Keith looks very guilty)

Jake- She's ok

Peyton- Yeah she's fine….I'm gonna go pick her up at Lucas'.

Keith- mom

Peyton- If I were you Keith I would not talk to me right now. I gave you the responsibility of watching your three year old sister and you couldn't even do that for me. Just go to your room…. (Peyton grabs her purse and walks out of the house. Keith and Jake are left there. Keith goes to his room and Jake sits on the couch)

Lucas was sitting at his computer trying to think of words that would fit together for his new book in which he had no idea what it was going to be about. He heard a knock at the door.

Lucas- Come in….

Savannah- Daddy (She ran into his arms. Lucas looked surprised when he saw Brooke walk through the door)

Lucas- Hey baby girl what are you doing here?

Brooke- Should I tell him or are you going to tell him?

Lucas- What's wrong?

Savannah- I wanted to see you because I wanted you to know that mommy and Jake are getting married and I didn't want you to be sad. I wanted to tell you first.

Lucas- Oh and Aunt Brooke was nice enough to bring you to see me.

Brooke- Not exactly tell him the truth Savannah

Savannah- I kind of took my bike without anyone knowing. I was going to come see you by myself. (Lucas looks upset. He looks at Brooke)

Brooke- I found her on the side of the road paddling her little heart out.

Lucas took Savannah over to the couch and sat her down. Peyton entered the house.

Peyton- Oh My God Savannah your ok…. (She hugged her little girl) What were you thinking?

Savannah- I had to tell daddy that you were getting mad. I heard Lizzie and Keith talking about how sad he would be and I didn't want him to be sad alone.

Peyton sighed and closed her eyes.

Lucas- Savannah you do know what you did was wrong right?

Savannah- Yes daddy but Keith wasn't paying attention to me.

Lucas- what?

Peyton- Keith was watching her or not watching her like he was suppose to. I caught him making out with his girlfriend.

Lucas- You too

Peyton- what

Lucas- I caught them in my office the other day.

Peyton- And you didn't tell me

Lucas- He promised it wouldn't happen again.

Peyton- He's been promising a lot lately.

Brooke- Hey guys I'm gonna go. I'll see you later Peyton. Bye Sweet girl and remember no riding your bike without permission ok.

Savannah- Yes ma'am I know.

Brooke- I'll put the bike on the porch.(Brooke leaves)

Peyton- Sweetheart I was so worried about you.

Lucas- Savannah you are very lucky that Aunt Brooke found you and not some stranger.

Savannah- I know not to talk to strangers

Peyton- yeah but strangers and bad guys don't care sweetie and what you did was very dangerous?

Lucas- Why don't you go to your room while me and mommy talk about what you did ok? And Savannah I'm ok about your mommy getting married and you should be too….

Peyton- I love you (She gave her little girl a kiss) So what should we do?

Lucas- I think that we should take her bike away from her.

Peyton- I was talking about to Keith

Lucas- We can punish him too but Savannah needs to know that when you do something wrong there will be consequences.

Peyton- We have never had to punish her before Luke. I don't think that is fair.

Lucas- Peyton we have to start somewhere. I know she's your baby but she did something wrong.

Peyton- Ok so you can keep her bike her for a while

Lucas- alright

Peyton- What about our irresponsible son?

Lucas- We can ground him

Peyton- He was already grounded for fighting….Oh and I should probably tell you that I hit him

Lucas- What? Peyton we swore that we would never hit our kids

Peyton- I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit him I was just upset.

Lucas- I guess we could both talk to him.

Peyton- Yeah I think that would be a good idea. Luke did you mean what you said to Savannah? You are ok with me getting married.

Lucas- (He looked down and then back at Peyton) I told Savannah what she needed to hear Peyton. I couldn't tell her the truth because the next time we might not be so lucky.

Jake was still sitting on the couch. Peyton and Savannah came into the door. Savannah had fallen asleep on the way over.

Jake- She's ok

Peyton- She just wanted to see her daddy. (Lucas comes in and Jake just stares at him)

Lucas- Hey Jake, I wanted to congratulate you. (He shook his hand) I know you'll make her happy because she deserves it.

Peyton- Is Keith still upstairs?

Jake- Yeah I think so.

Peyton laid Savannah on the couch and covered her up. She then turned to Jake.

Peyton- We're gonna talk to Keith together um we'll be fine I'll see you tonight.

Jake- Is that your subtle way of telling me to leave?

Peyton- I promise I'll see you tonight. (Jake gave her a small kiss goodbye and left)

Upstairs Keith was throwing his basketball up in the air. Lucas and Peyton knocked on the door.

Keith- Come in…. (Peyton and Lucas both enter)

Lucas- hey scoot over (Keith was still lying on his bed and he sat up and let his mom sit down. Lucas was still standing)

Keith- Mom, Dad I'm so sorry

Lucas- You've been saying that a lot lately Keith.

Keith- I know but I really mean it. Is Savannah Ok?

Peyton- Yes she's fine.

Keith- I never meant for this to happen I should have been paying more attention to her.

Peyton- You shouldn't have had your girlfriend over while you were grounded and were suppose to be watching your little sister.

Keith- I know I was wrong.

Lucas- I learned when I was a little older than you Keith that it comes a time in a man's life where he has to stop wanting to be a better person and actually be a better person.

Keith- Yes sir

Lucas- I know that I'm not a shining example of good decisions, but I'm trying really hard and that's what we need you to do

Keith- I promise I've learned my lesson. I was so scared that Savannah wasn't going to be ok. And I knew it would be all my fault if something happened to her…..

Peyton- Keith I wanted to apologize for slapping you I shouldn't have done that

Keith- I deserved it.

Peyton- no….I told myself a long time ago I would never be that kind of parent and I'm sorry.

Keith- Well that can be my punishment then right you slapping me.

Lucas- Oh you wish buddy….If you thought you were grounded before you were highly mistaken….

Peyton- No TV, No I pod and no computer for two weeks

Keith- (sighs) ok

Peyton- and it's going to take me a while to trust you at home by yourself again

Keith- I understand.

Lucas- we love you Keith

Peyton- We really do and we want what is best for you.

(Lucas and Peyton walk downstairs. Savannah is still snuggled on the couch)

Lucas- I guess I'm gonna go.

Peyton- ok

Lucas- I'll see you later.

Peyton- bye Luke….

Lucas left once again. Peyton remembered a time where she awaited Lucas' arrival from work every day. Once she was married it would be Jake that she waited for and Jake she loved but she wasn't even sure if she could love someone as much as she loved Lucas once before.

Lucas stood outside for sometime. He wished that Peyton would run outside and tell him not to leave but that wasn't going to happen. It was Jake she wanted and he was going to accept the inevitable. IT WAS OVER BETWEEN HIM AND PEYTON FOREVER NO USE DENYING THE TRUTH.

**AN: Ok so not much happening in this chapter but I thought it was cute chapter. I'm going to try to have the rest of the episode up tonight or at least most of it. My next episode is going to explain alot and I really want to get to it so i'm trying to finish this one. I hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	17. Ep3Ch4 Wild Nights

**Episode 3 Ch. 4- Wild Nights **

**Lily is standing outside of clothes over bros wearing a very short blue jean skirt and a tight fitting sparkling red tube top. Bo comes up behind her. **

Bo- Wow girl you look smoking.

Lily- thanks…you on the other hand need some work (She takes his collared shirt off of him and he is left wearing a wife beater) much much better…Now you look like someone I could be seen with.

Bo- Do you want to go to TRIC tonight I heard it was pretty fun…the owners hot

Lily- (Disgusted) My mom use to own the club so gross but now my ex sister in law does…so no way… and besides I'm the hottest girl you've ever met (She kisses him) and don't you ever forget it….

**Chase, Jeremy, Isabella, Brooke, and Colin arrive at TRIC. Chase is constantly checking his phone. **

Isabella- She'll call you when she's ready…besides the two of you weren't even dating

Chase- That wasn't my choice

Isabella- Give her time Chase that's all she needs

Chase- Yeah maybe…. (Isabella walks away and Chase checks his phone again) (Jenny walks over and hands him a drink) What's this?

Jenny- Let's just put it this way it will make your week seem a whole lot better (he takes the drink and nods his head)

**Peyton is in her office looking at something on her desk. Brooke comes in and slams the door. Peyton jumps and turns around. **

Brooke- We need to talk. I thought you were my best friend. I guess I was wrong.

Peyton- You are. This is about Jake right?

Brooke- when were you planning on tell me that you're getting married.

Peyton- I've been so preoccupied with things I'm sorry.

Brooke- What kind of things?

Peyton- It's not important

Brooke- Oh come on it has to be important for you not to tell me that you were getting married again.

Peyton- I know Brooke it's just complicated

Brooke- You don't want to marry Jake do you?

Peyton- No I mean I do I love Jake more than anything its just (Jake is about to enter but he stops when he hears voices) Lucas kissed me the other night (Jake walks in)

Jake- You kissed Lucas?

**Nathan and Emily arrive at TRIC. Nathan leaves her to get some drinks and go see Jamie. **

Nathan- Hey buddy

Jamie- Hey dad….you've been spending a lot of time with nanny Emily….Are you two together now?

Nathan- you're very observant….but to answer your question yes we're together now….

Jamie- All I can say is its about time

Nathan- your ok with it

Jamie- yeah dad she's been in love with you for a long time now

Jamie walks a way and Nathan ponders the thought of Emily being in love with him.

Lucas- hey

Nathan- What are you doing here?

Lucas- I needed a break.

Nathan- I saw the game the other day. You ok?

Lucas- No I'm not I'm thinking about letting Tim coach the rest of the season, and I was hoping you would help him.

Nathan- Yeah I will but Luke I don't think running from things is going to make anything better. Those guys need you that team needs you

Lucas- I'm not running and they can do it without me their a good team and a good group of boys. I need your help with something else too?

Nathan- anything

Lucas- I need the name of the group counseling center you went to.

Nathan- Sure I'll get you all that information. You thinking about going? It really helped me.

Lucas- No I was hoping I could get Lily some help.

**Lily and Bo are back in Lily's room. They are now kissing. She takes his shirt off and he helps her slip her off. **

Bo- Are you sure about this? We did just meet.

Lily- Just shut up and kiss me (She forcibly pushes him onto the bed)

**Brooke walks over to see Colin. **

Brooke- Hey sorry honey I was just causing problems in the life of my best friend.

Colin- It's ok I bought you a drink. It's your favorite.

Brooke- No thanks I just want water (He looks surprised)

Colin- When did you start just drinking water when we're in a bar?

Brooke- Sense the last time I got drunk and made very poor decisions (She never wanted to drink again even though she was pregnant and couldn't anyway.)

**Back in Peyton's office………**

Peyton- Jake (He pulls away from her)

Jake- When were you planning on telling me that you kissed your ex husband.

Peyton- He kissed me

Jake- That doesn't matter you still shared a kiss….I don't care who kissed who….Did you sleep with him too?

Peyton (She looks hurt) – How dare you ask me that? You know I wouldn't do that to you. Lucas is going through a lot with the death of his mom. He was in pain and he turned to me in a moment of weakness I let him. It meant nothing I love you.

Jake- I love you too but all the same you can't say it didn't mean anything because a kiss always means something especially when you have a past with that person.

Jake walks out and Peyton looks really upset.

**Jake walks over to where Lucas is standing. **

Jake- I know that you are hurting but don't you dare kiss my fiancé ever again (Jake walks at the club. Peyton and Lucas share glances and then she goes back into her office)

**Chase and Jenny are on the dance floor dancing really close. Eligh and Jamie are looking at them. **

Eligh- looks like Jenny moved on with Lily's man

Jamie(clearly upset)- Yeah

Chase- Let's get out of here

Jenny- Ok I know the perfect place

Isabella walks up to Eligh.

Isabella- Hey Eligh (Smiling really big….She has the biggest crush on him) are you having fun?

Eligh- yeah are you? (Not paying her much attention)

Isabella- yeah I'm glad my mom finally let me come to the club

Eligh- yeah that's good

Isabella- ok well I guess I'll see you later

Eligh- Yeah see ya.

Nathan- You having any fun?

Emily- I always have fun with you (they share a kiss)

**Summer and Spencer walk in together. **

Spencer- I can't believe you talked me into coming here.

Summer- I need a night away from my house

Spencer- We could have seen a movie.

Summer- I know but I wanted to come here

Spencer- I'll get us some drinks. Coke

Summer- Sure that's fine. (Spencer walks away and when Summer turns around Jeremy accidentally spills his drink on her)

Jeremy- I am so sorry. Are you ok?

Summer- Yeah….I'm fine thanks

Jeremy- I can buy you another shirt

Summer- No I'm fine

Jeremy- I'm Jeremy by the way

Summer- Yeah I know we go to school together

Jeremy- Right you use to be Lily's friend….

Summer- My name is Summer

Jeremy- Yeah sorry…I really will pay for that just let me know how much.

Spencer- hey you ok

Summer- Let's just go you were right we should have seen a movie….

Outside of the club…

Spencer- What happened?

Summer- Lily got everything she ever wanted and the truth is if I would have fought for it I could have it all but I just let her have it. And now no one knows my name….

**Lily and Bo are lying in bed together**

Bo- this was fun….you were amazing

Lily- yeah you could use some practice though

Bo- you can help me with that Lily

Lily- (laughs) no this was a one time thing….you can leave now…..I'm through with you….

Bo- What

Lily- This was what I call a one night stand so get out of my house

Bo- You're a Bitch

Lily- Yeah but like you said I'm good at what I do….Now get out! (Bo starts getting dressed and Lily smiles deviously)

Chase and Jenny are at the boat house.

Chase- What is this place?

Jenny- Just a place I use to go when I needed to think

Chase- Oh so is that what we're doing?

Jenny- I was thinking we could do a little more than that.

Chase- Oh….Jenny I didn't know you were that kind of girl.

Jenny- (She laughs) I'm usually not but I'm drunk

Jenny leans in and kisses him. He finally lets in and kisses her again.

Chase- We can't do this to Lily.

Jenny- She never has to know besides your not even dating….She can have sex with whoever she wants and so can you….

They begin to kiss and pull each others clothes off. The boat house wasn't very big but it had everything you needed to have a one night stand. It was filled with blankets and towels and a small couch….They stumbled to the couch and Jenny laid down first with Chase following on top of her.

Jamie decided to go to the boat house because it was where he and Jenny always went and had their best conversations. It was their getaway and escape from the world. Jamie walked up but he stopped when saw Chase's car. He couldn't believe that Jenny would bring him there. He then walked up and looked through the window where he saw his ex girlfriend and his now ex friend having sex.

Lily picks up her phone and dials. Chase's phone is vibrating but he doesn't answer.

Lily- Hey Chase it's me I know that I haven't talked to you in a while but I was hoping we could get together….Call Me!


	18. Ep3Ch5 Sunday Morning Regret

**Episode 3 Ch. 5- Sunday Morning Regret **

Jenny and Chase are lying on the couch together. Chase has his arms around Jenny. She opens her eyes and jumps up.

Jenny- Oh my God what did we do?

Chase- Jenny

Jenny- (She starts freaking out) I can't believe this. My first time was suppose to be special. (Chase looks shocked)

Chase- this was your first time

Jenny- Yeah and it wasn't suppose to happen this way and it sure in the hell wasn't suppose to be with you. Your Lily's guy not mine….She can never know….We can never tell her…

Chase- I'm not gonna say a word. Jenny I didn't know it was your first time. I'm sorry I wouldn't have done it if I would have known.

Jenny- Like hell your good at taking girls virginity you took Lily's when she was thirteen….I've got to get out of here. (She starts getting dressed. Chase tries to stop her but she walks out)

Lily is in her bed when she hears a tap on her window. She pulls the blinds and sees Jamie. She points for him to go around. At the front door she lets him in.

Lily- Hey what are you doing here?

Jamie- I need to talk to you.

Lily- about what

Jamie- Jenny and Chase

Peyton is at home trying to call Jake.

Peyton- I know that your mad at me but could you just please call me back. I need to hear your voice. (She hangs up the phone and looks like she has been crying all night)

Emily is trying to slip out of Nathan's house without being caught but she is too late.

Eligh- Hey Emily what are you doing? (HE already knew…They all had known she had been spending the night)

Emily- Oh hey Eligh I just got here early

Eligh- You don't work on Sunday's

Emily- right

Eligh- Emily we all know that you're sleeping with our father. (She looks like a deer caught in headlights.)

Nathan- Hey what's going on?

Eligh- I was just telling Nanny Emily that we know she's sleeping with you. Maybe she should just move in that way she doesn't have to sneak out in the mornings….. (Nathan and Emily both smiles)

Lily and Jamie are now sitting on the couch.

Lily- Ok so what about them Jenny and Chase

Jamie- Do you ever think that we made a mistake loving them?

Lily- what? I'm not in love with him and you told Jenny you weren't in love with her. Oh my God you lied. You did you do love her.

Jamie- Yeah I love her. But you can't say anything

Lily- I won't but why didn't you tell her that you loved her.

Jamie- I wanted her first time to be special and I wanted mine to be too. She was rushing it and I wasn't ready and I knew if I told her that I would seem like a loser.

Lily- Well now you are a loser because you love her and you don't have her. Tell her the truth

Jamie- Maybe you should tell Chase the truth

Lily- I have nothing to tell Chase

Jamie- I think you do…. I've got to go

Lily- That is really all you wanted to talk to me about

Jamie- Yeah that's all you need to know.

Lily looks confused. Lucas comes out of the back as Jamie leaves.

Lucas- was that Jamie

Lily- yeah he came to talk sometimes I worry about that boy….

Lucas- here

Lily- what's this

Lucas- I want you to talk to someone. It helped Nathan and I think it could help you.

Lily- Lucas

Lucas- Please Lily just give it a chance

Lily looks at the paper as Lucas heads back to his room.

Nathan and Emily are sitting on the couch.

Nathan- Why don't you move in with me….with us?

Emily- what

Nathan- I'm falling in love with you Emily….and the kids already love you please move in with us….be part of our family….(His phone rings) hold on one second…Hello this is Nathan Scott…

Man- Mr. Scott I'm calling in regards to a one Debra Scott

Nathan- I don't care

Man- She's dead

Nathan- What

Man- She killed herself last night. I'm sorry Mr. Scott. (Nathan looks shocked but he holds back tears)

Lucas is sitting in his room when he hears a knock at the door. He goes to the door and opens it. Lucas couldn't believe it. He was shocked to see Lindsay Strauss standing at his door. They shared a complicated past because she was many things to him. Lindsay was his editor, his friend, his mistress, and the mother of his two year old son Charlie Scott.

Lindsay- Hey Luke….Charlie say hey to daddy.

Lucas didn't say anything all he could do is look at his son. Charlie was a beautiful little boy. He was two and a half years old. He and Savannah were so close in age but had never really even met. There was no denying that Charlie was Lucas'. He had his spiky dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was the spitting image of Lucas Scott and Lucas couldn't believe that he was standing at his doorway.

Charlie- Daddy….

**AN: Ok so that is the end of Episode 3. I know this chapter was short and I usually do six chapters per episode but I felt like I could stop here. How many of you are shocked that Lucas has another child? I threw in subtle hints but not anything too big. The next episode is going to be done a little different and will probably be a lot longer. It may take me longer to post because I want it to be perfect. Let me know what you think in a review!! **

**Spoilers for episode 4: **

**The Tree Hill gang remembers moments from their past that made their present being what it is today. **

**Lucas: Lucas has made mistakes in his past, and it will finally be revealed what caused him to cheat on Peyton and why they actually divorced. **

**Peyton: She can't trust Lucas but she still loves him. Will she remember what they had so they can find their way back to each other before it is too late? **

**Nathan: Nathan has a complicated past. He lost the woman he was meant to be with, and everything will begin to make more sense as he remembers all the mistakes he has made. **

**Brooke: She loved Chase Adams with all of her heart. Can she let Colin love her the way she deserves to be loved or will her secret finally be revealed? **

**Summer and Lily: They use to be best friends even sisters but one choice changed everything. You will finally find out what that choice was. **


	19. Ep4Ch1 Nathan and his memories

**AN: Ok so first of all i want to apologize for not updating sooner. I moved into college last week and I was just overwhelmed with seeing all my friends again, but i promise to do better. I actually have most of this episode done. It hasn't really turned out how i wanted it to but I promise things will get better, and I think i was just rushing because I wanted to have an update. Please tell me what you think, and I'm going to try to have the rest posted before I go to bed tonight. "Try being the oppertive word" **

**Episode 4 Ch.1- Nathan and his memories **

_**Lucas' Voice- With the future lies the past and sometimes in our lives we have to relive the moments in our past that altered our future forever. **_

**Nathan was sitting on a plane on his way to Paris. He had to take care of things for his mom. They hadn't spoken in about six years and now he could never speak to her again. He could never say that he forgave her. He wished that he had one chance to take all back, but he didn't. As he sat there he began to remember everything that he had done in the past six years, and he wasn't proud of any of it. **

_Flashback: Nathan is walking up his driveway carrying flowers. It was his and Haley's wedding anniversary. She hadn't wanted him to go to work that day but he wanted too. She was eight months pregnant but he was still planning on taking her out to dinner, but when he opened that door to his house his whole life changed. As he walked inside he saw his wife lying on the floor. She looked lifeless. His four year old son was screaming in fear, and Deb was calling 911. Nathan was in shock. He ran to his wife, and everything after the moment he tried to find a pulse was a blur. The next thing he remembered about that day was being at the hospital and looking through the class at his beautiful little girl, Millicent Haley Scott. _

_Nathan was still standing in front of the window looking at his beautiful baby girl when Deb joined him. She touched his shoulder and he pulled away. _

_Nathan- This is your fault _

_Deb- What? _

_Nathan- You were suppose to watch her. Your using again aren't you? _

_Deb- No, Nathan why would you say that? _

_Nathan- Haley took your medicine by mistake. She had a seizure because of you. Our daughter could have died because of you._

_Deb- Nathan I can explain _

_Nathan- I don't need an explanation from you. All I want you to do mom is get the hell out of my house and out of my life. As far as I'm concerned your dead just like dad. I never want to see you again and you can never see my children ever again. You killed their mother. You should have died not Haley. She was a good person and she deserved to live, but you, you deserve a life of hell. _

_Deb- (She is crying uncontrollably) Don't do that to me. _

_Nathan- you did it to yourself…(Nathan walked away as Deb cried and stared at the baby in the window) _

_A few weeks later Nathan had been drinking. He was running in the park when he ran into Emily. _

_Nathan- Watch where your going_

_Emily- Excuse me you ran into me and I'm sorry but I'm having a really crappy day ok…_

_Nathan- Why_

_Emily- You just yelled at me why would I tell you that I just lost my job and I'm never going to find a new one _

_Nathan- oh _

_Emily- and you don't even care _

_Nathan- No its whoa I'm…I'm a little dizzy (He starts to stumble and Emily tries to catch him but they both fall on the ground. Emily skins her elbow and gets blood all over her white dress) _

_Nathan- Oh my God I'm so sorry _

_Emily- Your drunk _

_Nathan-yeah I was hoping you wouldn't notice _

_Emily- My dress is ruined and if my day didn't already suck enough _

_Nathan- Listen I'm sorry I'm rich I'll pay for your dress _

_Emily- I don't care how rich you are you could never get me a job and you could never get me a dress like this because its an original Brooke Davis and she only made one dress in each size she'll never make my size again _

_Nathan- I think that could be arranged Brooke is one of my best friends, and what are your skills _

_Emily- I was a nanny_

_Nathan- your hired _

_Emily- excuse me _

_Nathan- I have four kids and since my wife died I haven't been a very good father and I need some help. My damn brother keeps bugging me to get a nanny so your hired. _

_Emily- but you know nothing about me I could be an ax murderer or something _

_Nathan- My wife didn't care (He finally gets off the ground and then helps her up) about the small things. The only thing she cared about was trust and you seem trustworthy. I trust you. _

_Emily- Come on lets go get some coffee you need sober up your kids don't deserve to see their father drunk off of his ass. _

_Nathan didn't realize when he met Emily that she would bring him back to life, but she did just that. Emily made him happy again and he never thought that was possible. _

_Emily was a wonderful nanny to the kids and they loved her, but Nathan had become an alcoholic and could barely even look at his little girl. He didn't blame Millie for Haley's death but he just couldn't bring himself to love the little girl. He had stopped going to work and usually spent his days drowning his sorrows in his bedroom. Emily was trying to protect him and save him from himself but Nathan could never see that until that scary unforgettable day. _

_Nathan was lying on his bed. He had already had about six beers and was pretty out of it. Emily came up the stairs and Nathan tried to act sober. He knew that she probably figured he had been drinking but he didn't want her to know to what extent. _

_Emily- Nathan…Are you sure that you and the kids are going to be ok today? _

_Nathan- yeah, yeah we'll be fine… _

_Emily- I'll only be gone for a day._

_Nathan- Their my kids Emily everything we'll be fine. _

_Emily- Please try not to drink while I'm gone because its not good for you and its definitely not good for the kids. _

_Nathan- I know I'm…I won't…Promise _

_Emily- You really shouldn't promise things you can't keep Nathan…I'll see you and the kids tomorrow. _

_Nathan wanted to stop drinking but ever since Haley died it was the only thing that seemed to calm his nerves. Jamie came up stairs later and he and Eligh went to the river court with their Uncle Lucas. Nathan only had to watch Hunter, who was almost six, and Millie, who was almost two. Millie was taking a nap and Hunter was playing with his basketball in the living room. _

_Nathan- Hunter I'm gonna go back upstairs and take a rest you be good ok_

_Hunter- Ok daddy. _

_After Nathan went upstairs Hunter kept playing with his ball and then decided to go outside. He was bouncing his basketball on the front porch. His ball bounced to high and rolled onto the street. Instead of watching where he was going he ran into the street and a car that wasn't going too fast hit him. The tires screeched and upstairs Nathan had just taken another drink when he heard the noise. He ran down the stairs where he saw his little boy laying in the street. He ran to his boy and begged him to be ok. He whispered to him that if he is ok he promises to be a better father. _

_Later at the hospital Nathan learns his little boy is going to be ok. _

_Nathan- Luke I need you to take care of my kids _

_Lucas- What are you talking about? _

_Nathan- I'm gonna check my self into rehab. Its for the best. I've got to get better for my kids, for my family. I'm sorry for being a horrible brother. I'm sorry for not being the man Haley would be proud of, but I'm gonna be better from now on. _

_After Nathan's stint in rehab his life changed. He was a better father, brother, friend, and person. He starting taking care of everyone and Emily started falling in love with him. Nathan was better but he still had a hard time every now and then. When the anniversary of Haley's death came around Nathan would always find himself making a mistake, especially one mistake he didn't want to remember. _

**The plane landed and Nathan got off. He knew that he was going to have to face his mistakes. He wished he was going to see his mother but she was dead just like his father, his uncle, and his wife. Everyone that was a part of who he was seemed to die. He could help but want to cry, but he stopped himself. He was prepared to take care of things and then go home to the family he had left. **

**Nathan was in Paris and he made his way to his mother's old apartment. He was suppose to meet with his mother's boss but when he opened the door he was shocked at what he saw. **

Nathan- What the hell are you doing here?

**An: So who do you think he saw? Please let me know what you think in a review! **


	20. Ep4Ch2 Summer and Lily you Remember?

**Episode 4 Ch. 2 Summer and Lily You Remember**

**Summer was sitting on her bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a picture of her, her dad, Karen, and Lily. They looked so happy but life wasn't like that any more. Summer wished that things wouldn't have happened that way but they did. Summer wanted to remember the time when everything was perfect but it was hard when she could only remember the time that everything started to fall apart. **

**Lily was in her room trying to do some cleaning. She got a box out of her closet and sat it on the bed. She opened it up and saw a letter that Summer wrote. It said "Friends Forever and Ever No Matter What" Lily closed her eyes and wondered to herself why she ruined everything. **

_Flashback: Lily and Summer are sitting on the beach. They are about thirteen years old. _

_Summer- Aren't you excited? _

_Lily- About what? _

_Summer- in just a couple of weeks we will be in junior high…I'm so excited…_

_Lily- summer its going to be just like it was in elementary and middle school…We're not going to be very popular. _

_Summer- It doesn't matter how popular we are Lily as long as we have each other. Here, I made this for you. (She hands her a piece of paper that says Friends forever and Ever No matter What) I mean it Lily nothing will ever change for us. _

_Lily- I know Summer you're my best friend. _

_Summer- and you're my best friend…you're my sister Lily…(They hug and then a young Chase comes to where they are) _

_Chase- Hi I'm Chase Adams Davis _

_Summer- As in Clothes over Bros as in Brooke Davis _

_Chase- Yeah she's my mom. _

_Summer- I'm wearing her top right now. She's incredible. Oh I'm Summer and that's Lily_

_Chase- yeah she is… nice to meet both of you…we just moved here from New York _

_Summer- that is so awesome… You can hang out with us. (They notice girls staring at him)) why is everyone staring at you_

_Chase- Oh I did some modeling. They probably notice me from that and I'm pretty good basketball player for my age. I really hope I get to see you guys again especially you Summer. _

_Summer is at the café waiting on Lily. Lily calls her and tells her that she and Jamie are going swimming and she will see her at home. _

_Chase- Hey pretty girl_

_Summer- Hey Chase_

_Chase- I was running around the neighborhood, my mom works right down the street… I saw you and decided I had to come in. _

_Summer- I'm glad you did. _

_Chase- me too… _

_Chase and Summer talked for hours and then they both were finally told they had to go home. _

_Summer and Lily are getting ready for bed. _

_Lily- So I'm sorry I ditched you today. You could have come if you wanted to. _

_Summer- No its ok I was talking to Chase…I was thinking Lily if we started dating me and Chase that is I would be like the most popular girl in school because he is going to be the most popular guy in school. _

_Lily- ya…but can you handle that Summer _

_Summer- Of course I can and it will be great for us cause then we'll both be popular…_

_Lily- sure…I'm going to turn the light out ok. _

_Summer- sure.. I'll just be thinking about Chase and our future. _

_Summer and Chase continued to spend a lot of time together and school was about to start. Lily was really jealous of Summer and Chase and she wanted what Summer had with him. They all went to the back to school party, but the catch was their were no adults. _

_Lily and Chase had been drinking a little bit but Summer hadn't. She was actually mad because her two best friends had been drinking and acting crazy. She sat on the porch by herself for a long time. _

_Lily and Chase are upstairs._

_Lily- So this is a fun party _

_Chase- yeah it is _

_Lily- Have you ever had sex? _

_Chase- What? _

_Lily- Are you still a virgin? Summer wants to wait till marriage. If you date her you'll never get any. Chase we can be popular together. _

_Chase- What are you saying? _

_Lily- I can't handle Summer turning on me, but if I'm the popular one I know I won't turn on her. I'll sleep with you right here right now Chase but you have to promise that you'll be the star basketball player and I'll be the star cheerleader._

_Chase- I really care about Summer. She's cool. _

_Lily- But she won't give you sex me on the other hand I'll give you whatever you want… (She runs her hands through his hair and then kisses his lips) We can be the it couple Chase but you have to forget about Summer. (She lays him back on the bed and they continue to kiss.) _

_Downstairs Summer was looking for both Lily and Chase. She went upstairs and opened the door to where Lily and Chase were. They didn't see her and she was crushed. She stepped outside in the hall and had tears in her eyes. She walked back in the room still unable to be seen and took a picture with her cell phone. She kept taking pictures and then ran out of the house oblivious to Chase and Lily. _

_The next day Karen, Andy, and Summer were all sitting around the table when Lily came down the stairs. She seemed to be in a rather good mood. _

_Karen- Sit _

_Lily- ok what's up _

_Karen- (She pulls out Summer's phone) What's this? _

_Lily- Where the hell did you get that _

_Karen- The better question is Lily what were you thinking your only thirteen years old _

_Lily- It was nothing. Summer probably photo shopped it. _

_Summer- I know what I saw Lily_

_Karen- Your grounded Lily_

_Lily- what? For how long? _

_Karen- Until I can trust you again and I'm not sure when that will be…(Lily gets up from the table. Summer follows her) _

_Lily- What's your problem? _

_Summer- I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that after what you did to me. _

_Lily- I want to be popular Summer. I hated being picked on because I'm the weird girl with the weird family and the complicated history but if I'm with Chase no one will look at me that way because he's hot_

_Summer- You are so stupid Lily. Your still gonna be the girl with the complicated past trust me. But you know one thing you won't have is the best friend _

_Lily- You can be popular too and you and Chase can be friends _

_Summer- No thank you Lily and as far as I'm concerned we're not friends we're not even sisters… _

_Lily- Fine if that's the way you want it I'll be popular without you. _

**Both girls sat in their rooms with tears in their eyes. Lily knew that it was all her fault but Summer wished she could have forgiven Lily. Lily wanted to apologize but too much had happened and it was all over for them. She didn't think they could ever have their friendship back. Lily got up and through the letter away as Summer tore the picture in half and only Summer and Andy were in the picture now. Lily looked at the paper Lucas had given her earlier. She was debating on whether or not she should go. **


	21. Ep4Ch3 Brooke's Dilemma

**Episode 4 Ch. 3 Brooke's Dilemma**

**Brooke is sitting at her desk drawing. She stops for a moment and looks at the picture of Isabella sitting on the desk. She smiled as she remembered even back then when she was first pregnant things hadn't been so easy. **

_Flashback: Brooke is in her bathroom looking at a pregnancy test. She sighs and then looks down. _

_Chase- (From the bedroom) Brooke what did it say? _

_Brooke- (She comes into the bedroom) You love me right? _

_Chase- (He gets up from the bed and walks towards her) Of course I do…You're the best thing that ever happened to me _

_Brooke- I'm pregnant, Chase we're going to have baby. _

_Chase- Really? _

_Brooke- Yeah I have a little person growing inside of me. Chase, I don't know how we're going to do this we're so young. We've only been out of high school for like two years. I had a horrible mother what if I'm a horrible mother. _

_Chase- (He takes her hands) That's not going to happen Brooke. Your going to be an amazing mother. You were made for greatness and I think this child is going to be so lucky to have you as a mother. _

_Brooke- Yeah? _

_Chase- Yeah…Brooke let's get married _

_Brooke- Wait Chase _

_Chase- Right now, Let's go to Vegas…Me, you and a fake Elvis…Besides its so us…_

_Brooke- I'll marry you but its got to be me, you, a fake Elvis, and Peyton and Lucas…_

_Chase- Deal _

_Brooke- I do love you Chase, and I do want to have this baby with you…(They share a passionate kiss) _

_At the chapel in Las Vegas…Chase and Brooke are kissing and Luke and Peyton are watching and holding hands… _

_Eight Months Later Brooke is at the hospital being wheeled in for an emergency delivery. _

_Brooke- Peyton call Chase. I couldn't get him. He was suppose to be picking up dinner. _

_Peyton- I'll call him he'll be here… _

_Chase is walking to his car when bullets fly and he is hit in the chest. He falls to the ground dropping the flowers he had bought for Brooke. _

_Peyton- Lucas I can't get Chase. _

_Lucas- Just keep trying… _

_Haley and Nathan come running in. _

_Lucas- What's wrong _

_Haley- We just saw Chase. _

_Lucas- what good he's here _

_Nathan- No man he's dead _

_Peyton- No…He can't be Brooke is having their baby_

_Haley- He's dead…they wouldn't give us any more information but he's dead…We saw him Chase's body was lifeless. _

_Peyton- How am I going to tell Brooke? _

_Later Brooke was in the hospital. Peyton was by her side. Brooke could tell something was wrong. The whole scene was silent as all Peyton had to say was I'm sorry it's Chase. Brooke knew in her heart that he was gone. She had tears rolling down her face and she was shaking in fear. Her biggest fear was raising her child all alone. _

_Brooke was a wonderful mother and business woman. She took care of her daughter and still managed to run her company. She loved Isabella Davis Adams. She was her everything. Brooke missed Chase every single day but she had to focus on her child and her career. When Isabella was two Brooke hired extra help at the store because she didn't want to miss moments of her babies life. She took a lot less hours and focused on her designs and magazine. Brooke started volunteering at a local shelter where she felt like it was fate when she met a very special little boy, Chase. Chase was four and no one wanted him because he had a bad temper. He had gone through many foster homes already. Brooke took him own as a foster child and later made him her son. She knew Chase, her Chase, would have loved little Chase. _

_Brooke missed Chase everyday but she finally moved on with Colin Williams. _

_Brooke had been having problems with Chase fighting with one of the other boys in his class so she decided to have a meeting with his father. _

_Colin- Hi you must be the magnificent Brooke Davis _

_Brooke- Brooke Davis Adams _

_Colin- Right…I'm Colin Williams, Jeremy's father _

_Brooke- I am so sorry about Spencer. I really don't know what has gotten into him he's not usually like that. _

_Colin- Neither is Jeremy. I think their both fighting for a spot on the JV basketball team. _

_Brooke- I told Spencer if they just work together they could probably both make the team. _

_Colin- me too but Jeremy doesn't really listen to me all that much since his mother past away _

_Brooke- your single _

_Colin- yes and by what I've read so are you _

_Brooke- Yes I am_

_Colin- We could make this more than just a meeting _

_Brooke- Like a date _

_Colin- yeah a date _

_Brooke- Ok as long as you pay _

_Colin- deal (they both smile) _

_Brooke remembered feeling something so strong for him in the beginning. She had dated off and on but nothing serious until Colin. He was the one that brought her back to life. That is why it was so hard when she didn't feel anything for him anymore. _

_Four Months Ago…_

_Brooke was sitting at the table waiting on Colin. _

_Colin- Hey I'm sorry I'm late _

_Brooke- You say that a lot lately _

_Colin- Brooke I was late because I have a surprise for you. _

_Brooke- Really nothing you do lately surprises me… (He gets down on one knee) _

_Colin- Brooke we've been together for so long and I think it is time we get married. I love you Brooke will you be my wife._

_Brooke- Please get up Colin…I can't marry you. _

_Colin- what? _

_Brooke- I'm just not ready I'm sorry… _

_Brooke left the table and she and Colin had decided to take a break. _

**Brooke was still sitting at her desk. She couldn't believe what she had done. She and Colin finally talked and decided to take things slow again, but it wasn't until after Brooke had made a dire mistake. She had no idea how she was going to tell Colin she was having another man's baby. She also didn't know how she was going to tell the father of her baby that their one time mistake was going to be with them forever. How was she going to tell her best friend that she**** had an affair with another man? Peyton was going to hate her. **

**AN: Ok So now you know but do you really know? Tell me what you think in a review. I promise that Brooke's secret will be revealed very soon. **


	22. Ep4Ch4 Peyton and Lucas the beginning

**Episode 4 Ch. 4- Peyton and Lucas the beginning **

**Peyton was sitting on her bed looking at a photo album of her family. She went to put the book up and she dropped it on the floor. She picked it up and a letter fell out. Peyton started to cry. **

_Flashback: Lucas is in his bedroom packing. He is about to move into college for the first time. He hears a knock at the door and then Peyton walks in. Lucas is very surprised. _

_Lucas- Peyton…What are you doing here? _

_Peyton- Are you not happy to see me? (She looks a little upset) _

_Lucas- (He kisses her) Oh no I'm so happy to see you. But I have to ask why are you here? Your suppose to be in LA…Working…_

_Peyton- Yeah I know but I couldn't do this over the phone. _

_Lucas- Do what? _

_Peyton- I can't do this anymore Lucas. _

_Lucas- No, No Peyton your not breaking up with me. _

_Peyton- Its just too much for me Lucas. Its just too hard. We've made so many mistakes and now we can't take them back. _

_Lucas- What mistakes? _

_Peyton- Nothing, just accept it Lucas. You have your whole life to live and I can't ask you to stay with me. I can't ask you to give up your life for me. _

_Lucas- I'm not giving up my life because I'm with you Peyton. Where is all this coming from. _

_Peyton- I love you and I will always love you but I'm not going to be the reason all your dreams don't come true. I can't be responsible for that. _

_Lucas- Peyton…I don't understand you are my dream Peyton. When I'm with you that's all that matters. _

_Peyton- (She begins to fill dizzy) I should go_

_Lucas- Peyton, are you ok? _

_Peyton- I'm I just I'm Oh God (She passes out and Lucas catches her) _

_At the hospital Lucas is waiting in the waiting area. A doctor comes over to where he is. _

_Doctor- Lucas Scott _

_Lucas- Yeah that's me. How is Peyton? _

_Doctor- Ms. Sawyer is going to be fine. I prescribed her some prenatal vitamins and suggested that as soon as she gets back to LA she should see a doctor to get sonogram. _

_Lucas- She's pregnant? _

_Doctor- Yes about four weeks. I could actually do the sonogram here but Ms. Sawyer said that she would rather handle everything in LA. _

_Lucas- (very upset and confused…Peyton was breaking up with him because she was pregnant) Can I see her? _

_Doctor- Yes she is in room 203. I'll work on her discharge papers and she can go home. _

_Lucas- thanks…(As Lucas walked to her room, he thought of many things to say to her. He loved Peyton with all his heart and he was going to be a good father to this baby. As he opened the door to the room he saw Peyton struggling to get dressed. She was trying to leave before he got there.) _

_Lucas- What are you doing? _

_Peyton- I'm getting ready to go back to LA. Its for the best Lucas. _

_Lucas- I love you Peyton. _

_Peyton- The doctor told you didn't he? _

_Lucas- yeah he did…but what I don't understand is why didn't you? _

_Peyton- I can handle this on my own._

_Lucas- I don't want you to handle it on your own. _

_Peyton- Its my decision Lucas and I've already decided that I don't want your help. _

_Lucas- Your not turning me into Dan. _

_Peyton- This isn't about Dan because you'll never be like Dan, but I want your dreams to come true and me having this baby isn't going to help that. _

_Lucas- It will make my dreams better Peyton. You want to know what my dream is every single night. My dream is being with you, and by cutting me out of your life that's ruining my dream. I need you Peyton. (He gets down on one knee) I don't have a ring but my heart is all yours. Peyton will you please marry me. (He has her hands. She pulls away) _

_Peyton- No…I can't I won't marry you just because I'm pregnant and it's the right thing to do. _

_Lucas- That has nothing to do with it. I want to marry you because I love you. _

_Peyton You wouldn't be asking me to marry you if I wasn't pregnant. _

_Lucas- I have always planned on marrying you this just makes it a little faster than expected._

_Peyton- I said no Luke and I stand by my answer. I'll be in a hotel for the night. Its over Lucas. I'm sorry. (She walks out leaving Lucas heart broken. He had to get her back and someway somehow he would) _

_Peyton was at the river court thinking about times that were so much simpler. _

_Haley- Hey_

_Peyton- Oh Haley you scared me. _

_Haley- sorry, I was hoping that I could find you here…_

_Peyton- here I am (Haley continues to stare at her) You know Luke told you right? _

_Haley- Yeah…_

_Peyton- He also told you that I broke up with him, that's why you're here right? _

_Haley- Peyton, I know for a fact that Lucas loves you. Think about all the times that he was there for you. He has always loved you. He saved you because he wanted too not because he had too. He wants to be there for you not because he has to but because he loves you. (She pulls something out of her purse) Here_

_Peyton what's this?_

_Haley- Proof that it has and will always been you and Lucas against the world even before you knew it… See… These are predictions Lucas and I would make about the school year…Seventh grade: I will get Peyton Sawyer to notice me. Eighth Grade: This year Peyton Sawyer will talk to me Freshman Year: Peyton Sawyer will one day become Peyton Scott…Peyton all of these point to you…There is one about Brooke in here but that was a time where you guys weren't connected. He loves you and I know that he wants to marry you because he loves you not because you're an obligation. You would never be an obligation to Lucas Scott…Just think about that Peyton. _

_The next day Peyton was at the hotel getting ready to go back to LA. She had thought about what Haley said but she was going to stick with her decision. Her phone started to ring. _

_Haley- Hey I'm so glad you answered. My car broke down Nathan is busy can you come get me I'll text you the address…_

_Peyton- Ok but where's Lucas. _

_Haley- I couldn't get him. Please hurry Peyton. _

_Peyton- Yeah I'm on my way. _

_Peyton was on her way. The directions were familiar and once she got there she realized that it was all a setup. Lucas' old tow truck was sitting there. It was the place that they first talked. _

_Peyton- (She got out of her car) I thought Haley's car broke down. _

_Lucas- Sorry…It was a setup _

_Peyton- Yeah I know that now. What are you doing Lucas Scott? Your going to make me miss my flight. _

_Lucas- (He takes her hand) Its you Peyton the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true its you. I love you. I came back for you. (He bends down on one knee) I know that things aren't always going to be simple or easy because face it with us it never is, but I promise to love you Peyton like you deserved to be loved. I knew from the moment you talked to me in this very spot that we were meant to be together and one day you would see that too. Life always seems to get in our way but not this time Peyton. Pregnant or not I want to be with you. (He pulls out a ring) This is the ring that Keith gave my mom and if I wasn't serious about loving you and wanting to be with you I would never give you this. Keith would be proud of me and of you. HE would be rooting for us because he always was. He secretly always thought we'd be together. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer…(She interrupted) _

_Peyton- Yes_

_Lucas- you didn't let me finish _

_Peyton- I don't have to Lucas. I want to be with you too. I'm sorry that I went all crazy on you. I love you and I want to be your wife. (They began to kiss) True Love Always…I couldn't have asked for a better man… (They continue to kiss) _

_One month later Peyton was standing in bridal room at the church. She was smiling uncontrollably. _

_Brooke- P. Sawyer almost Scott are you happy? _

_Peyton- Its my dream Brooke._

_Brooke- I always knew it was you. _

_Peyton- You're my best friend Brooke Davis and that's why I want you to be the first to know….Lucas and I are having twins._

_Brooke- No way_

_Peyton- Yeah…Two…_

_Brooke- Yay I'm going to get to spoil two babies instead of one. I'm super excited about this. _

_Peyton- We are too. (They hug) _

_Brooke- Oh here…Lucas gave me this to give to you. He said you could read it now since he couldn't see you until the moment you walk down that aisle. I'll be back when its time_**. **_Congratulations you deserve this. _

_Peyton- Thanks…(She began to read the letter) _

_Lucas' Voice- Hello my beautiful bride. The time has come for us to be together and I couldn't be happier. I can't wait until you are all mine. I love you so much. True Love Always…Together we can do anything and together we can conquer the bad times…I also wanted to tell you that if our marriage is ever hard or stressful I want you to read this letter and remember that I will always love you no matter what. I want you to read this and remember the hope and the faith that ties us together. You'll always be the one for me, no matter what that will never change…I love you Peyton Sawyer. I always have. And P.S. This is my dream come true. Oh yeah and P.S.S My other dream came true my book is being published. We're gonna have it all Peyt we're gonna have it all. _

_Peyton had tears running down her face because she knew that they were honestly going to have it all. _

_Peyton was standing behind the doors. Her father took her hand. She was already kind of showing and Brooke had made her dress fit perfectly. It had tiny straps and made a v in the front. It touched the floor but was very simple. Peyton looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair pulled back in a soft bun. Her dad took her hand and Brooke and Haley walked down the aisle. It was now Peyton and her dad's turn. _

_Larry- you ready baby girl_

_Peyton- I've always been ready for this. _

_They began walking down the aisle and both Peyton and Lucas were smiling. Larry kissed his daughters forehead and handed her to Lucas. _

_Lucas and Peyton recited their own vows. _

_Peyton- Ok so I get to go first. I'm not the one that is good with words. After all Lucas is the writer of this family. When you proposed to me you said that we could conquer anything together and I realized that your right. I have always been able to get through anything when I have you in my life. You're always saving me Lucas Scott…You're a hero…You're my hero…I'm not going to promise to be a good wife because I've never been a wife but I do promise to learn how to be a good wife. I vow to you today Lucas that I will always love you and that true love is always…My love for you will always be true. I'm gonna be there for you forever because you have always been there for me. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott… _

_Lucas- My turn…I am the one that is suppose to be good with words but to be honest Peyton you take my breath away. You have always been able to make me weak at knees. I loved you since the first time I ever saw you granted life always seemed to get in our way but now finally after all these years we're gonna have it all. I promise to love you, honor you, and be there for you every second of every day. You're my dream Peyton…I love you. _

**Peyton wakes up from her dream with tears in her eyes. She grabs her purse and her phone and walks out of the house. **


	23. Ep4Ch5Peyton and Lucas the ending

**Episode 4 Ch. 5 Lucas and Peyton the Ending**

**Lucas was sitting on his bed at his computer thinking of all of his past mistakes. He had a son with another woman, he broke up his marriage, and he lost all respect he ever had for himself. **

_Flashback: Peyton was sitting in the living room of their house. Lucas was standing outside. He looked at his watch. He knew he was late yet again and Peyton wasn't going to be happy with him. He walked in knowing the fight that was about to occur. _

_Lucas- Peyton…I (She ran to him and gave him a big kiss) _

_Peyton- I'm so glad your home. The kids are at their friends. Let's go upstairs and make love Lucas…I need to feel close to you again. _

_Lucas- me too… (He began to kiss her because it was definitely now what he expected but he didn't care. He loved Peyton. He had just been messing up a lot but he was going to do better. They spent the whole night together. It felt so nice to have her in his arms again) _

_Lucas walked down stairs to see his perfect wife fixing him breakfast. _

_Peyton- Hey I made your favorite waffles _

_Lucas- I love you _

_Peyton- I love you too _

_Lucas- and I promise I'm going to be a better husband. _

_Peyton- I trust you Lucas, and I'm sorry for going all crazy because I found out about your new female editor. (She goes over and kisses him) I know that I have nothing to worry about. You love me and I love you and no one can come between that. (She kisses him again and then hugs him. He looks very guilty.) _

_Later that day Lucas walked in to Lindsay's hotel room. _

_Lindsay- Hey I'm glad you're here. You look great by the way. (She goes to kiss him) _

_Lucas- No (he pushes her away) You can't do that again. I have a wife and I look so damn good today because we slept together last night. She makes me happy and I'm not going to ruin that with you._

_Lindsay- Lucas you've already kissed me. I don't know why we can't do other things. You know that you want too. (She plays with his hair) Beside if you don't sleep with me Lucas I could ruin your career. _

_Lucas- you wouldn't _

_Lindsay- Oh but I would…you decide…your wife or your career…but the thing is your wife never has to know…_

_Lucas stands there silent for a moment but then he finally decides to take her up on her offer. He begins kissing her and taking off her clothes. _

_That night Lucas couldn't even look at Peyton. He had to admit that their marriage was falling apart but he was going to do anything to get her back because she still took his breath away. _

_A few weeks later Lindsay stops by his house. _

_Lindsay- hey Luke_

_Lucas- What are you doing here? _

_Lindsay- I saw Peyton leave. You should be proud of me I waited so your perfect little wife wouldn't know what you were up too. _

_Lucas- You should leave. _

_Lindsay- Since the book is finished we haven't seen each other in a while and I needed to tell you something. _

_Lucas- I don't have time for this just get the hell out of my house. _

_Lindsay- (Elizabeth walks in from the back and can't be seen) I'm pregnant Lucas with your baby. _

_Lucas- No _

_Lindsay- yes…You're the only man I've slept with so this child is most definitely yours_

_Lucas- I can't believe this. _

_Lindsay- What are you gonna do Luke? Are you gonna step up and be a father to this child? _

_Elizabeth- Yeah dad…I can't believe you would do this to mom. I hate you. (She runs out of the house.) _

_Lucas is in the living room hours later trying to figure out what he was thinking. _

_Peyton- ok it is two in the morning and Elizabeth still isn't home nor is she answering her cell phone… _

_Lucas- I know I'm worried _

_Peyton- yeah this is not like her…_

_Lucas- this is all my fault _

_Peyton- what are you talking about? _

_Lucas- Peyton I am so sorry I've ruined everything. _

_Peyton- I don't understand _

_Lucas- Elizabeth ran away because I slept with my editor and she found out (Peyton looks shocked and the phone rang. Peyton answered. She was in tears) _

_Peyton- Hello…Yeah this is she. What? Yeah I'm on my way. I've got to go. _

_Lucas- what's wrong? _

_Peyton- Our daughter is in the hospital_

_Lucas- I'm coming with you_

_Peyton- No…No Lucas I don't want you any where near me all of this is your fault... She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you… _

_At the hospital Peyton is sitting by her daughter's bedside. Elizabeth had been drinking and at a party someone drugged her drink and she had to have her stomach pumped. _

_Elizabeth- Mom I'm so sorry _

_Peyton- Its ok baby I'm just glad your ok…Your dad told me everything _

_Elizabeth- I'm so sorry he's having a baby with that woman (Peyton can't hold back her tears. Her husband was going to be a father to someone else's baby. she could not forgive him) _

_The next day Peyton brought Elizabeth home from the hospital. _

_Lucas- Elizabeth _

_Elizabeth- Don't talk to me…_

_Elizabeth goes upstairs. _

_Peyton- I hope you packed your bags_

_Lucas- I'm not leaving Peyton _

_Peyton- you don't have a choice Lucas…Your having a baby with someone else. I can't forgive you._

_Lucas- We have so much Peyton _

_Peyton- No correction Lucas we had so much. It is over. _

_Lucas – Please _

_Peyton- You just single handily turned yourself into Dan…Congratulations…_

_Peyton filed for divorce and a reluctant Lucas signed the papers. He felt like he had no choice. He didn't contest it. His life was over. His daughter and his son hated him. _

_Peyton couldn't help herself. She had to confront the bitch that took her husband away from her. _

_Lindsay- Peyton _

_Peyton- Bitch…I thought I had the right place. _

_Lindsay- I was just packing my things _

_Peyton- Oh you already ruined my marriage so you can leave town _

_Lindsay- Lucas asked me to leave town. He wants to somehow get you back _

_Peyton- that is not going to happen _

_Lindsay- I tried to tell him that but he didn't listen to me. He doesn't want to be apart of this child's life. _

_Peyton- Lucas although he has created this situation he would never abandon a child…_

_Lucas- Peyton what are you doing here? _

_Peyton- Confronting your mistress _

_Lucas- It was one time Peyton_

_Peyton- I don't care if it was a million times it still happened. That will never change…_

_Lucas- Please _

_Peyton- I hate both of you. Good luck with your life and oh by the way Lucas I'm pregnant… congratulations Luke you are Dan… (She leaves) _

**Lucas remembered that moment when Peyton told him she was pregnant. He wanted to have another baby with her but the time never was right, and now in a matter of seconds he had two children. Charlie was two and a half years old. Savannah was born at seven months. They all thought they were going to lose her but she was a fighter. Charlie on the other hand was late by a few weeks. **

**Lindsay walked in the room. **

Lindsay- Charlie was really happy to be here. He loves his daddy.

Lucas- Yeah I miss him.

Lindsay- You don't have to miss him Lucas we could always get married.


	24. Ep4Ch6 All Caught Up

**Episode 4 Ch. 6- All Caught Up**

**Lucas and Lindsay were still in his bedroom. **

Lucas- You want to get married.

Lindsay- I know that you don't love me Lucas, but I don't want to do this for us. I want to do this for Charlie. He deserves to have both of his parents.

Lucas- Lindsay

Lindsay- I heard Jake and Peyton were getting married. She's not gonna take you back Lucas, but I can learn to love you if you can learn to love me.

(Peyton parked her car outside Lucas' house. She was ready to take him back and tell him how much she loves him. True Love can always conquer everything. She got up to the door that went to his room. She was so happy because she had finally stopped denying how she felt. As she approached the door she saw something she never thought she would see.)

Lucas- Let's get married Lindsay. Let's do this for Charlie… (Lindsay was overjoyed she gave him a hug and then a kiss. Lucas was surprised by the kiss as well as Peyton who saw everything. She ran back to her car and started driving)

**Lily was parked outside of the counseling center. She didn't know if she could make herself enter the building. She didn't want to admit that she had a problem with anything. She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out her flask. She took a big swig and closed her eyes. **

**Summer was at the beach. She saw Chase sitting on the sand. **

Summer- Chase

Chase- Hey Summer…I should go.

Summer- No Chase…I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you slept with Lily because you really did screw her up and if I would have given you the chance you would have done that to me too.

Chase- Summer

Summer- I know that she's going through a lot now so please just take care of her. You know she tends turn to alcohol when she gets upset. I don't want her ruining her life. I still want the best for her. (Summer walks away leaving Chase to think)

**Nathan is still standing at the door in shock. **

Nathan- Mom? I thought you were dead

Deb- Surprise…

**Brooke is sitting at her desk when she hears a knock at the door. **

Brooke- Hey Peyton…

Peyton- We've got to talk

Brooke- Your right there is something I need to tell you too…

Peyton- I'm still in love with Lucas.

Brooke- I'm pregnant and the baby is not Colin's.

Peyton- What then who?

Brooke- I'm having a little baby Scott…And I know you hate me… (Peyton looks shocked)

**Lily walks into the counseling center and she sees Spencer. **

Lily- what the hell are you doing here?

_Lucas' Voice- With the Future Lies Our Past... But it is how we handle our present that makes all the difference. _

**AN: Ok finally that is the end of Chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed. I have a lot planned and I'm really excited about it. Deb being alive was not apart of my plan but I realized that I had killed off all the parents and I didn't want to do that to Nathan after all. I kind of left you with a cliff hanger. So let me know who you think is the father of Brooke's baby? **

**Spoilers: (These are subject to change if I change my mind but I want to give you some info) (this is for the next episode not exactly the next chapter) **

**Lily's actions may finally catch up with her, Jenny struggles with what she did with Chase, Peyton and Brooke talk about their problems and come to an understanding, Lucas prepares to tell his kids about his plans, and Nathan confronts Deb. **


	25. Ep5Ch1 Second Chances

**An: Thank You Guys so much for your reviews. I love getting reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise things are really going to get interesting so please just hang with me. And I hope that everyone that reads really is enjoying my story. **

**Episode 5 Ch. 1 Second Chances **

**Lily was standing in the counseling office. She saw many people, but the one person she knew was Spencer Roberts, her ex best friend best friend. **

Lily- What the hell are you doing here?

Spencer- I'm here for grief counseling. If you're here to torture Summer she's not here. She doesn't even know I come.

Lily- I'm not here (Kind of mad) to torture anyone thank you very much. My mother did just die not too long ago and my stupid brother is forcing me to get help which I don't need.

Spencer- That's what everyone says but its not true we all need help.

Lily- (Laughs) Most of us (Points at him) need to get a life too… (She walks off to join the group)

Lily takes a seat and then so does Spencer. They are sitting directly opposite from each other.

Jeff- Alright hey guys its good to see all of you again, and some of you for the first time. (He points to Lily) Hi I'm Jeff…why don't you introduce yourself

Lily- I'm Lily Scott and I shouldn't be here…you know what it was mistake I'm gonna leave. (Spencer stands up)

Spencer- Stay…Give us a chance I know you won't regret it.

Lily- Fine…but I won't be coming back.

Spencer- Jeff can I go first to show Lily how we do things…

Jeff- Go ahead Spencer.

Spencer- I'm Spencer Roberts…. And my mother died a year ago…I know that most of you think that me still coming here is kind of pointless but being here with you guys helps me get through those really tough days…My dad hasn't been there for me and the only person that I have is my best friend Summer, but I still don't think she understands how much pain I'm in. She lost her mother too and recently her step mother, but she handled it different. We all handle our pain in different ways. I guess I'm one that just likes to be around people that understand and have gone through something similar as me.

Lily looks confused. She didn't realize that Spencer had been through the same things that she was currently going through. She started to see Spencer Roberts in a whole new light.

**Lindsay is in the kitchen cooking and Lucas comes in. **

Lucas- Hey is Charlie still snoozing

Lindsay- Yeah he really does love his naps. I'm making his favorite food, chicken strips.

Lucas- Oh that's nice.

Lindsay- So I was wondering when you were going to tell your family?

Lucas- Lindsay we just got engaged don't you think it would be best to wait?

Lindsay- No, I want to be married right away Lucas. This is important to me and its important for Charlie to grow up with both of his parents. We both agreed.

Lucas- Yeah I know…We did…I don't want to upset my kids.

Lindsay- they are going to be upset no matter when you tell them Lucas and you know it….I have to go back to New York tomorrow. You could tell them then.

Lucas- Your going back to New York

Lindsay- Yeah I'm going to get everything reworked so I can move to Tree Hill. I know that this marriage is going to work Luke. It has too.

Lucas- I know…I'm just worried about my kids…all of them…

**Elizabeth is at the Café. She puts on an apron. Andy comes from the back. **

Andy- Lizzie thank you so much for coming in today.

Elizabeth- No problem Andy, I love working here. Grandma always made it fun.

Andy- yeah, well I can't seem to get Lily to show up anymore and Summer didn't feel well….

Elizabeth- Like I said I don't mind….

Andy- I'll only be gone for about two hours and then I'll close and you can go home.

Elizabeth- Ok see ya Andy…

Elizabeth starting picking up things around the café when someone taps her on her shoulder.

Tyler- Hi you're Elizabeth Scott right.

Elizabeth- Yes unless I'm in some kind of trouble then I'm Elizabeth Sawyer.

Tyler- No, your not in trouble I'm Tyler Ball…and these are yours right… (He holds out a book of sketches)

Elizabeth- How did you get these?

Tyler- You left them on the bench at school. You're pretty good.

Elizabeth- Just pretty good I'm pretty sure these are amazing…and you know what no one was suppose to see these…(She takes her sketches from them)

Tyler- Someone should see these. They're amazing. Don't hide your talent

Elizabeth- I'm not hiding my talent Tyler besides what's up with you? You don't even know me.

Tyler- I know talent when I see it. I also know beauty to me. (That makes Elizabeth smile)

Elizabeth- What exactly do you want?

Tyler- I want you to go with me tonight to this art thing. A bunch of us get together and show off our art work. It's fun.

Elizabeth- I have to work for like two hours

Tyler- I'll pick you up at ten.

Elizabeth- I can't I have a curfew

Tyler- Come one it will be fun. I'm asking you out and I'm trying not to be so obvious.

Elizabeth- You are definitely obvious but I'll go. My mom probably won't even know I'm gone.

Tyler- great I can't wait…(He walks out and Elizabeth looks surprised. Guys didn't usually ask her out)

**Keith was sitting on the couch reading. Savannah came down the stairs. **

Savannah- Keith

Keith- Hey pretty girl what's up (She comes over to the couch and he picks her up and sits her in his lap)

Savannah- I like Jake, but I like daddy best.

Keith- I know princess me too.

Savannah- then why doesn't mommy like daddy more

Keith- I know that you may not understand Savannah because half the time I don't either, but mommy and daddy they have problems, and sometimes when grownups have problems they can't fix them.

Savannah- But I want them to fix them…I want daddy to live with us.

Keith- I know but Jake's gonna be cool

Savannah- No, I want daddy…Can we go see him tonight?

Keith- I'm kind of grounded Savannah.

Savannah- I'm sure mommy wouldn't care. Please Keithy (She did her sweet little voice)

Keith- Ok how can I resist my favorite little sister…

Savannah jumped up from the couch and Keith followed.

Breanne and Jacey are walking down the street.

Breanne- So you know what sucks?

Jacey- Living in a freakishly small town where everyone knows you're a whore

Breanne- (She rolls her eyes) No, that's actually kind of fun…I think it sucks that my boyfriend is grounded on the weekend, and we can't have any fun.

Jacey- Well you and he can't have any fun but you on the other hand can have a whole lot of fun…

Breanne- What did you have in mind?

Jacey- just follow me…(She smiled and took Breanne's hand)

**Emily was at Nathan's and the boys were moving in her things. **

Emily- You guys are the best guys I know

Jamie- Yeah cause you don't know any other guys that would take their Saturday to help you move in.

Emily- Thank you

Eligh- Should we be worried about dad. Maybe one of us should have gone with him.

Emily- Your dad is going to be fine….He's gonna get through this.

Jamie- I feel like I should be sad, but I'm not because I didn't really know her all that well.

Emily- It's ok guys don't feel bad for not feeling bad. Um guys you can take those upstairs…All of this talk about your dad makes me want to call him.

Jamie- ok tell dad we said hey…

Eligh- and that we're glad your moving in with us…

Emily picks up her cell phone. She gets Nathan's voice mail.

Emily- Hey Nate, I don't know if you landed yet, but I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and good luck…and I can't wait until you get home. Nathan I (Hesitating) L..I love you…bye (She says I love you really fast) (and after she says it she looks really relieved and happy that she said it)

**Nathan was still in shock by seeing his mother standing in front of him. **

Deb- I know that I am the last person on earth you would want to see right now.

Nathan- (he actually has tears in his eyes) no, no mom your actually the only person I want to see right now…(Instead of yelling at her, Nathan took her in his arms and hugged her as tight as he possibly could) I'm so sorry mom…for everything….

**Peyton was standing in front of Brooke. **

Peyton- (She looked shocked) You can't be serious this baby has to be Colin's.

Brooke- No it's definitely not Colin's baby.

Peyton- There is no way in hell you would sleep with Lucas. (She looks hurt) We have too much history and you wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't do that to me.

Brooke- Peyt…(Peyton interrupts)

Peyton- I can't believe this is happening. Brooke please tell me that this baby is Nathan's because I honestly don't think I could handle it otherwise.

Brooke- I'm having…(Suddenly Isabella comes in)

Isabella- Hey guys (She can tell things are tense) Is something wrong.

Brooke- no baby Aunt Peyton and I were just talking.

Isabella- Oh..

Peyton- Hey Isabella

Isabella- Are you sure I didn't interrupt anything?

Peyton- No you didn't interrupt anything…

Brooke- You know what baby why don't you go to that Chinese place we like so much and get some takeout.

Isabella- Your trying to get rid of me. Something is going on. (Brooke hands her the credit card) I get it….I'll be back. (She leaves) (Peyton looks at Brooke)

Peyton- You were saying….

**AN: Ok so in the next ch. it will be revealed so get ready. I'm pretty sure most of you have already figured out who the father is but I'm still excited about the reveal because Peyton is going to be the first person to know... PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	26. EP5Ch2 The Truth is Finally Out

**Episode 5 Ch. 2- The Truth Is Finally Out **

**Brooke and Peyton are still in Brooke's house**

Peyton- So

Brooke- I'm not having Lucas' baby Peyton. You're right I could never do that to you. I slept with Nathan. (Peyton looks shocked and relieved all at the same time.)

**Nathan is still holding Deb. He finally lets go. **

Nathan- I thought you were dead.

Deb- I'm sorry I had to lie to you but I needed to see you Nathan.

Nathan- (Still dumb founded) The whole way here I was hoping that you being dead was some sort of colossal mistake. I'm so glad you're alive.

Deb- I thought you hated me

Nathan- No I was just stupid and mad at the whole world. I love you mom and I know that Haley's death was not your fault.

Deb- It was my fault Nathan. I should have been paying more attention to Hunter.

Nathan- Hunter? What are you talking about?

_Flashback: Deb is in the kitchen with hunter playing on the floor. She had her pills and Haley's pills on the counter. She went over to refrigerator to get them something to drink. She wasn't watching Hunter and he swapped the pills. Their pills looked a lot alike but were completely different. Haley always just picked up the little cup Deb put them in and swallowed. She never really looked at the pills. Haley came in. _

_Haley- Deb which one of these are mine? _

_Deb- the one on the left…_

_Haley- thanks I already had some tea…(She took the pills) Deb I want to thank you again for all that you've done for us lately. _

_Deb- It's my pleasure Haley. I would do anything for you, Nathan, and my grandchildren. _

_Later that day Haley was at the top of the stairs. She suddenly felt dizzy and could barely breathe. She went tumbling down the stairs. _

Nathan- Mom I never knew.

Deb- You never asked you just yelled at me…I didn't want to tell you about Hunter. He didn't know what he was doing and it definitely wasn't his fault.

Nathan- I know…It was an accident. Mom please forgive me

Deb- If you forgive me my sweet baby boy.

Nathan- I love you mom.

Deb- I love you too Nate… (She gives him another hug and they both have tears in their eyes)

**Lily is still in group counseling. **

Jeff- So Lily would you like to end the session today by telling us a little bit about yourself.

Lily- There is nothing to say.

Jeff- I think there is a reason that you're here.

Lily- My brother made me come. I didn't have a choice.

Jeff- Where's your mom

Lily- She's dead as well is my dad. Listen I'm fine with just listening ok I don't want to talk about my problems

Jeff- You'll never feel better if you don't open up about how you feel.

Lily- I feel like this whole thing is a bunch of bull crap and I'm not buying it that any of you could possibly help me. I won't be coming back because I'm not psychotic. (She gets up and runs out of the door. Spencer follows her.)

**Lucas and Lindsay are eating and Charlie is in his booster seat. **

Charlie- Look at me daddy

Lucas- I know I see that you're my big man.

Charlie- Yeah me big and strong… (Knock on the door)

Lucas- I'll get it…

Lindsay- No let me get it…bond with Charlie its good for both of you (She gets up and goes to get the door)

Lindsey goes to the door and she sees Keith and Savannah.

Lindsey- hi

Keith- What the hell are you doing here?

Savannah- Ooh Keith….

Lucas- Keith…

Savannah- daddy… (She jumps down from Keith and into her daddies arms)

Keith- I don't understand what is this home wrecking whore doing here…

Lucas- Keith watch it

Keith- What is she doing here?

Lindsay- (She just can't help herself) We're getting married Keith.

Keith- (He looks angry) No way…

Lucas- Keith

Keith- I hate you…(he runs out of the house)

Lucas- Keith…

Savannah- Daddy…

Lucas- Sweetheart you stay with Lindsay ok I'm gonna try to find your brother….

Savannah- (she starts to tear up) But I don't want to daddy

Lucas- please sweetie be a big girl…

Lindsay- It will be fun Savannah

Savannah- Fine but your not my mommy…She is nice and pretty… (She runs to the living room and sits on the couch) I want to watch Hannah Montana…

Lucas goes to leave and he looks back at Lindsay.

Lindsay- She'll be fine…Go find your son…

**Peyton and Brooke are now sitting on the couch. Peyton is still a little shocked by what Brooke told her. **

Peyton- How?

Brooke- Ok if you don't know how Peyton then I'm worried about you…

Peyton- You know what I mean.

Brooke- It was only once but he's the only possible choice considering Colin and I hadn't had sex in like four months until the other day…

Peyton- I just…Nathan(Still confused)

Brooke- I needed someone and so did he….

_Flashback: Brooke is at home all alone. She has been drinking. She hears a knock at the door and it is Nathan. _

_Brooke- Nathan what are you doing here it's like one in the morning. _

_Nathan- I know I'm sorry…I can go _

_Brooke- No, No wait…What's wrong…_

_Nathan- tomorrow _

_Brooke- Millie's birthday and Haley's death…._

_Nathan- The most important day in my little girls life is the worst day of mine. I was always drunk during her last birthdays I'm just worried that the pain will be too hard. _

_Brooke- Yeah I know what you mean….Pain sucks I hate feeling pain…_

_Nathan- Have you been drinking? _

_Brooke- Yeah I think Colin and I are about to break up…I needed comfort and I found it in the booze…_

_Nathan- Can I have some? _

_Brooke- Nate…_

_Nathan- I know I shouldn't but I just I want to take the edge off. _

_Brooke- You can't tell anyone that I let you drink _

_Nathan- I wouldn't think of it… (He takes a drink and he looks like he knows he is doing wrong but he can't help himself) _

_Brooke and Nathan talk and drink for a couple of hours. _

_Nathan- I haven't had sex in six years._

_Brooke- Wow…Nathan Scott how the hell have you managed that? _

_Nathan- I guess I really don't know…Haley was my world and I feel like I'm cheating on her if I do…_

_Brooke- Its not cheating Nathan…._

_Nathan- I know…Have I ever told you that when I'm drunk you look pretty damn hot…._

_Brooke- probably the last time we were drunk together... and usually look pretty damn hot anyway..._

_Nathan- You are so beautiful…_

_Brooke gets up because even though she is drunk she still knows where this is going to lead. She starts to pick up the empty bottles and Nathan goes to help her. They bump hands and then he allows his hand to go up her arms. She pulls him closer and they begin to kiss. _

_Nathan- Brooke _

_Brooke- I won't tell _

_Nathan- Me either… (He places her on the couch and they continue to kiss) _

_The next morning…._

_Nathan- Brooke _

_Brooke- Its fine Nathan no one ever has to know…. _

_Nathan- I…I'm sorry_

_Brooke- There is nothing to be sorry about. It was mutual. _

_Nathan- Ok…We're still friends _

_Brooke- Yes Nathan you were there for me we'll always be friends _

_Things are awkward and he slightly hugs her and then leaves. After he leaves Broke starts to cry. _

Peyton- Brooke (They are sitting on the couch and Peyton is holding her)

Brooke- What am I going to do?

Peyton- What do you want to do?

Brooke- I haven't even told Nathan yet. I wasn't going to but

Peyton- You have to Brooke. Don't keep it from him.

Brooke- but he's with Emily now. How can I tell him?

Peyton- tell him that you think it would be best if Colin was the father…

Brooke- I'm so worried Peyton. I don't know what to do.

Peyton holds her closely.

Peyton- Don't worry Brooke, I'm here for you no matter what.

Brooke- Thank you…I have to tell him the truth sooner rather than later. He's Nathan Scott he can handle it.(silent for a moment) Now let's talk about you P. Scott…Your still in love with Lucas?

Peyton- this is about you Brooke

Brooke- No, this is about you now. Have you told Lucas?

Peyton- I went to tell him and he was hugging Lindsay…

Brooke- Lindsay as in slut Lindsay

Peyton- Yeah that's the one and only.

Brooke- Awe Peyton I'm sorry.

Peyton- No its ok but I've finally made a decision about my life.

Brooke- Your going to go back to Lucas. I always knew the two of you would get back together.

Peyton- No I'm going to ask Jake to move in with me.

Brooke- What?

Peyton- I have to let Lucas go. He's obviously not over Lindsay and I can't go down that road again. Seeing them together just made me realize how much he hurt me. I just can't do it again.

**Lucas went to the River Court looking for his son. He was there just like he thought he would be. **

Lucas- Hey

Keith- go away

Lucas- I'm not gonna go away Keith. You know your grounded your not even suppose to be here.

Keith- if mom says anything I'll just tell her that you're an ass she'll understand…

Lucas- Keith…I'm sorry you had to find out that way.

Keith- dad I don't understand how you could possible marry that woman she ruined our family

Lucas- I had a hand in that. I messed up our family. Its not all her fault.

Keith- I can't believe you would do this to our family. Mom will eventually forgive you and we can be a family again.

Lucas- We are a family. I love you kids so much.

Keith- but now you can never be with mom….

Lucas- She's getting married and now so am I

Keith- I don't mind Jake but I can't be around her dad I'm sorry, but if you marry her your gonna lose a son. So if your doing this for Charlie then maybe you should think about us too….

Keith goes to walk away and Lucas grabs him.

Lucas- I do think about you every single day. I think about all my children and I wish I could go back and change things but I can't and I'm sorry….you are my son and that will never change…and we're gonna get through all of this together.

Keith- (he pushes his dad off of him and Lucas falls to the ground) leave me alone…Like I said before I hate you.

Lucas is still on the ground as he watches Keith walk away. He closes his eyes and sighs.

**Lily is sitting on the bridge where Nathan and Haley had been when Cooper and Rachel went over. Spencer followed her. She is drinking. He looks at her and takes a very deep breath before walking closer towards her. **

**Peyton is now at home. No one is home and she tries calling Keith. She then calls Lucas. **

Peyton- Hey do you know where the kids are?

Lucas- Kind of can you meet me at my house?

Peyton-I know where Elizabeth is. What's wrong where's Keith and Savannah…

Lucas- Savannah is at my house I just got through talking with Keith and he ran off he's not happy with me.

Peyton- Wait who is watching Savannah?

Lucas- Lindsay

Peyton- Hell No (Peyton slammed the phone down. She was so angry and she stormed out of the house)

**Breanne and Jacey walked into a bar. Breanne's phone was ringing but she didn't hear it because it was so loud in the bar. **

Jacey- See you can have a whole lot of fun in here and Keith will never know….

Breanne just smiled and started scoping out all the hot guys. She sees one in particular that she likes.

**Nathan and his mom were still in her hotel room discussing things. **

Nathan- Mom move back to Tree Hill with me

Deb- I can't….

**Emily had finally got all of her things moved in thanks to the boys. Millie was upstairs playing, Hunter was at a sleepover, and the boys had gone out for a little while. Emily felt home especially when the doorbell rang for the first time since she moved in. Brooke was standing on the other side of the door and looked surprised to see Emily. **

**An: I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to give my new characters a storyline too. I really hope you guys are liking my story because I really enjoy doing this for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me so much and makes me feel so good about my writing even if it only says good chapter... **


	27. Ep5Ch3 Just Let it out

**Episode 5 Ch. 3 Just let it out **

**Emily is smiling at Brooke. **

Emily- Hey Brooke, Can I help You?

Brooke- Are you moving in?

Emily- Yeah I am…. I know kind of sudden right but Nathan and I felt like it was perfect for us.

Brooke- Yeah…Is Nathan here?

Emily- No sorry…Here come in.. (Brooke reluctantly goes in) You look amazing by the way but you always do…I wish I could look that great in a pair a jeans

Brooke- What are you talking about your gorgeous?

Emily- Thanks…I just want to be perfect for Nathan…I love him so much (Emily then realizes what she just said) I mean

Brooke- (shocked) You love Nathan?

Emily- Yeah…..I finally told him how I felt today.

Brooke- He loves you too right?(scooping for information)

Emily- well I left it on his voice mail I couldn't really wait to tell him….but I know he loves me…I know that he and Haley were the perfect couple but I know that me and Nathan have something pretty special…Can I get you something to drink?

Brooke- No…You know what I just remembered I have some stuff I have to take care of at the office…but it was so good to see you Emily and good luck with everything…

Emily- Thanks Brooke….It was good to see you and thank you really for being there for Nathan he is so lucky to have you as a friend….I only hope that one day you and I can be that close…

Brooke- uh huh yeah me too…

Brooke couldn't get out of that house quick enough. Emily was way too nice and she couldn't take it. Brooke had no idea how she was going to tell Nathan knowing that Emily loved him that much.

**Jenny was pacing in the boat house. Chase finally arrived. **

Jenny- what took you so long?

Chase- I had to drive here. What's wrong with you?

Jenny- I've been trying to call Lily all day but she's not answering. Does she know?

Chase- no she doesn't know because the two of us are the only ones that know and we're not going to tell her…. ..

Jenny- Right…But we talk to each other like everyday…

Chase- Maybe she's just in a bad mood….you know she gets like that

Jenny- Maybe we should tell her what we did

Chase- No…I might still have a chance with her….You can't do that to me…What we did meant nothing to me…

Jenny- It didn't

Chase- No

Jenny- (obviously hurt) right me either…

Chase- see we have nothing to worry about…

Chase was about to leave when Jamie walked in.

Jenny- Jamie what are you doing here?

Jamie- I just wanted to see if the two of you were gonna go at it again. Unfortunately for me I got to see a show last night.

Jenny- Jamie

Jamie- I can't really say anything can I? I mean we weren't dating….I just thought you wanted your first time to be something and I'm pretty sure what I saw last night didn't mean a damn thing to either one of you.

Jenny- It was a mistake

Jamie- Yeah but us breaking up wasn't I finally realized that…. Oh and by the way I'm not gonna tell Lily because I can't do that to her…she thinks you guys are friends… (Jamie walks out)

Jenny- Oh my God

Chase- He can't tell…He won't tell (He is trying to convince himself that Jamie won't say anything)

**Summer is coming out of the ice cream shop. Jeremy is about to go in and he bumps into her and she drops her ice cream. **

Summer- Not again (He had recently knocked a drink on her at the club a few nights ago)

Jeremy- Summer I am so sorry

Summer- (shocked) You remembered my name

Jeremy- Yeah I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going. Let me buy you another ice cream

Summer- Its ok really

Jeremy- No please I insist

Summer- Fine…

They walk into the shop together.

A few minutes later they have both gotten their ice cream and are walking outside.

Summer- thanks for the ice cream

Jeremy- no problem you know I'm sorry I made you drop your ice cream but I'm not sorry that I ran into you

Summer- What

Jeremy- Did I say that out loud? I mean I was hoping that I would run into you again. I was a jerk at the club. To be honest I have a tendency to be a jerk quiet often

Summer- At least you admit to it

Jeremy- I think its just some of the people I hang out with

Summer- Lily and Chase

Jeremy- Right you don't like them

Summer- Its not that trust me we just have a tainted history

Jeremy- you want to tell me about it

Summer- not that interesting besides you're their friend not mine

Jeremy- We could change that.

Summer- You want to be my friend?

Jeremy- Is that so hard to believe?

Summer- Yes, considering you didn't even know my name two days ago.

Jeremy- That was my mistake….I'm sorry…

Summer- Your good at apologizing

Jeremy- Are you good at accepting apologies?

Summer- No (He looks disappointed) But with you I can make an exception. (Summer smiled at him and he smiled back. She actually gave him butterflies in his stomach and he actually made her feel special and they had only talked for a few minutes)

**Peyton was so mad by the time she got to Lucas' she was fuming. She could not believe that her stupid ex husband let that bitch watch her daughter. Peyton didn't even knock she just walked in. Savannah saw her immediately and ran into her arms. **

Savannah- Mommy

Peyton- Hey baby girl…(She gave her a huge hug)

Savannah- Guess what? I have a brother (this made Peyton even more upset because she didn't want savannah to know about Charlie yet)

Peyton- Yeah Keith is your brother… (Before Peyton could say anymore Lindsay walked into the room.)

Lindsay- Peyton I told her that she and Charlie were brother and sister.

Savannah- See mommy

Peyton- Well baby she's wrong. You only have one brother and that is Keith….Charlie can be your friend but he will never be your brother ever

Savannah- ok…can we go home

Peyton- In just a minute baby I want to have a little talk with your daddy…Why don't you go play in Aunt Lily's room….

Savannah- ok…

Savannah got down and ran into Lily's room.

Peyton walked over to where Lindsay stood and slapped her.

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- You bitch! You knew that I did not want my little girl knowing about your son.

Lindsay- She deserved to know they have the same last night.

Peyton- Yeah and you wish you had that last name don't you?

Lindsay- I will soon enough

Lucas- Lind…

Lindsay- Luke and I are getting married…

Peyton had heard enough.

Peyton- (She looked at Lucas) Your getting married

Lucas- Peyton…

Peyton- I need to talk to you alone….

Lucas looked at Lindsay and she walked into the kitchen.

Lucas- I can explain

Peyton- I don't need an explanation Lucas…I'm sick of your excuses…but let me tell you one thing my daughter is not to be left alone with that psycho bitch….you got it

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- I don't mind you spending time with our kids but she is to stay the hell away…you understand because I can get full custody and you'll be up a creek without a paddle…

Lucas- You wouldn't do that

Peyton- You leave our daughter with that home wrecking hussy ever again I won't hesitate…. I'm gonna go get Savannah

Lucas- She could spend the night

Peyton- Its not your weekend I'm taking my daughter home….

Lucas- We should probably talk about me getting married.

Peyton- We really have nothing to talk about Lucas. You don't have to ask my permission and this may be hard for you to understand but I don't care who your with…not anymore….(She walks back to the back where she sees Savannah sleeping on Lily's bed. She picks up the little girl)

Lucas- (he smiles when he sees the two) Here let me help

Peyton- I've got her…Goodnight… (Lindsay comes out)

Lindsay- Good night Peyton

Peyton rolls her eyes and walks out with her daughter. Lucas shakes his head at Lindsay and walks to his room. Lindsay is left alone but she is smiling deviously.)

**Elizabeth and Tyler are in his car. **

Tyler- I'm so glad that you decided to come with me.

Elizabeth- Yeah I'm surprised I'm not usually that kind of person

Tyler- what is that suppose to mean?

Elizabeth- I don't even know you and I'm in a car with you. You could be a psycho or an ax murderer or something….I could be in danger…

Tyler- Your not in danger I promise I would never hurt you.

Elizabeth smiled but something just wasn't right about him.

**Lily is sitting on the bridge. She finally recognizes Spencer being there. **

Lily- What are you some kind of stalker?

Spencer- No, I was just worried about you.

Lily- Well don't be. I'm fine. (She waves her flask)

Spencer- You're not fine.

Lily- How would you know?

Spencer- I've been there.

Lily- I could care less.

Spencer- Lily

Lily- You're not my friend ok. You're summer's friend so just leave me the hell alone.

Spencer- I'm not going to do that. I'm especially not going to leave you while you are drinking.

Lily- Fine if you won't leave I will (She gets up and she is stumbling)

Spencer- no give me your keys

Lily- no….stay away from me…(She pushes him back and heads to her car) I have driven drunk plenty of times I'm pretty good at it.

**Breanne and Jacey are still at the bar. Breanne is flirting with some man. **

Man- Hey do you want to go back to my place?

Breanne- I thought you would never ask Ryan. (He takes her by the hand and leads her out of the bar. Jacey smiles and decides to leave too.)

**When Peyton arrives home she sees Keith sitting on the couch. **

Keith- Mom…

Peyton- Hold that thought….(She walks upstairs and lays Savannah in the bed) (She comes back down) so I had an interesting talk with your dad

Keith- I know I shouldn't have pushed him

Peyton- You pushed your father?

Keith- (Busted) he didn't tell you

Peyton- No he didn't but if it makes you feel any better I punched the bitch that he is going to marry

Keith- Good job but I'm gonna have to ground you for a week you know that is the rule.

Peyton- (She puts her hands together like she is begging) Please don't its my first offense

Keith- ok but this is a warning (They both smile) (they both sit on the couch) So what did you and dad talk about

Peyton- Savannah is not allowed to be around that woman alone…you got it

Keith- yeah I don't want to be around that woman alone either….

Peyton- (sighs)

Keith- Mom are you ok with dad getting married

Peyton- Yeah Keith I am…I know you kids want us back together but I don't see that happening and I'm sorry…

Keith- Its ok mom I have finally realized that Dad made his choice along time ago…

Peyton- (sad) yeah me too….

**Nathan has just finished listening to the message Emily left him. **

Deb- What has you smiling like that?

Nathan- Emily

Deb- Who is Emily?

Nathan- Emily is the woman that brought me back to life. She changed me just like Haley did.

Deb- Do you love her?

Nathan- Yeah I do and I can't wait to get home to tell her.

Deb- Then go home…You don't have to stay here any longer.

Nathan- Mom I don't want to leave you yet…I want you to come home with me

Deb- Nate I want to go home with you but this is my home now but I'm hoping to visit soon…I really can't wait to see that beautiful little granddaughter of mine…

Nathan- Millie is amazing mom. Your gonna love her. She's beautiful….Here (He takes out a picture of all the kids) you can keep this one (Deb has tears in her eyes)

Deb- they are so beautiful Nathan….I'm so proud of you. I love you so much.

Nathan- I love you too mom and I promise I'm gonna be a better person…I am a better person…. (She hugs him)

Deb- Now go home to my beautiful grandkids and tell them that you love them and then tell Emily how happy you are to have her in your life…and don't let anything get in your way of a happy ending.

Nathan- You promise you'll come back home soon…

Deb- You're not going to be able to keep me away now…You're gonna get sick of me…

Nathan- I don't think that could ever happen… (He gives his mom one final hug) I'm so happy your ok…I would have never forgiven myself if you wouldn't have been…

Nathan smiles and leaves to go back to his family, and after he leaves Deb smiles because she finally got her happiness.

**Elizabeth and Tyler walk into a very dark room only lighted with candles. **

Elizabeth- What is this?

Tyler- This is how we like to do our art. (Elizabeth finally realizes that everyone in the room is high)

Elizabeth- You should take me home right now.

Tyler- Come on Elizabeth just try it…When your high it makes the art look so much better.

Elizabeth- Tyler I cant…

Tyler- What are you chicken?

Elizabeth- I'm not chicken

Tyler- then what are you

Elizabeth- I'm scared.

Tyler- Don't be….Come on all you have to do is snort it….

Elizabeth stares blankly at him trying to decide whether or not she is going to try it.

**Peyton is lying on the couch. She hears a knock on the door. When she opens the door, Jake is standing on the other side. She suddenly looks very nervous. **

**Lily has started her car and Spencer has jumped in the car with her. **

Lily- what are you doing? Get out of my car now!

Spencer- No

Lily- Fine if you want get out you better put your seatbelt on I promise you its going to be a bumpy ride… (She presses the pedal and Spencer jerks back…he looks scared but he won't get out of the car)

Review Please You know you want too!


	28. Ep5Ch4 The Choice is Your's

**Episode 5 Ch. 4- The Choice is Yours **

**Elizabeth is still staring at Tyler. **

Tyler- Come on Liz all you have to do is snort it and you'll feel so much better. It will take all the pain in your life away.

Elizabeth- You won't tell anyone right?

Tyler- No, Elizabeth…and I promise its safe I do it all the time…

Elizabeth- Ok…If it will make my art better why not?

And with that said she takes a deep breath and she does it….She looks guilty and scared but then also relieved and happy all at the same time…

**Jake is still standing outside of Peyton's house. **

Jake- Are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out here all night?

Peyton- No come in… (HE shuts the door behind him) I was worried that you were never going to talk to me again.

Jake- I couldn't do that even if I tried. I had to take sometime to think about things.

Peyton- So have you thought about things

Jake- Yeah and I realized that I wasn't just mad because you kissed Lucas but I was mad because you didn't tell me about it….

Peyton- I know I should have told you right after it happened but I thought that you would hate me.

Jake- (he takes her hands) that would never happen Peyton because I love you so much….and I want to spend forever with you.

Peyton- I did some thinking to Jake and I want you to move in with me. I want to start our family. (He leans in and kisses her)

Jake- I was hoping you would say that. Jenny and I would love to move in with you.

Peyton- I want to spend forever with you too Jake…I promise that you never have to worry about Lucas and me ever again….because it is only ever going to be me and you…

Jake- I know that and I'm sorry for overreacting and pushing you away…I need you Peyton.

Peyton- (Although she was lying to him and to herself being with Jake did feel right) Make love to me Jake….(He kisses her and then sweeps her off her feet and carries her upstairs)

**Emily is downstairs on the couch with a sleeping Millie when her cell phone rings. **

Emily- Hello

Nathan- Hey

Emily- Nathan how is everything?

Nathan- It's a really long story but my mom is alive…

Emily- Oh wow

Nathan- yeah I'll tell you about it when I get home and Emily

Emily- yeah Nate

Nathan- I love you so much and I can't wait to see your beautiful face.

Emily- Me either….(She has a really big smile on her face)

Nathan- I'll be home soon.

**Brooke arrives home to see Isabella has eaten and already gone to bed. Chase comes in. **

Brooke- Oh wow your home kind of early…(Chase just nods and Brooke can sense that something is wrong with him) What's wrong Chase?

Chase- Mom has there ever been a time in your life where you wish you could just stop screwing up?

Brooke- All the time Chase…What did you do?

Chase- I never told Lily how much I really care about her, and I know I've lost her for good this time…. (Brooke gives her son a hug)

Brooke- It gets better trust me on that one.

**Lucas is sitting on his bed typing on his lap top. Lindsay comes in. **

Lindsay- Do you got that book finished yet?

Lucas- No, I'm having a hard time with this one.

Lindsay- (She closes his lap top) We need to talk.

Lucas- Lindsay

Lindsay- I care about you Lucas and I want what is best for our family.

Lucas- Do you because I specifically asked you not to say anything to my kids?

Lindsay- I know I'm sorry if I was happy about being your wife. I want to be married to you Lucas, and I'm sorry for springing it on them like I did. I should have known better, but us getting married is not a bad thing.

Lucas- I know

Lindsay- (She leans in and touches his face) I know that you don't love me but you will….I know you will… (She starts to kiss and Lucas gives in and kisses her back)

**Elizabeth is still with Tyler. She looks out of it and they are both drawing. **

Tyler- See baby I told you your art work would improve.

Elizabeth- yeah you were right….thanks… (She keeps drawing, but she looks like she is going to be sick. Tyler giver her a small smile)

**Jenny is trying to call Lily again. **

Jenny- Hey Lily its me again. I really hope you aren't mad at me. I don't know why you would be mad at me but I was hoping you weren't. Just call me ok… bye…(She hangs up) What was I thinking?

**Chase is in his room and he picks up his phone. **

Chase- Hey I got your machine again. I was hoping you would pick up. Lily I'm sorry for everything. I miss you. I miss us…Please call me as soon as you get this message. We really need to talk.

**Lily and Spencer are in her car and she is going very fast. **

Spencer- You are going too fast. SLOW DOWN!

Lily- NO! you should have stayed away….I'm dangerous Spencer….

Spencer- Your not…Just pull over and let me take you home

Lily- No…I can't do that…

Spencer- You have to (He grabs the wheel to get her to stop and they lose control and the car rolls down the hill and hits a tree.)

**AN: I hope you guys like it. I know there is a cliff hanger and it was a short chapter but the episode is not over yet and I promise I have so many ideas for this story and I really can't wait to share with you guys. Ch.5 of this episode should be up soon. And I hope you guys are as excited as I am for tonights episode of Tree Hill...I can't wait to see waht happens...Please Review it really does help. Thanks so much! **


	29. Ep5Ch5 Silent Crash

**An: I hope you guys like this chapter only one more chapter and I'll be done with this episode. Tell me what you think in a review!! **

**Episode 5 Ch. 5- Silent Crash**

**Lily and Spencer were still in the car. Spencer came to first. He couldn't tell if Lily was hurt or not, all he could think about was she had been drinking and could be in a lot of trouble. He got himself out of the car fortunately. The car had been crushed in the front by impact. They were very lucky it wasn't as bad. Spencer went to the driver side and opened Lily's door. He pulls her out. She is in and out but not awake. Spencer takes her and puts her out of the car and makes it look like she was thrown from the vehicle. He whispers to her that everything is ok. He then gets back into the car but this time in the drivers side. He searches for his cell phone and calls 911. He sits and waits and then hits his head up against the steering wheel a few times to make it look like he hit his head during the crash. **

**Breanne was in bed with Ryan. She got up and grabbed her clothes. **

Ryan- Hey baby where are you going?

Breanne- home

Ryan- why?

Breanne- because we're through here, I've got other things to do

Ryan- Can I at least have your number?

Breanne- No…If I give you my number then this really wouldn't be considered a one night stand and that is all this was meant to be.

Ryan- But I really like you

Breanne- Oh yeah I know you do but um I'm only sixteen and I know your older so if you mess with me again I'll just say you raped me….Who do you think the police are going to believe?

Ryan- you're a bitch

Breanne- I know but I'm good at it…. See ya (she walks out of the door and picks up her cell phone….she has three missed calls from Keith) (She dials his number)

Keith- Hello

Breanne- Hey you weren't asleep were you?

Keith- no I've been trying to call you all night

Breanne- I know I'm sorry I was hanging with Jacey for a girls night….

Keith- oh your forgiven…I miss you.

Breanne- I miss you too….listen Keith I better go but I'll see you at school and talk to you tomorrow…

Keith- yeah you better bye….

Inside the hotel room Ryan calls someone.

Ryan- Hey, yeah I know its late but I wanted to let you know that I'm in Tree Hill and I was hoping to see you….Yeah tomorrow would be great. I really have missed you….

**Lucas and Lindsay are on his bed. Lindsay is now on top of Lucas. She starts to unbutton his shirt. Lucas looks uncomfortable but let's her continue. The phone then rings. **

Lindsay- Don't answer it

Lucas- Lindsay

Lindsay- Come on if it's important they will call back.

Lucas- It could be my sister… (He pushes Lindsay off of him and answers the phone) Hello….yes this is he….What? Yeah I'm on my way….

Lindsay- Luke what's wrong

Lucas- Lily was in an accident I've got to go

Lindsay- Here I'll go with you

Lucas- No…You stay with Charlie…I've got to do this alone… (He buttons his shirt back up, grabs his keys, and leaves)

**Peyton and Jake were lying in bed together. He was holding her hand and she was smiling. **

Jake- I love you so much Peyton.

Peyton- I love you too Jake

Jake- Let's get married soon.

Peyton- How soon?

Jake- After Jenny graduates

Peyton- that is in three months….

Jake- I know…What do you say Peyton will you be my wife in three months?

Peyton Yes Jake…I'll marry you in three months… (She gives him a kiss when the phone rings) Who is calling this late? Hello, Luke….(Jake looks a little uneasy by Lucas' name being spoken)

Lucas- Peyton…Lily's been in a car accident I need you…

Peyton- Ok yeah I'm on my way…

Jake- What's wrong?

Peyton- Lily's been in an accident

Jake- Oh my God…Is she going to be ok?

Peyton- I don't know but I'm going to go to the hospital (She has gotten up from the bed and is now getting dressed)

Jake- I'll go

Peyton- No could you just stay here with the kids please and don't say anything until we know how serious it is….

Jake- Ok I won't…. Tell me as soon as you know ok Baby I need to tell Jenny…

Peyton- Ok…I'm really glad you came over tonight

Jake- Yeah me too…. (She gives him a quick kiss before leaving. He looks disappointed)

**Summer comes home and Andy is sitting on the couch. **

Andy- Hey

Summer- (She didn't see him) Oh God dad you scared me!

Andy- Where have you been?

Summer- I went to get ice cream and I met a friend and we talked for a while….I'm not that late am I?

Andy- No your fine….I just worry about you.

Summer- I know that's what I love about you. (She gives her dad a hug and the phone rings) I'll get it….Hello…Luke what's wrong? Here dad

Andy- Luke? Yeah I'm on my way…

Summer- daddy what's wrong….

Andy- Lily's in the hospital come on we've got to go….

**Lucas arrived at the hospital in panic mode. He didn't care about anything but his sister. **

Lucas- (He sees a nurse) Hi my sister was brought in from a car accident

Nurse- What's her name sir?

Lucas- Lily Scott…She's got long brown hair big green eyes

Nurse- I don't need a description sir just her name…. I can't tell you anything about her situation but I do know she is in room 312

Lucas- thank you so much…I can see her right

Nurse- Let me find a doctor first…you can take a seat right over there… (Lucas walked over to the waiting room and he saw a police officer talking to Spencer. He knew he recognized Spencer and he wondered what was going on) (Spencer's forehead is bandaged but everything else seems to be fine)

Police- You were driving?

Spencer- yes

Police- But the car was registered to a Lily Scott

Spencer- yeah it was her car but I was driving….

Police- were you driving because Miss Scott was intoxicated.

Spencer- She might have had a little to drink and we didn't think she should drive…I told you what happened, I lost control of the wheel when a dog ran out in front of me….I swerved to miss the dog….Is Lily going to be ok? (Lucas finally walks over)

Lucas- What's going on here?

Police- who are you?

Lucas- I'm Lily's brother….Is something going on here?

Police- this young man claims to have been driving your sister's car when it crashed….

Lucas- Were you?

Spencer- yes I was driving….Lily had been drinking….

Lucas- How do you even know my sister?

Spencer- We had a grief counseling session together…

Police- I guess if her story matches with your story then we can chalk this up as an accident but you better hope Lily's story matches yours when she wakes up. (the Police officer walks away)

Lucas- (He grabs Spencer) You better tell me exactly what happened so her story will match yours…. (Spencer looks at Lucas and then looks down)

The scene changes to Lily lying in the bed. She has cuts on her face and her arms is broken. Lucas walks in and just looks at his little sister lying there so vulnerable. The doctor said she was going to be fine but he wanted to keep her over night for observations.

Lily opened her eyes and saw Lucas standing next to her bed.

Lucas- Hey

Lily- Luke I am so sorry

Lucas- A police officer is going to come in here in any minute and you are to tell him you were not driving you got it…Spencer was driving not you….is that understood….

Lily- Ok..(She has tears in her eyes and looks to be in a lot of pain.)

**Peyton, Andy, and Summer have arrived at the hospital. Summer sees Spencer. **

Summer- Oh my God are you ok? What happened to you?

Spencer- I was driving Lily's car.

Summer- What were you doing with Lily (She looks shocked)?

Spencer- I found her when she was upset and I decided to drive her home but she might have done a better job than me at driving

Summer- I can't believe you were with her.

Spencer- It's no big deal Summer.

Summer- Yeah (She gives him a hug) I'm just relieved that your ok…

Spencer- me too…

Andy- I knew her moving in with Lucas was a mistake.

Peyton- this is not Lucas' fault we don't even know what happened….but Lucas is a good father and he is a good brother so do not blame him for this.

Lucas has heard Peyton defending him and he smiles. Andy sees him.

Andy- Well how is Lily?

Lucas- She's gonna be fine. No cheerleading for a while but she's gonna be fine…Thank God Spencer was driving or things might have turned out differently….

Andy- I'm worried about her.

Lucas- I am too but I'm gonna take care of it…She can't have any visitors so you guys can go home, but thanks for coming.

Andy- Will you tell Lily we're glad she is ok.

Lucas- Yeah I will….

Summer- You want us to give you a ride home….

Spencer- no I'll just walk but thanks

Lucas- Spencer

Spencer- yes sir

Lucas- Thanks…You might be just what my sister needs…(Spencer leaves and Lucas sits down…Peyton can tell that he is upset. He has his hands on his face.)

Peyton- You ok

Lucas- When I got that call Peyton I was so scared that my sister was going to end up just like my mom and Haley and Uncle Keith…I can't take losing another person I love Peyton.

Peyton- I know I'm so sorry Luke, but at least she's ok.

Lucas- Lily is far from ok and I finally see that now.

Peyton- I know that its hard right now, everything, but it does get better Luke that I promise you.

Lucas- I sure do hope so….You know you don't have to stay with me.

Peyton- I know I don't have too but I want too…. (She takes his hand and holds it) If you need to cry you can cry if you need to scream you can scream but if you just need to sit here I'll sit here with you until we can't sit any longer….

Lucas- Thanks Peyton….(He lays his head on her shoulder while still holding her hand. He has tears rolling down his face as does she.)


	30. Ep5Ch6 Take Me Back

**Episode 5 Ch. 6- Take Me Back **

It is a new day in Tree Hill, and Peyton is just getting in obvious that she spent the night at the hospital comforting Lucas. At the same time Elizabeth is sneaking in the back door. Elizabeth is trying to be really quiet oblivious that Peyton can see her.

Peyton- (Angry) Are you just getting in?

Elizabeth- (Surprised) Mom! Oh my God scare a girl to death!

Peyton- I wouldn't have scared you if you would have been in your bed asleep like your suppose to be.

Elizabeth- I know but I can explain

Peyton- Ok well I'm waiting….

Elizabeth- (Trying to think of a good lie) I spent the night with dad. You know bonding with him. I've missed hanging out with him. It was fun.

Peyton- (Really mad) You're grounded

Elizabeth- for hanging out with dad

Peyton- No for lying to me. You weren't with your father last night Elizabeth, because he was at the hospital.

Elizabeth- What happened?

Peyton- Lily was in a car accident but she's fine no worries but you aren't. Now I'm going to ask you again, where were you last night?

Elizabeth- I spent the whole night talking with a friend on the beach.

Peyton- Who?

Elizabeth- Just a friend from school….

Peyton- Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?

Elizabeth- I thought you would get mad.

Peyton- I'm mad because you lied to me about it. Elizabeth you can always trust me. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything ok….

Elizabeth- yeah I know I'm sorry….Since I apologized am I still grounded…. (In her very hopeful voice) (Peyton puts her arm around her daughter)

Peyton- Oh yeah for a week….Now go upstairs and get ready for school!...

Elizabeth looks down and then heads upstairs. Peyton smiles at her daughters attempt to get away with something. Peyton was actually surprised Elizabeth had done something wrong because Elizabeth was the good child, and never got in trouble unlike Keith. She then sat on the couch and closed her eyes. As soon as she did she felt someone rubbing her shoulders. She smiled and looked up to see Jake standing behind her. He then walked over and sat down beside her.)

Jake- How's Lily?

Peyton- Physically she's gonna be fine, but she's going through a lot right now.

Jake- Maybe you should help her…

Peyton- Me

Jake- Yeah….Peyton you've been through a lot maybe you can get through to her….

Peyton- Your right…I'll set up a date or something…

Jake- I missed you last night.

Peyton- I know your all I thought about the whole night…. (Peyton gave him a kiss and then a hug….her mind wandered to the night before)

_Flashback: _

_Lucas and Peyton are still sitting together in the hospital. _

_Lucas- You know you could go home if you wanted too. Savannah might wake up and want her mommy. _

_Peyton- No I don't think so. She's actually been sleeping through the night in her own bed. _

_Lucas- Really…She's getting so big. _

_Peyton- She acts like she is twenty one sometimes. I swear she's smarter than me most of the time. _

_Lucas- She reminds me of you, Little Miss Independent…… _

_Peyton- That's funny because every time I look at her I think of you. (They both smile.) (He takes her hand and holds it tightly) _

_Lucas- I have this dream every time I go to bed at night, and every morning when I wake up I wish so badly that it wasn't a dream, but that it was true. _

_Peyton- It's just a dream right….(I know kind of stole this line from the show but I really liked it so I definitely don't own that one) _

_Lucas- It's mine dream… (Peyton looks away and then back at Lucas)(They lean into kiss but are interrupted by a nurse) _

_Nurse- Mr. Scott_

_Lucas- Yeah…uh huh… _

_Nurse- Would you and your wife like some coffee…_

_Peyton- I'm not his wife_

_Nurse- Oh would you still like some coffee. _

_Peyton- Sure… I'll get us both a cup… (she gets up and follows the nurse) _

Peyton comes back to reality and kisses Jake again.

Jake- I was thinking Jenny and I should move in as soon as possible.

Peyton- Yeah that would be great….Just let me tell my kids first…

Jake- Yeah I've got to run it pass Jenny anyways…. (he gives her a kiss on the cheek but you can tell her mind is still very much on Lucas)

Lucas and Lily walk into the house. Lily's arm is broken and is in a cast. She looks really tired and has a few cuts on her face.

Lindsay- Hey…Lily I'm so glad your ok.

Lily- (She looks at Luke) I really thought I was dreaming when you told me she was here and that you were getting married.

Lucas- Yeah it wasn't a dream.

Lindsay- Do you want some breakfast Lily?

Lily- No thanks…I'm just gonna go lay down. I'm kind of tired. (Lily walks to her room, and Lucas follows. Lindsay looks sad and walks to the kitchen.)

Lily and Lucas are now in her room. Lily is sitting on the bed and Lucas is standing at the door.

Lily- Ok I'm ready let me have it.

Lucas- What makes you think I'm gonna let you have it?

Lily- Because I screwed up really bad Luke, and you have every right to be pissed.

Lucas- I was just scared Lily. Do you realize how I felt when I got that call that you were being rushed to the hospital?

Lily- I'm sorry…

Lucas- (He moves over and sits on her bed) I know that all of this is hard for you but drinking and driving is not the answer. Do you know how lucky you are Spencer took the blame? I shouldn't have let him then you really would be in trouble with the law Lily.

Lily- I know because of him I have a second chance to change.

Lucas- Yeah and you also have two months to think about that change….

Lily- What? (She is confused)

Lucas- I'm grounding you for at least two months Lily.

Lily- Luke come on I'm gonna miss everything if you ground me.

Lucas- maybe you will think about drinking again…I'm also going to set you up with a therapist and you are to still go to those group sessions…I'll drive you.

Lily- What about my car?

Lucas- I'm going to get it fixed but you aren't driving for a very long while….(he holds out his hand) Give me your license…

Lily gets out her wallet and hands him her license.

Lucas- You know I love you Lily and I'm just trying to look out for you and protect you.

Lily- I know and I promise to do better.

Lucas- Good….(He kisses his sister on the forehead and starts to leave her room)

Lily- Oh and Luke

Lucas- Yeah

Lily- marrying Lindsay is not the answer….(Lucas nods his head and walks out of the room) Lucas (She yells for him)

Lucas- What?

Lily- (She gets up from her bed and goes through her drawers and pulls out all of her flasks) Here….I promise I'm gonna change but I can't do that if I have all the reminders of the person I use to be. (Lucas takes all the flasks and walks out of the room)

Brooke comes down the stairs to see her son packing his basketball bag.

Brooke- hey Lucas called Lily was in an accident last night. (Chase looks upset)

Chase- Is she ok?

Brooke- Yeah he was bringing her home this morning.

Chase- I've got to go see her.

Emily is cooking breakfast. Millie runs down the stairs.

Millie- nanny Emily when is daddy coming home….

Emily- I don't know Millie I hope very soon! Will you go make sure the boys are awake….

Millie- Yeah I'm the human alarm clock!

Emily- Yes you are!! (Millie runs back upstairs….The doorbell is heard) (Ryan, the man that slept with Breanne is standing outside the door) Ryan

Ryan- Hey big sister you glad to see me?

Emily looks shocked to see him.

The scene changes to Ryan sitting on the couch and Emily brings him something to drink. Nathan comes in the door.

Nathan- Emily….I'm home!

Emily- Nathan….(She runs to him and gives him a hug and then a kiss. He then sees Ryan)

Nathan- Who is that?

Emily- My brother

Nathan- Oh… (Nathan was relieved because he thought maybe it was her boyfriend or something…..He then continues to kiss her…)

Lily is in her room lying down. Lucas had already left and Lindsay and Charlie had decided to go to the park and have a mom and son day so Lily was all alone. She heard a knock at the door. She was going to ignore but they were very persistent. When she got there she realized it was Chase.

Lily- Hey

Chase- I'm so glad your ok? (he hugs her and she twinges) Sorry

Lily- It's ok

Chase- Lily I am so sorry that I haven't been a better person to you, but I'm gonna be better. I love you Lily and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you.

Lily- Oh

Chase- Please give me another chance Lily, let's try to date…You know I'm your boyfriend you're my girlfriend…I need you in my life and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. (He leans in and kisses her. Just as he kisses her Spencer drives by about to stop but when he sees them kissing he drives away obviously upset)

That is the end of Episode 5 finally. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review!!

**Spoilers for Episode 6: (These are subject to change) **

**The basketball team makes a surprising announcement to Lucas. **

**Lily finally has a breakdown over her mom's death. **

**Will Brooke finally tell Nathan she is pregnant? **

**A lot more is going to happen, but that's just a sneak peak….Again Please Review!! **


	31. Ep6Ch1 The Basketball Game Journey

**AN: Ok so first off I want to take this time to thank all of you have reviewed to my story. You guys really do give me inspiration to keep going so thank you so much to: Trublonde18, lukenpeyton4ever, shaybay55, PeterPanTinkerBell27, reina123, volleyballgirl0323, and ForeverLoveIsLeyton. You guys are incredible and thank you so much. I hope I don't dissappoint you guys in anyway. So I will stop babbling and let yall get to Episode 6. I really hope you enjoy so here it is. Oh and if I left anyone off that has ever reviewed I'm so sorry but I don't think I did...**

**Episode 6 Ch. 1- The Basketball Game Journey **

**The Tree Hill Ravens were playing basketball once again. They were winning by ten points, but weren't playing their best because their coach was sitting in the bleachers instead of coaching them to victory. The team didn't mesh as well without Lucas. He was their rock and they didn't feel that they could do anything without him. **

**Keith had the ball and passed to Jeremy who shot and missed. Colin was in the stands and looked pissed. **

Brooke- Colin it's ok its not like he hasn't made every other shot.

Colin- He should make every shot he shoots Brooke. I have paid for too many camps and invested too much for Jeremy to screw up all the time.

Brooke- right…It is just a game….I'm gonna get something to drink. Are you thirsty?

Colin- No I don't need anything to drink….I need my son to play like I taught him to…

Brooke gets up and walks out of the stands. She sees Emily and Nathan holding hands. She tries to avoid them and walks straight towards the concession stand. Peyton sees her and gets up and goes over to where she is.

Peyton- You ok?

Brooke- I'm fine.

Peyton- Are you sure you're ok?

Brooke- Ok so you are definitely my best friend. I'm not ok. Peyton I am pregnant with Nathan Scott's baby (She is whispering) and he happens to be in love with another woman.

Peyton- When are you going to tell him?

Brooke- Maybe in nine months when the baby pops out.

Peyton- Yah that's not gonna work.

Brooke- I know sucks for me right….I'm gonna tell him I promise.

Peyton gives her a hug.

Lily is watching the game from the side with her cheerleading uniform on. Breanne keeps staring at her and finally walks over to where she is sitting.

Breanne- You know you could leave if you're in pain.

Lily- I'm fine.

Breanne- Actually I really think you should leave. Rumors are going around and its not good for the cheerleaders.

Lily- What rumors?

Breanne- You know about you and Spencer Roberts, biggest nerd of the century, rumor has it he was driving you…ha ha so laughable… actually the rumor is he took the rap for you because he is in love with you…

Lily- That's why you don't listen to rumors….I'm not leaving Breanne and it is none of your damn business who Spencer Roberts loves but it is obvious that it is not me (She points to Summer and Spencer sitting in the stands)

Jenny- Hey Lily why don't you come over here and help us cheer…You are the best cheerleader.

Lily- (Looks at Breanne and smiles) that is the best idea I've heard all day…. (She rubs Breanne's shoulder as she walks over to the cheerleaders)

Spencer- So what made you decide to come to a basketball game?

Summer- I guess I wanted to try to understand the game.

Spencer- Which basketball player do you have the hots for?

Summer (She is blushing) No one…I just want to understand the game that's all.

Spencer- yeah, yeah whatever…. (Summer hits him and Lily sees it and looks a little jealous)

Nathan and Emily are flirting in the stands.

Nathan- So where is your brother?

Emily- He decided not to come. Basketball never was his sport…

Nathan- Oh…

Emily- Are you sure your ok with him living with us for a while?

Nathan- Yeah its cool my house is your house….but he is going to leave soon right…

Emily- Yes, he seems like he has changed, you know better than anyone that people can change…and he really wants to live in Tree Hill so I'm sure he'll be moving out sooner rather than later I promise… (She gives him a simple kiss and Brooke sees and just gets more upset)

Lindsay and Lucas are sitting together with Savannah and Charlie.

Charlie- Daddy will you hold me?

Lucas- sure buddy

Savannah- Don't call him that stupid he's my daddy….

Lucas- Hey Savannah that is not nice you apologize.

Savannah- I don't have to if I don't want too.

Lucas- yes you do…Charlie can call me daddy…now say your sorry young lady or we'll go have a talk with mommy

Savannah- well you can go talk with mommy she won't care…cause she doesn't like Charlie or Lindey(She can't say her name right) (Lucas just looks upset and Lindsay shakes her head.)

The basketball game continues as time rolls down the Tree Hill Ravens are up by twenty three points. In the last few seconds Jamie gets the ball he goes up to shoot and someone from the other team pushes him so hard he flies into the wall. Everyone in the crowd screams in anger. Jamie stands up barely and is furious. Keith goes to hit the guy but then sees his mom staring at him and holds back. Since the game was over nothing was done, but the guy was in a lot of trouble by his coach and the ref.

The scene changes to the guys in the locker room. Jamie is holding an ice pack to his head. Tim and Nathan are in there with them.

Nathan- Are you ok Jamie?

Jamie- yeah dad I'm fine…

Tim- You guys played awesome tonight. I am so proud of you guys. I also know that Coach Scott would be proud of you too. We have a lot to do before playoffs start

Keith- Actually coach we don't….

Tim- What are you talking about Keith?

Keith- We've all decided since there aren't any seniors on our team and we still have next year to win another championship we want to forfeit the rest of the season.

Nathan- What?

Keith- You guys are great coaches but neither of you are our head coach, that's my dad.

Eligh- He is going through some things right now, and we want to be there for him.

Tim- He would want you guys to finish the season.

Jamie- we already know we're the best we don't have to play and win games to know that….

Chase- we stand by our decision to be there for Coach Scott….

Keith- HE can't coach and we can't play….

Tim- What if he was to come back?

Eligh- He would only be coming back so we would play.

Jamie- We won't him to be himself again before he coaches.

Keith- He needs a break and so do we.

Nathan- And none of you want to step up and play?

Everyone nods their heads no.

Nathan- Then I guess I'll have to tell Lucas

Keith- No let me tell him….

Tim- season is over just like that….Are you guys sure about this?

Jamie- Yeah it really is for the best.

Nathan- You guys are one hell of a team you know that right?

Keith- Yeah we're not just a team we're family

Jamie- And families stick together

Jeremy- You guys do know half of you are family

Jamie- yeah…. Literally

Lucas is waiting outside the locker room for Keith. Peyton comes up.

Peyton- Hey Savannah said you were mad at her.

Lucas- She's not doing well with adjusting to Lindsay

Peyton- I'll talk to her.

Lucas- Thanks…. (Keith comes out)

Keith- Hey guys

Peyton- Hey good game

Keith- thanks…Dad can we grab something to eat just me and you.

Lucas- Sure is something wrong?

Keith- maybe, maybe not…

Peyton- That sounds bad…I'll see you at home Keith

Keith- Ok mom…(She gives him a kiss on the forehead and then walks away)

Elizabeth is standing outside waiting for her mom. Tyler walks up.

Tyler- Girl you look damn sexy in that uniform

Elizabeth- thanks…

Tyler- Do you want to hang out tonight?

Elizabeth- Can't I'm sorry

Tyler- Come on after the fun we had the other night don't leave me hanging

Elizabeth- I promise we'll hang out some other time. (Peyton comes out and sees Elizabeth)

Peyton- you ready?

Elizabeth- yeah…(As they walk away)

Peyton- So was that the friend that got you grounded

Elizabeth- yeah

Peyton- He's cute….(Peyton smiles)

Lily is waiting for Lucas when chase walks up.

Chase- Hey can I give you a ride?

Lily- No

Chase- Come on I thought we were dating

Lily- We are but like I said before I'm grounded

Chase- right

Lucas- Hey guys

Lily- I'm ready to go are you?

Lucas- Um you know what why don't you let Chase give you a ride home, straight home…Keith and I are going to get something to eat…

Lily- Ok sure…

Lucas- Straight Home Lily Scott you got it.

Lily- I got it Lucas Scott (She smiles and walks away holding hands with Chase. Spencer sees this and just looks disgusted)

Jeremy walks out and is confronted by his dad.

Colin- What the hell was that?

Jeremy- what are you talking about?

Colin- You sucked tonight.

Jeremy- Sorry

Colin- Sorry isn't going to cut it with the scouts….

Jeremy- Dad just get off my back…

Colin- You've got to work a lot harder if you want to get on a good team and right now I just don't see that happening…. (Colin walks away and Jeremy is disgusted) (Summer walks over to him happily)

Summer- Hey Jeremy you played great tonight…

Jeremy- Yeah whatever…I've got to go

Summer- Wait I….

Jeremy- Just leave me alone ok Summer I don't have time for this… (Summer looks disappointed)

Brooke is walking outside when she bumps into Nathan. She doesn't say anything.

Nathan- Brooke

Brooke- Nate hey

Nathan- You've got to stop giving me the brush off or my ego is going to be bust…

Brooke- sorry…I'm just busy

Nathan- Right…Is something wrong?

Brooke- Only everything! (She can't say anything else and she walks away leaving Nathan to think)

Lucas and Keith are at the river court eating burgers.

Lucas- So this was a good idea. We should do this more often.

Keith- Yeah…'

Lucas- is there something on your mind son?

Keith- Uh huh…

Lucas- Well….Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?

Keith- (He says everything really fast) The team has decided to call it quits this year.

Lucas- Excuse me….(HE didn't understand what he said)

Keith- We have decided to cancel the rest of the season.

Lucas- Why the hell would you do something like that?

Keith- Because you can't coach us right now dad and we can't play for anyone else.

Lucas- Then I'll come back.

Keith- No, you only need to come back when you're ready. Our decision is final nothing can be said or done that is going to make us change our minds.

Lucas- I love you guys but you don't have to do this…

Keith- Winning a championship would be great dad but winning a championship with you on the side coaching us would be even better…. We have next year and the next….I hope you understand we're doing what is best for our team.

Lucas sighed he wasn't really sure what to think. Keith knew in his heart he was making the right decision.


	32. Ep6Ch2 The News is Out

**Episode 6 Ch. 2- The News is Out **

**At school the next day everyone had heard the news that the basketball season was over. **

Keith was at his locker when a furious Breanne came over.

Breanne- What are you guys thinking?

Keith- I guess you heard.

Breanne- Yeah no thanks to you.

Keith- Sorry…We just decided last night. I was going to tell you

Breanne- I think it is so stupid.

Keith- I'm sorry I disagree. This is for the best.

Breanne- Whatever….

Keith- Hey wait don't run away…It just means that the two of us have a lot more time to hang out.

Breanne- (Sarcastically) Yay us!

Keith- My mom ungrounded me so we can do something tonight

Breanne- sure we'll be great…I'm gonna need something to take my mind off this devastating news….

Lily was walking down the hall. Jenny catches up with her.

Jenny- Did you hear?

Lily- yeah Luke was kind of bummed last night

Jenny- Its gonna be weird not cheering you know

Lily- I know but if it is what the guys want who can blame them.

Jenny- Right….So how are you feeling?

Lily- I'm still soar.

Jenny- Have you talked to him?

Lily- Who?

Jenny- Spencer…..Come Lily I'm not stupid I know that he covered for you.

Lily- Jen he was just being nice…

Jenny- Because he likes you

Lily- Too bad I have a boyfriend…

Jenny looks a little nervous when that comes up.

Jenny- yeah…you and Chase who would have thought that you would finally take the plunge and start really dating…

Lily- Yeah we're happy…

Lucas is in his classroom. Principle Turner comes in.

Turner- Was someone planning on telling me that basketball was canceled

Lucas- I just found out myself I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it spread throughout the school.

Turner- I can't change their minds can I?

Lucas- No you can't.

Summer is sitting down in the library reading. Jeremy comes by and sits by her.

Jeremy- Hey

Summer- I'm busy could you just leave.

Jeremy- I know your pissed and you have every right to be, but my dad is an ass and I was pissed at him. I was wrong I shouldn't have taken it out on you.

Summer- Your right you shouldn't have. I went to that stupid game just for you.

Jeremy- I know…I was glad to see you there.

Summer- yeah well never again…

Jeremy- Come on give me another chance…I promise you won't be sorry….

Summer smiles

Summer- Fine, but you just get one chance so don't blow it….

Jeremy- You won't regret this….I'll pick you up tonight….

Summer- Sure…(they both smile and Jeremy leaves….)

Lily goes into class and sits beside Jamie.

Jamie- word around school is your back with that loser chase

Lily- Yeah and he's not a loser Jamie.

Jamie- Oh but he is.

Lily- Jamie I know what I'm doing.

Jamie- I doubt that

Lily- would you mind your own business because I'm pretty sure my love life is none of your business….Just like your nonexistent love life is none of my business…. (Lily laughs and Jamie doesn't look amused)

Emily is cleaning the house when she sees Ryan sleeping on the couch.

Emily- Ryan, could you please just stop being a bum and do something with your life.

Ryan- I am….I was sleeping….

Emily- (Throws him a newspaper) Honestly do something with yourself…You can't live here forever. I won't allow it…. (She walks out)

Peyton is at work in her studio. Brooke barges in.

Brooke- did you hear about the basketball team?

Peyton- did you ever hear of knocking?

Brooke- No not really…especially not with you….anyways did you hear?

Peyton- Yeah Keith told me. I happen to think it is a good idea. This town has been through a lot and I think stepping back and taking a deep breath is what everyone needs…

Brooke- Yeah maybe your right…

Peyton- Have you thought anymore about telling Nathan your secret?

Nathan walks in just as Peyton speaks those words.

Nathan- I guess I should have knocked. What secret Brooke?

Brooke looks shocked as does Peyton.


	33. Ep6Ch3 Confrontation

**Episode 6 Ch. 3- Confrontation**

**Brooke was standing in Peyton's office looking into the eyes of her unborn child's father hoping that she could pinch herself and he would disappear, but it didn't work that way. She knew she had to tell him, but she wasn't strong enough, and she knew that he wasn't going to take it well. Every lie Brooke could think to tell was running through her brain but she couldn't think of a good one. At least not a good enough one to tell Nathan. **

**Peyton finally broke the silence. **

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- Um Nathan we really need to talk.

Nathan- ok

Peyton- I'm gonna go get some coffee

Nathan- Peyton you have coffee on your desk. (Peyton taste the coffee and makes a disgusted face)

Peyton- Its not the good kind…Damn Starbucks I'm gonna go to the café…See ya.. (she looks at Brooke and whispers Good Luck)

(Peyton leaves and Brooke is left there with Nathan and her secret)

Nathan- So what's on your mind Brooke?

Brooke- A lot of things….

Nathan- Like what?

Brooke- I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I'm a good person… (Sighs) I'm just scared that when I tell you my secret everyone is going to hate me….All of this is going to change everything Nathan for both of us….

Nathan- Brooke What are you saying?

Brooke- Nate I'm….(Brooke is about to tell him when she gets a pain in her stomach. She grabs her stomach in agony. She is breathing heavily and finally falls to the floor) Nathan…

Nathan- (He grabs his phone) It's ok Brooke I'm gonna take care of everything…Just hang on ok…

Peyton was not at the café. Andy was working behind the counter.

Andy- Hey Peyton what can I get for you?

Peyton- How about some whiskey?

Andy- Will a cup of coffee work?

Peyton- I guess it has too. So how are you?

Andy- I'm hanging in there.

Peyton- I haven't been in here in a while. Its hard I really don't see how you do it.

Andy- I do it because it is what Karen would want.

Peyton- (He hands her a cup of coffee) Wow this is so much better than Starbucks…

She goes to pay but Andy shakes her off.

Andy- Don't worry about it….

Peyton- Thanks Andy…What do ya know the service is even better here too?

Andy- I hope you come back.

Peyton- I will….(Her phone rings) I'll see you soon Andy…. Hello

Nathan- Peyton its Brooke, she collapsed….We're at the hospital

Peyton- Ok yeah…(She goes into panic mode) I'm on my way. (Just as she is leaving she runs into Colin. She drops her things and he picks them up…) Thanks

Colin- Peyton what's wrong?

Peyton- Brooke's sick I've got to get to the hospital…

Colin- Oh my god I'm going with you! (He goes behind Peyton and they leave)

Back at school Lucas is in his coaching office putting away all of his old game tapes. Lily comes in.

Lily- Hey are you going to take me to my therapy session?

Lucas- Yeah…I'm shocked that you remembered.

Lily- It's part of my punishment right.

Lucas- No, it's not a punishment Lily it's to help you with your pain….

Lily- Right…

Lucas- If you ever need someone to talk to you know that I am here for you.

Lily- I know…I'm fine Lucas…I really am, but you on the other hand (Lindsay is about to enter the office when she hears them talking so being herself she decides to listen) you have issues

Lucas- (He has a fake smile) What are you talking about I have issues?

Lily- Lindsay, really?

Lucas- Lily….She is the mother of my child.

Lily- So is Peyton, actually she is the mother of three of your children, and the difference between the two is you really do love Peyton but you'll never love Lindsay….Admit It….

Lucas sighs trying to think of the right answer but he already knows what the right answer is.

Lucas- (he stood up and walked over to the window) Your right… (Lindsay takes a deep breath because she knows what he is about to say) I will never love Lindsay. I am marrying her out of obligation and guilt for not being there for Charlie. I love my son Lily and I miss him every day that I can't be with him. So if having him in my life means that I have to marry Lindsay then I will. I won't ever love her because she can never have my heart not like Peyton does, but I screwed up and I can never get her back….

Lily- You guys drive me crazy…everyone knows that you and Peyton are meant to be together….and it is about time the two of you stopped lying to yourselves….Its getting old….(She is obviously mad) and you know what that bitch Lindsay just needs to get the hell out of town….She really is pissing me off…

Lucas- Lily if there was away that she could leave and I could keep Charlie I would do it in a heartbeat but there's not…I've already looked into it.

Lily- (Lindsay has tears in her eyes) We could kill her…

Lucas- (He raises his voice) Go get in the car and wait on me….and your not killing anyone…

Lily- Just know that I would because I love you and I want you to be happy and that bitch definitely doesn't make you happy…(She smiles) I'll be in the car…. (Lindsay leaves before lily can see her)

Elizabeth and Isabella are sitting on the bench outside talking. Isabella is watching Eligh flirt with some beautiful blonde girl, and Elizabeth is watching Tyler stare at her.

Isabella- How the heck in the world does that girl get Eligh to look at her like that?

Elizabeth- Come on Is….Eligh is older than you…

Isabella- He is just a year older than me and besides that guy that you're staring at is older than you.

Elizabeth- I'm not staring at anyone

Isabella- You do know that Tyler Ball has issues….

Elizabeth- (guilty) He doesn't have issues….

Isabella- ok fine back to me then how do I get Eligh to notice me…

Elizabeth- (She points to the blonde girl who is wearing a really short skirt and her midriff is showing) Dress like that, act like that, and do your hair like that…

Isabella- (sighs) I don't understand how he could not find me attractive I mean I am Brooke Davis' daughter and she's like mega hot….

Elizabeth- My mom once said that your mom was really bad in high school maybe that is why she had so many boyfriends….even my dad….

Isabella- Yeah if they would have stayed together we could have been related (they both laugh and continue to stare at Tyler and Eligh)

Spencer is in the year book room. Summer comes in.

Summer- I knew I would find you here.

Spencer- What has you so happy?

Summer- Ok since you are my best friend I guess I can tell you (She is really happy) I have a date with Jeremy

Spencer- (looks confused) Jeremy Williams

Summer- Yeah!

Spencer- No way he's popular

Summer- Thanks a lot…We talked and we have a lot in common….there is nothing wrong with that…

Spencer- I just hope you don't get hurt…People like him can be jerks you know…especially with girls like you…

Summer- (She looks upset) Yeah so can guys like you… (She walks out of the room)

Lily is sitting in the waiting room at her therapist office. The woman comes out and calls her in.

Karen- Hi Lily….I'm Karen McDaniels….Dr. McDaniels but you can call me Karen (Lily has a hard time with her name being Karen. She rocks in the chair) Are you ok Lily?

Lily- My mom's name was Karen.

Karen- Oh….Lily why don't you tell me a little about yourself.

Lily- There's not much to know I'm your average high school junior I guess.

Karen- You don't look like an average high school junior.

Lily- what is that suppose to mean? You sound kind of stereotypical….

Karen- Sorry but I want to be honest with me…How do you think people perceive you?

Lily- I'm the popular girl with a hell of a lot of issues. My brother is also my cousin, my father was killed before I was even born by his brother, I love having sex, I don't fall in love, and my mom died just recently….so to answer your question I'm not really sure how people perceive me….

Karen- I'm here to help you lily and we're gonna get through all of this together….Did you say that you don't fall in love.

Lily- It's easier that way. I guess it sort of sounds complicated but I guess I like it that way.

Karen- Do you have a boyfriend?

Lily- Well up till recently he was just a friend with benefits….

Karen- Friend with benefits

Lily- Yeah we just had sex all the time….

Karen- That's not healthy Lily.

Lily- I know Dr. McDaniels but my mom loved my dad so much and he was taken from her and that's my biggest fear to fall in love like she did and it all be taken away…I can't handle that…I won't put myself through that…

Karen just stares at her. She can tell that Lily is a very lost soul and her job is to help her.

Brooke is lying in a hospital bed and a nurse comes in to do an ultra sound.

Brooke- Is my baby ok?

Nurse- We'll know shortly

Brooke- Before you do that could you do me a favor and tell the doctor not to tell anyone that I'm pregnant

Nurse- Is it a secret

Brooke- Just put it this way I haven't told the father yet and I have to be the one that does that…

Nurse- Ok give me a second I'll tell him

Brooke- thank you (As the nurse leaves Brooke touches her stomach….) don't worry butterbean everything is going to be ok mommy is going to make sure of that….

Nathan is pacing back and forth. Peyton and Colin come in.

Colin- Where is Brooke?

Nathan- they are running some test…

Peyton- When can we see her?

Nathan-I don't know they haven't told me anything

Colin- What happen Nathan?

Nathan- She just collapsed…we were talking and she just started hurting and fell over in pain….

Peyton- She'll be fine…It's Brooke we're talking about, she is going to be just find… (She touches Colin's shoulder to reassure him)

Nurse- Alright Mrs. Davis-Adams I told the doctor and he won't be saying a word

Brooke- thanks…

Nurse- Now let's make sure this baby is tip top ok

Brooke- Ok (Brooke looks like she is about to cry.) (The nurse starts the ultra sound and Brooke can hear her babies heart beat. That causes Brooke to start crying immediately….She smiles because she is so happy that her baby is ok)

Nurse- Your little one is going to be fine….no worries…You just have to remember to eat and stay stress free

Brooke- easier said than done right….

Lucas arrives home to see Lindsay has packed.

Lucas- where you going?

Lindsay- I've got to go to New York for a few days but don't worry I'll be back

Lucas- Are you taking Charlie

Lindsay- No, Charlie needs his father…He should stay with you…I trust you with him Luke…

Lucas- Lindsay are you ok?

Lindsay- Yeah Luke I'm fine. Have you ever wanted something you can't have?

Lucas- What are you talking about?

Lindsay- I promise you Lucas, we are both going to get what we want in the end. Everything we do is for the best trust me ok….

Lucas- Ok…but you are sure you are ok

Lindsay- Yeah… I already swung by the daycare and gave Charlie a really big kiss and told him how much mommy loved him….and would miss him….He is my whole world…(She starts crying)

Lucas- Hey don't cry you'll only be gone for a few days and you and Charlie can have fun in the park and maybe even me too…

Lindsay- Yeah well I should get going don't want to miss my flight… (She kisses Lucas' cheek and has tears in her eyes. She finally grabs her bag and leaves)

Brooke comes into the waiting room where Colin, Nathan, and Peyton are.

Brooke- Hey

Peyton- oh my God are you ok?

Brooke- yeah everything is fine no worries…. (She smiles at Peyton and Peyton knows what she is talking about)

Colin- I was so worried about you. Let me take you home

Brooke- Ok that is a good idea

Nathan- Brooke

Brooke- (she looks down and then back at Nathan) I'll see you later thanks for taking care of me….

Peyton goes to leave and Nathan grabs her arm and pulls her back.

Nathan- How long has Brooke been keeping the fact that she is pregnant from me?

**Please Tell Me What You Think By Reviewing!! PLEASE!!**


	34. Ep6Ch4 Truth

**Episode 6 Ch. 4- Truth **

**Peyton was shocked that Nathan actually knew. She didn't know if Brooke had told him before she collapsed. She finally decided to open her mouth and hopefully form some type of words. **

Peyton- Brooke's pregnant? (She tried to act surprise)

Nathan- don't play dumb with me Peyton I'm not stupid….Brooke was talking about mistakes and secrets that would change everything….and then she grabs her stomach in pain…Haley went through that type of stuff when she was pregnant…Brooke has to be pregnant and the big secret is I'm the father.

Peyton (still trying to play dumb) How could you be the father of her baby?

Nathan- Because we slept together and stop acting like you don't know…Was she planning on keeping it from me forever?

Peyton- You have to talk to Brooke Nathan, cause I really don't know what is going on.

Nathan- I will but if you talk to her first Peyton tell her that she can pretend all she wants but I will be a father to this child…(He walks away and leaves Peyton to think)

**Brooke and Colin are at Brooke's house. He makes her sit on the couch.**

Colin- Baby are you sure you're ok?

Brooke- Yes honey I'm fine

Colin- I think I should spend the night tonight just to make sure you are ok and you don't over do it.

Brooke- No, Colin I promise you I am fine….You don't have to worry about me

Colin- I love worrying about you its my job as your future husband.

Brooke- Colin I have never said yes to any of your proposals

Colin- I know but one day you will….I know you love me Brooke Davis and it is only a matter of time before you admit it to yourself. (He kisses Brooke's forehead) (Brooke is trying to hold back her tears) (Colin's phone beeps) Crap, I've got to go into work…you promise me that you will get some rest and I'll be back later tonight ok…

Brooke- I promise….(he gives her a kiss)

Colin- I do love you Brooke.

Colin leaves and Brooke's phone rings. She looks to see that it is Nathan. She decides not to answer. She has decided she isn't going to tell him after all. She is scared of all the repercussions telling him will do. Nathan is persistent and calls again. Finally, Brooke decides he won't give up and she answers.

Brooke- Hello

Nathan- Brooke meet me at the beach house in an hour.

Brooke- Nathan, I can't

Nathan- No Brooke you can and you will…I'll see you in an hour (With that said he hangs up the phone. Brooke realizes that somehow he figured it out and he knows everything)

**Summer is at home looking at a magazine. She hears a knock on the door. **

Summer goes to the door and she sees Spencer. She goes to shut the door but he manages to get in.

Spencer- Summer

Summer- I don't remember inviting you in.

Spencer- I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier.

Summer- Ok

Spencer- If you want to date Jeremy go ahead. He would be a really lucky guy to have you in his life.

Summer- Are you sure you are ok with it?

Spencer- I only want you to be happy summer, and if Jeremy makes you happy then I'm happy.

Summer- Even though he's a jock

Spencer- yeah even though he is a jock

Summer- Good….thanks Spencer….and you know I could have done a whole lot worse you know….Jeremy is not half as bad as Lily and we use to be best friends…To think I could have turned out like her…thank God I didn't right?

Spencer- (He was a little nervous talking about Lily because he had gotten to see a different side to her) yeah…(That was all he could say)

**Jamie is at the River Court shooting around. Keith comes up. **

Keith- I thought I might find you here.

Jamie- yep guess I've got to try to keep in shape since the season is over…

Keith- We did the right thing calling it quits didn't we?

Jamie- Yeah we did….We have next year…

Keith- Your right….

Jamie- this is probably a good thing for you too you know considering

Keith- yeah I know….I'm gonna take it easy until next season.

Jamie- Good…I worry about you.

Keith- I know…Jamie thanks for keeping my secret. I know that if my parents were to find out my basketball days would be over.

Jamie- I'm not gonna tell them you've got my word….(They shake hands and Keith shoots and scores) When is your next appointment?

Keith- In a month….Aunt Brooke promised she would go with me?

Jamie- Are you sure she won't tell your mom about your condition?

Keith- No, she promised…. The only people that know are you, Aunt Brooke, and me and none of us are going to say a word….

**Peyton is back at work listening to a new artist. Jake comes in. **

Jake- Hey you are the hardest person to get in touch with do you know that?

Peyton- I'm sorry….Brooke needed me today

Jake- Its ok (He walks over to where Peyton is sitting and starts kissing her) I'm gonna talk to Jenny tonight about moving in with you guys.

Peyton- Great I mentioned it to the kids, but they didn't say much.

Jake- I didn't expect them to. They still think you and Lucas are getting back together.

Peyton- that's not going to happen Jake….You are the one I want to be with…The only one….(They kiss again)

**Lucas walks into his house holding Charlie, and Savannah is walking beside him. **

Savannah- daddy why do you hold him all the time…..

Lucas- Because he is smaller than you.

Savannah- (She kicks Lucas in the shins) Well that's not fair you love him more than me… (she runs off to her room) (Lucas looks upset)

Savannah is sitting in the room that she shares with her sister Elizabeth. She is playing with her dolls. Lucas comes in and sits down beside her.

Lucas- Sweetheart what makes you think that I don't love you?

Savannah- I don't live with you and Charlie does, and you always hold him and not me anymore, and you're marrying his mommy and not my mommy….You don't love me….

Lucas- (He picks her up and puts her in his lap) I love you very much Savannah. Your mommy and I aren't married anymore because things happened way before you were born but that does not mean that I don't love you. I love you very much you are my little princess. You have to know sweetheart that I love you and Charlie and Keith and Elizabeth all the same….You are all my family….Ok…

Savannah- (she nods her head)

Lucas- I will always love you so never forget that ok.

Savannah- I love you too daddy. (She gives him a big hug)

Lucas- Now you have got to promise me that you are not going to kick or hit anymore ok

Savannah- Yes sir daddy…

Lucas- Alright then Princess why don't we get something to eat…. (he gives her a kiss, picks her up and carries her into the kitchen)

**Lily is at home lying on her bed. Her phone rings and she answers it. **

Lily- Hello

Chase- Hey what are you doing?

Lily- Just thinking….What are you doing?

Chase- Nothing really just thinking about you….

Lily- Oh

Chase- Do you think Lucas would care if I came over for a little bit?

Lily- Yeah he's being pretty strict these days….but I'll be able to see you at school.

Chase- ok… I guess I'll let you go I just wanted you to know that you are always on my mind

Lily- Yeah thanks I'll see you later…. (She hangs up the phone. Chase is upset because he knows that he is losing her.)

Lily is still lying on her bed when she thinks back to what her therapist had said at the session.

_Flashback: _

_Karen- Lily is there anyone in your life that you can trust that you believe that you can open up to….Someone that won't judge you….Someone that won't let you down._

_Lily- Yeah…There is someone actually I never thought that I would ever talk to but he has a weird way of making me feel safe…._

_Karen- If you aren't ready to open up to me then open up to this person….Let them be there for you…You need someone you can trust and you need to open up your heart and your emotions…You should do it as soon as you can…_

Back to reality Lily picks up a phone book and dials a number.

Lily- Hi…This is Lily Can you meet me at the beach in about thirty minutes…Ok I'll see you there.

Brooke is at the beach house. In a way it gave her the creeps because it is where Dan use to live and no one ever went there anymore. Nathan came in and he looked scared and confused.

Nathan- Brooke I know

Brooke- You know what?

Nathan- That you're pregnant with my child….

Brooke- How did you know that?

Nathan- I remember when Haley was pregnant with Hunter she got really sick and every time she was in pain she grabbed her stomach just the way you did today…You were about to tell me a secret…You're pregnant….That's the secret right?

Brooke- Yes Nathan I'm pregnant but this baby can not be yours….

Nathan looks shocked.

Lily is waiting on the beach. Spencer comes up behind her.

Spencer- Hey

Lily doesn't say anything, but she gives him a hug that he was not expecting.

**An: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It wasn't my favorite but I'm hoping the next one will be much much better...**

**Please Review!! **


	35. Ep6Ch5 Emotions

**Episode 6 Ch. 5- Emotions **

**Lily is still hugging Spencer. **

Spencer- Lily are you ok?

Lily- No, I'm not ok I haven't been ok since my mom died. How did you get through it when your mom died?

Spencer- I'm still getting through it, but it helps to open up. When you keep everything bottled up inside, all you want to do is scream and it doesn't help.

Lily- I really do not understand why I trust you, but I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone my entire life. Why did you take the fall for me?

Spencer- It was easy I didn't want you to get in trouble…I didn't want you to have to deal with the police

Lily- You didn't have to do that you know that right?

Spencer- Yeah I know that but I wanted too…

Lily- I'm sorry…I put you in a horrible situation

Spencer- don't worry about it…

Lily- I wanted to tell you thank you for doing that for me and we were just lucky that it wasn't worse.

Spencer- like I said no problem don't worry about it Lily….

Lily has tears in her eyes. Spencer can tell there is something else on her mind.

Spencer- Lily what's wrong?

Lily- I miss my mom so much. She really was my best friend.

Spencer- (He takes her hand and they sit on the beach) We can talk about it if you want to.

Lily- I keep remembering this time when I was little. My mom told me about my dad. She said that my dad was the greatest man she ever knew, and he was taken from us way too soon. She told me that although I could never see him he would always be there for me kind of like a guardian angel…and she knew deep down in her heart that he would be proud of me… Do you think she is proud of me? I mean after everything I've done do you think she is looking down and saying how proud she is of me….

Spencer- Yeah Lily your mom is proud of you because she loved you so much.

Lily- (She is crying) I also remember when my mom told me that she had cancer…I actually told her that I hated her because she was going to die too and I was going to be all alone…I didn't mean it (the tears are falling down her face) I wish everyday that I could take it back….I could apologize but I can't….(Spencer wraps his arms around Lily and rocks her back and forth)

Spencer- I promise you everything is going to be ok. I'm here for you. You've got to let go of that guilt Lily...because your mom knew that you didn't mean it...she knew how much you loved her...(He is still holding her closely and he kisses the top of her head and just lets her cry)

**Nathan and Brooke are still in the beach house.**

Nathan- What do you mean the baby can't be mine? We did sleep together.

Brooke- No I mean the baby can't be yours Nathan….If we tell people about what happened between us everything will fall apart in our lives….I'll lose Colin and you will lose Emily.

Nathan- Are you asking me not to claim my child Brooke?

Brooke- I can get away with saying that this child is Colin's. He will be a good father Nathan. You have nothing to worry about.

Nathan- I will be a good father. I am a good father.

Brooke- Don't you understand it is easier this way

Nathan- No Brooke I can't do that….You are trying to turn me into Dan and I refuse to be anything like that monster….

Brooke- Please Colin will marry me, and you can be with Emily…This is the best solution for our problem.

Nathan- (He is really mad now and throws his hands up in the air and raises his voice) A child is not a problem Brooke…a child no matter how it was conceived is a miracle from God and I will not have you calling our child a problem or a mistake…

Brooke- I'm sorry Nathan but I wish you could just see things my way…

Nathan- I can't do what you want me to do.

Brooke- then what are we going to do

Nathan- we're going to tell Colin and Emily what happened between us and then we're going to tell them about the baby that you are carrying…Brooke we will get through this we can get through it together…(He takes her hand) We may not love each other in a have and to hold kind of way but we do love each other as friends and we can raise this child the best way we know how….

Brooke- I'm just scared Nathan.

Nathan- I know me too Brooke (He hugs her and both of them close their eyes.) It is going to be ok.

**Summer and Jeremy are having a picnic in the park. **

Summer- Wow Jeremy this is so nice.

Jeremy- I'm glad you like it.

Summer- How did you know that I liked to have picnics?

Jeremy- I didn't but I was hoping. (he helps her sit down)

Summer- You know less than a week ago you didn't even know my name, and now we're on a date.

Jeremy- I guess we move fast

Summer- I guess so. Jeremy, can I ask you something?

Jeremy- yeah anything….

Summer- If I start to fall for you, promise me that your not like all those other guys….promise me you won't break my heart?

Jeremy takes her hands.

Jeremy- I'm not a jerk Summer. I mean I can be all guys can be, but if you give me a chance, if you give us a chance I promise you that I will try my hardest to be the best guy I can be when I'm with you.

Summer smiles and she can't resist. She leans in and kisses him.

Jeremy- Wow I wasn't expecting that. I was hoping but never expected.

Summer- Shut up (She leans in and kisses him again. This time they fall back on the picnic blanket.)

**Jake is now at home and he has pizza. Jenny comes down stairs. **

Jenny- Uh oh something is going on

Jake- Why do you say that?

Jenny- Because you brought pizza, and because you called and told me to make sure to stay home because you had something to tell me…. So what is it?

Jake- Jen….I love you…You know that right?

Jenny- Yeah dad I know that….Your freaking me out, what is going on?

Jake- Peyton has asked us to move in with her, but if you don't want to we don't have to.

Jenny- Dad of course I don't mind….I love Peyton. I never really mom and Peyton is the closest thing I have….

Jake- You really don't mind.

Jenny- No, I'm happy for the two of you. I have honestly waited for you to get married and love someone since I was five…I'm really glad it is Peyton.

**Elizabeth is in her room studying when she hears something tapping her window. She gets up and looks to see that it is Tyler. She decides to go outside. **

Elizabeth- What are you doing here?

Tyler- I wanted to see you. (he shows her some pills) these right here are the best things….they give you an awesome high…

Elizabeth- I'm not getting high with you again Tyler

Tyler- Come on Elizabeth you had so much fun last time

Elizabeth- This isn't me Tyler…I can't do it.

Tyler- (He rubs her cheek) Don't you like me Elizabeth?

Elizabeth- I like you but not your habits.

Tyler- You have to admit that it takes your mind off of things…and it can't hurt you unless you do too much…

Elizabeth- I…I…(She is really nervous) I can't tonight but I will….just can't tonight

Tyler- Are you sure?

Elizabeth- Ok well just give me one. (He gives her one) I'll take it when I get inside.

Tyler- call me when you start to feel it working

Elizabeth- Ok…I'll talk to you tomorrow

Tyler- You better…(He gives her a kiss on the cheek) I can guarantee you won't regret this…. (He walks off and Elizabeth stares at the pill)

**Chase is at home and he goes up to his room, but first he goes to check on his sister. He sees her wearing a really short skirt, a shirt that barely covers her, and really tall boots that come up to about her knees. Chase looks shocked. **

Chase- Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?

Isabella- I'm not playing dress up.

Chase- Yes you are because there is no way in hell I'm letting my baby sister leave the house looking like that.

Isabella- Chase you know that this is what guys want and there is a guy that I want and I plan on doing anything to get him…

Chase- No way Isabella

Isabella- You are not my father.

Chase- No but I am your brother and I can't let you wear that….

Isabella- Yeah but you date girls that dress like this

Chase- I know and I shouldn't….I don't know who this guy is but if he is worth it he will like you no matter how you look or dress….You have to know that ok…

Isabella- your just saying that because I'm your sister…and you don't want me to look hot

Chase- No I'm saying it because I'm one of those guys that has never been worth it. I haven't been a good person, but I want to change, and I definitely don't want you to be anything like me or date anyone like me.

Isabella- I want to be considered hot.

Chase- You are beautiful Isabella and I'm telling you if this guy can't see it then move on because there will be plenty of guys that will. (Isabella smiles and hugs her brother)

Isabella- Can we not tell mom that I cut one of my clothes over bros shirts to look like hoe?

Chase- I won't say a word. (He goes into her bathroom and hands her a cloth) Here you can take your make up off with this….

Isabella- (Chase goes to leave) thanks Chase….I don't tell you much but you really are an awesome brother…

**Brooke is standing outside of Colin's house. Her heart is beating extremely fast and she is having a hard time breathing. She finally takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Colin comes out. **

Colin(he looks surprised to see her) Baby you shouldn't be driving.

Brooke- I'm fine Colin. Well actually the truth is I'm not fine. I haven't been fine in a long time.

Colin- Come in…Brooke what's going on.

Brooke- I love you Colin I really do, but you and I we're just not going to work out.

Colin- Brooke! (He looks really confused)

Brooke- We grew apart Colin and we both know we did….We tried but it's just not meant to be.

Colin- I love you so much…It is meant to be.

Brooke- But it is not Colin….I don't see myself being with you forever….I love you but I'm not in love with you….

Colin- There has to be something else going on please just tell me what it is and we can get through it….Please tell me…What's going on? (He takes her hands trying to get inside her head)

Brooke- I'm pregnant….

Colin- (He looks happy) That's good Brooke we're gonna have a baby together

Brooke- No, I'm pregnant but not with your child….I slept with someone else…This child isn't yours.

Colin looks devastated.

**Nathan comes home to find Emily dressed in a very sexy black dress. **

Nathan- Hey

Emily- Hey….I missed you. I was hoping we could go out tonight but I guess it's too late….

Nathan- I'm sorry… (Nathan looks really upset and Emily can tell)

Emily- Nate are you ok?

Nathan- No

Emily- What's going on?

Nathan- I have to talk to you about something and you're not going to like it. (Emily stops what she is doing and turns to Nathan. She is about to say something when Ryan comes in wearing just his shorts.) What the hell are you still doing here?

Emily- Nathan

Nathan- If you're going to be in my house you're gonna have your clothes on. And I hope that you find a place to live sooner rather than later….

Ryan- I'll be moving out soon I can see I have already out stayed my welcome.

Nathan- Yeah you have….

Ryan looks at his sister and then walks back upstairs. Emily looks really confused and hurt.

Emily- Nathan, why are you so upset?

Nathan- I love you Emily, I love you so much, but… (he turns away)

Emily- But

Nathan- I made a poor decision and now it has caught up with me. Emily I slept with Brooke almost three months ago…(Emily was standing but then she turns and sits at the table….She looks heart broken.)

Emily- You slept with Brooke?

Nathan- Yeah and there is more…

Lucas, Charlie, and Savannah are playing with Barbie's and cars. The doorbell goes off and Lucas gets up. It is Peyton.

Lucas- Hey….

Savannah- Mommy! (She runs to Peyton all smiles and Peyton picks her up)

Peyton- did you have fun with daddy?

Savannah- Yeah guess what mommy?

Peyton- What? (She says it her fun mommy voice)

Savannah- (She whispers) That mean Lindsay is gone… (Although she whispered Lucas still heard her.)

Peyton- Savannah it is not nice to call people names ok…

Savannah- ok but I don't like her…

Peyton- Savannah why don't you go get your stuff ok….

Savannah- ok!

Peyton- I'm sorry…

Lucas- It's ok it is just going to take sometime I guess….

Peyton- Where is Lindsay anyways?

Lucas- She went back to New York for a few days. When she gets back we're getting married.

Peyton- Yea Congratulations Lucas….

Savannah- Alright Mommy can we go please….

Peyton- Yes we can you still need to get a bath…

Savannah- Do I have too?

Peyton- Um Yes you do….Tell your daddy good bye…

(Lucas picks her up and gives her a big hug…)

Lucas- bye pretty girl I love you so so so much!

Savannah- I love you too daddy and I promise I'll be a good girl!

Lucas- Bye Peyton

Peyton- Bye Lucas…. (She picked up Savannah and the two of them leave)

Lucas went back over to where Charlie was.

Lucas- Alright little man it is time for bed.

Charlie- (In his whiny voice) one more minute pease daddy…..

Lucas- ok…I'm gonna go get your Pajamas ok

Charlie- Can I sleep in shorts like you daddy….

Lucas- Ok just for tonight

Charlie- I want to be just ike ooo….

Lucas- Alright buddy I'll be right back…

As Lucas walks to the back his cell phone rings.

Lucas- Hello

Lindsay- Lucas

Lucas- Lindsay….What's wrong?

Lindsay is an airport and she is crying.

Lindsay- Um I left you something in Charlie's bag….

Lucas- What is it?

Lindsay- You'll have to see for yourself…Don't forget to tell Charlie that I love him so so much…..Goodbye Lucas….(She hangs up)

Lucas- Lindsay…(HE looks confused…) (he gets Charlie's little bag and pulls out a letter that is addressed to him)

**Ok only one more part to this episode...I should have it up tonight hopefully...I hope you guys enjoyed and Please pretty please review!! **


	36. Ep6Ch6 broken

**Episode 6 Ch. 6- Broken **

**AN: In this episode I use the song Broken by Lifehouse…I do not own this song but I do really like it. **

**Lucas is sitting on his bed. He opens the letter slowly. In away he is afraid of what it might say. He then began to read and as he read he heard Lindsay's voice. **

_**Lindsay's voice- Dear Lucas, **_

_**There is really no easy way to say what I have to say. This has to be the hardest letter I have ever written in my entire life. I promise you I wasn't always a bad person, but after I met my ex boyfriend Trent things changed for me. Trent was abusive, controlling, and an all around horrible person. He use to beat me for no apparent reason. My father had just passed away when I fell into his trap. I needed someone and he was there for me. Three years after being together Trent fell in with the wrong group of people and was arrested for armed robbery. I knew I had to do something to get away from him before he got of prison, but I didn't know what. Trent was in the same prison as Dan Scott. Dan seemed normal to me and could tell that I was hurting when I would visit Trent. He got my attention one day and I started visiting him. I was his only visitor and I wasn't even family. Dan helped me with all the pain and hate I was feeling towards Trent. One day Dan came up with a plan for me Luke. He promised to take care of Trent if I promised to ruin your life. He knew what my job was and told me it wouldn't be hard for me to get close to you. I agreed to his plan because I wanted Trent gone. Something went terribly wrong Lucas and instead of Trent dying Dan was the one that died. Your father was trying to help me that is when his life was taken from him. After I found out about his death I decided to continue with our plan because although Dan died Trent got twenty years added to his sentence for killing him. I didn't have to pretend to be falling in love with you Lucas because I fell in love with you from the moment I saw your eyes. I thought it would be easy to get you into bed with me, but you loved Peyton more than I had ever seen anyone love another person. I knew I could only hope for a love like you and Peyton had well still have. I tricked you Lucas and you fell for it. I can't be around you knowing what I have done. I see the love that you have for Peyton, and I have decided to back away. You have to fight for her, and make sure that she knows she is the only woman for you. I know that you hate me right now, but please do not let Charlie forget about me. Tell him every single day that I love him. And Luke when you and Peyton get back together because I know you will, ask her to adopt my son I know that she will be a good mother to him. He deserves her and so do you. I am so sorry Lucas I should have known better, but like I said I was scared and desperate and when your scared you can do the unthinkable. I want you to know that I do love you, and if your heart didn't belong to someone else I know that we could be happy. I won't be back…And I want you to know giving up Charlie was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but he belongs with you. I'll have my memories of his first two years, and you can have a lifetime with him. Take care of him and take care of yourself….Love, Lindsay**_

**Lucas had tears in his eyes not because he was sad but because he was angry. He was angry at his father, at Lindsay, but most of all he was angry at himself for falling for his father's games once again. Dan was dead but he was constantly reminding Lucas he was still a monster. His downfall, his divorce had all been a setup, a plan to get him and it had worked. Lucas was trying to control his anger and his disappointment when Charlie, the one good thing that came out of the whole situation, walked into the room. **

Charlie- Daddy will you lay with me until I fall fast aseep?

Lucas- You know what buddy I'll lay with you all night long

Charlie- Willy Why?

Lucas- Because I love you more than the stars in the sky, the fish in the sea, and the people in the world…

Charlie- I wove you to daddy…this much! (He holds his hands real big. Lucas wipes tears from his eyes and picks up his two year old son. He smiles because although he was played for a fool he still had a son to be happy about)

Lifehouse's Broken begins to play as Lucas starts getting Charlie ready for bed.

_The Broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight _

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best like you've already figured out_

Lucas is smiling and hugging his son after he had put on his pajamas. Lucas grabs a book from the shelf and starts to read to his son. Before he gets through the first page Charlie is fast asleep in his daddy's arms.

Peyton is tucking Savannah in.

Savannah- Mommy I love you more than the stars in the sky

Peyton- Well I love you more than the fish in the sea

Savannah- Well I love you more than the people in the world

Peyton- And together we will love each other forever and ever

Peyton gives her a kiss on the forehead and turns the light out and leaves.

When she gets downstairs she hears a knock at the door. When she answers the door Jake is standing there. He immediately gives her a kiss.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there I healing _

_In your name I find meaning _

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on _

_I'm barely holding on to you_

Jake- We're going to start packing tomorrow so that we can move in with you…I can't wait to start a family with you Peyton. We are going to have a wonderful life together.

He kisses her again but all Peyton can think about is Lucas.

Peyton- I can't wait Jake.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes _

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life _

**Lily and Spencer are still sitting on the beach. He is holding her closely. Jeremy and Summer are walking holding hands. She sees Lily and Spencer together. **

Summer- Oh my God….He is falling for her.

Jeremy- That's Lily

Summer- I cannot believe he is with her….She ruined my life…He cannot be with her.

Jeremy is hurt by this because Lily is his friend.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating _

_In the pain is there healing _

_In your name I find meaning _

_So I'm holding on I'm holding on _

_I'm barely holding on to you _

Emily is still sitting in the chair by the table. Nathan walks over to where she is and takes her hand.

Nathan- I am so sorry Emily.

Emily- What else is there Nathan…What else do you have to tell me?

Nathan- Brooke is pregnant….

Emily- Brooke is going to have your baby…

Nathan- I am so sorry I wish there was something I could say or do to make this situation better but I can't.

Emily- You can pretend like this child isn't yours Nathan….We can pretend like it never happened….Please…Do this for me Nathan? I love you so much please do this for us…for our relationship….(She has tears in her eyes and she kisses him) I need you to do this for me.

Nathan doesn't say anything. He looks into her eyes and tries to find the right words but at this point in time he was at loss for the right thing to say.

_I'm hanging on another day _

_Just to see what you will throw my way _

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say _

_You said that I will be ok _

Brooke and Chase are standing inside his house.

Chase- I want you to get the hell out of my house Brooke

Brooke- Chase…

Chase- You cheated on me

Brooke- we were having our problems

Chase- So you decided to be a whore and sleep with the first guy who would give you some….

Brooke- Don't do this

Chase- You were right we are through so you and your soon to be bastard child better get out of my house before I throw you out….We could've had everything Brooke but now I want nothing to do with you….

Brooke does as she is told and leaves. She is crying hysterically now as she walks to her car.

Brooke- Don't worry baby your daddy loves you that is all that matters….

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone _

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

Nathan is still staring at Emily.

Nathan- I can't do that Emily

Emily- Do you love Brooke?

Nathan- not like I love you but I can't be my father I refuse….I want you to know that I love you but I can't abandoned my child….I won't I'm sorry….but I hope you can still love me….

Emily stands up and kisses Nathan.

Emily- Be with me tonight Nathan….Let's forget all of our problems and just be together…. (He picks her up and carries her upstairs) I do love you Nathan….I always will….

**AN: Ok so I wanted to start off by saying the Lindsay thing was not part of my plan but I figured that it would be a good twist in my story. Tell me how you guys are liking the story and tell me some of the things you are hoping to happen in the near future in a review. So please please review and I should have another update soon enough!! **


	37. Ep7Ch1 One Week Later

AN: I hope you guys like this episode. There isn't going to be much drama because it is kind of a filler episode, but there will be some Nathan/Brooke scenes and probably some Brooke/Lucas scenes...Alot of this episode is going to have to do with Brooke...So all you Brooke fans get ready...I'll stop rambling so you guys can read...I hope you enjoy...

**Episode 7 Ch.1 One Week Later **

**It was morning in the Lucas Scott household. His son, Charlie, was sitting at the table eating breakfast and playing with his cars and making noises. Lucas was cooking breakfast actually he was cooking all of Lily's favorite breakfast foods: Pancakes, eggs, and bacon….Lily(She still had a cast on her arm) came into the kitchen and she could smell all her favorite foods and knew immediately something was up. **

Lily- Hey…(She walks over to where Lucas is cooking.) (She somewhat whispers so Charlie won't hear her) So Lindsay really is gone for good.

Lucas- Yep…She's not coming back

Lily- What is the story behind that? I mean what kind of mother just abandons her child.

Lucas- It's a long story…All you need to know is that I'm not getting married and I'm gonna need a lot of help with Charlie….

Lily- Yeah no problem I don't mind I love Charlie. (She takes a bite of bacon) Why did you cook all of my favorite foods? Did someone die?

Lucas- No

Lily- Then what's up?

Lucas- Formal is next week

Lily- I know I'm nominated for queen again against that Bitch Breanne…

Lucas- Yeah I have some bad news

Lily- What?

Lucas- You're not going to formal this year.

Lily looks confused.

Lily- Why not?

Lucas- Because your grounded Lily and I have decided to be a little more strict on you I feel it is the only way you're going to learn from your mistakes…I'm sorry I really hope you don't hate me.

Lily-(She was obviously upset but didn't want him to know that) No I don't hate you. You are just doing your job as my guardian. I understand. There is always next year. (Lily suddenly not so hungry goes to leave the kitchen)

Lucas- Hey Lily, for now on you need to come straight home from your meetings. I shouldn't even be letting Spencer pick you up and take you but he's a good guy.

Lily- Ok I'll be home right after no pit stops….

Lily was upset because now there was no way she would be queen for the second year in a row. If the person was not present at formal she could not be crowned and the runner up would be come queen. She knew that Breanne would win queen and she didn't want that to happen, but she decided to respect Lucas' wishes. Lucas was upset because he knew he had disappointed his sister, but he wasn't just her brother he was her guardian and he had to protect her mainly from herself.

**Nathan walked down the stairs to see Emily getting Millie and Hunter's lunch ready for school. **

Nathan- Hey you need any help?

Emily- No not really…

Nathan- Emily…(he tries to hug her but she pulls away) Will you please talk to me?

Emily- I have nothing to say to you right now Nathan.

Nathan- You've barely spoken to me in a week and I miss you

Emily- I'm sorry but I'm hurting Nathan and I'm just not sure if I can do this if I'm strong enough to be with a man who is having a child with someone else….(She walks out of the kitchen. Nathan sighs because he isn't sure what else he can do)

**Peyton was standing in her kitchen cooking breakfast well not really. She wasn't cooking she was just putting the donuts on plate, but if she wanted to think she was cooking she felt that was ok. Jake came down the stairs, he and Jenny had just moved in a few days ago and they still had boxes everywhere. **

Jake- (He leans in and kisses Peyton) I missed you when I woke up.

Peyton- You looked like you were in sleep heaven and I didn't want to bother you. (She kisses him again) (Jenny and Savannah come down the stairs)

Savannah- Yuck!

Peyton- Hey pretty girl

Savannah- Mommy why are you kissing Jake?

Peyton- Because we like to kiss…(Peyton leans in and kisses Jake again on the cheek. She then picks up Savannah and gives her a big kiss) I love kissing you too.

Savannah- I do too….

Peyton- So Jenny how's the room treating you?

Jenny- Good I love it… I wanted to thank you Savannah for letting me have your play room.

Savannah- (She puts her hands on her hips) It is no big deal Jen Jen because when my daddy and my mommy get back together you and your daddy will have to move out and I'll get my playroom back.

Peyton and Jake are shocked and Jenny can't help but smile.

Peyton- Savannah sweetheart your daddy and I aren't going to get back together.

Savannah- Yes you will….(Keith and Elizabeth come down the stairs) Keith and Lizzie said so…. (Peyton stares at them like she is angry)

The scene changes to Elizabeth and Keith sitting on the couch and Peyton is in front of them. Jake, Jenny, and Savannah are no longer in the room.

Keith- Mom will you please tell us why you are so mad at us?

Elizabeth- yeah we did just wake up….There isn't much we could of done….

Peyton- (Raises her voice) I'm tired of it you two. Your father and I are not getting back together. I really wish that you would stop filling Savannah's head with all those lies.

Keith- Mom

Peyton- I am marrying Jake….and your dad is marrying Lindsay…that is just the way it is…

Elizabeth- He didn't tell you

Peyton- Who didn't tell me what?

Keith- Mom, dad isn't marrying Lindsay she left town

Elizabeth- and left him to raise Charlie

Peyton looked shocked but apart of her was also happy. She couldn't believe that no one had told her.

Keith- and really the only thing we said to Savannah was if he wasn't getting married any longer then maybe the two of you would find away to be together….

Peyton- I'm sorry but we can't be together. I moved on with Jake….And the two of you are to treat him with respect is that understood

Elizabeth- Yeah we get it mom

Keith- Yeah no more stories about you and dad getting back together

Peyton- good!

**Brooke, Chase, and Isabella are getting ready to go. **

Brooke- Hey guys don't forget that we are having a family dinner tonight

Chase- Why?

Brooke- Because I want to have a family dinner with my family…So don't make any plans

Isabella- No problem it's not like I ever have plans anyways

Chase- yeah and with lily grounded I don't have much to do either

Isabella- so count us both in..

Brooke- Good I'm a happy mom now…(They all go to walk out of the house when they see Nathan walking up.) Nate

Chase- hey Nathan

Isabella- Hey is Eligh with you

Nathan- Nope sorry….Can I talk to you for a minute Brooke….

Brooke- Sure…I'll see you guys tonight…. What's wrong?

Nathan- Emily knows that your pregnant

Brooke- Yeah you told me and so does Colin

Nathan- I know he hasn't been at work in a week

Brooke- Yeah…I'm telling my kids tonight Nathan maybe you should do the same

Nathan- Yeah…Brooke, Emily wants me to stay away from our child

Brooke- Are you?

Nathan- No like I told you before I am not going to abandon you or our child…I promise to be there for you no matter what it cost me…(He takes Brooke's hands and then pulls her into a hug) everything is going to be ok because we have each other….(Brooke smiles)

**Emily is sitting on the couch when Ryan comes in. **

Ryan- Hey Emily…I found us an apartment…when are you going to tell Nathan your moving out and quitting?

Emily- I'm not telling him I'm moving out I'm just gonna move out but I have to put in my two weeks notice….

Ryan- Are you sure this is what you want?

Emily- Yes I'm positive I cannot be with him anymore because I will always wonder if he loves Brooke….I will always try to be her and I can't do that….Not now not ever….

**Summer is about to leave her house when Spencer arrives. **

Spencer- Hey I thought we could ride to school together

Summer- No thanks

Spencer- Summer what is going on with you? You haven't talked to me in a week….What exactly did I do?

Summer- Why didn't you tell me?

Spencer- tell you what?

Summer- That you and Lily are dating

Spencer- because we're not dating….She has a boyfriend

Summer- I should have figured she is still a whore

Spencer- what's going on?

Summer- I saw her Spencer on the beach wrapped in your arms…I never thought in a million years my best friend would date my enemy…I can't believe you are doing that

Spencer- for the last time we're not dating we're just friends…I'm helping her through things

Summer- doesn't she have a boyfriend for that….

Spencer- I like being her friend Summer

Summer- I see it in your eyes Spencer. You don't want to be just her friend. You care about her Spencer and if she wasn't dating Chase you would make your move…..So I'm warning you if you decide to make your move with that whore then we are no longer friends…(She walks past him and he grabs her arm)

Spencer- You can't do that….Summer….We can't throw our friendship away just because I'm friends with Lily…

Summer- I can't be your friend if your gonna choose her….She was chosen over me once before and I refuse to let that happen again…. (Summer walks to her car and drives away. Spencer sits on the front porch swing.)

**Jamie and Keith are at their lockers. **

Keith- So man who you gonna ask to formal you know its coming up pretty soon.

Jamie- I always thought that I would go with Jenny but that's not going to happen.

Keith- I'm going with Breanne…Hey I had the perfect idea you could go with Jacey she needs a date….

Jamie- Jacey

Keith- yeah she's the cut cheerleader that is always with Breanne…

Jamie- Yeah I guess….

Keith- Ok I'll tell Breanne and she can set you guys up…We can all ride together….

Jamie- (disappointed) Sounds great Keith…

**Summer and Jeremy are walking in to school together. **

Jeremy- Um I have to ask you something

Summer- what?

Jeremy- Will you go to formal with me Summer Hardgrave?

Summer- Yes I will Jeremy Williams…. (She smiles and gives him a hug)

**Breanne and Jacey are walking past them and see them hugging.**

Breanne- (whispers in Jeremy's ear) She's so beneath you…

(Jeremy takes Summer's hand and they walk off. He doesn't even acknowledge Breanne.)

Jacey- That was kind of mean Breanne

Breanne- I can be mean I'm gonna be formal queen

Jacey- Lily is always queen

Breanne- (Firmly) This year Jacey I am going to be queen….That's a promise…

**Spencer is about to go into class when Lily pulls him out. **

Lily- Hey…You are going to be early you have time to talk….

Spencer- Sure What's up (he smiles at her)

Lily- we have to stop hanging out after our sessions

Spencer- Oh

Lily- I mean just until Lucas un grounds me…I really like hanging out with you….

Spencer- me too…. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in the world.

Lily- Me either (She smiles)

Spencer- Lily I know your dating Chase but if you weren't dating Chase…If the two of you were to break up in a week would you go to formal with me…

Lily- I can't….

Spencer- oh

Lily- no I mean I would love to go to formal with you Spencer….but I'm grounded and Lucas took formal away from me…its part of my punishment so I can't go…I'm sorry…

Spencer- No its ok but if you could go

Lily- I would definitely go with you….(She smiles and he smiles back that is really all he wanted to know. He had made his decision. Summer was his best friend but he had never cared about a girl this way before….To him Lily was different than the person everyone saw and he was hoping Summer would see that)

**Nathan walks into work at the Dealership and then into Colin's office hoping that he was there. Colin was indeed there but he was packing his things. **

Nathan- Colin what are you doing?

Colin- What do you think I'm doing you ass whole

Nathan- Please don't quit because of what happened between me and Brooke….It only happened once and it is never going to happen again.

Colin- I don't really care if it happens again or not…I still quit

Nathan- Why would you quit Colin? You are the best employ I have. Half the time you run the damn place…So why would you quit?

Colin walks over to where Nathan is.

Colin- So I can do this (Colin raises back and punches Nathan in the face and then kicks him the stomach making him fall to the ground…) (Colin steps over Nathan and leaves the dealership) (Nathan's nose is bleeding)

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	38. Ep7ch2 Getting through the day

Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome!

**Episode 7 Ch. 2 Getting Through the Day**

**Nathan is holding an ice pack to his nose. Peyton comes in. **

Peyton- Hey oh wow who stuck it to you?

Nathan- Colin…

Peyton(She makes a ewe face)- Yeah Brooke told me that she told him and he wasn't too happy about it.

Nathan- He quit

Peyton- Ugh I'm sorry….

Nathan- He was my best employ I don't know how I'm going to replace him… (Peyton sits down on the couch)

Peyton- I have the best idea.

Nathan- What?

Peyton- hire Jake….

Nathan- Excuse me…Jake is a firefighter

Peyton- I know, but I think if he had a better job lined up he would quit especially if he knew I wanted him too…

Nathan- You want him to quit

Peyton- Yah… It's for selfish reason but the main reason is him being a firefighter scares the hell out of me…I'm always so worried I'm going to lose him…

Nathan- Peyton…

Peyton- He could do it, he has managerial experience…Please consider it…

Nathan- You should talk to him

Peyton- I know…But I'm scared if he doesn't have another opportunity then he's not going to give up his job….

Nathan- I'll talk to him but so should you…

Peyton- thanks…but I didn't come here for that…I came to talk to you about Brooke.

Nathan- Yes

Peyton- I worry about her Nathan and I just want to make sure that you really are going to be there for her….She's my best friend and I would hate to have to kill my children's uncle….That would be a little difficult to explain to them…

Nathan- Peyton I'll tell you like I told Brooke…I am not my father and Brooke and I might not be in love but I will always love my child….

Peyton- Good that's all I needed to know…but just remember I'm watching you (She points to her eyes and then to him)

**Jake is at home going through a box when Brooke knocks on the door. **

Jake- Hey Brooke what are you doing here?

Brooke- I was hoping Peyton was here. She wasn't at work

Jake- I think she had some meetings with some of her potential clients because she is not here.

Brooke- Oh ok

Jake- You could stay for a minute if you would like…We never get to talk.

Brooke- We never really have Jake.

Jake- Brooke I know that you want Lucas and Peyton back together but that isn't going to happen.

Brooke- To be honest with you Jake I think your wrong…actually I know you are wrong…

Jake- How could you possibly know that?

Brooke- I'm exhibit A Jake….God I loved Lucas so much in high school, but it was always Lucas and Peyton….and I finally figured that out…it was almost too late I almost lost my best friend because of it…They may not always know it but there love is never ending and I have to believe that you are just an obstacle like I was that they have to get through….They always find their way back to each other it is just a matter of time….

Jake- I love her Brooke

Brooke- With Lucas and Peyton love isn't always enough…You have to have that connection and that epic love that you only get in the movies….For your sake Jake I'm hoping I'm wrong….but the last time I hoped I was wrong about those two I ended up hating both of them for quiet some time….I should probably go….I'll talk to Peyton later…. (Brooke walks out and Jake is left to think. He didn't want to believe what Brooke is saying but in away he knew it was true)

**Emily is walking down the stairs with a big box. Ryan takes the box from her. **

Ryan- Are you sure that this is what you want?

Emily- Yeah Ryan…I'm sure…let's get all my stuff moved out before I have to go pick up Millie and Hunter….

Ryan- Alright….

**Breanne and Jacey are in class together. **

Breanne- Ok so guess what? I have great news for you

Jacey- what?

Breanne- Jamie doesn't have a date to formal and he wants to go with you

Jacey- Seriously

Breanne- Seriously isn't that awesome…Jamie is so fine…

Jacey- Tell him yes I would love to go with him too…(She is so excited)

**Jamie is in the library and Jenny comes and sits next to him. **

Jenny- can we talk?

Jamie- Sure what's up?

Jenny- I'm sorry for what I did. I was stupid and selfish and I will never forgive myself…

Jamie- it's fine I'm over it

Jenny- Well I'm not and I was hoping to make it up to you by going to formal together…. (Jamie gets a text message saying Jacey will go with him)

Jamie- Sorry Jenny but I already have a date

Jenny- oh….Ok….I always thought we would go together

Jamie- Maybe next time (He grabs his stuff and leaves)

Jenny (whispers) I don't have a next time…

**Elizabeth is writing something down sitting on a bench outside when someone slips her a note. She looks up to see Tyler standing next to her. **

Elizabeth- Hey

Tyler- read the note

Elizabeth- ok…fine….Hey gorgeous I love spending time with you and I was hoping that we could spend formal together…If you like me check yes or no….if you check yes that means you will be glad to be my date…if you check no I'll just have to kill myself…(Elizabeth looks at him and takes a pen out…She smiles and then checks one…) I guess you'll just have to kill yourself…(She then hands him the note) or go to formal with me…(Tyler smiles and kisses her. Lucas sees this and doesn't look too happy about it.)

Tyler- You won't regret this.

**The scene changes to Lucas stopping Elizabeth in the hall. **

Lucas- Can I talk to you for a minute?

Elizabeth- Sure dad what's up?

Lucas- Have you told your mom that you have a boyfriend

Elizabeth- I don't have a boyfriend dad.

Lucas- Then why were you kissing a boy that wasn't your boyfriend.

Elizabeth- He asked me to formal and he kissed me first…

Lucas- I don't mind you dating Elizabeth but you should probably talk to your mom about it…Since you've never really dated before…and trust me the world is different we you start dating for the first time…

Elizabeth- Fully noted dad…(she goes to leave but he stops her)

Lucas- How is your mom?

Elizabeth- She is kind of pissed at you for not telling her that Lindsay left for good.

Lucas- I didn't think that mattered.

Elizabeth- I guess it does….besides we're all just biding our time until the two of you realize your meant to be together….(She walks out and Lucas sits down in his chair and thinks back to when things were so simple for him and Peyton.)

**Isabella followed Eligh around most of the day in hopes that he would ask her to the formal. If he didn't she wouldn't be able to go because freshman could only go with dates that were older than them. Eligh finally acknowledged her. **

Isabella- Hey Eligh

Eligh- Isabella is there something you want

Isabella- Well actually I was hoping you would go to formal with me

Eligh- (He sees Jenny walking down the hall) Oh Isabella I'm sorry but I'm going with Jenny…right Jenny…

Jenny- what?

Eligh- we're going to formal right?

Jenny- yeah you know what that sounds perfect (She sees Jamie walking down the hall) I would love to go to formal with you Eligh….(She smiles at Jamie and Eligh realizes she is for real and Isabella is heart broken….She runs off upset.)

**Chase and Lily are sitting in the cafeteria together. Spencer is watching from afar and every now and then Lily will smile at him. Summer notices the interaction. **

Chase- So beautiful what are you going to wear to formal

Lily- nothing

Chase- (he smiles and nods) That's sexy

Lily- No I'm not wearing anything because I'm not going

Chase- What? You have to go we're gonna be queen and king together again

Lily- Not this year…I'm grounded remember and Luke is sticking to his guns…sorry (Lily wasn't upset because she couldn't go with Chase. She was upset because she couldn't go with Spencer)

Chase- I'll talk to him

Lily- Don't worry about it Chase….There is always next year.

**Summer walks by Spencer as he is staring at Lily. **

Summer- I guess you've made your decision.

Jeremy takes Summer out into the hall.

Jeremy- Hey why are you being so mean to Spencer?

Summer- Because out of all the girls he could have chosen he had to choose her…

Jeremy- Lily is not that bad. She happens to be my friend and maybe you should just let it go.

Summer- You know what I'm gonna be late for class

Jeremy- Its lunch break

Summer- Well maybe I want to be early excuse me….(Jeremy tries to stop her but then he just decides to give up)

**Lucas is in his office eating a sandwich. Brooke comes in to talk to him. **

Brooke- hey mind if I join you?

Lucas- Hey buddy long time no see where have you been?

Brooke- Thinking and reflecting on all the times I screwed up.

Lucas- what's going on?

Brooke- I'm pregnant

Lucas- (Surprised) Wow…Congratulations….Colin is going to be so happy.

Brooke- No actually he's pretty pissed because Nathan is the father…(Lucas looks shocked) I know I probably should have let Nathan tell you but I kind of wanted to tell you….

Lucas- You and Nate slept together again

Brooke- Yeah we both needed someone and it was one night but I'm not going to say it was a mistake because Nathan hates that word….We conceived a child and in our opinion that is nothing to be ashamed of

Lucas- Have you guys told your other kids?

Brooke- No but I am tonight and I think Nathan is too…You don't hate me do you?

Lucas- I could never hate you Brooke you are one of my best friends.

Brooke- You're going to be an Uncle again.

Lucas- I can't wait…(He gets up and gives Brooke a hug) You and Nate are going to be awesome parents together…

Brooke- I think so too…

**Jeremy sees Lily walking down the hall and he runs up to her. **

Jeremy- Hey

Lily- Hey…So you've been hanging around Summer a lot lately…Are the two of you a couple?

Jeremy- That depends

Lily- on what?

Jeremy- If I keep defending you she is definitely going to break up with me.

Lily- Thanks but why are you defending me to her

Jeremy- she knows about you and Spencer

Lily- There is nothing going on between me and Spencer…We are just friends.

Jeremy- summer doesn't see it that way…She actually sees it as betrayal…. He's her friend and he can't be yours

Lily- that's stupid…Spencer really has been there for me

Jeremy- I'm just telling you what Summer said…if Spencer continues to hang around with you then she will no longer be his friend

Lily- That is stupid…

Jeremy- I've tried talking to her but she has her mind made up.

Lily- She can't do that to him….That isn't fair… (Lily looks really upset like she is about to cry)

PLEASE REVIEW


	39. Ep7Ch3 Dealing With Problems

I'm so sorry this took me so long to get up. I should have the rest posted by the end of the weekend. I hope you guys enjoy. thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are awesome!

**Episode 7 Ch.3 Dealing With Problems **

**Nathan is still at work. He picks up his phone to call Emily but she doesn't answer. **

Nathan- Hey baby….I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you…Please call me we really need to talk.

Brooke walks in.

Brooke- No luck

Nathan- Hey…none

Brooke- I am so sorry

Nathan- Stop apologizing if I remember correctly I'm the one who came to your house

Brooke- I could have said no

Nathan- Yeah so could I but I didn't….We're gonna get through this Brooke….I believe in us…

Brooke- Nathan I was so scared before but because of you I have hope again…Thank you

Nathan smiles

Nathan- No problem Brooke I would do anything for you….(He laughs a little)

Brooke- what's so funny

Nathan- I'm pretty sure Haley is looking down and smiling at us right now…

Brooke-why?

Nathan- Just think about it…We are so much a like the two of us come from very similar home life's and now we are going to bring a child into the world together….

Brooke- God who would have ever thought that the two of us would have a child together….Nate I know that I have said it before but I want to thank you for being there for me and this child most men would have abandoned me

Nathan- Not me Brooke….I wouldn't do that to you…You deserve so much better than that…

Brooke- We're in this together (She puts her hand into a fist and puts up for him to hit)

Nathan- We can do it….Haley knows we can… (They both smile and look up towards the ceiling)

**Isabella is sitting in the locker room crying. Lily walks in and sees her. **

Lily- Isabella what are you doing in here? (She then can tell she is crying) Oh no what happened?

Isabella- Nothing it is no big deal

Lily- I have a feeling you're not crying because you just feel like it. Come on you can tell me what happened?

Isabella- No I can't….I never talk to you. Why would you think that I could possibly confide to you anything? You're the popular girl that everyone loves you don't have problems like the rest of us.

Lily- (She looks upset but she kind of smirks) You've got to be kidding me. I have a lot going on in my life. I'm trying really hard not to be the girl I've been in the past because I know I've been a bitch and for that I am so sorry…I don't want to be that person anymore and I'm not going to be….Please let me help you if I can? I can sure in the hell try if you tell me what's got you so upset?

Isabella- I hate being young…No guys want to be with me because I'm so young

Lily- That's not true Isabella…You're beautiful and you have a lot time to find the right guy…Just take your time

Isabella- but I don't want too

Lily- Trust me every single day I wish I would have…

Isabella- You regret sleeping with my brother don't you?

Lily- I regret a lot of things that I have done Isabella and I wish I could take them back but I can't….but you have plenty of time….Don't make my mistakes Isabella…In a few years when you're my age I hope you can look back and say thank God that I was good person and I have a lot of friends and good thing in my life to show for it.

Isabella- yeah I guess

Lily- I promise you Isabella it will be worth it and besides whoever this guy might be its his loss not yours. You are an incredible girl and any guy would be lucky to have you in his life….and that right guy will come trust me…It is worth the wait…

**Eligh was in the gym shooting around when an angry Jamie came in and as the ball went through the net he grabbed it and threw it across the gym. **

Eligh- Hey man what the hell is your problem?

Jamie- I was about to ask you the same thing. Why the hell would you ask Jenny to formal?

Eligh- Jenny is hot Jamie and besides you said you were over her.

Jamie- But I didn't mean for my brother to ask her out…Brothers don't do that.

Eligh- well too bad because Jenny and I are going out and you can get over it…

Jamie- You're gonna live to regret this Eligh because she is going to hurt you just as bad as she hurt me. (Jamie walks off huffing and puffing and Eligh crosses his arms and smiles)

**Jenny is about to leave and Lily stops her. **

Lily- Hey Jen wait

Jenny- Hey Lily what's up?

Lily- I was just wondering if you could maybe keep Chase company at formal since I'm not going.

Jenny- Lily you have to go.

Lily- Not this year but that's ok…there is always next year but I don't want Chase to be lonely

Jenny- I have a date but I'll make sure he has fun.

Lily- good….whose your date

Jenny- Eligh

Lily- Scott…as in my cousin

Jenny- yeah

Lily- Oh wow….Jamie is going to be pissed

Jenny- that's kind of the plan…(Jenny smiles and gets into her car. Lily just walks away knowing that formal is going to be extra dramatic this year)

**Jake is sitting on the couch looking at unopened letters addressed to Jenny. Peyton comes in. **

Peyton- Hey…what are you doing?

Jake- Just waiting for Jenny to come home.

Peyton- Oh is she in trouble?

Jake- No, her college letters came in today. I can't wait for her to get home so we can open them together.

Peyton- that is so exciting Jake…I remember when she was just a little girl and now she is all grown up

Jake- But she will always be my baby…

Peyton- that is so true…(She walks over to him after she sits her stuff down and gives him a kiss) How was your day?

Jake- Great better now that you're here…. I like having the day off but I do miss work when I'm not there

Peyton- Jake…I need to talk to you about something

Jake- Oh that sounds serious…What's going on?

Peyton- Nathan's best employee quit today and he needs someone with managerial experience to work for him.

Jake- you're not going to quit your ob and work for Nathan are you

Peyton- No but I was hoping you would.

Jake- me….why would I quit my job? I love my job!

Peyton- but I hate your job

Jake- What?

Peyton- I'm so afraid of losing you Jake

Jake- You're not going to lose me

Peyton- But I could….everyday you go to work and save others you could die

Jake- I could walk outside and get hit by a car Peyton that's life….things happen that are out of your control but I'm not going to live in a fear…and you shouldn't either

Peyton- you won't even consider it Jake

Jake- I'm sorry Peyton but working behind a desk is not for me. I love you and I promise you that I won't leave you….(He kisses her and Jenny walks in. Peyton is still not convinced that he shouldn't quit)

Jenny- Get a room

Jake- that's not a bad idea but I need to talk to you first

Jenny- What's going on?

Peyton- You know what I need to go back to work before I have to pick up the little princess….but I will see you guys later….(She kisses Jake and smiles and Jen) Congrats Jen I am so proud of you…. (As Peyton leaves Jake hands Jenny the letters)

Jenny- Are these what I think they are?

Jake- Yeah….Why don't you open them up?

Jenny- I'm worried dad….What if I don't get in to any of the colleges I applied too?

Jake- Jen you are the smartest girl I know. There is no way that you didn't get in….Which one do you want to open up first? (I made up Tree Hill College and in my story I am going to make it sound like Duke is really close to where they live like twenty minutes away…I don't know if that is correct but that is the way I want it to work in my story)

Jenny- Duke

Jake- Ok here ya go (Jenny opens the letter and smiles)

Jenny- I got in

Jake- You did? Jenny I am so proud of you.

Jenny- This is so awesome dad. Duke is where I really wanted to go.

Jake- Here open this one to North Carolina University

Jenny- Ok here goes nothing….(She opens the letter and smiles again) I got in but I didn't get any scholarships

Jake- that's ok baby girl….I've been saving money for this since you were a little girl

Jenny- Ok so here is the last one….Tree Hill College….(She opens the letter and smiles really big) Oh my God!

Jake- What?

Jenny- If I go to Tree Hill you won't have to pay anything I got a full ride scholarship…. (He hugs his daughter)

Jake- I love you Jen bug….and I am so happy for you….

Jenny- But which offer do I accept

Jake- Jenny it doesn't matter where you go as long as you are happy. This is your choice to make. I can't make it for you and with these three Colleges you can't make the wrong choice…. (he gives his daughter a big hug)

**Jacey is sitting outside the school when Breanne drives up. **

Breanne- Come on get in Bitch… (Jacey grabbed her stuff and jumped in) So how excited are you that you are going to formal with the sexy Jamie Scott

Jacey- Pretty excited….It is going to be perfect

Breanne- You are so right because I am going to be queen

Jacey- But what about Lily

Breanne- Word around school is she isn't going to formal….So I'm a shoe in for the win…This is going to be the best year yet….(She smiles and Jacey just kind of goes along with it)

**Nathan is still at the dealership when Lucas comes in. **

Nathan- Luke

Lucas- Oh wow you look like ass

Nathan- thanks man thanks

Lucas- no problem anytime……besides if your brother can't tell you that you look like shit then who can….

Nathan- good point…What are you doing here?

Lucas- I came to congratulate you.

Nathan- For getting my ass kicked

Lucas- No for getting Brooke Davis pregnant….

Nathan- She told you

Lucas- Yeah….I'm glad she did.

Nathan- I feel like it was meant to be, so don't judge us.

Lucas- I'm definitely not one to judge man…. Besides you and Brooke could make a good couple

Nathan- We're not going to be a couple. I am in love with Emily.

Lucas- the two of you are going to have a child together….that is a connection that you will never be able to change….trust me I know….

Nathan- you have a child with Lindsay and you don't love her

Lucas- Because Lindsay was a bitch

Nathan- Why did she leave man?

Lucas- It was all a set up

Nathan- huh?

Lucas- Dan was the devil

Nathan- yeah what does that have to do with Lindsay

Lucas- He met her while he was in jail…long story short he hired her to break me and Peyton up and well you know the rest it worked….

Nathan- You need to tell Peyton. This changes things man

Lucas- Peyton is getting married. She is in love with Jake and this stuff doesn't change anything.

Nathan- You don't get it….Luke this changes everything….If it wasn't for our ass of a father you and Peyton would still be together….she needs to know you were provoked and set up…

Lucas- I'm not gonna tell her and neither are you

Nathan- fine I want tell her but I think you're making a big mistake….

Lucas- I'm not ok…I just want all of this to go away.

Nathan- I'm sorry…I'm here for you

Lucas- Yeah I know…I'm here for you too…(They share a hug and then they bump fist)

**Summer is at home making a sandwich when Jeremy knocks on the door and then comes in. **

Jeremy- Hey can we talk?

Summer- Sure

Jeremy- I'm sorry about earlier but Lily is my friend Summer. I hope that us being friends won't mess up what the two of us have because her friendship is important to me but so are you

Summer- I'm important to you?

Jeremy- Yeah….My life isn't as perfect as everyone seems to think it is, but being with you makes it seem that way sometimes.

Summer- You are important to me too and I am not going to judge you on who you're friends are.

Jeremy- Good…(He gives her a kiss) Don't judge Spencer either…He doesn't deserve that….talk to him….he does deserve that much…. (Summer stares at him knowing that he is right but she wishes he wasn't.)

**Lily and Spencer are on their way to see Lily's therapist. They pull into the parking lot. She goes to get out. **

Spencer- Hey wait….you were quiet the whole way here…What's going on with you?

Lily- Nothing….

Spencer- I think I know you well enough to know that something is going on so spill it Scott what's up…

Lily- I promise its nothing…Thanks for dropping me off but you don't have to pick me up I'll call Luke

Spencer- I don't mind Lily you don't have to call Luke

Lily- You can't pick me up ok Spencer….We can't do this…whatever this is anymore…I'm sorry….(She gets out of the car and walks off leaving Spencer confused and frustrated)

**Lucas is still at school sitting in his office when Peyton comes in. **

Peyton- Hey

Lucas- Peyt...It's good to see you

Peyton- Yeah…I've been kind of busy

Lucas- Uh huh the kids said you were getting married soon

Peyton- Yeah a few weeks after Jenny graduates….

Lucas- that's good

Peyton- (She can't stand the small talk anymore) Why didn't you tell me Lindsay left town?

Lucas- I figured the kids would.

Peyton- you should have told me….it had to be hard for you…being left with a small child

Lucas- Lily is helping a lot and it wasn't that hard. I wasn't in love with Lindsay.

Peyton- Did she say why she left?

Lucas- (He wanted to tell her the truth but it didn't matter now. they were never going to get back together and there was no reason for her to know so he lied to her) She got a job that took her out of the country. She didn't want to take Charlie out of the country. She felt it was best if he stayed with me.

Peyton- Wow I can't believe she took a job over getting married to you. That is what she wanted since the moment she met you.

Lucas- Some people change Peyton maybe she did….

Peyton- Yeah I guess they do….even if it is too late….

Lucas- (Peyton goes to leave) Oh I was hoping that I could get Savannah a little more than I usually do. I don't want her to think that I love Charlie more than I love her.

Peyton- Yeah that is fine. You're her father Lucas I would never keep your child from you.

Lucas- Thanks Peyton it means a lot to me.

Peyton- sure I better go

Lucas- Yeah me too

They both wanted to say more but both felt like there was nothing left to say. The chemistry between the two was still there but neither one would admit it. Lucas and Peyton were meant to be together forever but neither one of them knew it. Lucas wanted to kiss her beautiful lips more than he had ever wanted anything in his life but he felt like it was too late. Peyton wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to tell her that he loved her and he had never stopped but she felt like it was too late. So instead of admitting the truth they left it unsaid and he went back to work and she walked out of the door. They were both heartbroken. Will they ever find their way back to each other?


	40. Ep7Ch4 Revealed

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you guys like this one the other two should be up by today... **

**Ep7Ch.4-Revealed **

**Lily walked in to her therapist office to see Karen sitting there smiling at her. **

Karen- Hi Lily how are you today?

Lily- I've been better.

Karen- What's going on? You haven't been drinking again have you?

Lily- No that was so two weeks ago…I hate drama it sucks you know that right?

Karen- Yeah I remember high school it does suck but you can get through it without drinking

Lily- How did I know you were going to say that?

Karen- Because I'm your therapist I'm suppose to….So tell me about the drama let's see if I can help at all….

Lily- (sighs) Everything that use to be important to me just isn't anymore

Karen- like what

Lily- the popularity….the wrong friends…. Being queen of the formal

Karen- you're going to be queen

Lily- Not this year…I'm not gonna be there

Karen- Why aren't you going?

Lily- Luke is being hardcore about me being grounded.

Karen- Oh well maybe that is what you did in your life right now.

Lily- how did I know you were going to agree with my brother?

Karen- I guess it was just a hunch.

Lily- guess so

Karen- How are things with you and your boyfriend?

Lily- How did you know I had a boyfriend?

Karen- Spencer….You talk about him all the time I just assumed that he was your guy.

Lily- No Spencer and I were just friends

Karen- Were?

Lily- I don't even think we can be friends anymore. You remember me telling you the story about me wanting to be popular it would kill me if I wasn't…..Well Spencer's best friend is Summer and she doesn't want us to have anything to do with each other….

Karen- And your going to give up that easily

Lily- I'm not giving up Karen but I'm not going to be the reason a good friendship is broken up. I refuse to go down that path again.

Karen- Let me ask you one thing Lily….If you would go down that path for popularity status why won't you go down that path for love…true love?

Lily- Because I've seen where that path leads and I'm not willing to crash and burn again even if it means giving up someone I really care about….

**Summer and Jeremy are at her house watching a movie when Spencer barges in. **

Summer- Do you not know how to knock?

Spencer- What did you say to Lily?

Summer- I didn't say anything to her. We don't usually talk.

Jeremy- Maybe I should go

Summer- No

Spencer- Yeah that might be a good idea.

Summer- This is not your house.

Jeremy- I should go though Summer…(He gives her a kiss on the cheek) I'll see you tomorrow…bye Spencer

Spencer- Yeah….Leave Lily alone

Summer- I didn't say anything to Lily, Spencer….

Spencer- Well I have a feeling she knows that you have a problem with the two of us being together.

Summer- She's smart because I do.

Spencer- You shouldn't….My life should be none of your business

Summer- Your life is my business because we are friends….and I have been there for you way more than Lily Scott has….I've helped you deal with a lot of things and I've helped you stay out of foster care.

Spencer- Shut up…you know I don't like talking about that….

Summer- If it wasn't for me you'd be in one of those group homes….kids aren't suppose to live on there own Spencer….Thanks to me and my help you didn't have to…

Spencer- Thanks Summer but I'm sure Lily would have helped me if she would have known….

Summer- That's just it Spence you didn't trust anyone else but me…..Please just leave her alone….I promise you its for the best….besides you don't even know what she would say if she knew about your home life or who she would tell….right

Spencer- I guess your right…My life is too complicated to bring her down with me….I'll just leave her alone….its for the best….

**Brooke is at home cooking. Isabella and Chase come in. **

Chase- Oh wow is our mother cooking

Isabella- Yeah I think she might be….Did you have it delivered just so we would think you cooked?

Brooke- ha ha very funny but no I actually cooked

Chase- Is it edible

Brooke- Yes….I'm not that bad of cook…So you guys sit down and enjoy….

Chase- Chicken strips and Macaroni

Brooke- Yeah….I didn't say it was a five course meal what I said was it was edible and you guys can enjoy it

Chase- Thanks mom

Isabella- Yeah mom….I needed this

Brooke- Me too….There is something I have to tell you guys

Chase and Isabella both look at each other and can tell that something is wrong.

**Nathan enters his house to see things have changed a little bit. Jamie comes downstairs with Millie. **

Millie- Daddy, Daddy I am so sad

Nathan- (He picks her up) what's wrong angel?

Millie- Nanny Emily moved out

Nathan- What? Emily moved out….Why?

Jamie- She said you would know and should be the one to tell us. What's going on?

Nathan- Where's Eligh and Hunter

Jamie- Upstairs….

Nathan- Eligh…Hunter….downstairs now…..

Jamie- Dad what's going on?

Nathan- Long story but I guess now is the best time to tell you guys….(Eligh and Hunter come down.) Ok guys everybody take a seat

Millie- Daddy I'm not a guy

Nathan- oh sorry….ok guys and daddy's little princess take a seat….we've got to talk

Eligh- What's going on…..

Hunter- Why did Nanny Emily leave?

Jamie- She gave her two weeks notice dad. She really is leaving for good.

Nathan- It is my fault that she is leaving. I have tried to be the best father that I can be to all of you since your mommy went to heaven, but sometimes I fault short. There are sometimes that I make decisions that aren't good for me and aren't good for you guys….but I am trying….All of you know that I have a hard time dealing with the anniversary of your mom leaving us….I needed someone to lean on this time and Aunt Brooke was there for me….

Jamie- Oh my God

Millie- What does that mean daddy

Nathan- Well angel Aunt Brooke is going to have a baby

Millie- Really…I'm gonna be a cousin

Nathan- Actually you're going to be a big sister

Millie- really

Eligh- Brooke is having your baby

Nathan- Yeah she's about three months pregnant

Jamie- I can't believe this. How could you do this to mom? They were friends

Nathan- James

Jamie- No…I've got to go I think I am going to be sick.

Hunter- I'm gonna be a brother again….Can she have another boy? I like brothers

Millie- Hey I'm a good sister!

Nathan- Eligh

Eligh- (He doesn't know what to think) I'm gonna go to my room….Congratulations dad…

Brooke- Nathan needed someone and so did I….It was one night and during that one night we created a child.

Isabella- Oh my God you and Eligh's dad are going to have a baby….

Brooke- Guys….I'm sorry….

Chase- I'm gonna be a brother again

Brooke- Yeah….

Chase- If you're happy mom then so am I….

Brooke- You guys aren't mad at me

Isabella- No, you made a mistake but your mistake created a miracle….we're not mad….that would be childish of us….

Chase- We're happy for you. Nathan is a good father and he'll be a good father to this baby.

Brooke- I can't believe you guys are ok with this.

Chase- We're finally connected to the Scott's

Isabella- I knew it was only a matter of time.

Brooke smiles because she was so scared that they were going to be upset with her, but in that moment they made her so proud to be their mother. She almost had tears coming out of her face because she was no longer afraid of bringing this child into her world.

**Peyton is at work when Jake comes in. **

Jake- I thought I might find you here.

Peyton- Yeah catching up on a few things. Lucas is going to keep Savannah tonight.

Jake- Yeah….Peyton about earlier

Peyton- It's fine…I understand you love your job. I don't think I could give up my job if you asked me to either.

Jake- I know that you are scared but I'm careful Peyton and I would never leave you. I love you too much. We have been through way too much not to end up together.

Peyton- You're right…..(He kisses her)

Jake- We're going to be together forever Peyton….(He kisses her again but Peyton's mind is on Lucas)

_Flashback: Lucas and Peyton are lying in bed together _

_Lucas- (He is holding her hand) So how does it feel to be Mrs. Lucas Scott_

_Peyton- It feels like I have a lot to live up to….Your family is crazy…._

_Lucas- Good thing I married you then…_

_Peyton- Ha ha….You are so funny…_

_Lucas- I know…you didn't know you were marrying a comedian did you _

_Peyton- No idea….Luke today we you said forever you meant it right_

_Lucas- Yes Peyton…I want to spend forever with you. I love you so much that it hurts. You are everything to me and I promise we are going to be together forever….we've been through way too much not to end up together… (Lucas lean in and kisses his beautiful bride) _

Peyton flashes back to reality.

Jake- Hey you ok

Peyton- Yeah…I'm just thinking about forever…(She gives him a hug instead of a kiss)

**Jamie was at the River Court shooting around. He keeps missing. **

Nathan- You know its hard to concentrate when your pissed at your old man I should know I always was

Jamie- I'm not pissed at you

Nathan- You are also not a very good liar

Jamie- Yeah I guess not….Dad why did you have to go and get Brooke pregnant?

Nathan- I didn't plan to get her pregnant. It just happened.

Jamie- Will I be able to use that excuse if it just happens with me

Nathan- not on your life

Jamie- What do you think mom is thinking right now about you and Brooke?

Nathan- She is probably laughing….James, Brooke and I aren't going to get married or fall in love but we are going to have a baby together….and I am hoping that you will be as good a brother to this baby as you have been to your brothers and sister….You are a good kid James Lucas Scott and I hope that you can forgive me for my lack of judgment

Jamie- I guess I can this time….(they shake on it and then Nathan shoots and scores)

Nathan- man don't you wish you had skills like your old man….(They both smile)

**Summer is cleaning up around the house when she hears a knock at the door. **

Summer- Finally someone knows how to knock. (She opens the door and sees Lily standing there) oh

Lily- We need to talk.


	41. Ep7Ch5 Sacrifice

So here it is the Summer/Lily scene everyone has been waiting for. I hope you guys like it. I tried really hard to make it good.

**Episode 7 Ch. 5- Sacrifice **

**Summer was still surprised to see Lily standing at her door. They never talked and she knew what all of this was going to be about. **

Summer- You can come in if you want too

Lily- thanks…(She came in) The house looks good.

Summer- Yeah I guess so…(Silence fell over the room for just a moment) You can cut the small talk Lily…I know why you are here

Lily- You do

Summer- (she half way smiles) Yeah….You are here to tell me that you could care less how I feel about you and Spencer being friends or whatever the hell you want to be with him and I could really care less about hearing it….

Lily- Wow! You couldn't be more wrong about why I'm here. Because I'm not here to tell you that I could care less about how you feel…To be honest with you I do care

Summer- Yeah right

Lily- Just hear me out ok

Summer- fine

Lily- I know that I have been a bad person Summer. I'm not proud of the person I had become. I know that what I did to you was wrong. I was selfish and stubborn and I didn't care about anyone else but myself…I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize how stupid I really was….

Summer- Good try Lily but if this is some ploy to get me to forgive you and say that I'm ok with you and Spencer then try again because it is not working…

Lily- No…That is probably something the old Lily would do but not this one...I'm trying to change…

Summer- whatever...People like you don't change

Lily- I really hope that's not true. I want you to know I care about Spencer. I really do. I never imagined in such a short time that I could actually care about someone the way I care about him. He didn't judge me or ridicule me but he helped me. He helped me through the worst time of my life and he didn't even ask questions. We are so different but we are so alike and I can tell him anything and only expect the best and he can do the same with me...no judgment... but that's not the reason why I came...what I came here to say is Summer I'm not going to ruin a friendship again.

Summer- What are you talking about? We're not friends

Lily- Your right we're not and that's because I let what I thought I wanted get in the way of our friendship Summer and in my sixteen years of life that is my biggest regret and I'm not going to let that happen to you and Spencer….

Summer- What are you trying to say?

Lily(She now has tears in her eyes)- One day I might could even love Spencer but I'm not going to take that chance with your friendship with him. I've learned that friendship is one of the most important things in life and if you are lucky enough to have a friendship that is genuine, honest, loving, and never ending you can't let it go because one day you might live to regret it….and I can't do that to you or Spencer. I've seen you guys you have a wonderful friendship and this time I am willing to give up everything so that a great guy won't lose an even better friend… It's not worth it and I don't want either of you to wake up one morning and wish you would have done things different…So I'm giving him up like I should have done chase all those years ago(She is crying almost uncontrollably now) It's the sacrifice I'm willing to make….You don't have to worry about me screwing up his life…I'm gonna stay away from him and just remember don't give up your friendship because that is more important than anything…I use to have one of those friendships but I was just too stupid to realize how important it really was(Summer has tears in her eyes also and can't seem to say anything. Lily takes that as a she doesn't care and Lily leaves….Summer tries to stop her but she can't seem to get the words out. Summer sits on the couch and just cries. She had waited four years to hear Lily say those words. She had waiting to hear Lily say that she regretted and she finally got what she wanted but she couldn't figure out why it all still hurt)

**Emily and Ryan are now in their very small apartment. Emily is looking at a picture of her and the kids. She smiles. **

Ryan- You ok sis

Emily- Uh huh

Ryan- Em…come on you can cry on my shoulder if you need too

Emily- no…I'm not gonna cry…I'm so over that…

Ryan- Emily you love Nathan you have every right to be sad.

Emily- I know I do but I can't….I have to get over him. My life will be much easier that way. (There is a knock at the door)

Ryan- must be the landlord…I'll get rid of him and then pop some popcorn and we can watch one of those chick flicks you like so much

Emily- thanks Ryan….

Ryan opens the door to see Nathan standing there.

Nathan- I need to talk to Emily

Ryan- No way… (Emily comes around the corner)

Emily- Nathan

Nathan- five minutes please….(Emily nods)

Emily and Nathan are now alone in the apartment.

Nathan- Nice place

Emily- Don't be sarcastic Nathan I'm honestly not in the mood

Nathan- sorry…You didn't have to leave

Emily- Yes I did Nathan…. I couldn't do it.

Nathan- When people love each other they are suppose to stick together through the good and the bad.

Emily- I know but I'm not strong enough to fight the connection you and Brooke share

Nathan- What connection?

Emily- I've seen it a thousand times in the movies. Friends sleep together in a moment of weakness and then the girl gets pregnant and the guy stands by the woman caring his child….the woman he is suppose to love doesn't stand a chance because when two people share a child that connection is stronger than anything else….

Nathan- Brooke and I are just friends

Emily- For now Nathan, but I'm not gonna sit around and wait until it turns into something more….

Nathan- So its over just like that

Emily- Just like that….

Nathan- I'm gonna prove to you Emily that I love you and you are the one I want to spend my life with. So its not over just like that….because I'm gonna show you…you'll see…

Emily- Nate

Nathan- Yeah

Emily- Please tell the kids I love them

Nathan- You can do that yourself….you have two weeks remember…you can't leave me hanging

Emily- After two weeks I'm quitting

Nathan- I know….but at least I'll have two weeks to look at your gorgeous body….(He smiles and then leaves. She sits back down and looks at the picture of the kids again)

**Jamie is still at the river court when Jenny comes up. **

Jamie- what are you doing here?

Jenny- I thought I might find you here.

Jamie- Oh….sure you're not looking for my brother….

Jenny- I'm sorry about that Jamie but I needed a date and you obviously have one.

Jamie- Yeah and the obvious choice is my brother

Jenny- Ok so I admit that I was wrong….I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of lately

Jamie- Yep we both agree on that one….

Jenny- I wanted to tell you something

Jamie- What?

Jenny- I got my acceptance letters today

Jamie- Really

Jenny- Yeah….I got accepted to all of my choices

Jamie-Congratulations….Where ya gonna go?

Jenny- When we were together I was sure that I would go to Tree Hill but now I'm not so sure…I've always kind of wanted to go to Duke

Jamie- Then you should do it

Jenny- Yeah but I might miss people here too much

Jamie- You should do what feels right in your heart Jen….You can only choose where you want to go not where everyone else wants you to go….

Jenny- Would you miss me if I went away to college?

Jamie- The truth is Jenny I miss you now and you're standing right in front of me.

Jenny- I miss you too… (She goes in to give him a kiss but he pulls away)

Jamie- We can't Jenny….We can't do this…I'm sorry

Jenny- Its ok…You have nothing to be sorry about…This…This distance between us is my fault (she turns and walks away)

Jamie- I'll always miss you Jenny…. (She smiles and continues towards her car)

**Brooke is sitting at her desk working on Peyton's wedding dress. Chase comes downstairs and sits on the couch facing Brooke. **

Chase- Mom

Brooke- Yeah

Chase- You have pull with Coach Scott right

Brooke- I guess you could say that…Why what's up?

Chase- I need you to convince him to let Lily go to formal next week.

Brooke- Why isn't he letting her go?

Chase- Because she's grounded but I think it would be good for her and for us

Brooke- For you and her what's going on there?

Chase- I'm losing her mom and I feel like maybe just maybe formal could be our way back to each other….

Brooke- I'll talk to him but you keep her out of trouble ok

Chase- I will…..thanks mom you are the best mom ever

Brooke- yeah…yeah you say that now but you just wait until I become all hormonal

Chase- Yeah I might have to move out then….(they both smile)

Brooke- ooh good more room for me…(they laugh)

**Elizabeth is in her room looking at the pills that Tyler keeps supplying her with. Keith knocks on her door and walks in. She hides the pills quickly. **

Keith- Hey…I'm not interrupting anything am I

Elizabeth- no what's up?

Keith- I've been thinking about a lot of things.

Elizabeth- yeah like what?

Keith- (Peyton walks pass the door and hears Keith talking and decides to listen) We have to do something to get mom and dad back together.

Elizabeth- We promised we would stop meddling Keith.

Keith- Yeah but I keep remembering this time when we were eleven and mom and dad took us to the beach….They had been fighting about something and dad wanted to make it up to mom so he picked us up from school and said that it was family day…and that we had to spend the whole day together…doing family stuff and being corny

Elizabeth(She smiles)- That has to be one of my favorite days

Keith- the one thing I keep remembering is dad told mom that even before they ever spoke he knew that one day they would be sitting on the beach watching their kids play…

Elizabeth- So things change….

Keith- Yeah but if dad was so sure that they were meant to be together even before they ever spoke and then they were then don't you think that somehow some way they will find their way back to each other….I mean according to dad's first book they always do.

Elizabeth- If mom and dad are meant to be together again then they will be it is not our place to intervene….

Peyton is still standing outside the door. She finally walks away and goes into her bedroom she now shares with Jake. Her life hadn't turned out the way she thought it would when she sat on that beach with Lucas and their two kids. She was marrying Jake because they were meant to be together. He was going to be her happy ending no matter what anyone else thought or said.


	42. Ep7Ch6 Maybe Tomorrow

**AN: In this chapter I use the song Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics. I in no way own the song or anything like that…I just like it and thought it fit this chapter pretty good… I hope you guys enjoy this and Please review**

**Episode 7 Ch. 6 Maybe Tomorrow **

_**I've been down and **_

_**I'm wondering why **_

_**These little black clouds **_

_**Keep walking around **_

_**With me **_

_**With me **_

**Jamie is still at the river court shooting around. He shoots and continues to make every shot. He runs around like he is really upset and trying to take off steam.**

_**It wastes time **_

_**And I'd rather be high **_

_**Think I'll walk me outside **_

_**And buy a rainbow smile **_

_**But be free **_

_**They're all free **_

**Elizabeth is sitting on her bed trying to do her homework. She finally reached under her pillow and takes out a pill. She grabs some water off of her night stand and takes one of the pills and then sighs. **

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

**Jake and Peyton are in bed together. He is on top of her and they are making love. She is kissing him passionately and he is trying to show her how much he loves her. **

**Lucas is sitting on his bed typing. He hadn't typed in a while and was surprised that he was feeling inspired. He didn't have much to be inspired about, but the words just kept coming to him. His door then squeaked opened and Savannah was standing there holding her blanket and teddy bear. He sat his lap top on his night stand and motioned for the little girl to hop in bed with him. She jumped on her daddy's bed onto his lap.**

Savannah- I want to sleep with you daddy

Lucas- I like that idea

Savannah- I love you daddy

Lucas- I love you pretty girl! (he gives her a kiss on her forehead and then she does the same thing to him and he smiles) (Just as they are getting comfortable Charlie comes in holding his blanket and teddy bear. Savannah motions for him to hop in bed with them and he does. Lucas smiles as his son is on one side and his little girl is on the other side of him)

_**I look around at a beautiful life **_

_**Been the upperside of down **_

_**Been the inside of out **_

_**But we breathe **_

_**We breathe **_

**Lily is lying on her bed crying as she looks at a picture of her and Chase. She crumbles the picture up and throws it into the trash can. **

**Summer is sitting on the couch crying. Andy comes in to see his little girl upset. He wraps his arms around her and lets her cry. **

_**I wanna Breeze and an open mind **_

_**I wanna swim in the ocean **_

_**Wanna take my time for me **_

_**All me **_

**Brooke is still working on her designs when she hears a knock at the door. She gets up and sees Nathan standing on the other side. He gives her a hug. **

Nathan- Emily left….She left me… (Brooke gives him a hug)

Brooke- I want leave you Nathan…You will always have me. (She takes his hand and leads him to the couch where they hold each other)

**Emily is in bed holding a picture of Nathan and the kids. **

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

**Chase is in his room staring at a picture of him and Lily. On the back he writes I will always love you. **

**Isabella is in her room and she looks in the mirror and smiles. **

Isabella (to herself)- You are beautiful and its Eligh's loss

**Jenny is in her room and she is crying. **

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

**Jake is now asleep and has his arm around Peyton. She is laying in bed with tears streaming down her face. She closes her eyes and then opens them again as if she was hoping she was in some kind of dream and Lucas would be the one lying next to her. **

**Lucas has two kids sleeping on top of him while he is in the middle. Lily comes in crying. **

Lucas- Lily…(Concerned)

Lily- Can I just sleep in here tonight please….

Lucas- Of course…. (She gets in the bed on the side with Savannah. She wanted her big brother to protect her from all the sad things in the world and Lucas hoped that he would be able to but he knew that wouldn't always be possible.)

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

_**So maybe tomorrow **_

_**I'll find my way home **_

**Jeremy comes into his house to see his dad drinking. **

Jeremy- Dad…come on I think you should go to bed…its late

Colin- Don't tell me what to do Jeremy…I've had a pretty bad week

Jeremy- Yeah I know that you are upset but you don't need to drink

Colin- (He gets mad and hits Jeremy) don't tell me what to do…. I am still the father and you are the child…I'll do whatever I damn well please….So now you go to bed… (Jeremy can't take it and goes to his room leaving his dad to drink)

**AN: There is the end of episode 7. I hope you guys like it. I'll be working on Episode 8 today and should have some of it up. Episode 8 is going to be formal and alot is going to happen at formal. I promise things are going to start moving faster but there still is going to be alot of drama. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	43. Ep8ch1 The preparations

Thanks for all the Reviews

**Episode 8 Ch.1 The Preparations **

**Peyton and Elizabeth are at the mall. Elizabeth is holding a bag with a dress in it. **

Peyton- So are you gonna tell me or not?

Elizabeth- tell you what

Peyton- Who is the boy that has you all smiles?

Elizabeth- He's just a friend

Peyton- Have you kissed this friend?

Elizabeth- Mom

Peyton- Come on I'm the mother I have the right to know….

Elizabeth- His name is Tyler and he is pretty great

Peyton- As long as he is good to my baby I don't care

Elizabeth- He is and you'll get to meet him at formal

Peyton- Good….He is going to love this dress because it is beautiful

Elizabeth- Thanks mom….and thanks for coming with me

Peyton- I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Elizabeth- And you and Jake are really chaperoning

Peyton- Yeah! And it is going to be fun

Elizabeth- Are you sure you will be able to handle dad being there?

Peyton- Yes….I wish you guys would back off the whole me and your dad thing because I promise you it's over….

Elizabeth- Sure! (Elizabeth smiles and Peyton just gives her a glare) Whatever you say mom!!

**Lucas and Keith are getting his Tux. **

Lucas- So you ready for your first formal

Keith- Yeah

Lucas- You going with Breanne right

Keith- Uh huh she is pretty sure she's going to be queen this year

Lucas- didn't Lily beat her last year

Keith- Yep but if Lily isn't there then she can't claim the crown and Breanne will win

Lucas- They have always been enemies haven't they?

Keith- I guess so…

Lucas- Keith, I know we didn't talk about it much but I wanted to thank you for what you and the team did for me. You guys didn't have to do that.

Keith- I know we didn't have to but we wanted to. Besides next year we will get a championship I know it….How are you feeling lately dad?

Lucas- I'm getting through it all. It helps to have my family around and to see you guys happy.

Keith- Good….You know I miss grandma everyday but I know she would want us all to be happy

Lucas- Yeah she would….Let's pay for this thing and get out of here….

Keith- alright…good idea….

**Summer is wearing a lime green dress. It is strapless and tight until it gets to the waist and then it flows to the ground. Summer should be smiling but she has tears in her eyes. Andy comes in. **

Andy- Summer sweetheart what is wrong?

Summer- I'm just thinking about a lot of things

Andy- What kind of things?

Summer- I remember when Lily and I were little we loved playing dress up…and we promised each other that one day we would be getting ready for all our big events together….

Andy- I know you miss her Summer. Maybe it is time for the two of you to start over.

Summer- Can two people who have hated each other for so long really start over

Andy- I have to believe that summer. I remember when you and Lily were little you were best friends and Karen and I we just knew that the two of you were going to be friends forever….I still think that Karen is looking down hoping that the two of you will find that friendship again somehow….

Summer- yeah…do you think mom is looking down at me too?

Andy- Of course she is

Summer- Do you think she is proud of me?

Andy- She is extremely proud of you Summer. You are an amazing girl and I thank God everyday for blessing me with such incredible and good daughter. (She gives her dad a hug)

Summer- Thanks daddy….

**Spencer is at the park taking pictures of people passing by. Jeremy comes up. **

Jeremy- What are you doing here man?

Spencer- Nothing really just passing time

Jeremy- You should be getting ready for formal…Aren't you going to go with me and Summer?

Spencer- No I'm not really feeling up to formal

Jeremy- You've got to go Summer will be disappointed if you don't.

Spencer- I don't want to go

Jeremy- It is your last one man….You should go even though Lily won't be there.

Spencer- This has nothing to do with Lily

Jeremy- It has everything to do with Lily. You care about her and both of you are just two damn stubborn to admit it.

Spencer- How did you get that bruise on your face?

Jeremy- Don't change the subject….and I got this bruise because I was playing basketball and some jackass elbowed me….I'm fine you on the other hand are miserable

Spencer- If it will make you happy I'll go to the damn formal but I'm not dancing with you….  
Jeremy- good…I'm saving all my dances for Summer….

(They start to walk off)

Spencer- Jeremy I wanted to thank you for caring about Summer. She deserves to be happy.

Jeremy- Yeah she does and she makes me so happy. But in your defense Spencer you deserve to be happy too….

**Brooke is looking through her closet for something to wear to the formal because she is chaperoning. Isabella and Chase both come in. **

Isabella- Mom I think you need to start wearing Clothes over Bros maternity wear

Brooke- Hey I haven't gained that much weight (She touches her belly) I'm barely showing.

Chase- Actually we can tell there is a baby Scott in there

Brooke- Baby Scott….What makes you guys think that the baby is going to have the last name Scott?

Isabella- because the baby is a Scott

Brooke- Right but I was thinking Davis Adams like you guys

Chase- The baby is a Scott mom….

Isabella- We both agree….

Brooke- (sighs) (She points at her stomach) I hope you take your mom's side I don't need three against one

Isabella- Oh it is so going to be three against one when the baby is born

Chase- So mom did you talk to Lucas….can Lily go to formal?

Brooke- I've been busy all week but I'm meeting him at the store in a few minutes…So I'm pretty sure she'll be there….You just be ready to pick her up.

Chase- Thanks mom you are the greatest (he walks out)

Isabella- This is so not fair I'm the only one not going to formal

Brooke- you have next year baby girl….

Isabella- yeah, yeah I guess so…. (Brooke gives her daughter a hug and pulls out a beautiful black dress from the closet) That one looks hot

Brooke- Thank you It really is pretty hot

Isabella- You are going to blow Nathan away in that. (Brooke nods her head)

Brooke- I'm not wearing this dress to impress Nathan. We are just friends.

Isabella- Whatever helps you sleep at night mom.

They both laugh and Brooke plays hits her.

**Jamie is in his room getting ready for formal. Nathan comes in. **

Nathan- Wow look at my son….You look good (Eligh comes in)

Eligh- Dad how do I look?

Nathan- whoa I have two handsome sons….

Jamie- Thanks dad….

Nathan- Did I ever tell you guys that your mom and I were queen and king of our formal

Eligh- Seriously

Nathan- Yeah….

Jamie- Was your formal fun?

Nathan- It was interesting. You know your mom would be so proud of you guys.

Eligh- I miss her a lot

Jamie- Yeah me too

Nathan- I know….but we're getting through it and as long as we have each other we're all going to be ok….

Millie comes running up the stairs.

Millie- Daddy…Daddy…Daddy….

Nathan- What is it sweet girl?

Millie- Someone is here to see you…. (Nathan takes her hand and she leads him downstairs. He looks around expecting to see Emily but seeing his mom)

Nathan- Mom….What are you doing here?

Deb- (She gives him a hug) When you called last week and told me what was going on I couldn't help but pack all of my bags and change all my plans….If it is ok with you I'm gonna be helping you with the kids until you can find someone else or Emily comes to her senses…

Nathan- Mom you are my hero (He gives his mom a big hug) Thank you for this

Deb- I would do anything for you Nathan….now I can't wait to get to know this beautiful little girl

Jamie and Eligh come down the stairs.

Jamie- Grandma

Eligh- Grandma

Deb- I am way too young to be grandma….Let's call me Nanny how about that

Jamie- works for me….

Deb- Come here you two give me a big hug… (They give her a hug and Nathan smiles)

**Lucas is about to walk into Clothes over Bros when he sees Jeremy and Spencer. Spencer nods to Jeremy and Jeremy walks off. Spencer walks over to Lucas. **

Spencer- Hey I'm actually glad I ran into you

Lucas- Yeah what's up?

Spencer- I know that Lily is in trouble but she has learned from her mistakes and she isn't the person she was a month ago.

Lucas- and

Spencer- You shouldn't keep her from her formal….She deserves to be happy

Lucas- she deserves to be happy with you?

Spencer- no she just deserves to be happy….Just think about it… but I promise you if you let her go you won't regret it because she has changed……

**Breanne and Jacey are in Breanne's room. Jacey has a beautiful pink halter dress on. It is low and kind of tight. Breanne is putting on a purple dress. She is having trouble getting it zipped. **

Breanne- a little help please (Jacey walks over and she also struggles to get it zipped.)

Jacey- oh my gosh Breanne I think you have gained some weight

Breanne- shut up no I haven't

Jacey- It's just in your stomach….suck in

Breanne- I am sucking in…I don't understand…I should be smaller considering I've been throwing up for the past two weeks….

Jacey- You've been throwing up

Breanne- Yeah just in the mornings….You have that look Jacey….What are you thinking?

Jacey- You might be pregnant? (Breanne drops to her bed. She had been thinking that but didn't want to admit it because saying it out loud made it more real)


	44. Ep8Ch2 Almost There

AN: Ok so I don't know how many of you read the very first chapter where I'm introducing characters but if you did I want to apologize for the description I gave Jake. I was sure that I made him a firefighter but in the description I said he was a dentist and that is not what I want him to be. So if you read that just ignore it because he is a firefighter. I am so sorry and if I get a chance I will change that. Just know that he is a firefighter not a dentist….I really am sorry…. Ok I'll stop rambling and get to the story I hope you guys enjoy….I really think the story is starting to get good…Oh yeah and thanks for all the reviews…so here you go….

**Episode 8 Ch.2- Almost there **

**Lucas walks into Clothes over Bros. He walks all the way to the back. **

Lucas- Brooke Davis….Why in the world did you summons me here?

Brooke- Hi (She is wearing the short black dress) (And she has a beautiful white gown in her office)

Lucas- Wow you look beautiful

Brooke- Thanks

Lucas- (he points to the white dress) Whose is that? (After he ask the question he sees her face and he already knows) She is going to look beautiful in it

Brooke- Luke

Lucas- It is ok I'm happy for her. I'm really glad that she is going to get her happy ending she deserves it.

Brooke- You both deserve a happy ending.

Lucas- not me….

Brooke- Luke…Why aren't you dressed? Aren't you going to formal?

Lucas- No

Brooke- what? Why not?

Lucas- I'm gonna stay home with Lily and the kids.

Brooke- About that….I think you should let Lily go.

Lucas- ah not you too….

Brooke- Lily is a good kid Luke….A good kid that made a few mistakes…You know she reminds me of myself when I was her age….I screwed up so much but if I remember correctly you gave me a chance and your mom gave me a chance…and you guys believed in me and all Lily needs is someone that believes in her….

Lucas- she is a good kid….

Brooke- She had just become the worst version of herself but with your help I'm sure she can find the best version of who she is…. I know I did

Lucas- (He smiles) I think you might be right. But even if I let her go she doesn't have a dress or a date

Brooke- My son will be at your house to pick her up and I think I have the perfect dress for Miss Lily Scott…. (She smiles)

Lucas- (Friendly) I love you Brooke Davis

Brooke- I love you too Lucas Scott… (he gives her a big hug)

**Emily is all dressed up when Ryan comes in. **

Ryan- what are you wearing?

Emily- Tonight is Tree Hill Highs Formal and before Nathan and I broke up I promised to go as a chaperone

Ryan- So you're gonna go.

Emily- Yeah….I had already bought the dress besides I think I made a mistake by leaving him. I'm gonna tell Nathan that we should try again.

Ryan- Are you sure that is what you want?

Emily- Nathan is the man for me Ryan and I was upset and I let that get in my way but not anymore….I'm gonna be his queen tonight… (She smiles) Besides I have some pretty big news to tell him….

Ryan- what news?

Emily- I want to tell him first….but then after he knows I'll tell you…I promise its good….

**Peyton is in her bedroom putting her make up on and she starts to feel sick. She runs to the bathroom. Jake comes in. Peyton comes out and she looks sick. **

Jake- Baby are you ok (He puts his hands on her face)

Peyton- I just got sick again.

Jake- Peyton you've been getting sick a lot lately maybe we should skip formal and you should let me take you to the doctor….

Peyton- I don't need to see a doctor Jake I'll be fine.

Jake- Are you sure? Because I just want you to be ok….

Peyton- I don't think I'm sick Jake I'm stressed…Our wedding is coming up soon and I want everything to be perfect…

Jake- Don't stress baby our wedding is going to be perfect because once we say our I do's we're gonna get our happy ending

Peyton- Right…I can't wait…(he gives her a kiss)

Jake- I'm gonna get in the shower and if you are still feeling sick then I'm taking you to the hospital ok no arguments

Peyton- no arguments… (He gives her a kiss on the forehead and walks into the bathroom) I don't need a doctor Jake…(she whispers where he can't here her) I just need a pregnancy test….(she closes her eyes) God I can't be pregnant….please I can't be….

**Breanne has finally gotten her dressed zipped. **

Jacey- Are you sure you don't want me to get you a pregnancy test before formal?

Breanne- I don't want to know if I'm pregnant Jacey because once I take that pregnancy test there is no going back

Jacey- If you are pregnant what do you think Keith is going to say?

Breanne- Nothing….because if I am pregnant I'm pretty sure the baby isn't his

Jacey- What?

Breanne- We've slept together but not lately….The last person I slept with was that skeeze bag in the bar

Jacey- Oh my God Breanne what are you going to do?

Breanne- If I'm pregnant God I hope I'm not but if I am then I'm sure Keith will be there for me….

Jacey- You are going to let him think that this baby is his?

Breanne- It is the only thing I can do. It is not like the guy from the bar is suddenly going to appear in my life out of no where….Keith will be a good father.

Jacey- So you are going to keep the baby

Breanne- I don't even know if I'm pregnant so let's not talk about this depressing crap….let's focus on me being formal queen over little Miss Popular Lily Scott…. (She smiles….Jacey is so confused)

**Summer is finally ready. She comes down the stairs and Andy is smiling. Jeremy and Spencer stand up. **

Andy- You look fantastic sweetheart

Summer- Thanks daddy

Jeremy- You really do look incredible….God I'm so lucky

Summer- Thanks…You don't look so bad yourself…. Spencer you look good too

Spencer- Thanks Summer….

Summer- (she whispers into his ear) I have a feeling all your dreams are going to come true Spencer.

Spencer- yeah I doubt it….

Summer- So are you guys ready to get something eat so we can party hard

Jeremy- You bet…(He takes her hand and Spencer takes her other hand)

Andy- You guys have fun….

**Lily is at home playing with Savannah and Charlie. They are coloring pictures. **

Charlie- Do you like my Aunt Lily?

(Charlie colored a picture of cars but you can barely see it because the page is covered in the color black)

Lily- Oh wow I love it

Charlie- You have it

Lily- Ah thank you Mister Charlie it is perfect

Charlie- Will you put it on your door

Lily- you bet I will

Savannah- ah hum will you put mine on your door too….(Lily smiles…Savannah's picture is of Cinderella…It is actually colored pretty well)

Lily- You bet….

Savannah- Are you sad Aunt Wily? (Lily smiled at Savannah's inability to say her name)

Lily- No why would I be sad Savannah?

Savannah- because you have to spend the day with us instead of at the ball…It is kind of like Cinderella…Are you Cinderella?

Lily- Not even close

Lucas- I think savannah is right Lily you are a lot like Cinderella….doesn't Cinderella end with a happy ending

Lily- Yeah…Where's my happy ending

Lucas- I think you can find it in this bag.

Lily- what is this? (She gets u and grabs the bag)

Lucas- Just call me your fairy God Mother

Lily- Luke…this is a beautiful dress

Lucas- Every Queen deserves to be present at her own ball

Lily- You are going to let me go?

Lucas- I'm pretty sure you have learned your lesson. I hope you have an incredible time.

Lily- (She gives him a hug) You are the best Luke!

Lucas- Yeah….Yeah I know….have fun and stay out of trouble….

Lily- You don't have to worry about me I will….but I don't have a date

Lucas- Don't worry I took care of everything….your dream guy will be here to get you shortly so you better hurry up….

Lily- (she smiles) thank you so much for this…you won't regret your decision

Lucas- I know I want….(She walks off to her room) Alright you two I guess your stuck with me tonight…. (Isabella walks in)

Isabella- hi sorry I didn't knock my mom said I didn't have to…

Lucas- What are you doing here?

Isabella- I can't go to formal but you can…So I'm here to baby sit….

Lucas- You don't have to do that

Isabella- I know but my mom is paying me good money besides she said that you owed her a dance….(Lucas smiles)

**Nathan is all dressed and he hears a knock at the door. He answers it and sees a beautiful Brooke standing on the other side. **

Brooke- Hi….

Nathan- Hey…You look incredible

Brooke- Well thank you….I'm gonna look pretty damn good on your arm then

Nathan- You want to go together?

Brooke- I think considering our current situation it only makes since that we chaperone together

Nathan- You're right I would love to go with you Brooke Davis-Adams

Brooke- Great Nathan Scott….We are going to be the hottest chaperones there….

Nathan- Yeah I think you are right about that ….

**Jamie is in his room and he sticks a flask into his pocket…**

Jamie- I guess I've got to get this nightmare over with….

**Eligh is staring at himself in the mirror and smiling. **

Eligh- Jenny is going to fall in love with me I can already tell.

**Chase is still at home. He looks at Lily's corsage. **

Chase- We're gonna be happy I know we are

**Jenny, Elizabeth, and Keith come downstairs where there parents are waiting for them. **

**Jenny is wearing a simple white dress that cuts off right before her knees. Her blonde hair is in a simple bun with little curls hanging down. **

**Elizabeth is wearing a yellow dress that looks a lot like the dress Brooke wore for forma except for the color…. Her blonde hair is flowing down her back. **

**Peyton is wearing a gray/blue dress. It is very simple and her hair is half up and half down. **

Peyton- You guys look amazing.

Elizabeth- thanks mom so do you….

Jake- Let's get a picture of our family….

Peyton- Yeah, Yeah that is a good idea…. (Peyton grabs the camera and sets it up and then gets in the picture by Jake)

They take a few more pictures of just the kids and then they all get ready to leave.

**Lily is in her room and she is now dressed. She is wearing a beautiful turquoise dress with pink and purple sequence on the dress. Her brown hair is straight. She looks in the mirror and smiles. Lucas is now dressed and he comes in. **

Lucas- You look great Lily….

Lily- thank you for this Lucas….

Lucas- I think your prince charming is at the door.

Lily- Really?

Lucas- yeah…have fun tonight Lily….

Lily- I will…(She walks out of her room hoping to see Spencer but isn't surprised when she sees Chase standing in the living room waiting on her. Lily tries not to look disappointed)

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	45. Ep8Ch3 And so formal begins

**Episode 8 Ch. 3- And So the Formal Begins **

**Formal was being held at one of the local hotels. The room was very large and decorated in a winter wonderland theme. It looked like a fairytale. **

**Summer, Jeremy, and Spencer arrived. **

Summer- Oh wow look at this you guys it is perfect.

Jeremy- It really is so much better than last year

Summer- We didn't go last year.

Jeremy- Why didn't you go?

Spencer- We have never really been up to dancing

Summer- And we didn't have dates

Jeremy- I'm sorry I was a jerk last year. I would have loved to have gone with you.

Summer- I'm sure you would have. And it is really ok I'm not worried about who you use to be….All I care about is who you are now….(they share a light kiss and Spencer seems a little uneasy by it) Sorry….

Spencer- no it's ok you guys are allowed to kiss all you want too…..(He walks off)

Jeremy- He's having a hard time with all of this isn't he.

Summer- Yeah…and it is all my fault

Jeremy- How is it your fault?

Summer- I should have thought about him more than I thought about myself. (they continue to walk into the dance)

**Breanne and Keith walk in together. **

Keith- Did I tell you how amazing you look?

Breanne- No not enough

Keith- you do look amazing….I am so lucky to have a girlfriend as amazing as you are.

Breanne- I know you are and if you are real good you might get even more lucky tonight….(She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Keith kind of resist because he sees his mom looking at him.)

**Jacey and Jamie come in together. **

Jacey- Thank you for coming with me Jamie….You didn't have to….

Jamie- I wanted too….We're gonna have fun… (he shows her his flask) Do you want some?

Jacey- No that's ok I'm gonna save my drinking for the after party….Do you want to go to that with me?

Jamie- If I can get drunk then hell yeah I'll be there.

**Eligh and Jenny are together.**

Eligh- How did I get so lucky?

Jenny- Huh?

Eligh- I think I have to be the luckiest guy here. I've got the most beautiful girl as my date

Jenny- thanks Eligh that was so sweet

Eligh- this is going to be an awesome night…

Jenny- Yeah it is going to be memorable

**Jake and Peyton are holding hands. **

Jake- So can I tell you a secret?

Peyton- Sure anything

Jake- I want to pretend like I am sixteen again and this is our formal. I was on the run so I didn't get to go to my formal. I was hoping we could pretend together

Peyton- I think I would like that. My formal wasn't all that great…I promise you didn't miss much.

Jake- (He spins her around) This is going to be the best formal ever. (He gives her a kiss and as he does this Lucas walks in. He can't take it and he walks back out)

Brooke- Luke where are you going?

Lucas- I decided I should have walked in with the two of you.

Nathan- Peyton and Jake

Lucas- I guess I better get use to it. Do I need to get use to the two of you together?

Nathan- We're just friends

Brooke- who happen to be having a baby together….

Lucas- oh ok…

Elizabeth- Are you happy Tyler?

Tyler- Yeah I'm happy….but if your trying to ask me in a not so subtle way if I did anything before I got here the answer to that question is no….I'm waiting

Elizabeth- What are you waiting for?

Tyler- I wanted to be fully focused on you tonight. This happens to be our first real date. I want to be completely focused on you and I don't need anything preoccupying my mind.

Elizabeth- Good…I think we will have more fun that way. (He spins her around and into his arms)

Tyler- It is going to be an amazing formal….I promise you that….

Chase and Lily are still at Lucas' house.

Chase- You look absolutely beautiful Lily and you are going to look even more beautiful when you are crowned queen…

Lily- I can't go

Chase- Yeah you can Lucas said you could go…I can't wait to see Breanne's face when you show up.

Lily- No Chase….I'm not going to formal

Chase- Why not? (He is so confused)

Lily- I can't live the lie anymore

Chase- what lie?

Lily- This lie…Us…(She points between the two of them)

Chase- I don't understand Lily. I love you.

Lily- But I don't love you…(She has tears in her eyes) We were never suppose to work out Chase don't you get it. I was using you from the very beginning.

Chase- I know but it all turned out different. We fell in love.

Lily- I didn't fall in love with you. I don't even think I fell in love with the idea of you. I used you in every sense of the word. I wanted to be popular so I stayed with you and I got exactly what I wanted. Or at least what I thought I wanted but it wasn't what I wanted at all….I'm a girl I want love true love….I want a prince charming and I want friends to share it with

Chase- You have friends

Lily- Real friends…I have only ever had one real friend Chase and I lost her the moment I slept with you…

Chase- Oh my God you found out Jamie told you didn't he….

Lily- huh?

Chase- He said he wouldn't tell but he couldn't help himself….

Lily- What are you talking about?

Chase- You are breaking up with me because I slept with Jenny aren't you?

Lily no longer looks upset but furious.

Lily- (Voice rises) You slept with Jenny

Chase- You didn't know (He realizes what he has done)

Lily- I can't believe you. When?

Chase- A couple of weeks ago

Lily- How could you Chase? And here all along I was worried about breaking up with you because I didn't want to break your heart but you had already broken mine

Chase- Lily….I love you

Lily- but yet you slept with a girl I considered to be my best friend….love doesn't work that way Chase….I think you should go.

Chase- Lily….

Lily- Go…Just get the hell out Chase…It would be best for both of us if you never spoke to me again…. (Chase tries to speak but he can't. He knows that she is angry and he leaves.) (Lily goes back into her room and cries)

Back at the formal Summer and Jeremy are dancing.

Summer- So did you ever think that you would be dancing with a girl like me at your formal?

Jeremy- No….(she looks disappointed by his answer) I never thought in a million years I would be dancing with someone as beautiful as you are. (he kisses her)

Breanne was watching while she and Keith are dancing.

Breanne- Jeremy is definitely slumming tonight

Keith- You do know Summer Hardgrave is really rich so Jeremy is most definitely not slumming.

Breanne- she might be rich baby but she's not popular

Keith- what does it matter Breanne…..(He pulls apart) Just get over it….(He walks off leaving her alone on the dance floor)

Jamie has been drinking a lot and Jacey looks like she is tired of it.

Jacey- Could you please stop drinking?

Jamie- Why would I do something stupid like that? I happen to be having a good time.

Jacey- I'm glad you are having a good time because you happen to be ruining my night.

Jamie- You'll get over it…. (Jacey is so upset she walks away from him….leaving Jamie with his flask…)

Jake and Peyton take their seats for a moment to rest from all the dancing they have been doing.

Jake- So that was fun

Peyton- Yeah it was (Lucas walks over)

Lucas- I guess all the chaperones are suppose to sit together

Jake- go ahead…I'm gonna go get us some punch…Would you like some Luke?

Lucas- no thanks man I'm good… You guys look like you are having a lot of fun

Peyton- Jake is a really good dancer which is shocking.

Lucas- Yeah…If I remember correctly so are you….

Elizabeth and Tyler walk over.

Elizabeth- mom, dad I would like you guys to meet my friend Tyler Ball

Lucas- Hi Tyler

Peyton- It is so nice to meet you….I'm Peyton

Lucas- You are in my second period English class

Tyler- Yes sir

Lucas- You need to start making better grades

Elizabeth- DAD!

Tyler- No it is ok Elizabeth he is right…I need to do better…. I'm gonna go get us some punch…it was nice meeting you guys….

Elizabeth gives her dad a look.

Lucas- What? Sorry! I'll do better next time….

Elizabeth- thanks (She goes to leave)

Peyton- Hey Liz he is really cute

Elizabeth smiles and keeps walking.

Lucas- When did she start liking boys?

Peyton- I don't know but very soon Savannah is going to be just like that.

Lucas- God I hope not she is already way too old for her age

Peyton- I know… (She smiles) (Jake returns)

Jake- Here you go beautiful….here Luke I got you a glass anyways….

Lucas- thanks Jake….(Lucas smiles but secretly wants Jake to disappear and never come back)

Brooke and Nathan are by the refreshment table talking.

Brooke- This has been a nice night Nate

Nathan- yeah it really has been

Emily walks in to see them together.

Emily- Nathan

Nathan- Emily what are you doing here?

Emily- before we broke up I promised I would chaperone

Nathan- oh yeah I forgot

Emily- You came with Brooke…Are the two of you official yet?

Nathan- no we came as friends

Emily- Right, friends….

Nathan- Emily what are you really doing here?

Emily- I have no idea….(She walks off and Nathan goes after her)

Chase comes in and Brooke sees him.

Brooke- hey where is Lily?

Chase- At home

Brooke- Why (Summer is listening in on the conversation)

Chase- She broke up with me and she's not coming.

Jeremy sees Summer going to leave.

Jeremy- Where are you going?

Summer- I'll be back don't worry. There is something I've needed to do for a long time.

Nathan and Emily are now outside.

Nathan- Emily what is your problem?

Emily- I don't have a problem Nathan….You are the one that got Brooke pregnant when you are suppose to love me.

Nathan- I do love you Emily but you didn't love me enough

Emily- What the hell? I loved you so much Nathan…. I stayed with you and took care of your kids even when you were too damn stubborn to admit that you loved me….

Nathan- Then why did you leave?

Emily- Because I didn't think I was strong enough, but I came here tonight to tell you that I want to be with you and that I can handle Brooke being pregnant….because I think I might be pregnant too…. (Nathan's face looks shocked)

Tyler is outside in the lobby area where he doesn't think anyone can see him. He gets out some of his pills and Elizabeth walks up.

Elizabeth- No Tyler you promised

Tyler- Come on Elizabeth I already met your family so it should be ok right…

Elizabeth- No its not ok I don't want to date someone who is a drug addict and I'm not going to let you pull me down with you… (She walks off)

Eligh and Jenny are dancing.

Eligh- Thanks for coming with me Jenny…I have to be honest with you I have really liked you for a long time but you know you were dating my brother and everything but now it is different and we can be together

Jenny- Eligh…I think you are a great guy but I'm about to graduate and you are just too young for me…I'm sorry… I wouldn't have come if I would have known that you thought there was more to it….

Eligh- I'm too young

Jenny- Yeah this just isn't going to work out….I really hope I didn't ruin your night

Eligh- No I ruined my own night….(He walks off from the dance floor)

Lily is still in her dress on her bed. She has been crying. She hears a knock at her door.

Lily- Isabella go away I don't feel like talking about it.

Summer- I'm not Isabella

Lily- Summer what are you doing here?

Summer- good question I'm not really sure I probably should have been here three years ago…..Lily what happened between us wasn't all your fault and I'm not going to let you blame yourself anymore.

Lily- Summer

Summer- You talked the other day and I listened and I hope you can do the same for me….I miss us. We were summer and Lily….best friends for life….together we were unbeatable apart we were just lost….I heard that you and chase broke up. That should have happened a long time ago too….You should go to formal because I'm pretty sure there is a beautiful prince charming waiting for you….

Lily- I promised I would stay away from Spencer.

Summer- The old Summer might let you but the new Summer wouldn't dare won't to ruin something as beautiful as the two of you together….

Lily- I'm a mess  
Summer- Here let me help you

Lily- you don't have to do this Summer

Summer- it's what friends are for Lily…..if I remember correctly….(She smiles and helps Lily wipe away her tears. They then hug each other.) I really have missed you.

Lily- I really have miss you too….Do you think we could ever get back what we once had?

Summer- No….

Lily- Oh

Summer- It is gonna be so much better than what we once had. (they smile and hug again)


	46. Ep8Ch4 Prince Charming

Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is kind of short but there is still two more to come and I think you guys are going to like it.

**Episode 8 Ch. 4 Prince Charming **

**The formal was still going strong and the drama was just beginning. **

**Brooke and Peyton are standing over by the punch bowl. **

Brooke- I'm surprised your fiancé left you alone for five seconds

Peyton- Yeah I know he has been very clingy tonight

Brooke- Maybe he is worried that he is going to lose you….to a certain ex…

Peyton- he is not going to lose me Brooke especially not now

Brooke- What is that suppose to mean?

Peyton- Can you keep a secret?

Brooke- Yeah….

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- I won't tell anyone(She smiles) I promise...

Peyton (She whispers in her ear)

Brooke- No way…Peyton that is awesome…uh oh why don't you look happy about it?

Peyton- I am happy…Really I am…

Brooke- Try telling that lie to someone other than your best friend because I'm not buying it….

Peyton- good thing because neither am I….

Nathan comes up and looks upset.

Brooke- Hey there is my date

Nathan- um I have to do something….Peyton can you make sure that Brooke gets home safely

Peyton- Yeah sure thing

Nathan- Are you ok with this Brooke?

Brooke- yeah go ahead…. Is everything ok Nate?

Nathan- I hope so (Brooke looks at Peyton worried as Nathan walks out of the door)

**Jamie is at his table sitting alone. Keith comes over. **

Keith- So you're being an ass

Jamie- I'm not being an ass

Keith- That's not what Jacey is telling everyone

Jamie- I shouldn't have come

Keith- No you shouldn't have come drunk…why don't you go run some water on your face and try to salvage this evening for Jacey…She doesn't deserve to be with a drunken asswhole

Jamie- You don't deserve to be with a crazy bitch but you haven't broken up with her yet… (Jamie walks off and Keith is left sitting when Jacey comes over)

Jacey- So where did my drunk date go?

Keith- to sober up

Jacey- good

Keith- where did Breanne go?

Jacey- Probably to hurry the crowning ceremony

Keith- Don't tell her I said this but it would be great if Lily showed up at the last minute

Jacey- I won't because I was hoping the same thing

Keith- the look of devastation would be priceless

Jacey- Yeah I know….

**Chase is sitting down and he looks really sad when Jenny comes over. **

Jenny- where is Lily?

Chase- at home….we broke up…

Jenny- oh Chase I'm sorry…(worried) Does she know about us?

Chase- only because I was an idiot and told her

Jenny- Really you told her…She is going to hate me Chase

Chase- Not as much as she hates me…I can promise you that one….

**Lucas is walking around when Jake comes over. **

Jake- having fun tonight man

Lucas- Yeah, You?

Jake- I'm having a great time.

Lucas- Good

Jake- I wanted to let you know that Peyton and I are going to get married and you are just going to have to deal with it

Lucas- I know you are getting married Jake, but just because you are getting married doesn't mean that you are the one Peyton wants to be with….Think about that…Peyton doesn't look at you the way she looks at me and it is only a matter of time before she forgives me…. It could be before you get married or after but either way Peyton and I will get back together….we always do…(He walks off satisfied by making Jake squirm)

**Peyton walks up to the stage and grabs the microphone. **

Peyton- Alright guys so this is the moment of truth…It is time to announce Tree Hill High's Formal King and Queen. This years King is….drum roll please….Chase Davis

(Chase is by Jenny and he gets up and goes to the stage. He doesn't look happy. Breanne is smiling because she is sure she is going to win queen if Lily is not there.)

Peyton- Congratulations (They put the crown on Chase's head.) And this years Queen is….drum roll please…. Lily Scott….(She smiles and everyone starts to look around for Lily) Lily Scott….(Breanne is smiling big)

Chase- She's not coming

Peyton- Oh….Well then I guess….

Summer and Lily run in.

Lily- Wait I'm here….

Lucas smiles as he sees his sister walking towards the stage. Breanne's smile turns into a frown.

Breanne- No she was late…

Peyton- that doesn't matter she is here now….

Lily walks up to the stage and smiles as Peyton puts the crown on her head. Chase looks at her but she can hardly look at him.

Peyton- ok…you two are suppose to dance now…as the official king and queen….

Lily- Let's get this over with….(Lily and Chase walk to the middle of the room and start to dance. Spencer is staring at her. Summer sees him.)

Chase- I'm so sorry Lily I wish that I could take back what I did to you.

Lily- Its fine Chase….let's just get this stupid dance over with…

Chase- You shouldn't be dancing with me….There is someone else that has your heart…go get him…

Lily- chase…

Chase- he is the reason you were breaking up with me in the first place….

Lily- You're the King not him

Chase- Yeah but he's your prince charming not me…go…go be with him…

(He lets go of Lily and walks off the dance floor. She looks over at Spencer.)

Summer walks over to where Spencer is sitting.

Summer- You should meet her half way.

Spencer- I promised

Summer- I'm ok with it…I actually think that the two of you would make a cute couple.

Spencer- Really

Summer- Yeah now go get your queen….

Spencer is smiling now and he walks towards Lily. She is smiling too. As they reach other they lock hands.

Spencer- You look beautiful

Lily- Thank you…I care about you Spencer.

Spencer- I know I care about you too….

Lily and Spencer start to dance to the song called Long Time Coming by Oliver James. They are dancing closely and Spencer finally gets the courage and leans in and kisses her. It is a very romantic kiss because they finally found their way to each other.

**Brooke is standing by Lucas. **

Brooke- isn't that so romantic

Lucas- I remember when I had a kiss like that.

Brooke- At the championship game with Peyton

Lucas- Yeah

Brooke- Luke I know I've been an avid supporter of you and Peyton but maybe it is time for you to move on

Lucas- I've tried but I can't

Brooke- She has…and you should too…

Jeremy and Summer are dancing together.

Jeremy- That was a nice thing you did for them

Summer- I'm tired of fighting and holding grudges. It is time to move on and I realized I was missing out on a really good friend. (He kisses her)

Jeremy- You are a good person summer Hardgrave….the best that I know…

Elizabeth is sitting alone outside of the formal. Tyler comes out and sees her.

Tyler- I'm sorry

Elizabeth- I don't care.

Tyler- I have a problem Elizabeth and I need your help.

Elizabeth- Tyler I don't know if I can help you

Tyler- just being near you helps me…please give me a chance to prove that I am worthy of you….

Elizabeth takes his hand and he smiles.

Nathan and Emily are at her apartment. Ryan is not at home.

Nathan- All you have to do is take the test and we will know for sure.

Emily- You didn't have to buy three test Nate

Nathan- I want to be sure if you are pregnant or not.

Emily- Ok but I am pretty sure I am Nathan and then we can be together….(she gives him a kiss on the forehead but he looks uncomfortable)


	47. Ep8Ch5 Drama Calls

**Episode 8 Ch. 5- Drama Calls **

**Nathan and Emily are sitting on the couch waiting for the pregnancy test results. **

Emily- I love you so much Nathan. I really do want to have a family with you.

Nathan- Emily…I have to tell you something…

Emily- What?

Nathan- I don't know what the test is going to say but…(The timer goes off)

Emily- Ok here goes nothing… (She is smiling. She gets up and grabs the pregnancy test and her face falls)

Nathan- Emily what's wrong?

Emily- I was sure I was pregnant. I had all the signs…Nathan…I have to be pregnant.

Nathan- What does the other test say?

Emily- Damn it they all say not pregnant but I felt pregnant.

Nathan- Emily I think that you wanted to be pregnant because Brooke was pregnant.

Emily- We can try again Nathan…We can have a family together. We can have the perfect family together.

Nathan- No we can't Emily…Tonight this false alarm made me realize that I don't want to be my father having to choose between one child or the other….I care about you…I love you but I can't do that to my child or to a mother of my child…

Emily- What are you trying to say Nathan?

Nathan- If things would have been different we could have had everything but I messed up I made decisions that I shouldn't have made, but just know that I will always love you….and there is a guy out there that can make you happier than I ever made you….(He kisses her forehead and walks out leaving her crying)

**Isabella is playing with Charlie and Savannah. **

Isabella- ok you two are suppose to be going to bed soon….

Charlie- Ok…can we pretend to be aseep and watch a movie….

Isabella- ok but no telling ok

Savannah- Deal…(They run off to the back and Isabella sits on the couch. She looks very tired.) (She then hears a knock on the door)

She gets up and answers the door to see Eligh standing on the other side.

Isabella- Eligh…

Eligh- Hi…

Isabella- Shouldn't you be at the dance

Eligh- I realized something. I'm an ass.

Isabella- Yeah I can't say I disagree.

Eligh- I try to act older than I am and I try to play off that I'm big and bad but I'm not…

Isabella- that's correct your not that great…

Eligh- But you are amazing and I'm sorry that I haven't given you a chance….Isabella Davis Adams can I have this dance….

Isabella- There isn't any music

Eligh- It doesn't matter…you don't need music to dance all you need is a partner to dance with…will you be my partner….

Isabella- Sure… (They begin to dance without any music…Charlie and Savannah are laughing and giggling from the back)

**Jamie looks like he is feeling a little better comes out to see Keith and Jacey talking. **

Jamie- Hey can I have this dance Jacey

Jacey- Depends…Is the nice Jamie asking or the drunk off his ass Jamie because that Jamie I don't really like that much

Jamie- I'm hoping I'm the nice Jamie…I'm sorry I was such a jerk…you didn't deserve that

Jacey- You are damn right I didn't…I put up with a whole lot…but formal was my night and you should have treated me with respect

Jamie- I'm sorry…I ruined your night

Jacey- Actually not so much I had fun with Keith…At least he wasn't drunk

Jamie- What happened to Breanne?

Jacey- She's too worried about herself like always.

Jamie- You're not mad at me?

Jacey- No I'm not mad at you…besides you're Jamie Scott…you barely mess up…I'll let it slide this time.

**Keith is sitting down at the table and Breanne finally comes over to him. **

Breanne- Are you ready to go to the after party? This formal truly sucked.

Keith- I thought it was a lot of fun

Breanne- what is your deal? I'm ready to get drunk

Keith- I think I might just go home.

Breanne- Keith Scott I want to party and we are going to party.

Keith- Party by yourself Breanne…

Breanne- Keith…Don't walk away from me…

Keith- too late I already am… (he walks off and she looks pissed….Jacey has been watching the whole thing)

**Lily and Spencer are still dancing closely. **

Spencer- this is nice

Lily- you know the song is kind of fast…we don't have to dance this close

Spencer- in my mind it is the slowest song on the planet

Lily- I'm happy…Is that ok? You know for me to be happy.

Spencer- Yeah it is Lily…you're mom would want this for you…

Lily- I think she would like you

Spencer- She did

Lily- Huh?

Spencer- I was Summer's friend…You're mom always thought I was nice…She said she hoped that you found a nice boy like me

Lily- She did not…

Spencer- She really did you can Summer or Andy….they were there they heard her

Lily- My mom always knew how to pick them… (She leans in and kisses him) I never want this to end

Spencer- Me either….and it never has too…

Summer- Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Jeremy and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for after formal snack

Lily- (she looks at Spencer and smiles) I would like that a lot.

**Brooke, Peyton, and Jake are all standing together. **

Brooke- Hey Peyton I'm not feeling so good do you think we could go home.

Peyton- Sure Jake you ready…

Jenny- Dad….

Jake- Yeah baby girl

Jenny- Can I have this dance?

Jake looks at Peyton.

Peyton- go ahead I'll take Brooke home and swing back by and pick you up…

Jake- Sounds great…be safe…

Peyton- Always (She gives him a kiss)

Jenny- Alright daddy show me your moves….

Peyton- Alright B. Davis Adams let's go home…

Brooke- Thanks Brooke…

Peyton- No problem what are friends for….

Jake- How was formal baby girl?

Jenny- It was ok.

Jake- that doesn't sound so convincing

Jenny- yeah…sorry…I've decided to go to Duke dad

Jake- Really…Jen that is great.

Jenny- Yeah…It is time for me to find my own place in this world…and I can do that at Duke

Jake- I'm so proud of you….

Jenny- I'm glad you are dad…

Keith walks over to his dad.

Keith- Hey dad do you think you can give me a ride home?

Lucas- to your moms

Keith- No I thought I would stay at your house tonight…

Lucas- you not going to the after party tonight

Keith- It's not really worth it…

Lucas- I love you son

Keith- I love you too dad….

**Brooke and Peyton are walking outside to Peyton's car. Brooke is on the left and Peyton is on the right. Headlights begin to flash and the girls look up to see a car coming straight at them. Peyton screams and pushes Brooke out of the way. The car rams into Peyton. Brooke looks up and she has tears in her eyes. Peyton is lying on the ground with blood covering her body. Summer, Lily, Spencer, and Jeremy have seen everything and run to where they are but Peyton isn't moving. **

**AN: I really liked this chapter. I know Cliff Hanger I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think in a review!! Next Update should be soon! **


	48. Ep8Ch6 Devastation

**Episode 8 Ch. 6- Devastation **

**Brooke is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. She has been crying. Nathan runs into the hospital and comes to her side. **

Nathan- (Very worried about her) Brooke are you ok? Did they check you out?

Brooke- I'm fine Nathan I'm not the one that was hit by a car thanks to Peyton. (She can barely talk…she is so emotional)

Nathan- You should have gotten checked out. This stress can't be good for the baby.

Brooke- Nathan I know you are trying to help me right now but you're not. My best friend was just hit by a car because she pushed me out of the way. I'm sorry if I'm not worried about myself right now.

Nathan- do you mind if I sit here….You can cry on my shoulder

Brooke- I'd like that…

Nathan takes a seat beside her and holds her hand.

**Keith and Elizabeth are sitting next to each other. Tyler is on the other side of Elizabeth. **

Keith- She's gonna be ok Elizabeth

Elizabeth- I know she has to be. I don't know what I would do without her. I just wish they would hurry up and tell us what's wrong with her.

**Lucas is standing alone in a corner. He is very shaken by everything that has happened. Lily who is holding Spencer's hand walks over to where her brother is standing. **

Lily- Luke if you want me too I can go take care of Savannah

Lucas- No you should stay

Lily- Peyton is a fighter Luke…she's gonna be ok…

Lucas- I sure in the hell hope so.

**Jenny is watching her dad. He can't stay still he is so nervous. Chase is there and he takes Jenny's hand. **

Chase- We could get out of here if you want too

Jenny- I should probably stay.

Chase- You can't do anything…and maybe if you got some fresh air you would feel better

Jenny- Maybe you are right…(She takes his hand and they leave)

**Jake is still pacing when the Doctor comes out. **

Dr. Owens- Peyton Scott's family

Jake- Yeah I'm her fiancé

Dr. Owens- She is one lucky woman. She has a slight concussion and a few scrapes and bruises but other than that she's fine….No internal bleeding…but I'm afraid to say she did lose her baby

Jake- Peyton was pregnant

Dr. Owens- She was about a month a long…We tried everything we could but we couldn't save it…

Lucas- Oh my God….

Brooke- You haven't told Peyton yet have you?

Dr. Owens- No

Brooke- Could I see her…I should tell her…I was the only one that knew…

Dr. Owens- That is fine with me….

Brooke- Jake

Jake- Yeah…You should tell her…Brooke…

Brooke- yeah Jake

Jake- could you tell her that I love her….and that everything is going to be ok…

Brooke- Yeah….(Brooke walks back with the doctor)

Jake- You guys can go home we'll be fine

Elizabeth- I don't want to leave my mom.

Jake- She needs her rest Elizabeth. I'm sure she will be able to come home tomorrow.

Keith- He's probably right Elizabeth….we should go…

Elizabeth- ok I guess you guys are right….

Lily- We're gonna go too…

Lucas- I want to stay

Jake- You should go…

Lucas- I want to see Peyton. I want to know if I should tell Savannah

Jake- Savannah is probably asleep there is no reason to worry her about this tonight.

Lucas- I don't want to leave

Jake- too damn bad…I'm not letting you see her…She lost our child….this is something we have to get through together without your constant presence….

Nathan- Luke…

Lucas- fine I'll leave because Peyton already knows that I love her… (Lucas walks out)

Brooke walks in to Peyton's room. Peyton has scratches on her face and her head looks somewhat swollen. She can barely keep her eyes open because her face is swollen.

Peyton- (Softly) Hey

Brooke- Hi…P. Scott you saved my life tonight…

Peyton- anytime Brooke…(she tries to smile but has a hard time with that)

Brooke- Peyton you were really lucky (Brooke is now sitting on Peyton's bed holding her hands) You were hit pretty hard…Damn it Peyton you are lucky that you are alive…that I'm able to talk to you right now…(Brooke is crying)

Peyton- I lost my baby didn't I Brooke. (She could sense something was wrong and she knew it had to be her baby)

Brooke- they tried everything Peyton but it didn't survive…I'm so sorry…

Peyton- This isn't your fault Brooke….It is the crazy person who hit me…Do they know who it was?

Brooke- No it was a hit and run…..the police are going to do everything they can but they have no idea

Peyton- (Starts to cry) I feel like such a horrible person….

Brooke- Why?

Peyton- When I realized I was pregnant I didn't want to be pregnant Brooke. I prayed that I wasn't pregnant but I knew I was and now…I killed my child

Brooke- No Peyton you didn't kill your child…this was an accident and it is in no way your fault….don't blame yourself….(She lays next to Peyton in the bed as she cries) You are going to get through this Peyton...you have all of us...

Peyton- I just can't believe this happened again. I'm a terrible person Brooke...

Brooke- No you are not a terrible person Peyton don't tell yourself that...you are going to get through this and you are going to come out ever stronger i'm gonna see to that...

**The song it "Feels Like Tonight" by Chris Daughtry begins to play (I do not own this song but I really do like it) **

**Tyler and Elizabeth are sitting in his car. **

Tyler- hey are you ok?

Elizabeth- I'm just worried about my mom she has been through so much I want her to be happy.

Tyler- The doctor said she was going to be fine

Elizabeth- physically but emotionally this is going to kill her….

Tyler- I want to be there for you Elizabeth if you will let me.

Elizabeth- I'll try but you have to let me help you too.

Tyler- We can try together…

Elizabeth- I like the sound of that…(She leans to his side of the car and kisses him.) I think we can be the start of something great Tyler Ball

Tyler- Me too…(He leans in and kisses her again)

_**You, you got me thinking it'll be alright **_

_**You, you told me, Come and take a look inside**_

_**You believed me, in every single lie **_

_**But I, I failed you this time **_

**Brooke comes out of Peyton's room and Jake and Nathan are waiting for her. **

Brooke- (She looks at Nathan) She's a mess Jake but she wants to see you.

Jake- thanks Brooke…(He walks into Peyton's room)

Nathan- You ok?

Brooke- that was suppose to be me Nathan….Peyton pushed me out of the way…I should be the one laying in that bed….but she saved me…(She can barely keep from crying. Nathan holds her)

Nathan- let me take you home

Brooke- I think that is a good idea….Peyton is really going to need me tomorrow. (Nathan takes her hand and they walk out of the hospital)

_**And it feels like tonight **_

_**I can't believe I'm broken inside **_

_**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do **_

_**But try to make it up to you **_

_**And it feels like tonight, tonight **_

**Peyton is lying in her bed when Jake enters. She has been crying and looks to be in a lot of pain. Jake walks over to her bed and takes her hand. **

Jake- I am so sorry Peyton

Peyton- this isn't your fault Jake…there was nothing you could do…

Jake- When did you figure out you were pregnant?

Peyton- I started getting sick last week. Jake I am so sorry.

Jake- Don't worry about it ok we will have another child I promise….

Peyton- I can't…I don't want to try again Jake…I can't lose another child….I can't go through this again

Jake- You're just hurting right now you will change your mind…

Peyton- I'm not going to change my mind Jake…I don't want to get pregnant again… (Peyton is really upset and not taking any of this very well) Why don't you go home and get some rest….

Jake- I want to stay with you tonight

Peyton- I just want to be alone…I'll be fine but I want to be myself

Jake- I don't want to leave you

Peyton- Please just do this for me…

Jake leans over and gives her a kiss.

Jake- I love you Peyton

Peyton- I know I love you too…. (Jake walks out and Peyton closes her eyes hoping that all the pain will disappear. Hours before she had been pregnant and within a moment that was taken away from her)

_**I was waiting for the day you'd come around **_

_**I was chasing, but nothing was all I found **_

_**From the moment you came into my life **_

_**You showed me what's right **_

**Spencer and Lily are sitting on the beach holding each other. **

Spencer- If I say I never want this to end will you call me dork?

Lily- It is ok if you're a dork because you'll be my dork. (She gives him a kiss)

Summer and Jeremy are walking along the beach.

Jeremy- That was a very nice thing you did for them tonight

Summer- She makes him happy and that is all I have ever wanted for him….If anyone deserves happiness it is him….

Jeremy- What about us do we deserve to be happy?

Summer- I'm very happy when I'm with you…

Jeremy- I was thinking the same thing….(He kisses her passionately)

_**And it feels like tonight **_

_**I can't believe I'm broken inside **_

_**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do **_

_**But try to make it up to you **_

_**And it feels like tonight **_

**Jenny and Chase are at the boat house, the place where they had sex the first time. They are kissing. **

Chase- Are you sure you want to do this again?

Jenny- I'm sure Chase…besides they say the second time is easier right….

They kiss again and fall onto the couch where she begins to undress him.

_**I never felt like this before **_

_**Just when I leave, I'm back for more **_

_**Nothing else here seems to matter **_

_**In these ever changing days **_

_**You're the one thing that remains **_

_**I could stay like this forever **_

**Peyton opens her eyes to see Lucas standing at her door. **

Peyton- Luke what are you doing here?

Lucas- I knew you would send him away. I know better than anyone that you don't need to be alone when you are in so much pain.

Peyton- I can handle it Lucas.

Lucas- Losing a child even an unborn child is a great loss and no one should have to endure such a tragedy….and according to my books you've had to do this twice already….I let you have your space last time and deal with it alone, but not this time….I will never do that again…

Peyton- Luke when we lost our child five years ago I was devastated and you were still dealing with the loss of Haley…I understood why you gave me my space

Lucas- I was too distant Peyton we fell apart because of me…I'm not going to let you go through this alone…. I know this child wasn't mine but that doesn't matter... So You can embrace my presence or you can just get over yourself…I'm gonna help you heal this time…I owe you that much…

He walks over to her bed and takes her hand.

Lucas- If you need to cry…then cry…if you need to scream then scream…but if you need to just sit in silence then we will do just that…

She squeezes his hand and just begins to cry….He holds on tight and cries with her. Jake comes back but they do not see him. He sees the moment between the two exes and decides to leave.

_**And it feels like tonight **_

_**I can't believe I'm broken inside **_

_**Can't you see tha there's nothing that I wanna do **_

_**But try to make it up to you **_

_**And it feels like tonight, tonight **_

**Brooke and Nathan are at her house now. She is sitting on the couch and he brings her some tea. **

Brooke- You can go home Nathan I'll be fine.

Nathan- I'm not leaving you tonight….(He sits down beside her and she smiles.)

_**And it feels like tonight, tonight **_

_**And it feels like tonight **_

_**Cause there's nothing that I wanna do **_

_**But try to make it up to you **_

_**And it feels like tonight, tonight **_

**Jeremy pulls his car into his driveway and he sees that his father's car now has a dent on it. He walks inside to see that his father has been drinking. **

Jeremy- Dad what did you do?

Colin- I tried to take care of business, maybe next time I'll get the job done.

Jeremy looks shocked as he realizes that Colin tried to kill Brooke and her baby.

AN: Hey Guys thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys liked this episode becuase it happened to be one of my favorites. I don't know if it was because I enjoyed writing it or because Lily and Spencer finally got together and I have been waiting to write those scenes since I started writing that book. I promise even though they are together there will still be alot of drama. Please let me know what you think of this episode...I thought it was good because it had a lot of drama but it also had other stuff and I'm beginning to develope my characters and relationships with in those characters...

**Promo: Ok So here is a sneak peak to my next episode...(Note: Some of the dialogue won't be the same because I change stuff as I write but I will try to keep on track...I want to keep you guys interested in my story because I really do enjoy writing this story but if you guys aren't liking it then there is no point in me continuing it...) **

They finally found each other: (Spencer and Lily) But can it last: (They are kissing) Will he tell her his secret? Summer- Lily deserves to know; Spencer- I don't know if I can trust her yet; (Lily walks in) Lily- Why can't you trust me?

They have been friends for a long time: (Brooke and Nathan) Will their child bring them closer together: (Brooke and Nathan are looking at the sonogram of their baby)

She is trying to love him: (Peyton and Jake) But she can't deny her feelings for her ex: (Luke and Peyton) Will she finally make a decision? Peyton- Jake I'm sorry...I should have told you sooner...

They have slept together twice: (Jenny and Chase) But is it Love? Jenny is in a bar with a new guy. Guy- Can I have your number? Jenny- You can have a whole lot more than that...(She smiles)

I hope you guys like the previews if you do not like them and would rather it be a secret just let me know in a review and I want give any more previews...but if you like them then I will continue with them... Just let me know what ya think...Thanks so much for reading it really makes my day!


	49. Ep9Ch1 Moving Forward

**THanks for all the reviews...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Episode 9 Ch.1- Moving Forward **

_**Lucas' Voice- Moving Forward can be hard…Leaving the past behind can be harder…But not giving up can be the hardest part of all….Where do you go after devastation strikes? How do you move on? **_

**Peyton is in her office at red bedroom records getting things together when Jamie comes in. **

Jamie- (Enthusiastic) Hey Aunt Peyton, have I told you lately that you are my favorite Aunt….

Peyton (she smiles)- ha ha I only ever here that when someone wants something…So what is it that you want James Lucas Scoot….

Jamie- maybe I wanted to tell My Aunt Peyton that I loved her

Peyton- or maybe you need something…Come on tell me what it is I can do for you?

Jamie- well the thing is since basketball season was cancelled I haven't had anything to do and I was hoping you could use some help around here…

Peyton- Really You just want to work here because your bored not because you might could possibly play in the studio…..

Jamie- That would be a plus to working here but I would have to have your permission of course….

Peyton- Well it just so happens that I need some help around here and some help around TRIC…..if your interested

Jamie- Yeah that would be awesome. You are the best….and I can play around in the studio

Peyton- Yes…I don't mind we don't have anyone recording right now…so have fun….You know you remind me so much of your mother. She would be so proud of you.

Jamie- This is awesome….When do I start?

Peyton- How about next week? I'm going out of town this weekend but I can see the disappointment on your face so you can definitely play in the studio tonight….but remember no messing up anything

Jamie- I got you…this really is awesome thank you….

Jamie gives his Aunt Peyton a hug. The door opens and Savannah comes running through with Lucas following behind.

Savannah(she ran towards her mom screaming)- Mommy…

Peyton- Hey baby girl I missed you

Savannah- I missed you too and now I'm ready to go to Charleston to see Jake's mommy and daddy….

Peyton- well I'm ready too….(Lucas doesn't look too happy about it)

Lucas- Hey Savannah why don't you and cousin Jamie go play in the studio for a minute

Savannah- Yay!! Can I push the buttons

Jamie- (He picks her up) You bet you can….

They leave the room

Peyton- That was so subtle

Lucas- I wanted to see how you were doing.

Peyton- I'm fine

Lucas- Are you?

Peyton- Yes

Lucas- Peyton I don't think you should be leaving town you know so soon.

Peyton- That's not up to you or Jake for that matter….I promised I would go with him to this Firefighting ball thing months ago and I'm not gonna break my promise….

Lucas- Maybe you should

Peyton- Maybe you should mind your own damn business….

Jake- Hey

Peyton- Hey baby (She walks past Lucas and kisses Jake)

Jake- (looks mad that he is there) Luke

Lucas- I was just dropping Savannah off.

Peyton- I'm ready to go Jake…If you are?

Jake- Yeah I can't change your mind can I

Peyton- not a chance…..Luke the kids are going to be with you this weekend…can you handle it?

Lucas- yeah I'm pretty excited about getting to spend sometime with them

Peyton- Just make sure you keep an eye on them because I don't want to come back to a trashed house

Lucas- I got ya…. I guess I'll be seeing you

Peyton- Yeah I guess so…. (They share a quick glance and the Lucas leaves. Jake looks uncomfortable)

**Andy is at the café when Lily comes in. She looks around for a moment taking everything in. **

Lily- Andy

Andy- (Surprised) Lily what are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you're here but you haven't been here since before your mom died

Lily- um well I was hoping for a cup of coffee

Andy- Really

Lily- no…no…I was actually wanted to talk to you

Andy- yeah

Lily- I wanted to apologize for the way that I have acted for so long. I realized I didn't like the person I had become and I'm pretty sure no one else did ether. My mom loved you so much and we were both so lucky to have you in our lives. So I hope you can accept my apology because I am truly sorry.

Andy- Lily…you don't need to apologize you were hurting and I understand how that feels….So let's just forget about the past and focus on the present….because it is our gift…and I believe that is what your mother would have wanted….

Lily- Me too…(Andy waits a moment and then hugs her. Lily has tears in her eyes because it was a moment of relief and clarity. She would always have Andy on her side.)

**Summer is at home and Spencer comes in. **

Spencer- Hey

Summer- Do you ever knock?

Spencer- I'm the best friend I don't have to…

Summer- oh ok that works for me…What are you doing here without your fair Lily?

Spencer- She had some things to do this morning so I thought I would come talk to my best friend.

Summer- About what?

Spencer- I'm scared I might have to tell her the truth.

Summer- Why would you be scared about that? She deserves to know.

Spencer- I have never told anyone other than you and I'm scared that she isn't going to take it well. She might do something crazy.

Summer- Lily is crazy that is true but I think that she will stand beside you and might even help you more than I could…

Spencer- I know I just

Summer- If you know that Lily cares about you then nothing else should matter. You guys took a chance on each other….don't lose that chance….

Spencer- Your right…I'm sure everything will work out.

Summer- I hope your right.

Spencer- What is going on with you?

Summer- Jeremy has been acting really weird lately I'm just worried something is up with him….

**Jeremy is sitting on the couch when his dad comes in. **

Colin- Shouldn't you be out getting into trouble?

Jeremy- That would be your job…Dad how the hell could you do that? You could have killed someone

Colin- Too bad I didn't

Jeremy- But you did kill Peyton's baby…her unborn child Dad….What kind of man I mean monster are you?

Colin- The kind that is going to get exactly what he wants…

Jeremy- (He picks up his phone) Give me one good reason not to call the cops

Colin- You wouldn't dare

Jeremy- Do you really want to try me on that one dad….Stay away from Brooke and her family or else I'll turn you in….

Colin- I'm the father and you're the child you can't tell me what to do

Jeremy- I have the power to send you to jail dad and don't think that I want…Just stay away from them. Brooke made a mistake but that doesn't give you a right to try to kill her…..

Colin- Fine I'll stay away….but I can promise you my pain will never go away….

**Brooke is at Clothes over Bros….Nathan comes in. **

Brooke- Nathan, you do realize you are kind of early right?

Nathan- yeah but I was hoping we could hang out or something

Brooke- Nathan Scott are you asking me out on a date?

Nathan- I'm asking the mother of my child to spend sometime with me…if she wants too

Brooke- She definitely wants too…(She smiles)

**Breanne is sitting on her bed when Jacey comes in. **

Jacey- Hey so Why did you summon me here?

Breanne- I have taken twenty test (She is crying) and every damn one of em says I'm pregnant….What the hell am I going to do Jacey? I can't have this baby…

**Jenny and Chase are at his house. **

Jenny- Hey

Chase- So you are really going out of town today

Jenny- yeah I have got to hurry I've got meet my dad at Peyton's office….

Chase- You know I never thought the two of us would be anything other than Lily's friends.

Jenny- Lily has spoken to me since you told her about us. Not one word….She hates me

Chase- Its not you she hates….Its me…

Jenny- (HE leans in and kisses her) Yeah I doubt that is true.

Chase- Jenny….we can do this…we can be together and everything will work out….

Jenny- Maybe…I mean yeah….everything will work out… (They kiss again)

**Lily and Spencer are at her house now. **

Lily- Hey…(She gives him a kiss) I missed you.

Spencer- I missed you too.

Lily- Is something wrong Spencer.

Spencer- I have something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to take it….

Lily- Tell me…Spencer…I can handle it…

Spencer- I live by myself all alone.

Lily- Where is your dad?

Spencer- My dad left right after my mom died

Lily- Why?

Spencer- Because he is the one that killed her… (Lily looks shocked)


	50. Ep9Ch2 Moving On

thanks for all the reviews...I am so sorry that it took me so long to UD. I have been so sick and just have not felt like doing anything. I hope you guys like this chapter. There isn't much to it but I promise all of this is leading up to some really big juicy stuff that i know you guys are going to enjoy. Please Review...I love to know what you guys think.

**Episode 9 Ch. 2- Moving On **

**Lily and Spencer are now sitting on her couch. She has his hands in hers and he looks like he has been crying. **

Lily- So your dad pushed your mom down the stairs and then left like nothing happened….but the police never even arrested him…

Spencer- Yeah…My dad is the biggest ass on this planet….They had been fighting for months…She found out that he was having an affair and she confronted him…She wanted a divorce but my dad didn't believe in divorces and thought that it would look bad on him if he got a divorce….My dad was big shot doctor who always got his way….One day I came home from school and I found my mom lying in pool of her own blood…My dad put on a good show but I knew the truth but I had no evidence…I couldn't prove it…

Lily- Why did your dad leave?

Spencer- Because I told him to get the hell out of town…I told him that I never wanted to see him again and so he left me….I live off the inheritance my mom left and money from selling my pictures…I make it just fine without them…

Lily- Spencer, why didn't you tell anyone what you knew?

Spencer- I didn't feel like I had too. I didn't want to see my father again and when he left town I got my wish.

Lily- Do you have other family?

Spencer- My mom had a sister in Charleston but I only saw her after the funeral and I never really talk to her after that…

Lily- What's her name

Spencer- What does it matter?

Lily- I like to know peoples names…just for fun

Spencer- Michelle Spencer…hence my name

Lily- Your Aunt isn't married?

Spencer- She was but when they got a divorce she changed it back…

Lily- maybe you should tell her…she could help you and you wouldn't have to be alone…

Spencer- No I'm not telling her and besides now that I have you I'm not alone… (He smiles and leans in and kisses her. They then share a hug and Lily has a smile on her face like she is thinking about something)

**Elizabeth is at the park and Tyler comes up. He gives her a kiss. **

Tyler- I missed you

Elizabeth- I missed you too…. But now we have to study

Tyler- I was hoping that you would go get us some ice cream

Elizabeth- Ice cream? What flavor?

Tyler- Chocolate is your favorite right?

Elizabeth- you remembered…I'm so proud….two chocolates then (He nods) (he gives her some money and she walks off.)

When Tyler realizes that she is out of sight he goes through his bag and pulls out his drug vial and puts in the zipper part of her purse.

**Breanne is in her room sitting on the bed while Jacey is pacing back and forth. **

Breanne- I'm the one that is pregnant why are you pacing around?

Jacey- How are you going to tell Keith that you are pregnant with someone else's child?

Breanne- I'm not…I'm going to tell him that this baby is his.

Jacey- You can't do that Breanne. Keith is a good person and he has a whole lot going for him. This would ruin his life.

Breanne- I'm not really worried about that Jacey. I want to be happy and Keith's family will make damn sure that I am….Isn't that all that matters?

Jacey- Unbelievable I don't understand how you could do this to him

Breanne- I just am Jacey and you're not going to say anything to anyone.

Jacey- I won't say anything Breanne because I'm your friend but I honestly think what you are doing is wrong….and it is only going to hurt people….

Breanne- I don't care as long as it is not me.

**Brooke and Nathan are in the doctor's office waiting room. **

Brooke- (He is reading a magazine and looks nervous) (she breaks the silence) I wanted to thank you for lunch.

Nathan- No problem

Brooke- I'm kind of nervous.

Nathan- Why?

Brooke- I haven't been pregnant in fourteen years Nathan….what if I can't handle it?

Nathan- What if you can't handle it? Come on your Brooke Davis Adams…You can do anything…your fierce and strong, and you have everything going for you…I know that you can do anything and I'm positive that together we can do anything….

Brooke looks into his eyes and leans in close as if she is about to kiss him.

Nurse- Brooke Davis… (Brooke is caught off guard and moves away from Nathan.)

Brooke- (Clears her throat) Yeah that's me

Nathan smiles as he knew exactly what Brooke Davis was about to do.

**Peyton, Jake, Savannah, and Jenny arrive at the Jagelski's home. **

**Pam and Jack Jagelski answer the door. **

Pam- Oh my goodness there is my beautiful boy (She gives Jake a big hug) (And then she looks at Peyton) Aw Peyton you are still as pretty as a picture (She gives her a hug and then turns attention to Savannah) Oh wow who is this pretty little girl? This cannot be savannah….Last time I saw Savannah she was little bitty thing.

Savannah- It's me Grandma Pam….Really I promise It's me…(She gives her a hug)

Pam- Well you sure are beautiful

Savannah- Grandpa Jack do you still have candy?

Peyton- Savannah

Jack- oh Peyton don't worry about it….Yes I do pretty girl right this way…. (Savannah and Jack go to the kitchen)

Pam- Oh Jenny you are absolutely beautiful

Jenny- thanks….I missed you

Pam- I missed you too. So Jen where are you planning on going to college?

Jenny- I've decided on Duke

Pam- that is so good….I am so proud of you…(She gives her a hug)

Jenny- I'm gonna go put my stuff up.

Pam- Ok sweetheart….Peyton how are you doing?

Peyton- I'm fine….

Pam- Jake told me what happened…..I am so sorry

Peyton- Really it's fine…Jake is helping me through it all…(She looks at him and smiles)

The scene changes to Peyton and Jake in the bedroom.

Peyton- You shouldn't have told your mom about my miscarriage.

Jake- Why not she deserved to know?

Peyton- I just wish you wouldn't have.

Jake- I'm sorry but she's my mom and most people like to tell their mom's things but you wouldn't know that what that was like….(He realizes that he really hurt her feelings) Peyton…

Peyton- just leave me alone Jake…(She walks into the bathroom and locks the door) (Jake falls back on the bed and sighs)

**Summer is in her room putting on make up. Lily barges in. **

Summer- Oh my gosh you scared me. What are you doing here?

Lily- Do you have plans for the day?

Summer- well yeah with Jeremy why?

Lily- I need your help

Summer- with what

Lily- Spencer finally told me the truth. I know that his father killed his mother and he is all on his own.

Summer- oh…why do you need my help? (Lily pulls something out of her purse)

Lily- I need you to go to Charleston with me.

Summer- what is this?

Lily- It is the address of Spencer's Aunt I want to find her and tell her what is going on.

Summer- No…Lily we can't do that

Lily- we have too Sum…please…Spencer is about to graduate and he deserves to have his family there with him….please help me…

Summer gives her a look like she is going to give in.

**Breanne is still on her bed when Keith comes in. **

Keith- Hey baby…What's up? You didn't sound so good on the phone.

Breanne- Probably because I'm not good, Keith I don't know how this happened, and I am so sorry.

Keith- Are you breaking up with me?  
Breanne- No, I'm not breaking up with you not now….I'm pregnant Keith…I'm having your child. (Keith looks shocked)

**Elizabeth and Lucas are at the café. **

Lucas- I am so glad that my beautiful daughter was able to find time to spend with me.

Elizabeth- No problem dad

Lucas- How are you and Tyler doing?

Elizabeth (she blushes)- We're doing good I really like him dad.

Andy- Hey guys….Luke I need you to sign these papers for me….

Lucas- Ok no problem

Elizabeth- Dad I'm gonna go in the back and get us some chocolate cake if that's ok with you Andy?

Andy- no problem…

Lucas- Do you have a pin Andy?

Andy- No sorry…I can go get one though

Lucas- No it's ok I'm sure Elizabeth has one in her purse….(He leans down and goes through her bag and sees the vial that Tyler had put in there earlier and looks furious)


	51. Ep9Ch3 Moving Fast

**Episode 9 Ch. 3- Moving Fast**

**Lucas is staring at the vial. He sticks it into his pocket and just looks confused. **

Andy- Luke you alright?

Lucas- I'm fine…Andy can I sign these later?

Andy-Sure that's fine

Elizabeth- Hey dad I got us two pieces of cake

Lucas- Elizabeth we've got to go

Elizabeth- Dad

Lucas- (firmly) Now

Elizabeth- ok…

Andy- Are you ok Lucas?

Lucas- Yeah…I'm fine…Let's just go Elizabeth (Elizabeth looks very confused)

The scene changes to Elizabeth and Lucas walking in to his house.

Elizabeth- Dad what's up with you? You didn't say a word on the way here.

Lucas- (He pulls it out of his pocket) What is this?

Elizabeth- I don't know. What is it? (She really doesn't know)

Lucas- Do not play dumb with me Elizabeth….I found this in your purse

Elizabeth- No you didn't because I've never seen that before in my life

Lucas- Don't lie to me….Do you expect me to believe that it just fell into your purse….(Elizabeth thinks back to Tyler and realizes that he must have put it there)

Elizabeth- Someone must of planted it on me.

Lucas- Do you know anyone who uses drugs?

Elizabeth- No

Lucas- Elizabeth (He is really angry) I am not going to have my daughter lying to me. Is this yours?

Elizabeth- I wasn't going to do anything with them. I was just holding them.

Lucas- for who?

Elizabeth- it doesn't matter

Lucas- It does matter. You know what I bet it is that Tyler kid. You can't see him anymore.

Elizabeth- What? Dad that's not fair you can't do that to me.

Lucas- Actually I can and your grounded until further notice

Elizabeth- For what Dad…the drugs aren't even mine

Lucas- For that Elizabeth…for lying to me….now go to your room

Elizabeth- I hate you. (She barges off and Lucas looks at the vial and falls to the couch and shakes his head. He never thought he would ever hear his daughter say those words to him and he had no idea how he was going to tell Peyton that their daughter was using drugs)

**Jeremy is at the river court shooting around with Jamie. Spencer comes up. **

Spencer- Hey guys….Jeremy have you seen Lily?

Jeremy- No and I haven't seen Summer either….I guess their hanging out or something….

Jamie- You guys pulled off a miracle. I have been trying for years to get the two of them to be friends again but I had no luck

Spencer- It wasn't anything we did

Jeremy- Yeah it was more like what they did. It was time for them to be friends again.

Spencer- I have to say I have skipped every formal until this year and I'm really sorry that I did because I had a great time….

Jamie- I think you had a great time because you got the girl

Jeremy- How was Jacey?

Jamie- I wouldn't know I was too drunk to care.

Spencer- god you're an ass

Jamie- Yeah don't remind me (Jamie takes the ball and shoots and scores)

**Keith is still in shock. **

Breanne- Will you please say something…anything

Keith- We used protection I just don't understand how this happened

Breanne- Sometimes protection doesn't work Keith… I'm sorry…(She is pretending to be heart broken) What are we going to do?

Keith- I don't know I never thought that you would get pregnant….What am I going to tell my parents? They are going to flip out.

Breanne- Keith don't worry…we'll get through this…I can always get an abortion.

Keith- HELL NO…There is no way in the world I'm going to let you kill our child. (He is really hurt by her suggestion)

**Brooke and Nathan are holding hands looking at the sonogram. **

Nurse- Alright guys look right there…(She points at the screen)

Brooke- (She smiles) Is that our baby?

Nurse- Yes that little thing is your baby….

Nathan- When will we be able to tell if it is a boy or a girl

Nurse- um we should be able to tell on your next visit….Excuse me I'll be right back

Brooke- That's our baby…he or she is so little

Nathan- I feel like it is going to be a little girl.

Brooke- Really…Is that what you want a little girl?

Nathan- I feel like it is a little girl because if we're lucky she'll be just like you

Brooke- I don't know if the world can handle another me

Nathan- I think we can.

Brooke- Are you sure you don't want a little boy?

Nathan- As long as our baby is healthy I don't care what we have but I'm almost positive that you are carrying our little girl. (He leans in to kiss her but the nurse comes in and he pulls away and looks disappointed)

**Lily and Summer are now in Charleston driving around. **

Summer- You know my dad is going to kill me if he finds out that I just up and left town

Lily- Andy will understand Summer this is for a good cause….

Summer- How did you find all of this information on Spencer's Aunt?

Lily- I'm just that good I guess…I looked on the internet….it's called the yellow pages….

Summer- You really care about him don't you?

Lily- (She smiles) Yeah I really do Summer…I want to do everything I can to make sure he is happy….

Summer- I like this side of you

Lily- Yeah so do I…..Alright this is the address…here goes nothing….(They pull up to a big white house that looks very beautiful and homey)

Lily walks up to the front door, breathes, and then knocks. Summer is behind her. A young girl comes to the door. She has short blondish/red hair. She is about sixteen years old.

Girl- Hi

Lily- Hi…Um is your mom here

Girl- Yeah…Who are you?

Lily- She doesn't know me but I really want to know her.

Girl- Ok…That's a little awkward but sure….Mom…There is some weird girl here to see you.

A woman in her late thirties early forties comes to the door. She has medium cut red hair and she is very tall.

Michelle- Can I help you?

Lily- (She holds out her hand and the woman shakes it) I'm Lily Scott and I'm a friend of your nephews…Spencer Roberts…

Michelle- Yeah…You know Spencer

Lily- Yeah…and he needs your help…

**Nathan is bringing Brooke home. They are at her front door. **

Nathan- so today was a good day

Brooke- It really was….I'm so glad that you want to be apart of this babies life.

Nathan- I not only want to be apart of the babies life but I want to be apart of yours. (Brooke looks at him) I don't know if you have noticed but I've been trying to kiss you all day

Brooke- That's funny I've been hoping that you would all day long… (She leans in and so does he and they finally share a kiss…He cups his hands in her hair and she is up against the door.) Is this real Nathan?

Nathan- Yeah it is Brooke….

They continue to kiss and she opens the door, but when she does she trips over shoes and clothing. The lights are also off in the house.

Brooke- What is this?

Nathan picks up the pants that are lying on the floor.

Nathan- Oh my God these are Eligh's….(He looks disgusted)

They walk into the living area where they find their two teenage kids about to have sex on the couch.

Brooke- OH MY GOD

Nathan- ELIGH PEYTON SCOTT What the HELL are you doing?

Eligh and Isabella look shocked to see their parents and they scramble to find their clothes.

**Breanne and Keith are still in her room. **

Breanne- Keith the only other person who knows is Jacey and she's not saying anything…I could get an abortion and no one has to know…your parents wouldn't think less of you and our lives wouldn't change…. (She is trying to be sincere)

Keith- I don't know Breanne…every child deserves to have a life….you could give the baby up for adoption

Breanne- No way I'm not about to carry a child and then give to someone else….Our only options are to keep this baby or I will have an abortion….I'm gonna let you decide…I just hope you make the right decision…

**Peyton has finally come out of the bathroom and she is dressed in a tight black cocktail dress. Jake is also dressed. **

Jake- You look beautiful…I'm glad you finally decided to come out of the bathroom.

Peyton- Yeah

Jake- What I said earlier was out of line and I'm sorry.

Peyton- ok

Jake- Peyton talk to me please talk to me like you talk to Lucas

Peyton- What is that suppose to mean Jake I talk to you

Jake- not like you talk to him….I feel like an outsider sometimes Peyton. I need to know if you love him or if you love me because I can't do this anymore if I'm not the one that has your heart…It is time for you to choose Peyton…Who is gonna be?

Peyton- It's you Jake…You are the one that I want in my future….Lucas is apart of my past that I can never change but you are my future….and I hope that you can understand that….(She touches his face) I love you Jake Jagelski….and I'm sorry if I've been pushing you away…I tend to do that sometimes but not anymore….I promise I'll talk to you…(She kisses him) never doubt that it is you I want in my future because it is…(they kiss again)

**Lucas finally gets the nerve to talk to Elizabeth now that he is more calm. **

Lucas- Can I come in

Elizabeth- It is your house I guess you can do whatever you want

Lucas- Elizabeth don't be like that

Elizabeth- You accused me of doing drugs….I didn't do drugs…I'm clean…You can drug test me if you want (Very sarcastic)

Lucas- I'm not going to drug test you Elizabeth but you need to be honest with me. Something is going on with you and I need to know what it is.

Elizabeth- Nothing is going on with me…I'm fine…I wish you would see that…

Lucas- You know I have to tell your mom what I found

Elizabeth- go ahead I don't care what you do dad but could you please just get out….

Lucas- I love you Elizabeth

Elizabeth doesn't say anything and Lucas finally leaves. After he leaves Elizabeth gets her cell phone out and calls Tyler.

Elizabeth- Hey I'll meet you in thirty minutes ok….I can't wait…(She sneaks out of the window)

**Lily, Summer, and Michelle are in Michelle's living room. **

Michelle- I can't believe what you are telling me.

Lily- IT is true after Spencer's mom died his dad couldn't take it and he left town. Spencer is all alone and he needs you and your family….He needs family…

Michelle- I can't believe that son of a bitch would do that to me

Summer- excuse me what are you talking about?

Michelle- I was young and I had my problems…My sister was smart and married and stable but she couldn't have children….

Lily- Yeah she could Spencer….

Michelle- No…Spencer is my son (Lily and Summer looked shocked) I gave him to my sister and her ass of husband because I thought they could do a better job with him and give him a better life than I could….I guess I was wrong….

**Brooke is in the kitchen with Isabella. **

Isabella- Mom I swear nothing happened

Brooke- That's not what it looked like when we walked in

Isabella- You guys interrupted it….It was about to happen but you guys barged in.

Brooke- It's my house

Isabella- Yeah I'll remember that next time.

Brooke- Oh no mam there is not going to be a next time, You are only fourteen years old.

Isabella- I know that mom but I really like Eligh….

Brooke- What the two of you were about to do is more than just like….When you make a decision like that you need to be in love

Isabella- Were you in love?

Brooke- No Isabella I wasn't….but I wish that I had been…because it so much more special if you are…I promise you that…Give it time and don't rush things because one day you will find the right guy and the two of you will be very much in love….but until then just be a kid…I wish I would have waited…and I don't want you to turn my age and look back and wish you would have waited… ok…

Isabella- Ok

**Eligh and Nathan are in the car. **

Eligh- Dad I hate it when you are silent

Nathan- Yeah well I'm trying to figure out what I am suppose to say

Eligh- How about good job Eligh Isabella is hot

Nathan slams on the breaks and pulls the car over.

Eligh- Dad

Nathan- No…Listen to me right now Eligh it has nothing to do with a way a girl or a woman looks got it… it is about love and knowing that she is the only one you ever want to be with in your life

Eligh- But you didn't wait did you?

Nathan- No I didn't wait Eligh but should have….Your mom wasn't my first but she should have been. I loved her when we got married and when we started our life together…I expect you to wait because it will be worth it….and to be honest with you I am no ready by any means to be a grandfather is that understood…

Eligh- Yes sir…

**Jamie is walking down the street pass the Café. Jacey finds him. **

Jacey- Hey you got a minute

Jamie- Sure what's on your mind

Jacey- I'm a good person right?

Jamie- (he smiles not really knowing where it was going) Yeah Jacey Why?

Jacey- And a good person protects their friend even though it may hurt someone else that has become their friend

Jamie- I'm so confused…What's going on?

Jacey- Nothing never mind…I've got to go

Jamie- Jacey wait

Jacey- No it's ok….I really have got to go (She walks off leaving Jamie wondering what she was talking about)

**Jeremy and Spencer are still at the River Court. **

Jeremy- You know you are not bad at ball you should have played

Spencer- I didn't have time

Jeremy- sometimes I wish that I didn't play

Spencer- Why? You are so talented

Jeremy- Yeah but I have an ass of a father

Spencer- Yeah me too

Jeremy- Really? Does he pressure you to be the best because he never could be?

Spencer- No he just runs away and doesn't care who he hurts in order to get his way….

Jeremy- I don't know if I've said this but I'm glad that we're friends

Spencer- Are we friends

Jeremy- Yeah I think we are….

Spencer- Cool…It feels good to have a friend other than Summer

Jeremy- Yeah and it feels good to have a friend that is a good person…

They give each other a high five.

**Jenny is outside of a club in Charleston when Chase calls. **

Chase- Hey sexy

Jenny- Oh hey Chase

Chase- Are you missing me?

Jenny- Yeah I miss you…I was just thinking about you

Chase- Jen I can't wait for you to get home I'm going to prove to you that we are about more than just sex ok

Jenny- Ok…I can't wait I've got to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get home

Chase- Alright…bye…(He smiles as he hangs up the phone)

Jenny pulls up her skirt and shows her fake ID to the bouncer and goes into the club.

Lily- I can't believe that you are Spencer's mother

Summer- What about your kids I saw pictures…You gave Spencer up but no one else….

Michelle- Becky is my daughter she is almost sixteen I had her two years after I had Spencer…I was in love with her father and we were married….Her father turned out to be like every other man I have known and he left me for another woman and then I met Fred Colby…He was a wonderful man and his wife had died three years before I met him…He had twin sons Noah and Daniel….Fred died about four years ago and I adopted Noah and Daniel…I figured that I owe them that much

Lily- What do you think you owe Spencer? You could have told him after your sister died that you were his mother

Michelle- I didn't feel like it was the right time.

Lily-(Her phone rings) this is Spencer….you are going to tell him that you are his mother because he deserves that much(She holds out the phone)

**Lucas is sitting at the table eating dinner alone. Keith comes in. **

Keith- Dad why are you eating alone?

Lucas- Because your sister is mad at me, my sister is no where to be found, and you were not here….

Keith- Yeah I had something that I had to take care of

Lucas- What?

Keith- Dad I'm so scared

Lucas- About what Keith

Keith- that I'm not good enough for anything

Lucas- you are Keith…you a good boy and you are growing into a fine young man and I am very proud of you….

Keith- I just want to make you and mom proud

Lucas- you already have son….

Keith- I just want to let you down

Lucas- How would you let us down?

Keith- Nothing…I should um get a shower

Lucas- Keith if you ever need anyone to talk to know that I am here and I'll do whatever I can to help you through it….

**Tyler is sitting in his car when he sees Elizabeth. **

Tyler- Hey baby (She rares back and slaps him)

Elizabeth- Give me one reason why shouldn't do it again you son of a bitch!!

**AN: OK so what did you guys think? The part where Michelle is Spencer's mom was not planned so I don't really know where that is going but it is a twist. I hope you guys like the story. This chapter was kind of long but I'm trying to make things go a little faster. I'm not sure when I will have the next UD up but I'm hoping soon. Please let me know what you thought in a review!! Oh yeah and i know that it seems like I move from it being morning to night really fast but that is one thing i have to work on when writing so give me time and i promise i will get better with that. **


	52. Ep9Ch4 Moving in one Direction

**Episode 9 Ch. 4- Moving in one direction **

**Lily is still holding the phone out to Michelle. **

Michelle- I can't tell him Lily I'm sorry

Summer- Lily just answer tell him that you are fine

Lily- Hey baby

Spencer- Hey…I was thinking that we could hang out tonight. I miss you

Lily- Um we can't Summer and I are having a girls night

Spencer- cancel it….I really want to see you

Lily- I can't it's important to us you know….for our friendship….can you forgive me

Spencer- Yeah but you have to promise we will hang out tomorrow

Lily- I promise and we will do whatever you want to do

Spencer- I could think of a few things. I'll let you go but just know it was really good to hear your voice.

Lily- It was really good to hear your voice too can't wait till tomorrow bye….

Summer- Michelle you have to come back to Tree Hill with us

Lily- You have to be apart of his life even if you never tell him that you are his mother

Michelle- You are not going to make me tell him

Lily- I didn't come here looking for his mother I came here looking for his Aunt and we can deal with the rest later…..He just needs family with him now.

Michelle- I'm journalist so I can travel and still keep my job but my kids are still in school.

Becky- Mom

Michelle- Yeah sweetie

Becky- We can stays with the Robersons until school is out but I think you should go….really you should go

Michelle- Becky

Becky- Spencer needs you….Do it for him.

Michelle looks at her beautiful daughter and then at the two teens standing in her house. She realized that she had to make a decision but she knew that there really was only one thing for her to do.

**Tyler gets out of his car more confused than ever. **

Tyler- Elizabeth baby what are you talking about?

Elizabeth- You're a jack ass Tyler Ball and I can't believe that you planted your drugs on me….My dad found them and grounded me and forbid me to see you….give me one reason why I shouldn't listen to him about you?

Tyler- Because the only reason I put the drugs in your purse is because I was scared if I had them I would want to use and I knew you would throw them away

Elizabeth- Why didn't you just tell me and I would have thrown them away

Tyler- I didn't want you to see me weak Elizabeth….I'm the guy I'm suppose to be strong but when it comes to the drugs I'm weak and I need you more than ever…I need you to help me through this…I can't do it without you….I'm falling in love with you Elizabeth

Elizabeth- Tyler I…

Tyler- I'm not saying it just to say it either I truly am falling in love with you Elizabeth….You are the best thing that has ever happened to me…. (He touches her face and then kisses her)

Elizabeth- I'm falling in love with you too Tyler and it scares me.

Tyler- It scares me too but as long as we have each other we can do it right?

Elizabeth- Yeah

Tyler- (He kisses her again) I want to be with you Elizabeth. I really want to be with you.

Elizabeth- (She looks a little scared) I want to be with you too in every way. (They kiss again and then he opens his back seat and she gets in. He goes and gets in the front.)

Tyler- I'll drive us some place romantic.

Elizabeth- It doesn't have to be romantic Tyler as long as I have you nothing else matters.

Tyler smiles and drives away.

**Lucas is at the river court shooting around. Nathan comes up. **

Nathan- Hey what are you doing here?

Lucas- This is still the place I come to do my thinking.

Nathan- What do you have to think about?

Lucas- How every decision I have ever made has affected my life someway. You know even the stuff I did in high school has affected who I am today with my kids with everything….

Nathan- What's going on man?

Lucas- I caught Elizabeth with drugs today and I'm pretty sure something is going on with my son. And the woman I love is marrying someone else…. And there is not a damn thing I can do about it

Nathan- Fight for her Luke….If you love Peyton then you should go after her with everything you have

Lucas- I can't….not anymore I have to think about my kids and I have to think about Peyton and it isn't what she wants….I'm gonna let her be happy

Nathan- even if it means your not

Lucas- Sometimes we have to give up things we don't want too….Anyways lets stop talking about me….How are you and Brooke doing?

Nathan- We kissed today

Lucas- You kissed Brooke

Nathan- Yeah I know it is crazy but I think there is actually something between us

Lucas- Well you are having a child together

Nathan- No I mean something more than that….Something I don't know chemistry maybe

Lucas- I'm happy for you man you deserve to be happy.

Nathan- So do you…that's why I think you should tell Peyton about Lindsay

Lucas- No I'm not telling her not now not ever and you better not either…She is not to find out.

Lucas shoots the ball and Nathan catches the rebound. He then looks at Luke

Nathan- Did you say you caught your daughter with drugs today?

Lucas- Ya doesn't life just suck?

Nathan shakes his head and shoots the ball and of course it goes in.

**Brooke is on the phone with Peyton who is outside of the Firefighter's ball. **

Brooke- Hey so I have some news

Peyton- What?

Brooke- Nathan and I kissed today

Peyton- No way

Brooke- Yeah and it was nice

Peyton- So are you two a thing now

Brooke- I don't know but if we were I wouldn't have any objections.

Peyton- Brooke I'm so happy for you really I am

Brooke- How are you Peyton?

Peyton- I'm good

Brooke- You're lying

Peyton- I'm gonna be fine Brooke….

Brooke- Ok…When you get back you have to try on your wedding dress and you have to get the wedding party together so we can look at some of the dresses I have made for us

Peyton- Ok that sounds great….Brooke thanks for being my best friend

Brooke- I love you P. Scott

Peyton- I love you too…(Peyton hung up the phone. She was not having a good time but didn't want to tell Jake. No matter how hard she tried she always missed Lucas. She looked at her phone and then dialed his number) (Lucas is pulling up in his driveway)

Lucas- Hello

Peyton- Hey

Lucas- Peyton is something wrong

Peyton- No I just needed to hear your voice (Lucas smiled when she said that)

Lucas- oh well it is really good to hear your voice too….How are things going?

Peyton- Savannah is having a blast I'm just not sure I was ready for this

Lucas- really….Peyton

Peyton- Luke…I have to let you go. I told Jake tonight that he was the one that I wanted in my future and I am going to honor that. I think that we should coexist if that is at all possible.

Lucas- What are you saying?

Peyton- We are parents together but if we aren't talking about the kids then we shouldn't talk at all…I have to go Jake is waiting…goodbye Lucas.

Lucas tries to say something but realizes that it doesn't matter. He hangs up the phone wishing that she wouldn't have called at all.

**Jenny is at a bar hanging out when she sees a very beautiful man staring at her. He is tall and gorgeous with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. **

Rob- Hi…I'm Rob….Can I buy you a drink?

Jenny- You can buy me two

Rob- sounds like a plan

After a few drinks the scene changes to Jenny and Rob in his apartment tearing each others clothes off, and Chase calling her but she isn't answering.

Elizabeth and Tyler are in the backseat of his car kissing and taking each others clothes off. She looks uncomfortable but she lets it happen because she is trying to disobey her dad in any possible way.

Brooke is at home when Nathan stops by.

Nathan- Hey

Brooke- Hey

Nathan- Can I tell you a secret that I'm hoping you will tell Peyton

Brooke- It is a secret that I can tell Peyton

Nathan- Yeah I want you to tell Peyton

The scene changes to Brooke and Nathan sitting on the couch.

Brooke- It was all Dan

Nathan- Yeah pretty much….It was all a setup

Brooke- He doesn't want Peyton to know

Nathan- No but this changes everything don't you think

Brooke- Oh yes this definitely changes everything…..

Keith walks into Breanne's room.

Keith- Hi

Breanne- Hey I didn't know if you were going to come back or not

Keith- you were right Breanne we are way too young for this responsibility and I tried to tell my dad that you were pregnant but I couldn't break his heart like that….

Breanne- So….

Keith- I'll take you to get the abortion as soon as we can

Breanne was not wanting to hear that but she stands up and gives him a hug pretending like he made the right decision. He looks heartbroken by what he has chosen.

Lily is sitting outside the house and Summer comes out.

Summer- So my dad said that we are going to have a long talk about me running off to Charleston without permission

Lily- yeah Luke didn't sound too happy with me either….

Summer- What's wrong?

Lily- I'm scared that I made the wrong decision by coming here. All I want is the best for Spencer but I don't know if this is what is for the best……

Summer gives her a hug and they sit on the porch swing and look at the stars.

AN: Please Review; oh yeah and i hope you guys liked this chapter not much to it but it is coming...


	53. Ep9Ch5 Moving on to the next day

**Episode 9 Ch. 5- Moving on to the next day **

**Jenny was lying in bed next to Rob, the man that she had just met. Jenny wasn't sure what it was but Rob really intrigued her. She knew he had to be older than her but that didn't bother her. The thing that did bother her though is she didn't know if he just wanted what they shared to be a one night stand or something more like she thought she might want. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. **

Rob- Do you want to get some breakfast beautiful?

Jenny- I would love too but I've got to get going my family is going to be worried about me.

Rob- Why?

Jenny- I have to be honest with you Rob I'm eighteen. (He looks a little shocked)

Rob- You're eighteen….I knew you were younger than you looked

Jenny- Are you mad because I should have told you

Rob- I'm not mad….Last night was really amazing….I don't care how old you are and I'm hoping we can get together again real soon

Jenny- I am too, but right now I have to sneak back into my grandparents house before my dad realizes I'm missing.

Rob- I'll take you I've got to meet an old friend before he leaves town anyways I could drop you off on the way

Jenny- Alright that sounds great… (He leans and kisses her again)

Rob- And don't forget last night really was great

Jenny- It was great for me too…. (Rob gets off the bed and goes into the other room. Jenny gets her purse and looks at her phone to see three missed calls from Chase. She decided not to call him back)

**Peyton is the bedroom getting Savannah dressed and brushing her hair. **

Savannah- Ow mommy your hurting me….

Peyton- Sorry sweetie I'll try to do better ok

Savannah- You do kind of do better than daddy…He is not good at all….but I usually get Aunt Lily to help me…She's pretty good…I like her…

Peyton- I like her too… (Jake comes in the room and he looks really mad) Jake what's wrong?

Jake- My teenage daughter didn't come home last night.

Peyton- What? That is not like Jenny

Jake- Yeah and she's not answering her cell phone I'm kind of worried…Should I be worried?

Peyton- I'm sure everything is fine Jake. Jenny is a smart girl and I'm sure she will be home any minute

Jake- She better be…(he sighs and walks out of the room)

Savannah- (Makes a funny face and puts her hands on her hips) Ooh Somebody is in TRO-UBLE….Big Time

All Peyton can do is laugh at her three year old daughter and continue brushing her hair.

**Jenny and Rob are driving in his car and she is giving him directions. **

Jenny- Alright you are going to turn left right up here and it's the big house on the right….

Rob- Are you sure

Jenny- Yeah I'm definitely sure I grew up in that house with my grandparents

Rob- Jenny this can't be right

Jenny- It is Rob…What's up with you?

Rob- (He looks a little worried) What's your dad's name?

Jenny- Why does that matter?

Rob- Just what is it?

Jenny- Jake Jagelski….I'm Jagelski (Rob's face turns ten shades of red) What's wrong?

Rob- No…This can't be…Your Jake's daughter…The little bitty girl who use to run around the house playing with dolls…

Jenny- What are you talking about? You know my father?

Rob- My parents use to live next door to Jake's parents. He was a couple of years older than me but he was like a big brother to me…He mentored me while I was in college. I use to play with his daughter

Jenny- Oh my God! Your Robby…Cool Uncle Robby…You look so different…You use to be fat

Rob- And you use to be a kid not a beautiful woman….

Jenny- The old friend was my dad….

Rob- I can't believe this…Oh my god…No

Jenny nor Rob can believe what is going on. I guess people really do change.

**Peyton and Jake are now downstairs and he is more frantic than ever. **

Jake- I'm going to kill her that is if she is not laying in a ditch somewhere

Peyton- Don't think like that Jake I'm sure everything is going to be ok.

Just as Peyton spoke Jenny and Rob walk through the door.

Jake- Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do…(His anger then turns to shock as he now sees Rob.) What? No way…Rob…This is awesome…I didn't know if you were going to be able to make it…

Rob- Yeah man…I ran into little Jenny (Jenny looks away as he says that and Peyton can sense the tension) last night and we were just talking and catching up…Before we knew it time passed us by and it was six in the morning…

Jenny- Yeah dad I'm sorry and my phone died… I know I should have called I'm sorry…But Rob and I were just having a good time catching up (She looks away again. Peyton smiles in an awkward kind of way)

Jake- Alright I'll forgive sense you were with my best friend…Oh Rob You've got to meet my beautiful fiancé Peyton Scott….

Rob- (Peyton steps forward and shakes his hand) Wow its nice to meet you Jake described you to a tee you are absolutely beautiful….

Peyton- Aw you are too sweet…Jake talks about you all the time….

Jake- That is why I want you to be my best man when we get married

Rob- (Shocked) Seriously

Jake- Yeah I mean the wedding is coming up soon you can make it right

Rob- You bet I would love to be your best man (He looks at Jenny and she looks really uncomfortable)

Jake- That's great….I'm so glad I got to see you again man…I've missed you a lot. I hope I can finally talk you into moving to Tree Hill soon

Rob- (He looks at Jenny but not to be too obvious) I might can be persuaded

**Lucas is sitting on his daughter's bed. She had snuck out during the night and he was waiting for her to sneak back in. Elizabeth was coming through her window when she saw her dad. She knew that she was in big trouble. **

Elizabeth- Dad I can explain

Lucas- I don't want to hear any excuses Elizabeth and I don't really care to know where you were. I do know that you weren't where you were suppose to be because you were suppose to be in your room.

Elizabeth- Dad I'm sorry

Lucas- You know what Elizabeth sorry isn't good enough this time. You won't talk to me you won't let me inside your head and I honestly don't know what to do. You are still grounded but I'm not sure how long after your adventure last night I really don't know when I'll be able to trust you again.

Elizabeth- Do you have to tell mom?

Lucas- Hell yes I have to tell your mom. She would kill me if I didn't besides I think that she should talk to you about all of this. I'm worried about you and I love you Elizabeth I just wish you would be honest with me. (He walks out and Elizabeth plops on her bed and starts to cry when she thinks about what she and Tyler did the previous night.)

**Lucas walks into his kitchen and Lily opens the door. **

Lucas- (He smiles and shakes his head) So How was Charleston?

Lily- (She smiles) It could have been better and before you ground me you should know that I went to help a friend. I was following my heart and you've always taught me to follow my heart.

Lucas- Who is the friend?

Lily- I can't really tell you the whole story but Spencer's dad is not around and I was hoping to find his family for him.

Lucas- Did you have any luck?

Lily- Yeah the trip was very productive

Lucas- Well next time you decide to go on an adventure let me know ahead of time ok

Lily- Deal (Luke gives her a hug and she looks relieved)

**Spencer is at home still in his pajamas. The house he lives in is very big and elaborate but doesn't look like he does a very good job of cleaning it up. There are things thrown everywhere. He hears a knock on the door and looks a little startled because no one ever comes to his house. He goes over to the door and looks even more shocked when he sees his Aunt standing at the door. **

Spencer- Aunt Michelle

Michelle- hi Spencer…Can I come in?

Spencer- I guess so…What are you doing here?

Michelle- I thought you might need some family

Spencer- Why would I need family? (He then remembers that he told Lily about his situation) Whoa wait a minute Lily Scott came to see you didn't she?

Michelle- Yes…but Spencer she did it because she loves you

Spencer- I shouldn't have told her (He is mad)

Michelle- no you should have told me along time ago…(She shows him her bags) I'm moving in

Spencer- You have a family and a life and I'm about to go to college

Michelle- It will be really nice for you to have him close by…Becky is actually excited about moving and Noah and Daniel would love to play for the famous Coach Scott next season…So it is a win, win for all of us…

Spencer- I don't need any help I'm doing just fine

Michelle- Your stubborn just like your mother Spencer but you need help (She looks around at the house and points) You can start by helping me clean up. (She smiles at him but he doesn't look too happy about it.)

**Summer opens the door to her house to see her dad sitting with his arms crossed waiting for her. **

Summer- Dad before you start yelling I can explain

Andy- (he isn't too mad) You should have told me that you were leaving town.

Summer- It wasn't really planned dad. It was spur of the moment. I guess that is what I get for being Lily's friend again.

Andy- Yeah Lily is a little spontaneous. And don't get me wrong I am really glad that you and Lily are friends again but that does not mean that you can start doing things you wouldn't normally do you understand….

Summer- Yes sir…

Andy hugs his daughter.

Andy- Alright we better get ready you are helping me in the Café today

Summer- Oh but today is not my…(She realizes that he is making her work as punishment) Oh ok I'll go get ready…

Andy- I love you Summer.

Summer- I love you too daddy.

**Isabella and Eligh are walking around on the beach holding hands. **

Isabella- I've been thinking about what almost happened between us yesterday

Eligh- Yeah it would have been nice if our parents wouldn't have walked in.

Isabella- I was disappointed that they interrupted. I don't want to rush things Eligh. I really like you but I am young and we've only been dating for like a week…I'm just not ready I hope that you understand

Eligh- I can wait Isabella…(He leans and gives her a small peck on the cheek) To be honest I was kind of glad they walked in on us too.

**Lucas is sitting at his desk typing on his computer when he hears a knock at the door and then a beautiful little blonde headed girl runs in to see her daddy. He picks her up and gives her a big hug. **

Lucas- Hey sweetie How's daddy's big girl?

Savannah- I'm will good daddy but I missed you tons

Lucas- I missed you tons too. (Peyton comes in and smiles when she sees her daughter and her ex husband hugging) did you have a lot of fun in Charleston

Savannah- Yeah buddy I did but I want to spend the night with you tonight daddy can I?

Lucas- You sure can princess.

Savannah- YAY!

Lucas- You know what Savannah why don't you go find your brother Keith and tell him how much fun you had…I need to talk to your mommy for a minute

Savannah- Okey Dokey Smoky…(She jumps down and runs out of the room)

Peyton- What's up?

Lucas- It's Elizabeth

Peyton- (she looks worried) (Lucas goes through his desk to get the vial) What happened?

Lucas- (he hands it to her) I found this in Elizabeth's purse.

Peyton- What? Is she using?

Lucas- I don't know. She won't talk to me I hope she will talk to you.

Peyton- Maybe she was just holding it for someone

Lucas- I think that it has to do with that boy she's dating

Peyton- Luke you just don't like the idea of our daughter dating

Lucas- no I don't but I think he is bad news….That's why she is grounded and I forbid her to see him

Peyton- (sighs) Luke don't you know she's going to hate you for that

Lucas- she already does but I have to keep her safe Peyton

Peyton- Let me talk to her ok…If she is using I do have a history of wanting to turn to drugs…I'll hopefully get through to her…

Lucas- I sure hope you can. I worry about her

Peyton- I know you do let me handle this one Alright

Lucas- Alright

The scene changes to Peyton knocking on Elizabeth's door. She walks in.

Elizabeth- Hey mom I'm so glad you are back I missed you (She runs and gives her mom a hug)

Peyton- Sit (firmly) You're dad told me what happened. Would you like to explain yourself?

Elizabeth- It was really no big deal the drugs weren't mine and I'm not a drug addict I swear.

Peyton- Can I tell you story?

Elizabeth- I'm sure you are going to anyways right

Peyton- When I was your age I was lonely and scared and I had a lot of issues and I thought that I had to use drugs to succeed. But let me tell you something Elizabeth I was so wrong. Drugs are not the answer

Elizabeth- I know mom I promise I'm not using drugs

Peyton- You would tell me if you were? If there was something going on with me you would tell me right?

Elizabeth- yes ma'am but there is nothing for you guys to worry about

Peyton- Good but you are still grounded and I think for the time being you should stay away from Tyler

Elizabeth (disappointed)- Mom that's not fair

Peyton- I'm pretty sure that is where you got the drugs so don't talk to me about fair…Now get your things and I'll take you home… (She walks out of her room and closes her eyes)

Lily is washing dishes when the doorbell goes off. She wipes her hands of and turns the water off and goes to answer the door. She finds Spencer standing there. She attempts to give him a hug and a kiss but he pulls away.

Lily- What's wrong Spencer?

Spencer- You know exactly what is wrong Lily (They step outside)

Lily- I'm guessing your Aunt Michelle showed up

Spencer- Yeah she did and How could you do that to me

Lily- You needed someone

Spencer- I had you Lily I didn't need anyone else

Lily- I was just trying to help

Spencer- Well you should have just minded your own damn business

Lily- Spencer we're dating and that makes your business my business

Spencer- Maybe I made a mistake (Lily looks shocked)

Lily- No Spencer

Spencer- I've got to go my Aunt thinks the house is a little messy

Lily- Spencer

Spencer- No I can't talk to you anymore you betrayed me….I told you because I thought you could handle it but you couldn't…you just had to butt in and save the day and all you did was cause problems…I knew that I should have never started liking you….I've got to go…. (He walks off leaving Lily in tears)


	54. Ep9Ch6 Moving Out of sight

**Episode 9 Ch. 6- Moving out of sight**

**Summer is at the café working when Lily comes in. Summer can tell something is wrong with her friend. She walks to the front and takes her in her arms. **

Summer- What's wrong Lily?

Lily- I think Spencer broke up with me. (She is crying harder and Summer holds her closely. Summer was going to be furious if Spencer broke up with her)

**Spencer is at home sitting down on the couch when Michelle comes in. **

Michelle- What are you still doing here? I figured you would be out with your girlfriend

Spencer- No…I broke up with Lily today

Michelle- Why the hell would you do that Spencer? She is an incredible girl who happens to care a lot about you

Spencer- I know that but she should have stayed out of my business

Michelle- Take it from someone who knows from experience you never give up a good thing when you have it in the palm of your hands…You better be thinking really hard about the choice you made because she is a hell of girl and I would hate to see you lose her because you were stupid and stubborn…. (She walks out of the room and leaves him to think)

**Chase is at the boat house waiting for Jenny. When she enters he starts to kiss her. **

Chase- I missed you so much

Jenny- Chase wait (She is obviously uncomfortable) I think we should take it slow

Chase- Slow…What are you talking about?

Jenny- I think that it would be best for us if we took things a little slower.

Chase- You want a relationship that is not about sex don't you?

Jenny- Well it would be nice Chase….

Chase- I can handle it. It would be a nice change for me considering how things ended with Lily anything is worth a shot.

**Peyton is now at home. She finally gets to take a break and sit down when the doorbell rings. She goes to the door and of course it is Brooke. **

Brooke- Hi best friend how was the trip?

Peyton- It was good

Brooke- Really?

Peyton- Yes Brooke Davis I had a good time with my soon to be husband. How are you and Nathan?

Brooke- we're fine but I'm not here to talk about us….I have some really big news and I think you are going to want to sit down for this one… (Peyton looks a little worried)

Peyton- What's going on Brooke? You know what I think I'll stand for this one

Brooke- Well Lucas told Nathan some pretty gushy stuff about Dan and Lindsay and Lucas didn't want you to know but you have to know girl because it changes everything for you…

Peyton- Brooke what the hell are you talking about? (She is utterly confused)

Brooke- Lindsay was a bitch who was doing Dan's dirty work. Everything thing that happened between her and Lucas was a set up all part of one of Dan's evil plans….You and Lucas should still be together Peyton and this is the proof you need that your marriage was never over and your relationship can be saved….

Peyton does say anything because she is in shock. She finally sits on the couch and just breathes. Brooke smiles because she believes that her plan has worked. All she wants is for her best friend to be happy with the man she loves which everyone knows it Lucas.

**Lily is sitting at a booth all by herself at the café. Summer is still working. Someone lays a single red rose on the table. Lily looks up to see Spencer standing next to the table. **

Spencer- I'm sorry

Lily- I don't really want to hear it Spencer. I risked being grounded in order to help you. What I did I did for you and then you break up with me and get mad about it. How fair is that?

Spencer- It wasn't fair and I am so sorry. I'm not use to this Lily. I have never had a girlfriend before and I've never really had anyone that has cared about me as much as you do. I realized after I acted like an ass that I was being an idiot and I would be one giant fool if I lost you because you are the best thing that I have in my life (He grabs her hand and she stands up) Please forgive me

Lily- Only if you promise never to do that to me again and you promise to embrace your Aunt's presence because she is pretty cool lady…

Spencer- Deal… (He leans in and kisses her and she smiles) (summer smiles as she looks on at the scene)

**Keith enters Breanne's bedroom. **

Breanne- Hey I didn't know you were coming by.

Keith- I found a clinic outside of town that does abortions at night we wouldn't even have to miss school….I got you an appointment.

Breanne- Are you sure this is what you want?

Keith- I can't disappoint my parents Breanne. You have to understand that.

Breanne- I understand Keith. I'll have an abortion. (They hug. Keith is genuinely upset about the whole situation but Breanne is really emotionless)

**Elizabeth is in her room on her computer talking to Tyler. **

Elizabeth- We have to keep things on the down low for a while my parents are upset with me. Do you understand?

Tyler- Yeah I understand Baby…We will be able to be together soon enough

Elizabeth- I better get off of here I just wanted to tell you what was going on.

Tyler- Alright I'll see you at school….

Elizabeth and Tyler sign off. Tyler answers his phone that is ringing.

Tyler- Hello

Voice- Have you gotten close to her yet?

Tyler- Yeah we did last night.

Voice- Good continue to get close to her and remember Tyler falling in love with her is not part of the plan.

Tyler- I know I understand the plan….You have nothing to worry about…

Tyler hangs up and his room is revealed to be a sleazy apartment with decoration and no parental supervision.

**AN: Alright so I decided to end Episode 9 right there. I left you with a little suspense about Tyler. I am not going to reveal who the caller is for a couple more episodes but I wanted to give you a hint that he isn't who he pretends to be. I hope you guys liked the episode and I hope that episode 10 is the best episode this far. I kind of plan my episodes in my head and have everything where I want it to happen and in which episode and the main thing my story has been building up too is going to happen in the next episode and I only hope I can do a good job with it. Oh and thanks again for all the reviews they really do make my heart so happy. **

**Episode 6 Promo: **

**A thunder storm knocks out the power in Tree Hill. The moment everyone has been waiting for is finally here when certain people get stuck together. **

**(I didn't want to give away too much but I'm pretty sure you guys can figure it out but remember if you think you have figured it out there is always going to be a twist in my story because I love Tree Hill Drama!) **


	55. Ep10Ch1 Rainy Day Mess

**Episode 10 Ch. 1 Rainy Day Mess **

Peyton knocks on Lucas' door she is ringing wet from head to toe. Lucas answers the door.

Lucas- Oh my God Peyton come in you are soaked. Let me get a towel

Peyton- Thanks

Lucas walks back to the back and grabs a towel. Peyton is looking for Savannah.

Peyton- So where is my three year old daughter

Lucas- Deb picked all the little ones up today and took them out for ice cream and then took them to Nathan's. They should be back any minute.

Peyton- The rain is really bad out there. I could barely see the road.

Lucas- Yeah the guy on the news said it was only going to get worse.

Peyton- I hope Savannah gets here soon she hates bad weather.

Lucas' phone rings.

Lucas- hello…Hey Deb…What? Yeah I didn't know that. Ok I understand I'll tell Peyton. (He hangs up the phone)

Peyton- You'll tell Peyton what?

Lucas- That was Deb she said that they put out a warning that everyone should stay off the roads until the weather subsides.

Peyton- Oh….I'm sure I can make it to Nathan's

Lucas- Peyton…You can't why don't you stay here just until the weather gets better. It is not going to hurt anything.

Peyton- Luke I should try to make it home. I'm sure I can. I've driven in much worse. (She goes to walk out of the house and the lights go off and as she opens the door lightening strikes and Peyton shuts the door)

Peyton- ok I think you were right I should stay here until the weather gets better.

The scene changes to Peyton talking to Jake on the phone. Luke is looking on jealously.

Peyton- I'm sorry baby but they suggest no one drives

Jake- You should stay put…You're at work right

Peyton- Yeah (she lied) I didn't want to chance it at all.

Jake- Ok I wanted to have a nice dinner with you tonight but it can wait….I might go into work they might need some help with all the rain damage

Peyton- Jake I don't think that is a good idea. You should stay home.

Jake- Alright…I love you Peyton and if you need anything call me

Peyton- I will I love you too see you soon…

Lucas- You don't think your soon to be husband trust you do you? (Peyton looks at him and decides not to answer the question)

Jake blows out the candles because he had a special dinner for the two of them but the rain ruined it.

Lucas- Take off your clothes

Peyton- excuse me

Lucas- So I can hang them up to dry. I don't want you to catch a cold. I'll go get you something of Lily's to put on.

Peyton- Ok….(She looks a little nervous about being there alone with him) Where's Lily?

Lucas- She had a date with Spencer tonight.

Peyton- Oh

Lucas- So I guess it is just going to be the two of us. (He hands her some of Lily's clothes)

Peyton- thanks

Spencer and Lily are at his house.

Lily- Did I tell you how nice it is to be here at your house for the first time?

Spencer- Yeah like five million times. (He gives her a kiss)

Lily- Where's Aunt Michelle anyways?

Spencer- She stopped by the café to get us some food.

Lily- Oh great you invited me here for a home cooked meal

Spencer- The café has great food you should know

Lily- Yeah I guess so at least I know it will be edible

Michelle is at the café when the lights go off. Michelle happens to be the only customer.

Andy- Great…

Michelle- I don't suppose my food is ready

Andy- Sorry…I'm hoping the generator will kick in soon

Michelle- Hopefully it will….

Andy- You can stay and wait or I can give you your money back and you can leave

Michelle- (Looks out the window) I think I'll stay. I hate bad weather.

Andy- Join the club…

Michelle- The only thing rain is good for is cuddling….and we're definitely not going to do that…so it is our loss….

Andy smiles at her.

Spencer- Ok so that was the Aunt she is stuck at the café and she says we are on are own for dinner….Please tell me you are a master chef and can make something out of nothing

Lily- I worked at the café but I never had to cook….I'm sure we can find something to do to take our minds off being hungry.

Lily leans in and kisses him and then he kisses her back leading her over towards the couch.

Jeremy and Summer are at her house.

Summer- My dad just called he won't be home for a while….It looks like it is going to be just the two of us

Jeremy- I like the sound of that

Keith and Breanne walk into a very small clinic that looks old and dingy.

Breanne- I guess there was a reason why it didn't take long for me to get an appointment

They both look a little freaked out.

Brooke and Nathan are in the kitchen taking food out of bags. The lights go out.

Brooke- oh great

Nathan- At least we have food

Savannah- Uncle Nathan I want my Mommy (She has tears in her eyes.) I want her right now….

Brooke- Hey come here sweet girl. You're mommy can't drive in this bad weather but I promise as soon as the rain stops she will be here to get you ok…but you have to dry your tears and help Aunt Broke find some candles ok….like a big girl

Savannah- I like that idea a lot (She wipes tears from her eyes) Mommy be really proud of me

Brooke- the proudest…. (She kisses the little girls forehead) (Savannah runs off to the living room looking for candles)

Nathan- You were so good with her.

Brooke- Peyton taught me everything I know. She really is a good mom

Nathan- So are you…. Now let's find some candles and the entire family can enjoy a candle lit meal

Brooke- Is this our first date Nathan Scott

Nathan- Why I think it is Brooke Davis...And I'm pretty sure that you are really lucky because I don't bring just anyone to meet my family… (He give her a small kiss on the lips and she smiles)

Millie- Daddy Candles NOW!!

Nathan- Yes ma'am Queen Millie (Both Nathan and Brooke laugh)

Jenny is at the boat house when a soaking wet Rob arrives.

Jenny- Hey thanks for coming…

Rob- I have missed you so much (He begins to kiss her)

Jenny- wait baby we need to talk

Rob- Talk about what?

Jenny- I'm your best friends daughter that complicates things

Rob- It only complicates things if he finds out…. (He starts to kiss her again)

Peyton and Lucas are now sitting in the living room around the coffee table eating sandwiches and drinking wine.

Lucas- I've been saving that bottle for a special occasion

Peyton- then you should have kept it because this is not a special occasion Luke I accidentally got stuck here that's all

Lucas- Any time I get to spend with you is a special occasion Peyton. You should know that by now.

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- I love you Peyton there is no way around it, and I know in my heart that you still love me too….

Peyton- You should have told me about Lindsay

Lucas- What are you talking about?

Peyton- Dan and Lindsay…..You should have told me

Lucas- damn Nathan

Peyton- no damn you Lucas for keeping it from me…You should have told me

Lucas- What difference does it make? It doesn't change anything

Peyton- You're wrong Lucas it changes everything.


	56. Ep10Ch2 Baby don't rain on my parade

Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock my socks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise it is only going to get better.

**Episode 10 Ch. 2- Baby don't rain on my parade **

Lily and Spencer are on the couch making out heavily. She goes to take his shirt off and he stops her.

Spencer- Wait Lily I can't do this

Lily-What?

Spencer- I'm not ready to do this Lily. (She gets up and looks at him)

Lily- That's fine Spencer I was kind of hoping you were going to say that

Spencer- You were not

Lily- Yes I was. I have been in a sexual relationship before and I want this one to be so much more than that.

Spencer- I have to be honest with you now

Lily- ok

Spencer- I've never been with anyone before

Lily- Really? (She doesn't look too surprised)

Spencer- You don't look surprised

Lily- Well it's not like you are the most popular guy in school Spencer. The only girl you hung around before me was Summer and I know that there is no way the two of you did anything she is saving herself for marriage.

Spencer- I know but you could act a little more surprised

Lily- Put it this way Spencer any girl would be really lucky to have you. I know I am and I will wait for you until you are ready. I'm not with you because I want to have sex…I'm with you because you make me happy for the first time in a very long time….and I have a feeling that you are going to be worth the wait.

Spencer kisses her and then pulls away.

Spencer- I know that you and Chase have been together but are there any others that I should know about.

Lily- I don't think this is a good topic to be talking about Spencer.

Spencer- I understand that you have been sexually active before Lily and I kind of want to know with who.

Lily- Why?

Spencer- because I just do

Lily- (Defensive) I really don't think it matters Spencer. It has nothing to do with our relationship

Spencer- But it has to do with who you are

Lily- But all of those other relationships mean nothing to me…I chose to be with you Spencer isn't that enough for you

Spencer- Well I kind of want to know

Lily- Why?

Spencer- I want to make sure if I sleep with you I want get any diseases.

Lily looks appalled

Lily- I cannot believe you just said that. I don't have any diseases.

Spencer- You admitted that you are a pro at sex Lily I was just wondering I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was kind of kidding I'm sorry I was trying to be funny

Lily- It wasn't funny to me at all and Well you did hurt my feelings I can't even look at you right now…I'm leaving

Spencer- You can't leave Lily….It pouring outside

Lily- Well I can't be here with you right now or my brother will be visiting me in jail because I might kill you…(She takes her stuff and walks out into the rain and he just stands there)

Spencer- (Yells) You don't even have your car….

Jeremy and Summer are kissing on her couch and she finally pulls away.

Summer- I can't do this I'm not ready Jeremy.

Jeremy- That's ok I can wait

Summer- I probably won't be ready for a really long time Jeremy because I want to wait until marriage.

Jeremy- Really well that's fine with me Summer…

Summer- Are you sure because most guys freak out when I say that

Jeremy- I'm not most guys

Summer- But you have had sex right

Jeremy- Summer

Summer- You can tell me I won't be mad

Jeremy- I think you might

Summer- Why would I be mad? I don't care what you did before we got together it doesn't matter

Jeremy- I had sex once before at a party. It meant nothing to me or her at all. It was a mistake and ever since I did it I regretted it especially when I started dating you

Summer- Why

Jeremy- Because I slept with Lily and I am so sorry Summer

Summer- You slept with Lily? (She looks a little upset)

Jeremy- See you hate me

Summer- Wow she sleeps with every single guy that I fall for….My God does she do it on purpose?

Jeremy- No Summer and it was a year ago and you and I had never even spoken….

Summer- Why did you tell me?

Jeremy- (He takes her hands and puts them in his) Because I want to be honest with you about everything…I have never felt this way about anyone before and I want you to know how much you mean to me. I knew you weren't going to be happy when I told you but you deserved to know. Don't hate Lily she's not the same person she was a year ago hell Lily's not the same person she was a month ago

Summer- I know what happened between you has nothing to do with me….I get it…We're all different now….(She leans in and kisses him) I might not be ready to have sex with you but I really do love kissing you…

Jeremy- Yeah I love kissing you too…. (they continue to kiss)

Michelle is looking out the window at the rain. Andy comes out with hot chocolate.

Andy- Here this might warm you up

Michelle- thanks I'm Michelle by the way

Andy- I'm Andy

Michelle- this is a nice little establishment you have here

Andy- It was my wives

Michelle- Was

Andy- She died a couple of months ago

Michelle- Oh my God I'm so sorry

Andy- it's ok I've learned to deal with the pain besides being here makes me really happy…Karen loved this place and I want to do everything just the way she would have done it

Michelle- I've lost a lot in my life too but raising my kids brings joy to my life and I know that is what my husband would have wanted

Andy- all we can do is be there for our families

Michelle- Right

Andy- So you are new here?

Michelle- Yeah I'm from Charleston

Andy- my daughter was just down there the other day

Michelle- Really?

Andy- Yeah she was doing something with a friend for a friend I didn't know anything about it until after they were already gone

Michelle- Oh wow your daughter doesn't have to be Lily Scott or Summer Hardgrave

Andy- Actually Summer is my daughter and Lily is my stepdaughter

Michelle- yeah I'm afraid I'm the reason they ran off to Charleston…I'm Spencer's Aunt and he needed me

Andy- small world

Michelle- Yeah I guess so but I want you to know that what Lily and Summer did was courageous and brave and you should be proud of both of them.

Andy- I am I didn't even punish her. I know that she was doing something for her best friend. Spencer is a good kid by the way. It was tragic what happened to his mother.

Michelle- Yeah it really was. I miss my sister everyday but I'm going to try to be the best thing for Spencer at least I hope I can be everything that he needs.

Andy- I'm sure you can. You seem like a pretty decent person.

Michelle- Yeah if you only knew Mr. Hardgrave…. You seem like you have it all together. Is it possible to have it all together?

Andy- I think you are asking the wrong person, but the truth is I use to think that I had it all together when I had my wife and we seemed to have the perfect family.

Michelle- But it was all taken away

Andy- Yeah but I have a beautiful daughter and two beautiful step children and I actually have grandchildren which I have decided to embrace that part of my life because that is exactly what Karen would be doing

Michelle- Do you think you could ever fall in love again? Oh wow I'm sorry I ask way too many questions for someone you barely know…I'm sorry…

Andy- No its ok and the answer to that question is I feel like if the right person were to come around I could fall in love again…I'm not scared love but Karen was a pretty big deal in my life and probably the best woman I have ever known so if I'm going to fall in love again she's definitely going to have to be some kind of woman. What about you?

Michelle- I think I am definitely some kind of woman

Andy- I mean do you think that you could ever fall in love again

Michelle- One day just like you if the timing is right and the man is right

Andy- Look a there we might actually have something in common…..

Michelle- what do ya know

They both smile and drink their hot chocolate.

Breanne is still sitting in the waiting room with Keith.

Keith- you look a little nervous

Breanne- Do you see this place Keith? I'm scared to death.

Keith- Breanne I need you to do this for me please. My parents can't know.

Breanne- I don't think I can Keith I'm sorry, but this place is just to much for me. I thought that I could do this for you, but I can't. I'm not strong enough for all of this. I know that you have parents that care a whole lot about you but mine could care less and maybe this child could be the best thing that ever happened to me….This child could be my someone to love Keith…and I can't kill it…(She is crying now and then the lights go off and everyone screams. Keith holds on to Breanne with dear life.)

Keith- It's ok Breanne everything will be ok….

Brooke, Nathan, Jamie, Eligh, Hunter, Millie, Savannah, Charlie, Isabella, and Chase are sitting in the living room eating take out.

Brooke- So I'm a pretty good cook huh?

Millie- You are so much better than daddy

Nathan- Hey its take out

Hunter- that's ok we like Brooke coming over

Jamie- Even if the light are out

Eligh- Yeah you and Isabella should come over more often

Chase- What am I chopped liver?

Savannah- What's chopped liver Uncle Natey?

Isabella- A really disgusting food

Charlie- you a food

Brooke- No sweetie he was just figuratively speaking

Millie- What does….(She is cut off)

Nathan- pretending he was pretending to be something you know when you pretend to be a princess

Millie- but I am your princess daddy

Nathan- Yes baby girl that you are

Millie- and I'm Nanny Emily's too….Daddy I miss her… (Everyone just looks at her)

Nathan- yeah sweetheart

Millie- Do you miss her too?

Brooke- How about some ice cream? Does daddy's little princess want some ice cream?

Charlie- Me want ice cream

Savannah- Me too but not too much….Mommy says I get a little hyper if I have too much

Brooke- ok deal (Nathan whispers in her ear)

Nathan- nice save

Brooke- no problem anytime….

They both smile at each other and Jamie notices how close they are becoming.

Jenny and Rob are lying next to each other with candles lit all around them.

Rob- so this what we have is nice by the way

Jenny- what is it we have exactly?

Rob- Chemistry, passion, and soul I guess

Jenny- Should we have it (She sits up with the sheet wrapped around her)

Rob- Why shouldn't we have it?

Jenny- Because I'm eighteen and your twenty-seven

Rob- Age is just a number…Jenny I feel like you are my age or even older

Jenny- but I'm not

Rob- that doesn't matter to me I have a connection with you Jenny and I'm not going to throw that way just because you are eighteen and your father happens to be one of my best friends

Jenny- We met in a bar

Rob- but we knew each other before we met in that bar

Jenny- Yeah when I played with Barbie's and you had acne

Rob- I don't know about all of it everything but I do know that somehow someway we were destined to be together (He leans in and kisses her again. She is left speechless and they begin to kiss even more passionately and she falls back onto the bed with him on top of her.)

Jake is still at home sitting on the couch with a few candles lit. Elizabeth comes downstairs.

Elizabeth- Hey I just wanted to let you know I was getting ready to go to bed.

Jake- Oh it is kind of early

Elizabeth- yeah but the lights are out and there is nothing better to do

Jake- ok sounds fine with me

Elizabeth- Where's mom?

Jake- She got stuck at the office

Elizabeth- sorry your dinner plans got ruined

Jake- it is ok I was thinking about trying to brave the weather and going to her

Elizabeth- She would die if you tried to go out in weather like this

Jake- I know but I had big plans for us

Elizabeth- I don't need to know all of the details trust me

Jake- cool…(His phone rings) Hello…Yeah…Nothing…In this weather…Yeah I'll try my best…(He hangs up)

Elizabeth- what was that?

Jake- It seems like the storm has caused a lot of damage and some of the workers need some help

Elizabeth- You know mom would die if she knew you were going out in this

Jake- I know that is why we are not going to tell her ok

Elizabeth- fine but if anything happens to you I'm not telling her I knew deal

Jake- nothing is going to happen to me I'll be just fine….trust me…

Elizabeth- Alright just please be careful for my mom's sake

Peyton and Lucas are still sitting by the coffee table.

Peyton- You should have told me when you found out Lucas

Lucas- I don't understand why you are so upset about this. Peyton it doesn't change a damn thing. What happened to our marriage wasn't all Lindsay and Dan's fault. I had a hand in the damage that was done to our marriage. It was falling apart long before she came into the picture.

Peyton- Every single day I keep thinking that we could have done something different to salvage the pieces of our relationship that were breaking.

Lucas- I know me too

Peyton- but I feel like we would still be together even after all the damage if Lindsay would have never been in the picture…If it wasn't for Dan Luke we would still be together

Lucas- All you have to do Peyton is say the word and I am yours because you know that I still love you and all I need to hear is you say that you still love me too because I know you do….I just wish you would admit it to yourself and to me for once….

Peyton- I do still love you Lucas I always will but I made my decision and I can't abandon Jake

Lucas- What if Jake wasn't in the picture?

Peyton- Then maybe I would give you another chance but he is in the picture and if he ends up dead I'm sending the police your way….I cant hurt him he has been too good to me.

Lucas- (He half smiles) It is good to know that you still love me.

Peyton looks at him and smiled she wanted nothing more than to kiss his beautiful lips but she couldn't because she had Jake and they had a life together and she was going honor that life they shared. Lucas wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn't because he wanted her to make the first move and he knew with time she would because she was after all Peyton Sawyer Scott….and she still wanted him…


	57. Ep10Ch3 As long as i have you i'm fine

**Episode 10 Ch. 3- It's Raining but as long as I have you I'm fine **

The lights were finally coming on at the hospital. The generator kicked in.

Keith- Are you ok? Is the baby ok?

Breanne- Everything is fine Keith

Keith- I don't think they are going to be doing any abortions in this weather but I think we should stay here until it all calms down

Breanne- yeah me too

Keith- good and about what you said earlier I'm sorry for trying to push you to do something that you don't want to do…I was being a selfish jerk and not even considering what you might be going through and I am sorry for that because you deserve so much more than that….I'll tell my parents first thing in the morning and we'll try to figure out something

Breanne- Shouldn't we have some type of plan or idea of what we want to do before we just spring all of this on them

Keith- what kind of plan

Breanne- I don't know some idea of what we want to do once this baby is born or before this baby is born

Keith- I don't I always assumed you would have the abortion but now that we agree that isn't the best option for you or this baby I think I know exactly what we must do

Breanne- What?

Keith- (He gets down on one knee) I don't have a ring and I can't promise you much but Breanne Ray Carter will you marry me?

Breanne stands there in joy because she got everything she ever wanted.

Summer and Jeremy are laughing and playing around in her living room roasting marshmallows.

Summer- this was a really good idea

Jeremy- yeah it was

Summer- did you and your dad use to do this

Jeremy- What have fun together? No not really my dad has never really been big on the idea of family

Summer- That's surprises me because he seemed to be in love with Brooke, sorry am I over stepping?

Jeremy- No I want to talk to you about this kind of stuff…I want to be able to tell you everything…. My dad is an ass and will always be an ass. There is no way to save him because he is too far gone. When my mom left us he turned to his work more than ever and pushed me to be this great basketball player but even when I was the best I was never good enough for him and I probably never will be

Summer- To let you in on little secret that I'm not telling anyone but you….You are good enough and you will always be good enough and like you said your dad is an ass….besides you don't need him anyways because now you've got me and I've got you and together we can do anything…

Jeremy- You think so?

Summer- Yeah….

Jeremy- Me too… (He gives her a big kiss and they roll around in the floor kissing and playing around again)

Eligh and Isabella are in his room with a flashlight.

Eligh- So do you think anyone will find us up here?

Isabella- I hope not I've been wanting to kiss you all night. (They lean in and as they are about to kiss Deb walks in)

Deb- Oh God I'm so sorry….I was wondering if you had enough room for Charlie to sleep in here with you but if Isabella is going to be in here

Brooke- What no Isabella is going to be in the room with Millie and Savannah on the floor….

Isabella- Yeah I was just coming in to say good night

Brooke- yeah yeah….I wasn't born yesterday sister go to Millie's room and you mister stay here

Deb- yeah (She points) you two can't be together at night what were you thinking

Charlie runs in the room.

Charlie- I get to sweep wif you Ei

Eligh- that's great buddy (Fakes enthusiasm)

Chase is leaving Jenny a message.

Chase- Hey Jen I was just checking in again to make sure you didn't get blown away by the storm…Call me when you can bye…

Jamie- You still going after my ex girlfriend

Chase- we're dating but that is none of your business

Jamie- Just so you know Jenny wants to be wild she always did even when we were dating so you better watch out or else she'll be cheating on you and you'll be lucky like I was and walk in on it

Chase- Just so you know buddy Jenny and you were over when we slept together

Jamie- But you and lily weren't

Chase- What does it matter? Lily moved on really fast after we broke up.

Jamie- Thank God because Spencer is actually a good guy I don't know what the hell she was thinking when she dated you

Chase- The sex was good but you wouldn't know anything about that because your still a virgin waiting for the perfect angel to deflower you…

Jamie has had enough and finally punches him in the face and slinging him against the wall making pictures break and candles fall over causing a small fire. The guys don't seem to notice and continue to throw punches at each other until Brooke, Deb, and Nathan come to stop it.

Brooke- Oh my God

Deb- I'll get some water

Nathan- Hey stop it now…Get up…James Lucas Scott what the hell were you thinking…. (Brooke is able to get the fire out because it wasn't that big)

Jamie- I don't know

Nathan- I don't know isn't a good enough answer….you're grounded

Jamie- what come on that is bogus

Nathan- (firmly and angrily) go to your room (Chase kind of smiles)

Brooke- I wouldn't be smiling bucko your grounded too and you're going to be paying the cost of the damages

Chase- But I don't have a job

Brooke- I've been needing an errand boy…look at this I found one right under my nose…Go to the spare bedroom and hand me your cell phone

Chase- mom

Brooke- Chase now…. (He hands it over) (He goes upstairs) (She looks at Nathan) I'm sorry

Nathan- It's ok….I'm gonna have a long talk with Jamie about his actions….

Brooke- this is a great predicament don't you think

Nathan- What are you talking about?

Brooke- We have two sons that hate each other two kids that are "Falling in love with each other" and a baby on the way….what are we going to do?

Nathan- I think I need to show you something in my bedroom.

She looks at him funny and then follows him to his bedroom. When they close the door Nathan swings her around and kisses her.

Brooke- What was that for?

Nathan- I've been wanting to do that all night….

Brooke- I've been wanting you to do that all night….

Nathan- I don't know what this is Brooke but it all feels right

Brooke- Yeah it really does for the first time everything feels like it is falling into place.

They both smile and kiss again.

Lily is running out in the rain and Spencer finally catches up to her.

Spencer- What are you thinking? You are going to catch pneumonia out here

Lily- I think I will be fine

Spencer- I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it.

Lily- I don't know why it is so damn important for you to know. And by the way you should know me well enough to know that I don't have a damn disease….I can promise you that one…

Spencer- I believe you I'm sorry. I was being a jerk a stupid jerk and I am so sorry….I care about you

Lily- If you cared about me you wouldn't have asked me such a stupid question like that Spencer….(She is screaming now) I've had sex ok I've had sex with a lot of guys….some at parties when I was really drunk and I can't remember there names ok….but none of those guys mean anything to me…You are the only guy in this world that I would wait for until I was old and gray Spencer…I don't have to have sex to be falling in love with you….

Spencer- You love me?

Lily- Yes Spencer…I'm falling in love with you….I have feelings for you that I never knew existed and I don't have to sleep with you to know that you are the guy for me….All of those other guys mean nothing…It is you I love…It is you I want to be with no one else

Spencer- I love you too Lily and I'm sorry I'm sorry for being so stupid…I've told you before I'm not good with the relationship stuff because I've never had one but I'm glad that I have you because you make every single day for me brighter and happier and I would do anything for you…Even stand out in the rain to declare my undying love for you….

Lily leans in and kisses him in the rain.

Lily- Say you will never leave me Spencer

Spencer- As long as there is breath in my body Lily we always be together….

They continue to kiss in the rain and then he picks her up and carries her back to his house.

Lucas has put there dishes away and walks into the living room to find Peyton looking at the books on the wall.

Lucas- what are you doing?

Peyton turns around and has an Unkindness of Ravens in her hands.

Peyton- Out of all the books you've written this has to be my favorite. I keep it in a drawer next to the night stand and I pull it out when I find myself needing to read about an epic love story. This book is my favorite because it is about our love. The love that I never thought would end even after everything we had been through, but it did end. So I find myself needing to escape reality and find that couple once again because an Unkindness of Ravens tells it all Luke….It was one of the best things you ever did for me because every time I read it I feel like I'm reading a thousand love letters that you have written to me…

Lucas- Can I make a confession? I read it to because it is the part of my life I wish I could get back. Hell I haven't been able to write since we divorced…nothing not a damn thing…I have no words to describe how I feel when I'm not with you….You know my mom once told me if it is meant to be in the end it will be….I keep holding on to that hope that we are still meant to be together because if I let go of it I'm afraid that I would let go of everything we once were and I can't do that at least not yet…

Peyton looks away trying to hold back her tears. She finally turns towards him and walks a little closer. Her tears are falling down her face, but she finally realizes that she has to tell him.

Peyton- I was going through memory lane the other day reading the letter you wrote to me and remembering our wedding day and how much I loved you and how much I needed you and I came here to tell you that I loved you and I couldn't live without you (She has tears in her eyes) but Lindsay was here and you were hugging her and I walked away like I always do but the truth is Luke I can't walk away from you anymore…I can't deny this connection we have and its not just because we have three kids together but because…because (She finally admits it)….I love you and I need you more now than I ever did before…(Before she can finish he leans in and kisses her with more passion than I either body had ever felt before. The Lucas and Peyton from the novel were back and if they had it their way their love could conquer anything)

**AN: Alright so there it is finally Peyton admits the truth. I hope you guys who have wanted this are happy. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	58. Ep10Ch4 Baby it will always be you

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I love yall and you guys really do make my day by reviewing. And I love writing this story and having so many people like it. Thanks so much you all really are great. **

**Episode 10 Ch. 4- Baby it will always be you **

Lily and Spencer are still kissing in the rain outside of his house.

Spencer- We are both going to be sick next week

Lily- I don't want to go inside yet Spencer. I want to cherish this moment forever because it is the best moment of my life….kissing you in the rain…it is what movies are made of

Spencer- maybe we should be in a movie

Lily- I'll do anything with you. (They continue to kiss and then pulls him out further in the rain)

Spencer- what are you doing crazy girl?

Lily- I'm having fun and enjoying life. I've learned that in an instant it can all be gone and I don't want to miss a thing.

Lily takes his hand and she spends him around in the rain. They are dancing and playing and they finally fall on the wet muddy ground kissing.

Spencer- you are right this is the best moment of my life…. (They continue to kiss and roll in the mud) but you are a crazy girl Lily Scott but you are my crazy girl….

Summer and Jeremy are cuddled in each others arms.

Jeremy- Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to kiss in the rain?

Summer- Like in the movies

Jeremy- The rain is not that bad now we could ya know try it.

Summer- What? Jeremy….(She looks into his eyes) let's do it… (She takes his hand and they go outside. Summer let's the rain fall on her hair and then takes Jeremy in her arms and kisses him.)

Summer- this was just like the movies

Jeremy- It was better because you were the leading lady

They both smile and continue to kiss.

Elizabeth is sitting on the couch in the dark. She hears a knock at the door and gets kind of scared. She opens it up to see a very wet Tyler.

Elizabeth- What are you doing here?

Tyler- I wanted to see you tonight and you said your mom wasn't around I figured I had my chance

Elizabeth- You are crazy Tyler Ball

Tyler- About you

Elizabeth- did I ever tell you that you are cheesy too….too cheesy for words…

Tyler- good I hate talking (He leans in and kisses her then proceeds to pick her up and carry her over to the couch. They continue to make out and she takes his wet clothes off and you all know where this is leading…They have sex again for the second time.)

Brooke and Nathan are lying on his bed fully clothed but making out like they were teenagers again. They pull away when they hear the door open.

Millie- daddy, daddy the thunder scares me way too bad…. (He sits up)

Nathan- I'm sorry you are scared baby

Brooke- why don't you come hop in bed with us Millie

Millie- I was hoping you would say that (She runs and gets in bed with her daddy and Brooke right in the middle) thanks Aunt Brooke for being so nice

Brooke smiles at Nathan who hears the door open again.

Savannah- (She is crying) Miwlie ran away

Brooke- no sweetheart

Millie- I'm right here silly

Savannah- I don't want to sweep alone

Nathan- come on this is a pretty big bed…(He smiles and she jumps in the bed with the help of Brooke)

Savannah- thanks Uncle Natey I always sleep with mommy when it rains

The door opens again and Eligh comes in holding Charlie.

Eligh- He can't sleep and I can't listen to him scream

Brooke gets out of bed and goes over to Charlie. She takes him from Eligh.

Brooke- What's wrong big man?

Charlie- I'm scared of monsters (he says everything with a lisp kind of) mommy use to protect me from em but now daddy does and I want my daddy

Brooke- I know I'm not your mommy or your daddy but I would love it if you could cuddle up with me big man…(she whispers) I get scared too and I need someone to keep me safe…(normal voice) You think you could do that?

Charlie- ya I can do that…. (She smiles and takes him to the crowded bed)

Eligh goes to leave and Nathan stops him.

Nathan- You can sleep in here tonight Eligh?

Eligh- Why would I do that?

Nathan- Because I was a teenage boy once and you are just like me…(he throws a pillow on the floor) your sleeping in here….

Eligh- (Sighs and walks over to the pillow and now the blanket) thanks for this

Brooke- It is only because you are a hormonal fifteen year old and I have a fourteen year old daughter call it a favor…I was a teenage girl once too.

Just as Brooke speaks the words Isabella comes in.

Isabella- I got scared when I could find anyone…Can I sleep in here tonight… (Eligh points to the floor)

Nathan- You can sleep in the bed

Eligh- She gets the bed and I get the floor

Millie- Your stinky big boy we don't like stinky big boys

Isabella- yeah (she smiles and winks at her and Nathan rolls his eyes) (Isabella hops in the bed)

Hunter is next to arrive.

Hunter- I couldn't sleep

Eligh- join the club

Brooke- you can take the foot of the bed

Hunter- thanks Aunt Brooke I'm glad you are around….

Eligh- yeah me too

Millie- me too too

Nathan- yeah (he smiles) me too too too (Brooke laughs and then)

Jamie and Chase come in at about the same time arguing of course.

Jamie- move

Chase- I was here first

Brooke- boys stop fighting what are the two of you doing here

Chase- I was hoping to apologize and get my phone back I didn't know the rest of the house was here.

Jamie- I was hoping to apologize and beg you to un ground me

Nathan- Yeah not gonna happen….

Brooke- But you guys are welcome to join the party….

Jamie- Sure why not

Chase- I don't want to be the only one not in here….

Chase gets on one side of the bed on the floor and Jamie takes the other side with Eligh. Brooke throws them some pillows and blankets.

The scene is quiet beautiful because although Brooke and Nathan were not married they had brought their very different families together and no matter how they tried they were one big happy family with the exception of Chase and Jamie. Sure there is going to be problems along the way but they can handle it after all they are Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott…..need I say more.

Michelle and Andy were still talking and enjoying yet another glass of hot chocolate.

Andy- I hope that we can be friends you know after the rain storm

Michelle- I'm sure that can be arranged…actually I know for a fact I hope that too….

Andy- Good…It is fun getting to know the Aunt of my daughter's best friend…

Michelle- I have to tell something and I don't know why I feel I need to tell you but I'm Spencer's mom

Andy- What no way his mom died

Michelle- No I'm right here….my sister died his Aunt….

Andy- Spencer doesn't know does he

Michelle- No….but like I promised your daughters he will soon…I am just waiting for the right time

Andy- You should tell him as soon as possible he deserves to know

Michelle- you think I'm a horrible person

Andy- No I think you are an awesome person…I have no idea who you use to be but that is none of my business…..you did what you had to do and I don't hold that against you….A mother always does what is best for her family…I have a feeling that is what you did

Michelle- you are a good man Andy Hardgrave

Andy- I learned how to be from a good woman

Michelle didn't exactly know what she was feeling for the man standing in front of her but she knew she was feeling something and the same goes for Andy. He hadn't felt that way since the first time he saw Karen, but in his heart he kind of hoped it was nothing.

Lucas and Peyton were still kissing holding on to the moment and hoped to never let it go. Finally Lucas pulls away.

Lucas- What about Jake? (Why did he ask that question was the only thing that ran through his mind. He wanted her so bad but he wanted to make sure she wanted him in that way too)

Peyton- (She sighs and turns away from Luke) I do care about Jake Luke (She turns back to face him) but I can't lie to myself anymore. I am and will always be in love with you. (She touches his face) I want you and I need you

Lucas- I need you too Peyton….I have needed you for almost four years….

They both have tears in their eyes but Peyton has the most. She has wanted him for so long and now although she was cheating on Jake none of that mattered to her. The only thing that mattered was Luke and their love.

She leaned in and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow.

Lucas- I love you so much Peyton

Peyton- I don't want to lose this again Luke….I can't lose you again…

They kiss even more passionately.

Lucas- We have always belonged together

Peyton- I've known that we were meant to be together the moment you fixed my car because that day you fixed my heart too Luke….You fixed me…you always fix me…

They kiss and she begins unbuttoning his shirt.

The Song She Will Be Loved Begins to play as they both have flashbacks of their love throughout the years.

Beauty Queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

_It is kind of montage of the love of Peyton and Lucas through all the seasons. _

_Lucas- that's me inside your head _

_Peyton- what _

_Lucas- NOFX_

_Lucas- No offense but you are the least cheery person I know…_

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many time but somehow _

_I want more _

Lucas and Peyton are kissing in his living room he now has his shirt off and then he starts to take her shirt off

Lucas- Are you sure this is what you want?

Peyton- I have always wanted to have this with you again. I'm not going to change my mind.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

_At the river court after the first basketball match. _

_Lucas- I'll be seeing you _

_Lucas- Your art matters it is what got me here_

_Peyton and Lucas kissing at the basketball party. _

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_Lucas- I have wanted this for so long…I want to have everything with you… (he touches her heart) _

_Lucas and Peyton kissing in the hotel room the first time. _

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want_

Lucas and Peyton are now on the floor surrounded by the candles. He is on his knees kissing her stomach and she is standing up. She finally falls to the floor on her knees kissing him. He starts taking his pants off and then slowly places her on the blankets they have place on the floor in front of the fire. He kisses her neck and then her stomach again touching her face softly.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_Lucas saves her from the shooting and then from Derek. _

_Peyton- I love you Lucas_

_Lucas- It's you Peyton_

_Peyton- What _

_Lucas- It's you you're the one that I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true_

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_Lucas- I came back for you because I had to tell you that I loved you(They kiss) _

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_Them at the party in season four kissing when she tells him that she is glad that they waited and then them having sex for the first time in the hotel room. _

Lucas and Peyton are now rapped in blankets and he is still on top of her making love to her like they use to but only better because it had been so long. He finally had her back and she finally was honest with herself. She never wanted any of this to end.

Peyton- If this is a dream Lucas don't wake me

Lucas- I promise you this is no dream….this is real we finally have each other….

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

_Then there are random shots of them talking and kissing and then of their wedding and his proposal. _

Peyton and Lucas are finally together in more ways than one.

Lucas- TLA

Peyton- What?

Lucas- True Love Always (She kisses him again)

**AN: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was the best chapter yet. I hope you guys liked it too. Lucas and Peyton finally got together. I have had this planned since I started writing the fic. I'm so happy I finally got to this point of my story and I hope I can keep pleasing you guys. **


	59. Ep10Ch5 Too Good To Be True

**Episode 10 Ch. 5- Too Good Too Be True **

Peyton has her head on Lucas' chest and she looks to be far away. He is stroking her long blonde hair and holding her hand.

Lucas- What are you thinking about?

Peyton- How happy I am but I keep thinking that it is too good to be true

Lucas- I'm not going to lose you this time Peyton.

Peyton- I have to tell Jake….God Luke how am I going to tell him.

Lucas- are you regretting what we did

Peyton- no I would never regret what we did….I love you but I do care about Jake and now I have to hurt him and I don't want to do that but I do want to be with you.

Lucas- I want to be with you to Peyton…I feel like we deserve this, and I also think Jake knew with time that you would be back in my arms…

Peyton- It still doesn't make this any easier

Lucas- If it helps I promise to give you as much time as you need to tell him. I understand if it takes you a couple of days. I'm not going to rush you.

Peyton- Thank you….You know the kids are going to be thrilled

Lucas- Savannah especially

Peyton- I know it will be the first time we have been together since she has been born.

Lucas- You know this time I come with two extra people right?

Peyton- Yes Luke I know that and I love your sister and I'm going to grow to love Charlie because you love him and I love you

Lucas kisses her forehead.

Lucas- This is one of the happiness days of my life. Hell what am I saying any day I am with you is a happy day

Peyton- I'm happy too just like this in your arms….(he holds her closely and she takes it all in)

Breanne and Keith are finally driving home.

Breanne- Do you think your parents are going to be pissed because you didn't come home?

Keith- I'm hoping they don't notice but I'm thinking that when I tell them we're getting married and your pregnant I doubt they'll even care about this.

Breanne- Your probably right but the truth is I wish my mom and dad cared about me like your parents care about you…they really do love you….

Keith- Yeah I know they are pretty incredible…they were even better when they were together…

Breanne- We will be good together Keith maybe even as good as they once were

Keith- yeah maybe

Breanne- I'll fax my mom the papers that she needs to sign so we can go ahead and get married

Keith- Yeah I want to do it as soon possible

Breanne- yeah before I start showing

Keith- yeah….We will be ok though I promise

Breanne- I know as long as I have you I'll be fine I always am. (She lays it on thick and he is stupid enough to believe it) (She scoots over and lays her head on his shoulder)

Elizabeth and Tyler are finished and he is getting dressed.

Elizabeth- you should probably get going

Tyler- Are you trying to get rid of me?

Elizabeth- No I don't want you to go but my mom could come in at any minute and both of us would be in so much trouble besides your parents are probably worried about you

Tyler- I doubt it but I'll leave anyways….I love you (She kisses him)

Elizabeth- I love you too…. (He leaves and she smiles…he really does make her happy and she hoped that he was not longer using)

Brooke, Nathan, and their two families were sleeping all together in one room as Deb watched them sleep. She smiles from ear to ear and then closed the door. She looked up to the sky and said….

Deb- Haley you did this….You saw that they both needed to be happy and you put them together….I worked and Brooke will be a good mother to your kids …(Deb feels like Haley led them to each other in some way)

Lily is now in Spencer's shirt and shorts.

Lily- Your shorts are so big I think they are going to fall off. (She goes over to his photographs while he is still in the bathroom and looks around) (he comes out) Spencer these are amazing…Have you shown these to anyone?

Spencer- yeah that's my profile I sent them a few places but never really any responses

Lily- they are incredible…you are a fantastic artist

Spencer- and you are a fantastic girlfriend…and you look pretty damn hot in my clothes…(She kisses him)

Lily- you are such a suck up Spencer Roberts but I love you for it….(He smiles when she says that it makes him so happy)

Spencer- I've got someone you need to meet

Lily- What? It's like midnight

Spencer- I don't care this person never sleeps….Come on…(he takes her hand and leads her away)

The scene changes to the two of them in a cemetery.

Lily- Are you going to kill me and then bury me here?

Spencer- (In a kidding voice) Yeah that's been my plan from the beginning…pretend to like you and then kill you….I've been waiting for this moment the first time we kissed….No…Here

Lily- what is this (They are standing in front of a headstone that reads Catherine Louise Spencer Roberts Loving wife, daughter, sister, and mother) Wow…this is your mom

Spencer- Yeah and I know if she could have met you she would have loved you

Lily- You think so?

Spencer- I know so

Lily- but why bring me here now

Spencer- I want to share everything with you Lily and my mom is a really big part of my life and I would do anything to get my mother back (Lily looks a little guilty because she knows the truth but can't tell him and doesn't know if she wants too) She was amazing and I couldn't have imagined having anyone else in the world as a mother…She was the best and no one could do a better job than her

Lily- but you like living with your Aunt Michelle right?

Spencer- Yeah but she's not my mom and quiet frankly I think that is probably a good thing…she's not as loving as my mom was…you know how I feel right?

Lily- Yeah…I understand…(Doesn't really know what to do or say) I'm glad you brought me here to meet your mom it means the world to me

(They lock hands and look at the headstone together)

Michelle- The weather is better I should probably head out.

Andy- Here is your money back you never even got your meal

Michelle- Keep it I got a whole lot more from being here with you tonight…I hope I see you soon…(She smiles as she walks out of the door)

Andy- Hopefully

Jenny and Rob are still together.

Rob- the rain has stopped I guess I should go

Jenny- no…don't go…stay the night here with me…

Rob- if that is really what you want

Jenny- How could you think otherwise?

Rob- Your right I don't know what I was thinking.

Jake has part of his fire fighter uniform on digging through some of the damage of a two story house. He is looking to see if there are any other survivors. The house had a leak and the rain broke through the roof causing a lot of damage and injuries…He was looking for anyone else he could find…. One guy told him to watch out because they thought the house was going to completely collapse. Jake said he wasn't finished looking and he felt like someone else was in the house. Jake walks up the very damaged stairs knowing he shouldn't and that is when he found a little puppy lying in the corner. He smiles and says he knew there had to be another survivor. The little puppy is soaking wet. Jake begins to walk down the stairs and they begin to shake. He starts walking slower but before he can do anything he falls through the stairs landing on his back. He tries to move but he is in too much pain. Someone screams hold on Jake we're coming and then the house completely collapses on Jake.

Peyton and Lucas are lying happily in bed because they finally have each other and they think it is forever.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	60. Ep10Ch6 When it rains it pours

**Episode 10 Ch. 6- When the Rain Pours **

Peyton and Lucas are sleeping. Peyton has her head still on his chest. Lucas's phone rings. Peyton moves and Lucas leans over to answer the phone.

Lucas- Hello

Brook- Lucas I know that it is late but I can't get Peyton is there any chance that she is with you

Lucas- Brooke um…yeah she's here…what's wrong?

Brooke- I just really need to talk to Peyton

Lucas- ok…here she is…(he hands the phone to Peyton)

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- What have you done with your phone? Elizabeth has been trying to call you for the past hour.

Peyton- It must have died…What's wrong with Elizabeth? (Lucas' heart skipped a beat)

Brooke- oh no nothing is wrong with Elizabeth but Jake was in accident Peyton…You need to get to the hospital as soon as possible its really bad…he is in the ICU….

Peyton- oh my God…yeah I'm on my way…

Lucas- What's wrong with Liz?

Peyton- nothing (She has tears in her eyes) It was Jake…(She gets up to get dressed) I've got to get to the hospital…its real bad Lucas…(He holds her closely)

Lucas- Let me take you

Peyton- Everyone will know what we did tonight

Lucas- they are going to know soon enough

Peyton- Luke, Jake could be dying this changes everything….Where the hell is my shirt…(He finds it and hands it to her)

Lucas- I don't care what you say I'm going with you….

Peyton- Fine but as far as anyone is concerned nothing happened between us tonight….(He looks disappointed as she rushes to get dressed)

Brooke is walking down the stairs and Nathan catches up with her.

Nathan- are you ok?

Brooke- Peyton is really going to need me especially if something happens to him

Nathan- did you say she was with Lucas?

Brooke- Yeah….I don't know what to think about that

Nathan- then don't…Mom is here with the little kids I'm gonna go with you

Brooke- Nathan

Nathan- Brooke stop trying to be so damn strong let me be there for you

Brooke- Ok…(She takes his hand and they walk out of the door)

Peyton and Lucas arrive at the hospital together and see a very worried Elizabeth.

Elizabeth- Mom oh my God….(she runs to them)

Peyton- Baby I'm so sorry my phone died….How's Jake?

Elizabeth- I don't know they won't tell me anything….

Peyton- I'm gonna go get some information…(Peyton walks off)

Elizabeth- were the two of you together tonight

Lucas- Your mom stopped by to get Savannah and she wasn't there and then the rain got so bad that she had to stay

Elizabeth- oh ok…I'm so scared

Lucas- (he hugs her) it will be ok…. I promise everything is going to be ok.

Elizabeth- I don't know what mom is going to do if anything happens to him…You know her old saying People Always Leave…I really hope he is ok…he has to be ok…. (Lucas holds his daughter)

Peyton is looking around for help and she runs into one of Jake's friends from his firefighting team.

Peyton- Mike what the hell happened?

Mike- We were doing damage control Peyton…Jake was trying to save everything like he always does…I'm so sorry Peyton the damn house just fell on top of him before we could get him out of there….I have faith that he is going to be ok…

Peyton- I told him not to go out tonight….He should have listened to me and you better hope he is ok..(She saw a Doctor) Excuse me can you tell me anything about Jake Jagelski?

Doctor- Um he's not my patient

Peyton- (angry) I don't care I need to know if he is ok…Could you please find someone that can help me before I go ballistic….

Doctor- yes ma'am someone will be right with you….

Jenny and Rob are asleep when her phone rings.

Jenny- hello…Oh my God…Yeah I'm on my way…

Rob- What?

Jenny- My dad was in an accident…I've got to go

Rob- I'm going with you

Jenny- How are we going to explain that?

Rob- I don't care how we explain it but I'm going to make sure your dad is ok.

Jenny- fine….let's just hope everyone is too tired to care….

Dr. Ross- Hi I'm Dr. Ross….I'm in charge of Jake Jagelski's case….

Peyton- How is he?

Dr. Ross- I'm afraid Mr. Jagelski is going to have a long way to go…We had to do surgery on him and he is recovering in ICU

Peyton- but he is going to live?

Dr. Ross- Yes I think that with time he will be fine, but there is something you should know

Peyton- yes

Dr. Ross- There is a possibility that he will never walk again…(Peyton looks shocked)

Brooke and Nathan walk in.

Brooke- Where's Peyton

Lucas- With the Doctor

Brooke- Did you guys have fun tonight?

Lucas- What are you talking about

Brooke- (She points at a shirt) You missed a button….

Brooke walks away to find Peyton and Nathan just smiles at his brother. Lucas fixes his shirt.

Andy finally arrives home and is kind of upset when he finds his daughter and her boyfriend asleep on the couch together.

Andy- (clears his throat and Summer and Jeremy wake up) What's going on here?

Summer- Dad your home I was worried about you.

Andy- yeah I can see that

Jeremy- This isn't what it looks like Mr. Hardgrave

Andy- I sure hope it is

Summer- What?

Andy- It is obvious you are both dressed and you just fell asleep on the couch….I trust you Summer…

Summer- thanks dad

Jeremy- then it was definitely what it looks like…

Andy- listen it is late Jeremy why don't you just crash in the spare room

Jeremy- thank you sir….

Andy- no problem…I'm going to go catch some shut eye if you guys don't mind

Summer- good night daddy… (Andy walks upstairs to go to bed and summer looks at Jeremy) You are too cute

Jeremy- Yeah well I try…Come on let's go catch some shut eye too

Summer- I think that is a good idea…. (they hold hands walking upstairs to their rooms)

Michelle arrives home to find the house is very muddy and no one is home. She looks a little worried and calls out to Spencer but can't find him. She walks back downstairs to see him and Lily coming in the door.

Michelle- Where have you been young man?

Spencer (confused) We went out to see my mom

Lily- We went to the cemetery

Michelle- In this weather?

Spencer- Yeah no big deal

Michelle- I was worried about you and why is Lily in your clothes?

Lily- We decided to act like kids again and play in the mud

Michelle- I can see that

Spencer- What's your problem? We didn't do anything wrong

Michelle- I assumed that you would be home tonight. There are rules Spencer and for now on I expect you to follow them.

Spencer- ok I didn't ask you to come here and this is my house so I follow my own rules and if I want to go out with my girl friend there is not a damn thing you can do about it….(Spencer huffs off to his room)

Lily- I should probably go home

Michelle- that didn't go well did it

Lily- I guess you have to realize that he hasn't had a parent in a few years….he's not use to it….and I promise you that you can trust him he's a good guy…you should have no worries…(Lily grabs her stuff and leaves)

Peyton is standing alone outside of the hospital on the balcony. Brooke comes out.

Brooke- Hey

Peyton- (she is really upset) Hey

Brooke- This is away to end a stormy night right

Peyton- yeah

Brooke- What happened tonight Peyton?

Peyton- nothing

Brooke- Peyton I know you…What happened?

Peyton- I…I um…(The nurse)

Nurse- Mrs. Jagelski you can see your husband no

Peyton- thanks…

Brooke- Do you guys get married

Peyton- I guess they just assumed…I better go see him.

Brooke- What are you going to tell him Peyton?

Peyton- the truth…(sighs) the truth…

Peyton walks past her and Brooke isn't convinced she will tell him the truth.

Lily goes home and finds the blankets where Peyton and Lucas were and realizes that something happened. She sees the empty wine glasses and she knows something happened. She decides to pick up everything and pretend like she never saw it.

Peyton enters Jake's room. He has bandages everywhere and monitors are beeping like crazy. She sees that he is asleep and goes to leave. She didn't want to bother him but she really didn't want to tell him that she was going to be with Lucas instead of him.

Jake- (softly…he can't talk well) don't go…(Peyton startled turns around)

Peyton- Jake…

Jake- I'm glad you're here I've been hoping that they would let you in

Peyton- yeah…Jake what were you thinking?

Jake- I wanted to save the world

Peyton- good try…Jake there is something I need to tell you

Jake- let me say something first

Peyton- ok…(unsure of what he might say)

Jake- When that house collapsed on me all I could think about was you…and Jenny….I had to get back so I could marry you Peyton and be the best husband I know I can be….I love you and I can't wait to be with you….and the doctors told me that I may never walk again but as long as have you because I'm going to need you so much now I'll be fine…. (He takes her hand and she is crying) What did you want to say?

Peyton- (She thinks for minute with tears in her eyes) I'm glad you are ok…(She kisses his forehead) Everything is going to be ok….(She almost can't control her tears)

Jenny and Rob come into the hospital.

Jenny- Lucas…How's my dad

Lucas- I don't know Peyton hasn't told me anything

Brooke- Jenny here I'll take you back to the ICU….

Jenny- ok

Rob- I'll stay here…

Lucas- Who are you?

Rob- Jake's best friend….who are you?

Lucas- not Jake's best friend…(Lucas walks away)

The scene changes to Lucas finding Peyton.

Lucas- we need to talk

Peyton- Yeah I know…(they walk into a room that has no one in it)

Lucas- this should be safe…How's Jake?

Peyton- Um he is gonna live…but he can't walk and may never walk again

Lucas- He'll walk again (He puts his hand on her arm) Did you tell him?

Peyton- No…I didn't tell him about us.

Lucas- Peyton you have to tell him

Peyton- I'm not gonna tell him Lucas.

Lucas- Excuse me we just slept together you have to tell him….Don't you want to be with me forever

Peyton- (She is crying) Of course I want to be with you forever Lucas but Jake needs me now…He said he survived because of me…Luke I can't leave him now…I'm sorry….but you have to let me go…if you love me you will let me go…

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- Lucas please do this for me….sometimes when you love someone the best thing you can do is let them go and that's what I need you to do right now…I need you let go

Lucas leans in and kisses her passionately.

Lucas- I love you more than anything Peyton and that's why I'll let you go…We'll just say tonight was our final goodbye…but I can't see you anymore Peyton

Peyton- What? We have kids together

Lucas- I'll send Lily to get Savannah and if we need to talk we can do it over email but it hurts too damn much to see you and if I'm going to do this I'm gonna have to let you completely….

Peyton- You know this isn't what I want but it is the only thing I can do that makes sense…

Lucas- Goodbye Peyton….(he lets go of her hands and walks away) (Peyton was crying emotionally and sat down on the bed behind her and let her tears fall. Lucas walked outside and crashed to the floor. He had tears in his eyes because he knew that he and Peyton were over. He would do anything for her that is why he had to let her go. Damn timing Lucas and Peyton were never good with timing but you know what they say People who are meant to be together will be together in the end)

**AN: Ok so I know that you guys are probably really mad at me right now and that when I had Lucas and Peyton together I got the most reviews I had ever gotten, but I wanted you to know that I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't my plan from the beginning. I am a huge Leyton fan and I would not write a story that wasn't about them so you can hold on to hope because there is some. I have everything how I want it to go and if they ended up together so soon then my plans would change and I might lose concentration….Please Review even if your mad at me I love to hear what you guys are thinking. **


	61. Ep11Ch1 Today Life is Hell

Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter doesn't have too much drama in it. I hope you enjoy.

**Episode 11 Ch.1- Today Life Is Hell **

Peyton was in her office with a almost empty bottle of wine. After she left the hospital she couldn't bring herself to go home. She never drank in front of her kids but after the night she had she felt like all she wanted to do was drink. She had cried for hours until she felt like she didn't have any more tears left. She heard her door creaking open she had been meaning to fix that for the past couple of months.

Nathan- Wow you look like hell

Peyton- Wow you're an ass but I'm sure I feel worse than I look

Nathan- I doubt it you are looking pretty bad

Peyton- If you are just here to insult me you can leave

Nathan- I'm here to hopefully help you

Peyton- I don't need help Nathan I'm fine. You should go because you are not doing a very good job

Nathan- Not gonna happen

Peyton- Why are you so damn stubborn?

Nathan- Why are you? You love him so be with him

Peyton- Nathan this is none of your business. You know but you were right I need to get myself together so I can go to the hospital and see my fiancé who happens to be in the ICU. The man that i am marrying was in an accident I'm gonna go show him how much i love him.

Nathan- Your really going to do this….your going to stay with him…If you loved him you wouldn't have ended up here drinking last night

Peyton- yes I'm gonna stay with him Nathan and I'm gonna like it…. I love Jake

Nathan- Yeah I guess you do… (They both just stare at each other.) I'm convinced

Lucas is in his bedroom still in the clothes from the night before. Brooke comes in.

Lucas- doesn't anyone knock

Brooke- Lily said that you had been up here for along time I was coming in to make sure you were alive

Lucas- I'm alive you can leave

Brooke- Not a chance in hell I want to know what's going on with you and Peyton

Lucas- We're over I'm letting her go

Brooke- is that what you want

Lucas- when has it ever mattered what I want…I don't want to have anything to do with Peyton

Brooke- that is going to be a little hard considering you have three kids together

Lucas- We're going to handle it Brooke ok that's all you have to know

Brooke- I'm your friend Lucas I want to be there for you….If you need me you know all of my numbers….

Lucas- Brooke (he calls to her before she gets out of the door) It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I would do anything for her…I would stand in front of a bus for her…She is and always will be the love of my life and I gave her up (he has tears in her eyes) and now I'm hurting and I don't know how to stop the pain…. (Brooke walks back to him and hugs him)

Brooke- it's going to be ok…you're going to get through this and I'm going to help you…I promise no worries….you did the right thing…(she holds him closely) you did the right thing

Keith is at Breanne's house.

Keith- Hey you look good.

Breanne- I asked my mom if I could marry you and she is faxing me the papers we can get married as soon as your parents agree to it…oh yeah and the good part is she is going to let me continue living here and she's going to put money in my account every week isn't that awesome…We're gonna be happy Keith…we really are…so when are you going to tell your parents

Keith- I can't tell them yet

Breanne- you have to Keith

Keith- my mom's fiancé is in the hospital I don't think it is the right time

Breanne- Keith…please do this for me…(He doesn't really say anything)

Jake is still in the ICU. He looks like he is in a lot of pain. Jenny comes in.

Jenny- Hey I wanted to see you during visiting hours

Jake- Hey princess

Jenny- How ya feeling

Jake- kind of like a house fell on top of me

Jenny- ha ha daddy…I love you

Jake- I love you too….

Jenny- I'm gonna help you through this you know that right

Jake- yeah honey I'm glad I have you and Peyton…with the two of you I can't go wrong…

Peyton- hey

Jake- there's my angel

Peyton- how ya feeling

Jake- better my blood pressure has gone up but I still can't feel my feet

Peyton- you will Jake…I know you will…Jenny did you tell your dad Rob was here

Jenny- no

Jake- great what is he doing here

Peyton- yeah Jen do you know why he is here

Jenny- I um I wanted to surprise dad but he got hurt

Jake- What

Jenny- well Rob is moving here before the wedding he doesn't want to miss anything he's gonna try to get a job aren't you excited

Jake- you bet I am…

Peyton just looks at Jenny because she knows something else is going on.

Lily stops by Spencer's house.

Michelle- oh hey Lily, Spencer is not here right now he went for run

Lily- that's ok I'm actually here to see you

Michelle- Why?

Lily- I don't think you should ever tell Spencer that you are his mother

Michelle- I don't understand I thought we both agreed that he needed to know

Lily- He loved his mom and I think that you should leave it at that

Michelle- but what I don't want too

Lily- the way I see it, it is your choice to make but you didn't even come to him after your sister died and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be apart of his life…so it looks like to me you always wanted to be his Aunt not his mom…

Keith- Hey mom

Peyton- Hey baby I'm at the hospital I shouldn't even have my phone on what's up

Keith- I need to talk to you as soon as possible….

Peyton- what's up

Keith- I just need to see you at the house

Peyton- ok I'll be there in a minute

Keith- alright thanks mom

Keith- Hey dad

Lucas- Keith I'm really busy right now

Keith- I need to talk to you

Lucas- what?

Keith- not on the phone at mom's

Lucas- I don't want to see your mom

Keith- she won't be here…it's just me…please

Lucas- ok I'm on my way….

Breanne is looking at all of the dresses in her closet when Jacey stops by.

Jacey- hey what are you doing?

Breanne- I'm getting ready for my wedding and I want you to be my maid of honor (Jacey looks shocked)

Brooke is at clothes over bros and Nathan comes in.

Nathan- hey

Brooke- Hey….I talked to Lucas

Nathan- I talked to Peyton

Brooke- He's hurting

Nathan- she's in denial

Brooke- what are we going to do?

Nathan- help them through it the best way we know how

Brooke- they belong together Nathan

Nathan- They just don't know that they do…

Brooke- Maybe we are the ones in denial because if they belonged together they wouldn't always be breaking up and hurting each other

Nathan- sometimes that it is the way love works

Brooke- I just hope they can get through it

Nathan- Damn storms they suck

Brooke- (she smiles) totally

Lucas- Hey son I got here as soon as I can….

Keith- um well

Peyton- Hey I'm here…Luke

Lucas- Keith Sawyer Scott what the hell

Keith- I know you and mom had some kind of big fight but I needed to talk to both of you about something

Lucas- so you set us up

Keith- I didn't set you up I really needed to talk to you

Peyton- could we just do this Keith what's going on?

Keith- um there is no easy way to say this

Peyton- oh my God nothing good comes from that line

Lucas- what happened Keith

Keith- I know you guys aren't going to be happy with me and I am sorry for what I've done

Peyton- Keith please tell us what's going on...I'm getting nervous

Keith- (He was so nervous but he finally said what he had to say) Breanne's pregnant….

Both Lucas and Peyton look shocked.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	62. Ep11Ch2 What? I didn't hear you right

I am so sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I went home for the weekend and my computer would not connect to the internet, but I do have all of this episode written, and I decided I will post a new chapter when I get a few reviews. So please review because this episode is completely done and i can't wait for you guys to read it.

**Episode 11 Ch. 2- What? I Didn't Hear You Right **

Peyton- What I didn't hear you right? There is no way in the world that you got Breanne pregnant (She is upset, mad, and scared)

Keith- she's pregnant but there's more

Lucas- there can't possibly be more

Peyton- Do you understand what this is going to do to your life Keith? A baby is a big deal

Keith- that's why we want to get married

Peyton- You are not getting married young man I will not allow it

Keith- it is not really your decision to make mom…I'm the one that got her pregnant its my life

Lucas- do not speak to her like that she is still your mother (Very angry)

Peyton- I can't let you get married Keith

Keith- we want to do this mom…We've already gotten her mom's signature I just need you guys to sign and we can do this as soon as possible

Lucas- have you thought through this at all?

Peyton- What are you going to do about money? You don't even have a job

Keith- well we'll live off of our allowances until I can get a job

Lucas- you won't get an allowance anymore…we'll cut you off

Peyton- What about school Keith? You are only a sophomore….You'll end up dropping out

Keith- Mom I know that this is hard for you to understand but ever since I was little you have taught me to take responsibility for my actions. I slept with Breanne and I got her pregnant ok and this involves both of us. We're gonna raise this child to the best of our ability and I just wish you guys could understand that I have to do this and if you won't let me marry her I'm still moving out and in with her…either way I'm sorry but you're going to lose me….

Peyton looks upset and has tears in her eyes

Peyton- I'll sign the paper(She gives up)

Keith and Lucas- You will

Peyton- Yeah I'm proud of you for taking responsibility and although that I'm disappointed and sad that this is happening I'm not gonna keep you from the thing you want to do it is your decision.

Lucas- I guess I'll sign too(surprised taht Peyton is willing to sign)

Keith- thank you guys…I'm sorry for being such a disappointment

Peyton- Keith you are not a disappointment to us we love you very much

Lucas- but you have to know son once you move out and marry Breanne we cut you off….

Keith- completely

Peyton- I'm sorry son but this is the way it has to be

Keith- I get it…

Lucas- so when is this wedding going to take place

Keith- we were hoping as soon is possible…so you think we could get a preacher or somebody out here to marry us tomorrow

Peyton- tomorrow

Keith- yeah short and sweet and just the family

Lucas- ok then it is a done deal

Keith- I should go tell Breanne

Lucas- yeah

Keith- thanks guys…(Keith walks out of the house and Peyton falls to the couch and starts to cry)

Lucas- I'm gonna go

Peyton- Luke are we doing the right thing?

Lucas- yeah (he walks out to leave)

Peyton- you don't have to be so cold towards me

Lucas- don't tell me how I should be Peyton….you don't have that right anymore

Peyton- I'm devastated that our son is getting married we should talk about this

Lucas- there is nothing to talk about he screwed up and now he is paying for it like everyone else on this damn planet has to do…we just deal with the mistakes we make and he is learning early I guess its good for him…I wonder if he'll end up like me….Alone and bitter…it is only a matter of time…the kid always turns into their parent it is a fact a life…I'm Dan

Peyton- you are not Dan

Lucas- I'm Dan I just haven't killed anyone yet I'm sure it is coming….Why am I talking to you? I've got to go…

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- bye Peyton….this is what you wanted remember not me…sometimes it sucks when we get our wish (She falls to the floor crying)

Spencer comes in from his run . Michelle is sitting at the counter.

Michelle- How was the run?

Spencer- it was good….

Michelle- (She is holding a letter) I found this in the trash. Why?

Spencer- You go through my trash now?

Michelle- I was just wondering what it was…Spencer this could change your life. Why was it in the trash?

Spencer- because I'm not going to do it

Michelle- Why wouldn't you do this? You love photography and if you ask me you are pretty damn good at it…This is a chance of a lifetime

Spencer- I waited for years for them to call me up and give me this chance but I never got a call and I needed it so bad because I had no one but Summer but now I have Lily and I'm not going to leave her…I promised I would never leave her and I'm not going to break my promise

Michelle- this is Paris Spencer

Spencer- But I'll be gone for six months or longer I can't do that

Michelle- You will get a full ride to any college you want to go to when you get back

Spencer- My mom started a college fund for me I don't need a full ride I'll be fine…excuse me I should shower (Michelle looks at the letter and back at the stairs. She is really worried about him not taking this chance of a lifetime)

Jacey- I can't believe you are going to marry him when you know good and well that the baby you are carrying is not Keith's.

Breanne- Listen it would be different if I would ever see that guy Ryan or whatever ever again but I won't….Keith and I love each other we'll get through this together…We'll be good together and you are going to be the best Aunt Jacey in the world…

Keith- Hey baby

Breanne- Hey

Keith- Oh hey Jace

Jacey-Hey Keith congrats on the wedding

Keith- speaking of the wedding it is tomorrow

Jacey- so soon

Breanne- Yeah we can't wait to be married right baby

Keith- right baby (Jacey looks disgusted)

Summer is working at the café when Lily comes in to see her.

Lily- Hey

Summer- Hey I heard about Jake how is he?

Lily- he's gonna be fine but Lucas

Summer- What about Lucas?

Lily- I don't know never mind….So you survived the storm

Summer- Yeah and I got closer to Jeremy

Lily- Really? (she smiles)

Summer- oh no ma'am not like that…but I found out something interesting about you

Lily- (excited) oh really what? (she looks at Summer's expression) Oh…Summer it meant nothing

Summer- I know that's what Jeremy said.

Lily- good because I barely remember it anyway

Summer- We never have to talk about it every again I just wanted to tell you that I knew and I'm ok with it

Lily- good…Summer I'm glad we're friends again

Summer- Well yeah we rock as friends we always did

Lily- totally…

They both smile and laugh. Andy is watching on smiling.

Peyton is sitting on her couch crying. Brooke comes in without even knocking.

Brooke- P. Scott oh my God what's wrong

Peyton- Everything….Brooke….Everything

Brooke- Come here (she holds her closely) What happened?

Peyton- Keith he's um he's getting um married tomorrow

Brooke- excuse me…Keith who

Peyton- Keith my son Keith Scott

Brooke- You can't let him get married. Why is he getting married?

Peyton- Breanne is pregnant.

Brooke- Oh wow…that's a lot to swallow….Why so soon?

Peyton- he seems to be ready to marry her…happy even

Brooke- but how do you feel

Peyton- I'm losing my baby boy…he was suppose to wait until he was thirty before he got married and now he's gone

Brooke- he's not gone Peyton and besides you and Luke can forbid him to get married

Peyton- damn it Brooke, he won't even look at me

Brooke- What happened last night?

Peyton- It doesn't matter what happened it shouldn't have happened

Brooke- Peyton if you still love him then you should be with him. What's so hard about that?

Peyton- Jake…I made a decision when I told Jake that I would marry him, and last night when he was lying in that hospital bed and he was telling me that he needed me I couldn't let him go…I have to be there for him and I will be.

Brooke- even if it breaks your heart

Peyton- Jake doesn't break my heart…I love him and we'll make this marriage work

Brooke doesn't know what to say. She seems to think that Peyton has her mind up.

Lucas went to the dealership to see Nathan.

Lucas- Hey

Nathan- Hey...

Lucas- Do you have a minute?

Nathan- Sure I have a few meetings I've got to get to but what's up?

Lucas- Um you up for a wedding tomorrow?

Nathan- Who's getting married

Lucas- My 15 year old son

Nathan- What?

Lucas- He got a girl pregnant so we're having ourselves a shotgun wedding

Nathan- Why so soon?

Lucas- Keith is ready to get over with. I don't think he understands what he is getting himself into.

Nathan- How did you get a preacher so quick?

Lucas- Peyton is going to call a justice of the piece to come to the house and get this mess over with…I need you there to keep me sane

Nathan- yeah I'll be there…I'm sorry about all of this but Haley and I worked out maybe they will

Lucas- My son is going to be responsible for a child Nathan…He can barely take care of himself and now he is going to have a family of his own…How in the hell did I let this happen? This is all my fault…If I would have been a better husband or father none of this would have ever happened

Nathan- Don't blame yourself Luke…He's a teenager and teenagers do stupid things and get into trouble

Lucas- This isn't something I can ground him for this is huge and I can't stop it I can't stop any of it… (Lucas falls into the chair and wipes a tear out of his eye. Nathan looks at his brother in awe.)

Ryan and Emily are at the café eating.

Ryan- I'm glad you finally decided to come out of hiding and have some food with me

Emily- I'm just glad your paying remember I don't have a job

Ryan- You are going to start working at that daycare soon you'll be making plenty of money and with me working at that bar we're fine…

Emily- yeah I guess so (Emily picks at her food and Ryan looks worried about her)

Ryan-I'm gonna go get the check so we can go

Emily- Are you that embarrassed to be seen with me

Ryan- No I'm just ready to go. (He gets up to get the check.)

Jacey walks into the café and she looks really upset. Ryan turns around from paying the check and they bump in to each other.

Ryan- Oh I'm sorry

Jacey- It's ok..(She looks at him and has a flash back to the night she was at the bar with Breanne) Oh My God…..It's you!

**An: Ok so I know I'm kind of rushing the wedding thing but I need to in order to move the story in the direction I need it to go. I hope you guys like it and I promise it is about to get interesting. **


	63. Ep11Ch3 Lost

**Episode 11 Ch. 3- Lost **

Jacey- It's you oh my God it's you it's you

Ryan- Excuse me are you ok?

Jacey- We really need to talk (Ryan looks more confused than ever)

Breanne and Keith are lying in her bed. They are holding hands.

Keith- we're getting married tomorrow

Breanne- I know…yesterday we were kids and tomorrow will be adults

Keith- Maybe our baby won't grow up as fast as we did

Breanne- hopefully not…We're gonna grow old together. Can you believe that?

Keith- yeah

Breanne- We will be ok Keith…I know we will be ok

Keith- We will (He kisses her cheek) and so will our baby

Breanne looks a little guilty but she knows she is doing the right thing for her and her baby.

Jacey and Ryan are outside the cafe.

Ryan- I don't get it what is your deal?

Jacey- I'm Jacey and although you don't know me I think it would be in your best interest to listen to me….your future could ride on it and so could my friend's….

Lily and Spencer are walking on the beach eating ice cream.

Lily- I'm sorry you don't like your Aunt Michelle

Spencer It's really ok you know…I do like having her around but she's trying to hard you know

Lily- Sometimes people do that when they care a lot about you and our trying to make up for lost time

Spencer- I know

Lily- So graduation is coming up in like a week are you getting nervous

Spencer- Principle Turner called me yesterday he had some news for me

Lily- What?

Spencer- I'm valedictorian

Lily- (Really excited) No way…Spence that is incredible I am so proud of you…Wow who would have thought!

Spencer- Who would have thought what?

Lily- That I would be dating the smartest guy in the senior class…You smart guys usually aren't my type

Spencer- Oh why is that

Lily- I don't know…I really wish that I would have given you a chance before now. You are about to go off to college and oh wait where are you going to college Spencer?

Spencer- I'm gonna go here

Lily- Really (Surprised that he isn't going to go further away)

Spencer- Yeah

Lily- So I don't have to worry about you being miles and miles away

Spencer- No of course not, I had always planned to go here but you made that an even easier decision

Lily- If you want to go somewhere else Spencer I'll be fine with it. I'll understand. I want the best for you. I always will

Spencer- I know. Going here is best for me I promise. (She smiles because she never thought in a million years she could feel so much for one person. The love she had for him was overwhelming and perfect.)

Jenny and Rob are also walking on the beach.

Rob- You never did tell me how your dad is doing?

Jenny- He's hanging in there. I think he is scared to death about not being able to walk.

Rob- I'm gonna be here every step of the way.

Jenny- I'm glad mainly because he has such a good friend like you.

Rob- I should probably go see him. We can go together

Jenny- I think that we should hold off on that. I don't want him to get suspicious and I think Peyton already is.

Rob- She's a smart woman.

Jenny- Yeah

Rob- Are you getting nervous?

Jenny- About what?

Rob- Your graduating in a week silly

Jenny- Right…I'm excited and a little nervous

Rob- You are going to go to college in town right?

Jenny- Actually I'm going to Duke

Rob- Oh well that's not too far

Jenny- No it's not

Rob- I'll come see you I promise (He kisses her cheek and Spencer and Lily walk up)

Lily- Oh

Jenny- Lily…Hi…How are you?

Lily- I was doing better until I saw you

Jenny- Lily

Lily- How could you? I see Chase didn't mean much to you considering your already hooking up with someone else.

Jenny- Lily…I'm so sorry

Lily- I don't care as far as I am concerned Jenny you don't exist…(She looks at Rob) good luck with your boyfriend stealing whore I'm sure she'll cheat on you soon enough you better watch her…(Lily and Spencer walk off)

Rob- You don't have to say anything Jenny

Jenny- I'll tell you the story if you want to know

Rob- I'm not interested in your past just your future

(He kisses her)

Jenny- You can't keep doing that in public

Rob- Why not?

Jenny- I kind of have a boyfriend

Rob- what?

Jenny- Lily's ex boyfriend is my new boyfriend. I haven't broken up with him yet.

Rob looks really upset.

Rob- Maybe you were right about being too young for me. (He walks away from her. Jenny has tears in her eyes as she falls to the sand on the beach.)

Jake is lying in his bed when Peyton comes in.

Peyton- Hi

Jake- Hi…(He can tell that something is wrong with her) Baby what's wrong?

Peyton- I've had a really bad day and tomorrow is only going to be worse.

Jake- what are you talking about? What happened?

Peyton(she walks over to his bed and sits on the edge)- Keith's girlfriend is pregnant and Lucas and I agreed to let them get married.

Jake- I..I…Peyton, they don't have to get married just because she is pregnant

Peyton- I know that Jake but Keith wants to get married he wants to be there for Breanne every step of the way and I told him that he could

Jake- That doesn't sound like something you would do

Peyton- I'm hoping that he will back out of it at the last minute but I don't think that is going to happen…

Jake- does he love her?

Peyton- I guess…Jake I'm horrible mother. I should have been stricter with him. I should have forbid him from seeing her the minute I found out they were dating.

Jake- hey (he rubs her shoulder) baby this isn't your fault…You could not have predicted this would have happened but if you want me to talk to him about this I can because I know what it is like to have a kid in high school it is hard work but I don't regret for one minute having Jenny

Peyton- I know but look what happened with you and Nikki

Jake- Everything happens for a reason Peyton. If Nikki and I would have ended up together if things would have gone different I wouldn't have you and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life…I love you with all that I am. (she has tears in her eyes and she tries to hold them back…She loved a man with all she was too but it wasn't Jake and it never would be, but she was doing the only thing she could think of. She was going to pretend to love him because he needed her to.)

Peyton- I love you too Jake and soon enough we'll be married.

Jake- And I can't wait…

Peyton- (She lied and as the days past she found herself lying all of the time) me either…

(She laid her head on his chest and let the tears roll down her face)

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch when Keith came in.

Elizabeth- What did you want?

Keith- um I have something I have to tell you

Elizabeth- Did you burn a building down or something and you need an alibi?

Keith- No, I don't need an alibi I was definitely responsible for this

Elizabeth- ok so what is it?

Keith- Breanne is pregnant

Elizabeth- Ha, Ha, Ha…That's hilarious (She looks at his face) No way you got her pregnant…Keith what the hell were you thinking…She's a Bitch

Keith- Hey don't talk about my future wife like that

Elizabeth- Oh please tell me you are joking

Keith- No I made a mistake and I'm going to marry her

Elizabeth- You are out of your mind…Keith she's going to make your life a living hell.

Keith- I care about her

Elizabeth- but you will never love her no matter how many kids you have…Look at mom and Jake she loves dad and she's making herself marry Jake because Jake has always been good to her…Hell Breanne has never been good to you that whore doesn't have a good bone in her body

Keith- (angry) I don't care what you say Elizabeth, Breanne and I are getting married tomorrow and I was hoping my twin sister would be there for me, but right now I could care less if you were there…Damn it Elizabeth I'm scared to death and I just needed my sister to tell me everything was going to be ok but you couldn't do that for me no one can do that for me and that scares me even more (He falls down to the couch and puts his face in his hands) What I'm gonna do Elizabeth I'm not ready for this but because I made a decision to have sex I'm gonna be a father…I can barely take care of myself…(Elizabeth sits down beside him)

Elizabeth- You remember when we were five and mom and dad took us to get fish…you know the kind that don't need a tank…I hated feeding mine and I would always forget, but you would come in my room everyday and feed my fish and you would tell me that no matter what you would always be there to take care of my fish…That stupid fish finally died and you made mom and dad throw it a funeral…You had everyone go to a stupid funeral for a fish I didn't even care about but a fish you loved just because you could…Keith you are going to make a great father because you are going to love your baby just because you can and because you have a really big heart Keith Scott. To be honest with you any kid would be lucky to have you as a father…And anytime you need a babysitter or just a helping hand I'll be there for you just like you were there for my fish… (He leans his head on her shoulder)

Keith- Thank you…You believe in me?

Elizabeth- I always will.

Brooke goes to the dealership to see Nathan.

Brooke- You're still here? I figured you would be home. You never stay late anymore.

Nathan- I know I had to catch up on some stuff around here.

Brooke- You are a good person Nathan Scott

Nathan- I hope I'm a good father

Brooke- Nate you are a great father. You're kids love you.

Nathan- maybe they should fear me…I don't think I could handle it if my kids told me that they were going to get married because their girlfriend was pregnant

Brooke- (She walks over to where he is) don't worry about it….You have good kids and I'm sure if one of them got into trouble they would come to you and you would deal with it….I would help you

Nathan- I'm really happy that you are part of my life

Brooke- Isn't funny how things work out. If you wouldn't have come to my house and gotten drunk I wouldn't have slept with you and I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and we wouldn't be together now

Nathan- are we together?

Brooke- You tell me

Nathan pulls Brooke off the desk and into his lap. He then kisses her passionately and then they finally pull apart.

Nathan- Does that answer your question? (Brooke smiles and kisses him again)

Brooke- We are definitely together. (they continue to kiss)


	64. Ep11Ch4 Live With It

**Episode 11 Ch. 4- Live With It **

Brooke and Nathan are lying on the floor in his office wrapped in a blanket. She is in his arms and he is holding her closely. They are both smiling.

Nathan- WOW

Brooke- I can't believe we just did that. I mean I can't believe we just did that here.

Nathan- It was pretty damn fantastic if you ask me

Brooke- anyone could have walked in on us…(he strokes her hair)

Nathan- I don't care. I'm the boss. You know that is the third time in our lives that we have slept together

Brooke- I think the third time is the charm

Nathan- It was the first time we ever did it when we weren't drunk

Brooke- I think that we should always be sober when we have sex.

Nathan- I think you are right. (he kisses her)

Brooke- I feel kind of bad though?

Nathan- Why? (He steadily kisses her as she speaks)

Brooke- because i'm so happy and Peyton and Lucas are in so much pain

Nathan- i feel bad for them too Brooke but I don't think they would want us to be unhappy just because they are unhappy

Brooke- Your right...I'm really happy when i'm with you

Nathan- I'm really happy when i'm with you too (They kiss some more and both are glowing from ear to ear)

Lily walks into the house to see Lucas drinking.

Lily- Luke…Are you ok?

Lucas- I'm fine

Lily- Yeah I doubt that. I washed the blankets and sheets that you left in the living room last night.

Lucas- thanks

Lily- I'm sorry that things happened the way they did Luke. You deserve better

Lucas- oh but I keep getting worse….Don't make any plans for tomorrow

Lily- Why not?

Lucas- Keith is getting married

Lily- Whoa wait a minute back up

Lucas- Breanne is pregnant and they are getting married tomorrow. I know you don't like Breanne but I want you to be at the wedding.

Lily- Are you actually ok with your son getting married?

Lucas- I don't have a choice

Lily- You are the parent you do have a choice

Lucas- This is what is best for him

Lily- yeah on what planet

Lucas- Lily I don't need your attitude on the subject alright. I have had a hell of a twenty four hours and I want all of this to go away but it only keeps getting worse and worse

Lily- I'm sorry Luke but I think that you are letting Keith make a terrible mistake. I know Breanne and she is nothing but a whore

Lucas- Keith and Breanne will be married tomorrow (He gets up) and tonight I'm going to drink until I pass out…So if you will excuse me I'm going to my room. If Deb brings Charlie home, will you please watch him for me?

Lily- yeah of course I will

Deb was fixing dinner for the little ones. Hunter was sitting in the middle of the little ones. They loved him. Millie thought he was the best big brother in the world because he would always play with her even if it was Barbie's. Savannah was coloring. She loved coloring. She was coloring a picture of a princess with long blonde hair much like hers. Charlie was making a noise with his spoon and Deb finally had to take it from him.

Deb- Alright you guys your macaroni is ready

Savannah- yay! I love macaroni Nanny Deb

Millie- I love it more (the two girls loved each other but they were very competitive)

Savannah- Nah huh I love it more Midie

Hunter- Hey it doesn't matter who loves it more just eat it cause it is good

Deb- thank you Hunter (She puts there food on the table) Can you eat this by yourself Charlie or do I need to help you?

Charlie- me can do it Nanny Deb

Deb- alright here you go… (the kids start eating…Deb goes into the other room and catches Jamie trying to sneak out) Where do you think you are going?

Jamie- Um no where. I was just going to get some fresh air

Deb- Yeah right I know that you are grounded Jamie and your dad made it very clear that you were not to leave this house

Jamie- I know but I wanted to go down to the river court and shoot some hoops besides dad only grounded me because he was trying to impress Brooke

Deb- I don't care what he was trying to do he did it and you aren't leaving this house today. So go back to your room and think about what you did and why you are in trouble.

Jamie- Were you this tough on dad

Deb- I probably should have been. So now go upstairs. (Jamie sighs and goes to his room. Deb hears the doorbell and it is Peyton) Hi sweetheart…Your little girl is in there waiting on you…You know you and Lucas are all she ever talks about

Peyton- (half way smiles) thanks for watching her Deb I don't know what we would do without you… (Savannah hears her mom and runs into the living room)

Savannah- Mommy, Mommy I missed you so much (She jumps into her mom's arms and Peyton hugs her very tight) Ow….Ow mommy too tight

Peyton- I'm sorry pretty girl I just missed you so much.

Savannah- Can we go see daddy?

Peyton- Not tonight baby

Deb- Oh Peyton I was hoping you could swing by and drop Charlie off for me

Peyton- Um sure I can (She doesn't really want too)

Savannah- then I can see daddy

Peyton- Maybe…

Deb- Are you sure you don't mind?

Peyton- of course I don't mind…

The scene changes to Peyton, savannah, and Charlie waiting for someone to come to the door. Lily finally answers.

Lily- Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long I was on the phone

Peyton- It's ok…I was bringing Charlie home

Lily- thanks Peyton

Savannah- Can I see my daddy?

Charlie- me too ilie

Lily- um I think Lucas already went to sleep but I'll tell him you came by Savannah and I'm sorry Charlie but you are stuck with me tonight

Charlie- I wike you so wits ok

Lily- good (Charlie runs into the house and savannah follows)

Peyton- sweetie we've got to go

Savannah- for a minute

Peyton- just a minute…Luke's asleep

Lily- actually Luke isn't asleep but he doesn't want to be bothered…He's hurting

Peyton- Lily I never meant to hurt him

Lily- then you probably should have remained faithful to your future husband because whatever happened here last night with you and Lucas shouldn't have

Peyton- he told you

Lily- he didn't have too I was fortunate enough to find the blankets and wine…I figured it was you because Lucas only wants to be with you

Peyton- Lily all of this is complicated

Lily- Maybe you should try to figure out away to un-complicate it

Peyton- It's not that simple

Lily- Oh my God I'm so sick of this. He loves you and you know damn well that you love him too, and the sad part is in the end someone will get hurt from all of this

Peyton- I am hurting

Lily- right it is always about you Peyton…My brother is drinking himself to sleep tonight and I'm sure if Jake knew the real you he would be drinking himself to sleep too. Playing both of these men is getting a little old and I think you should make a choice

Peyton- I did make a choice Lily

Lily- Please do us all a favor and stick with it. If you know in your heart that you are meant to be with Jake then fine but if you have the slightest love for Lucas maybe you should rethink your decision….because this game you are playing is getting old and I'm sick of my brother hurting because of you… (Peyton is in shock by the words that were coming out of Lily's mouth. She and Lily had always been really close but Peyton had really messed up now and she didn't know if Lily would ever like her again.)

Breanne is looking in the mirror at her simple wedding dress. Jacey comes in.

Jacey- Hey

Breanne- Where have you been all day?

Jacey- I had some stuff to take care of

Breanne- wedding stuff

Jacey- I guess you could say that

Breanne- Do you think I'm going to be a beautiful bride?

Jacey- Yeah the most beautiful bride ever

Breanne- I knew there was a reason we were best friends

Jacey- yep

Keith and Elizabeth were watching a moving together downstairs.

Keith- you remember when we use to do this all of the time

Elizabeth- yeah we were so close when were little

Keith- we can still be close

Elizabeth- I love you Keith and I promise it will all work out for the best…You know what you should be having a bachelor party (she gets real excited)

Keith- no that's ok I don't need a bachelor party all I need is my sister and good movie

Peyton and Savannah come home. Savannah is asleep and Peyton looks like she needs help because she has a pizza in one hand and savannah in the other.

Elizabeth- oh mom (Keith jumps up and takes the pizza and Elizabeth takes Savannah) I'll take her upstairs

Peyton- can you put her some pj's on sweetheart

Elizabeth- yeah no problem…..

Keith- thanks for the pizza mom

Peyton- I thought you guys might be hungry. I haven't gone grocery shopping in a few days. You guys eat me out of house and home

Keith- Mom I'm sorry

Peyton- Keith

Keith- I know that you are disappointed in me, and I'm so sorry that I did this to you.

Peyton- Keith you didn't do anything to me. People make mistakes Keith and I'm proud of you for taking responsibility for your actions. Most teenage boys would be running as far and as fast from this but you are standing tough and for that I am grateful

Keith- You know I'll always be your little boy right?

Peyton- you best believe it… (She hugs him) I love you Keith more than you could ever know

Keith- I love you too mom

Rob comes in to see Jake.

Rob- Hey buddy

Jake- Hey man I've been waiting to see you all day

Rob- Yeah I went house hunting. How ya feeling?

Jake- I'm getting better. I hope they put me in a room on the main part of the hospital tomorrow

Rob- are you hurting

Jake- Yeah just every time I breathe but hey who needs to breathe

Rob- you always were the joker

Jake- So my daughter tells me you are going to move here permanently

Rob- I think that it is the best move for me. I'm going to try to get a job at the high school.

Jake- That'll be good

Rob- uh huh you always were my family Jake and I want to be close to family

Jake- Good in just a few weeks my family is going to get a whole lot bigger

Rob- Peyton seems like a really good woman Jake.

Jake- She is Rob she really is. I have loved Peyton since we were in high school but back then her heart belonged to someone else.

Rob- But now it belongs to you

Jake- Yeah it does. Peyton and I were meant to be together, and we are finally going to have that happy ever after.

Rob- I'm happy for you man

Jake- What about you? When are you going to find someone to settle down with?

Rob- oh you know me I'm not really the settling down type (Rob looks a little guilty because he was sleeping with his best friends daughter)

Chase answers the door to find Jenny standing on the other side.

Chase- Hey, I'm glad you're here. (Jenny is upset and she walks into his house)

Jenny- Yeah we have to talk Chase

Chase- About What? Is there something wrong Jen?

Jenny- Chase I'm sorry but we're not gonna work out

Chase- I don't understand what did I do wrong?

Jenny- you didn't do anything wrong Chase it was me it was all me

Chase- I thought I made you happy

Jenny- What we did to Lily was wrong and I'm not ready for this kind of commitment Chase

Chase- You're breaking up with me

Jenny- You'll find a girl that wants the same things that you want but right now I'm not that girl

Chase- But you can be

Jenny- when I was with you all I wanted was sex Chase, but you deserve better than that. You always have.

Chase- I thought I could have more with you

Jenny- I'm not ready for more

Chase- We can take things slow

Jenny- I don't think you understand Chase. I don't feel anything with you. I used you and I'm sorry. I should go

Chase-Jenny

Jenny- (She isn't really crying because she honestly had no feelings for him at all) I lost my best friend because of what we did and in the end it was for nothing because no matter how hard we try I will never feel anything for you. (She leaves the house and Chase is in shock. He doesn't know what to think about what she just said.)

Ryan is sitting on his couch in deep thought. Emily has fixed herself some ice cream.

Emily- hey do you want a bowl? Um Ryan, Ryan…(She finally hits him)

Ryan- What? (Surprised)

Emily- What planet are you on?

Ryan- I'm not sure

Emily- did something happen I should know about

Ryan- it's not important

Emily- come on you can talk to me about it

Ryan- I was um watching this movie where a man had a one night stand and then a month and half later he found out the girl was pregnant but trying to pass the baby off as someone else's by getting married

Emily- Was this one of those lifetime movies?

Ryan- sure

Emily- How did it end?

Ryan- I'm not sure but I wish I knew

Emily- Are you sure that it is nothing else

Ryan- Yah I'm sure. I was really interested in the movie

Emily- I'm sure it will come on again

Ryan- yeah me too

Emily- It does kind of sound like a movie I watched before.

Ryan- How did your movie end?

Emily- The man stopped the wedding because it wouldn't have been right for the other guy to marry the girl when she had been unfaithful and had sex with the man.

Ryan- Was there a happy ending in your movie?

Emily- The man and woman shared custody of the kid but they didn't have any kind of fairytale ending if that is what you mean

Ryan- yeah I guess not

Emily- If you need to talk about anything Ryan I'll be in my room.

Ryan- thanks (Emily walks out) (Whispers) God what am I going to do

Rob was sitting in his hotel room when he heard a knock at the door. He thought maybe it was room service, but if it wasn't he knew exactly who it was and he didn't know if he wanted to see her.

Rob- I thought you might be room service

Jenny- no but I do need to talk to you can I come in?

Rob- I don't know if that is such a good idea

Jenny- You know I might be younger than you Rob, and I might be dealing with high school drama but who doesn't deal with high school drama half the time in their lives. I am a mature person that makes mistakes, hell I met you in a bar that doesn't give either one of us much credibility. I'm not perfect and I did sleep with my best friend's boyfriend because most of the time they were just about sex anyway. When they broke up he turned to me and assumed that we were more than we were and I didn't want to hurt him, but then I met you again and I didn't care about him. All I cared about was you. I have this connection with you and God help us when my father finds out but that is a risk I'm willing to take if I can have you in my life. (Rob leans in and kisses her and then finally leads her to the bed where they begin to undress each other)

Spencer and Lily are on the phone together.

Spencer- I miss you

Lily- I miss you too but I have to watch Charlie tonight

Spencer- ok I understand

Lily- Do you want to go to the wedding with me tomorrow?

Spencer- I guess so. I don't care what we do as long as I am with you

Lily- You are such a suck up but I enjoy it. (He hears a knock at the door)

Spencer- did you surprise me?

Lily- no I'm literally at home

Spencer- Well man I wonder who this is then….I guess I'll let you go.

Lily- Alright talk to you tomorrow bye

Spencer- bye (They both hung up without saying goodbye because they weren't in that part of their relationship yet. He hung up thinking that she would be standing at the door but he was surprised when it wasn't her)

Becky- Spencer… (She gives him a big hug)

Michelle- Becky what are you doing here?

Becky- I got to take my test early and I decided to catch the first flight out here and surprise you.

Spencer- (surprised) your going to live here now

Becky- yeah of course…Where else would I live?

Spencer- No Clue

Becky- Daniel and Noah are going to bring the rest of my things when they come down. Oh mom I missed you

Michelle- I missed you too sweet girl

Spencer is still in shock. He liked having his house to himself and now he was sharing it with two women that he barely knew, and he had no idea one was his mother and the other was his half sister, but the real question is will he ever know?


	65. Ep11Ch5 The very big day

**Episode 11 Ch. 5- The Very Big Day **

Jacey and Breanne were getting ready for Breanne's wedding. Breanne looks beautiful in her simple, short, white wedding dress. Her hair was very simple but Breanne somehow managed to make it look beautiful and elegant. Breanne wasn't nervous at all about the wedding. She was happy that she was marrying Keith Scott and she was actually happy that she was pregnant. Breanne never had a family that she could depend on. Her father never really was around not even when she was little, and her mom moved away when she was ten leaving her with different nannies to take care of her. Finally when she turned fourteen her mother opted to let her live alone without any help. Breanne tried to hide it but she was lonely and scared of being alone. She wanted to be married and to have a child because she wanted to be loved. She vowed to herself the day she found out she was pregnant that she would be a much better parent than the ones she had. Breanne felt like everything that was happening to her was a blessing, and she knew if she continued to play her cards right she could have everything she ever wanted.

Jacey also looked beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful short pink dress mainly because pink was Breanne's favorite color. Jacey felt bad for being the maid of honor because she didn't even like Breanne half of the time, but she did like the popularity that came with being her friend. The truth was Jacey liked being around Keith. She had always thought he was so cute and had actually been the one to like him first, but Breanne wanted him and she gave him to her. She didn't want Keith's life to be ruined by Breanne and her lies and if she got her way there would be no wedding on that day.

Keith is in his bedroom staring at himself in the mirror. He is wearing a suit. He had only ever worn a suit when people had died, but this, his wedding day, was definitely not a funeral. It almost felt like he was being born again. His whole life was about to change all because of a decision that he made. He knew that he didn't love Breanne, but he was hoping that he would eventually fall in love with her at least for the baby's sake. He would do anything for his unborn child even if it meant throwing what was left of his childhood away to become a husband and a father. As he looked around his room he saw glimpses of the kid he use to be and boxes that proved he could no longer be that kid. He couldn't get into trouble because there would be no one to bail him out. After he said I do his parents were cutting him off and letting him go off into the world on his own. He wasn't ready for this responsibility, but what else was there for him to do. His parents had taught him to stand up for what he does in life, and he had finally listened to something they had told him. At that moment he was regretting not paying close attention to their frequent sex talks, just maybe if he would have he wouldn't be in the present predicament.

Peyton was downstairs getting things ready. There wasn't going to be much to the wedding. She always thought that when her son got married it would be a big ordeal and everyone they knew would be there, but the current situation made things a little difficult for her dream to come true. She was going to have tears at this wedding, but they weren't going to be tears of joy, most of all they were going to be tears of fear because her son was growing up way too fast. She looked at the stairs and remembered every time he had run up and down the stairs playing and she had told him to be careful. She remembered him playing in mud. Peyton could remember all the moments that she had experienced with her son, but nothing had prepared her for the memory that was about to take place in all of their lives.

Lucas was at his house getting ready for the wedding. He couldn't believe that he and Peyton were going to let their only son get married. He was angry at Keith for not being more responsible but most of all he was angry at himself for not being a better father. He should have been there for his kids but he wasn't. Lucas was still hurting over losing Peyton, but he kept telling himself that it was all meant to be that he and Peyton were never suppose to work out. He didn't believe it but thought maybe if he pretended then the hurt would go away but of course he was wrong.

Peyton was having a hard time getting things ready because she was so nervous. Brooke came in.

Brooke- Hey

Peyton- hi…I'm so glad you are here…Does this place look anything like two people are about to throw their whole lives away?

Brooke- Peyton…

Peyton- (sighs) I'm not gonna get upset anymore. My son is getting married. It'll all be ok right?

Brooke- Yeah it will…Here let me help you.

Peyton- Where's Nathan?

Brooke- He's coming with Jamie and Eligh

Peyton- yay more the merrier

Brooke- Peyton…You know what let's not talk about this wedding but how about your wedding?

Peyton- What about my wedding? It is coming up in just a few weeks.

Brooke- Well I have your wedding dress all fixed and I just need you to come by with your wedding party and try everything on

Peyton- you are incredible Brooke

Brooke- Thanks but you're the one that is super mom…My kids only wish I was as cool as you

Keith comes running down the stairs.

Keith- Mom are they here yet?

Peyton- no not yet

Keith- Aunt Brooke I'm glad you could make it

Brooke- Me too sweetie congratulations…(She hands him an envelope) here I hope this helps a little

Keith- oh you didn't have to get me anything

Brooke- I know but I wanted too. (she whispers in his ear) there is also a little extra in there just for you ok

Keith- ok thanks (He knew what she was talking about) You are the best…(He goes back upstairs)

Peyton- Brooke you shouldn't have done that

Brooke- I know, but it is your job to cut him off not mine

Peyton hears the door but Brooke answers it. It is Lucas, Charlie, and Lily.

Brooke- hey guys…Aw he is so cute (Charlie was in Lucas' arms half asleep)

Lucas- Have you ever heard the saying looks can be deceiving that is very true for Mr. Charlie here

Brooke- Aw well I think that he is the cutest thing ever. Come here cutie pie (she takes him from Lucas and Charlie wakes up and starts to cry a little) oh no it's ok…You know you want to see your Aunt Brooke

Savannah comes running down the stairs in her pink flowered dress. Her straight blonde hair is flowing down her back. Charlie has finally stopped crying when he sees Savannah. He absolutely loves Savannah.

Charlie- Vanna

Savannah- Charie (He jumps out of his Aunt Brooke's arms and hugs his big sister) I love you Charie

Charlie- I ove oo too (Lucas and Peyton both smile)

Savannah- Let's go play in my room.

Charlie- yah

Lucas- Hey little princess don't I get a hug

Savannah- not today daddy we have serious playing to do

Lucas- Ok be good

As they run up the stairs.

Charlie- we will daddy

Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

Brooke- (she is smiling) They are too cute

Lily- Where's Keith and bridezilla? (Lucas gives her a look) What? Sorry anyways where's Keith?

Peyton- upstairs

Lily goes upstairs to see Keith.

Peyton goes back to setting out more food for the few guest to eat. Lucas walks over to the couch and sits down. Brooke stares at both of them trying to ignore each other. Then Jenny comes in from being out all night. She is trying to sneak in because she obviously didn't know that Keith was getting married.

Peyton- Jenny (Shocked and a little upset)

Jenny- Peyton hi what's going on here?

Peyton- If you would have been home last night then you would know that Keith is getting married.

Jenny- What? No way that is crazy…I guess congratulations are in order. I'm gonna go upstairs now.

Peyton- wait a minute where were you all night long

Jenny- I um was at the library last minute studying

Lily comes down the stairs and sees Jenny.

Lily- Spencer said that you didn't have to study anymore because you've already taken all of your exams.

Jenny- well you know me I'm an over achiever.

Lily- Yeah especially with that guy you were at the beach with last night. I'm sure you guys had a lot of fun overachieving last night.

Jenny- You would know all about that wouldn't you?

Lily- You bitch… (Lucas stands up and goes to help Peyton separate them)

Peyton- Jenny upstairs down… (Jenny follows the orders that Peyton has given her. Lily sits on the couch next to Lucas. Peyton goes upstairs)

Brooke- (She is smiling) Can I just say, Lily you are me sixteen years ago and it is freaky.

Lily- At least I know I'm gonna be hot in sixteen years…(Both Brooke and Lily laugh. Lucas just looks at them)

Lucas- It really is freaky.

Jenny and Peyton are upstairs in Jenny's room.

Peyton- Do you want to tell me where you were last night?

Jenny- It's really not that important

Peyton- yeah I think it is Jenny you should have come home

Jenny- I know I'm sorry, but do we have to tell my dad

Peyton- I don't know exactly what to tell your dad Jenny. You stay out all night at the exact same time Rob moves here. Is there something going on between the two of you?

Jenny- Peyton

Peyton- I knew it, you are seeing him.

Jenny- Please don't tell my dad.

Peyton- Jenny I don't like keeping things from him.

Jenny- Please give us time to think of way to tell him

Peyton- Rob is his best friend maybe you should end it

Jenny- No I can't end it. There is something about Rob that makes me happy and we just have to find away to tell dad without killing him.

Peyton- Ok I'll give you some time but I hope you know that he isn't going to take it well…You still are his little girl and you always will be

Jenny- I know but thanks for understanding Peyton. I really am sorry about staying out all night.

Peyton- It's ok I was a teenager once. I know what it is all about. Oh my God I sound like a parent. I guess that is ok since I am one. (Jenny just laughs at Peyton's ramblings. She knows that Peyton is stressed about Keith) Oh by the way you are invited to the wedding if you want to come

Jenny- thanks I think I'll go see my dad

Peyton- Ok tell him that I love him and I miss him and I can't wait to have him home

Jenny- I will…hey Peyton

Peyton- yeah

Jenny- I'm really glad that my dad has you. Both of you deserve to be happy and I'm glad you have each other.

Peyton- Me too

Breanne and Jacey finally arrive to Peyton's house. Keith answers the door.

Keith- Hey

Breanne- hey…I think it might be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

Keith- I don't think it matters with us

Breanne- Yeah I guess your right…

Keith- So I guess it is time for us to get married

Breanne- Yeah….I really do love you Keith

Keith- I love you too Breanne.

The scene changes to Breanne and Keith standing together in front of a justice of the peace. Lucas is on Keith's side and Jacey is on Breanne's side praying that something will go wrong with the wedding. Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Elizabeth Lily, Charlie, Savannah, Jamie, and Eligh are all standing around watching the wedding.

Judge- I have to ask this question but if anyone here has any reason why these two people should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace….(Everyone wants to stop the wedding but no one says anything) Alright then….(He goes to speak but there is a knock on the door. Everyone looks at Peyton)

Peyton- Hold that thought judge…sorry Keith…(Keith smiles at her and whispers that it is ok) (It is Ryan) Do I know you

Ryan-I need to stop the wedding

Peyton- Excuse me

Ryan- (everyone is looking at the door but they can't see Ryan…..Lucas walks over to the door) please

Lucas- Can we help you?

Ryan- If you let this wedding take place you would be making a huge mistake.

Keith- Mom, dad what's going on…(Ryan finally gets in to the house) (Breanne looks as if she has seen a ghost) Who the hell are you?

Nathan- Ryan….

Ryan- I'm the father of that child she is carrying (Nathan's eyes get really big expecting to see Emily at any minute)

Keith- No I'm sorry but that would be me. Maybe you've got the wrong house try down the street

Ryan- No I've got the right house. I don't know you buddy but you would be making a big mistake if you married her. She's carrying my child.

Keith- I'm her boyfriend. Breanne who is this guy? (Breanne looks at Jacey and realizes that she had something to do with him being there.) Breanne

Breanne- Keith maybe we should go outside

Keith- No I want to know what is going on now

Breanne- It was a mistake

Keith- What was?

Breanne- I slept with Ryan. It was a one night stand and it didn't mean anything, but I'm almost positive that this baby is his and not yours. Because I'm only about six weeks pregnant and we haven't slept together in about two and a half months if you think about it(Keith is furious)

Keith- then why the hell would you insist we get married and raise this child together if you knew that you were having someone else's baby?

Breanne- I wanted a family with you

Keith- Well now you can have a family with this guy because I don't want to have anything to do with you.

Breanne- Keith I love you

Keith- I don't love you. I never did

Peyton- Keith

Keith- no it's true mom I never loved her but I did love the baby you are carrying…I hope the two of you have fun raising a baby together because I want nothing to do with any of it. (Keith goes upstairs)

Lucas looks at the Judge.

Lucas- you can go I don't think there is going to be a wedding here today

Brooke- Wow Tree Hill Weddings

Nathan- Scott Weddings

Breanne is in tears.

Ryan- Breanne

Breanne- get the hell away from me….Why? I could have had everything but you ruined it for me. (She runs out of the house and Jacey follows.)

Peyton sighs in relief. Everyone is in shock.


	66. Ep11Ch6 We dodged a bullet

**Episode 11 Ch. 6 We dodged a Bullet **

Peyton was clearing things away from the disaster that was her son's first wedding. She was actually happy that the wedding ended, but she knew that her son was hurting, and she wasn't sure what to do to fix it for him.

Brooke- Hey do you need any more help?

Peyton- No I think I'm good thanks for coming

Nathan- Yeah….that was definitely a Scott wedding

Peyton- they always are the best (Peyton notices Brooke and Nathan walking out of the house holding hands. She smiles. She was happy for the two of them. They deserved to be happy and she was glad that they found that happiness with each other.)

Keith is sitting in his room with packed boxes all around him. All of his things were packed up and ready to be taken to his new life, but he didn't have to leave because he still had his old life. Lucas knocked on the door hoping to help Keith in any way that he could.

Lucas- hey

Keith- hey

Lucas- How ya doing?

Keith- How do you think?

Lucas- I think that you probably could use someone to talk to

Keith- I guess I could (Lucas takes a seat next to his upset son) I know that it sounds stupid but I was ready to be a father.

Lucas- It doesn't sound stupid Keith. I know how you feel. The moment that your mom told me that she was pregnant for the first time I couldn't wait to be a dad, I don't think that it matters what age you are when you find out that your going to be a father everything changes

Keith- I could picture my son outside playing baseball just like we use to do. Dad do you think I would have been a good father?

Lucas- You will be a great father one day Keith hopefully in the very, very distant future

Keith- I promise you, you have nothing to worry about with me for now on.

Lucas- good that's a relief…. (Lucas goes to leave)

Keith- dad, why do you think Breanne did what she did?

Lucas- she probably did it because she was scared….people do crazy things when they are scared….

Keith- I am really relieved that I can still be a kid for a little while longer.

Lucas- yeah being a kid was nice…because being an adult is hard work

Lucas and Keith both smiled if only for a minute. Lucas knew that Keith was hurting and deep down Keith knew Lucas was hurting about something he just wasn't sure what.

Lily was at home getting ready for her date with Spencer. She loved being with Spencer, it happened to be the best part of her life. When she heard a knock at the door she was surprised it wasn't Spencer but his Aunt.

Lily- Michelle what are you doing here?

Michelle- I think that you should know about this (She hands her a letter)

Lily- What is this?

Michelle- Spencer's future is riding on this. You have to tell him to go.

Lily opened the letter and started reading. Her eyes grew large as she realized she may have to give up the best part of her life for half a year or more so he could have a wonderful future.

Breanne was sitting on her bed in tears when Jacey showed up.

Breanne- Get the hell out of my house you BITCH

Jacey- Breanne I had to do what I did

Breanne- no you didn't have to do anything Jacey you chose to betray me….I had it, a secure life right in the palm of my hands and you had to take it away from me….I hope you are proud of yourself. You got exactly what you wanted. You can have Keith now.

Jacey- I don't want Keith, but I didn't think what you were doing to him was fair.

Breanne- Well we don't have to worry about that now do we because Keith will never speak to me again, and I will never speak to you again

Jacey- Breanne we've been friends forever

Breanne- I cannot be friends with a backstabbing bitch like you….So get out of my house…you ruined everything…(Jacey finally took the hint and left and then Ryan entered) Oh My God did Jacey tell you where I lived

Ryan- Yeah actually she did. I want to be apart of this child's life Breanne.

Breanne- Sorry I don't want you too

Ryan- I'll take you to court for rights to my child

Breanne- Ha you wouldn't dare do that Ryan because if you do all I have to do is tell them that you forced me to sleep with you…I'm sixteen your way older….They'll get you for rape and I won't have to worry about you taking my child because you'll be behind bars…Is that really what you want for our baby…For him or her to know that their father is in jail for hurting their mommy…(Ryan is in shock that he got messed up with such a vindictive person)

Peyton has finally set down to take a break when Lucas comes downstairs.

Lucas- hey

Peyton- Hey I didn't realize you were still here

Lucas- Yeah um Charlie fell asleep upstairs so when he wakes up can you give me a call and I'll come get him (She gets up from the couch)

Peyton- Oh he can spend the night. Savannah will love that.

Lucas- Are you sure that's not a problem?

Peyton- I'm positive, I might even take them out for breakfast in the morning if they are lucky.

Lucas- Charlie loves pancakes

Peyton- just like you

Lucas- yeah I guess he does get that from me

Peyton- he gets a lot of things from you

Lucas- I should probably go. It really has been a long day(He needed to leave because seeing her brought so much pain to his heart. He wanted her so bad but he promised her that he would leave her alone and that was what he was going to do.)

Peyton- If I say something do you promise not to tell Keith

Lucas- I promise

Peyton- We dodged a bullet today

Lucas- Oh yes we did dodge a major bullet….He is not ready for marriage or kids

Peyton- No and thank God his girlfriend was a whore

Lucas- thank God she's an ex girlfriend

Peyton- (She smiles) I still have my baby boy

Lucas- He'll always be your baby boy. (They both smile and after staring at her beautiful eyes for longer than he should Lucas finally leaves)

Spencer- (kisses Lily) Hey I'm sorry I'm late

Lily- it's ok I don't mind waiting for you

Spencer- Are you ok?

Lily- (she hands him the papers) You should go Spencer, this is an opportunity that you cannot pass up.

Spencer- I'm not going Lily, and Michelle shouldn't have shown you these. I'm not leaving you for six months to a year. I can go to college without this and that is what I'm going to do.

Lily- I don't understand why you wouldn't go.

Spencer- Because I love you too much and I'm not going to leave you….Our future is the only future that matters to me (he leans in and kisses her and she realizes that she has to find away to make him go one way or another)

**AN: Alright so that is the end of Episode 11. I hope you guys liked this and I wanted to thank you for all of the reviews. You guys really are awesome. **

**SPOILERS EPISODE 12: **

**Jake comes home from the hospital and finds that his life is completely different. Will he and Peyton be able to handle it? **

**Ryan asks Emily for help with Breanne. **

**The graduation/Jamie/Lily Birthday party gets out of hand and a relationship will be tested. **


	67. Ep12ch1 Graduation Night

**Ok here is the next episode I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think in a review. By the way I have the whole episode written but reviews would make me post faster. Thanks for all the previous reviews you guys are great!!**

**Episode 12 Ch. 1- Graduation Night**

Jenny is standing outside of the school with her dad and Peyton. Jake is in a wheel chair and his arm is in a cast.

Jake- Jenny girl have I told you how proud I am of you

Jenny- (She smiles) Yes dad only five thousand times

Jake- Well I am so proud of you

Peyton- me too

Jenny- thanks guys and thanks for the new car dad it rocks

Jake- Well you deserve graduating with honors

Jenny- It was hard work but because you pushed me so hard I succeeded. And by the way I'm really glad that you got to come tonight

Jake- I wouldn't miss this for the world baby girl. They would have had to tie me down to the bed to keep me from this.

Jenny- At least you get to go home now

Jake- (doesn't look to happy about it) yeah

Peyton- Oh Jenny I thought that we could go out for graduation dinner

Jenny- Oh well Peyton I have plans to go to the graduation party

Peyton- (sees where she is going) Oh ok I understand

Jenny- are you sure?

Jake- Yeah she's sure go on and have fun with your friends

Jenny- thanks dad…You really are the best dad on the whole planet (She leans down and gives her dad a hug) I guess I'll see you guys later

Jake- Ok not too late

Jenny- alright

Jake- She's a good kid

Peyton- Yeah she is. You did a good job with her

Jake- thanks…I guess we better get home

Peyton- You don't sound too happy about going home with me

Jake- No I am so happy about going home with you but everything is going to be so different and I don't know if I can handle it

Peyton- (She stops pushing him and leans down in front of him) You can handle it Jake, you are the strongest person I know, and I promise to be there for you every step of the way. (She kisses him) Besides I have a few surprises in store for you

Jake- I love you(They kiss again)

Lily and Spencer come out of Tree Hill High to see Jake and Peyton kissing. Lily looks disgusted.

Lily- They should get a room.

Spencer- They are getting married

Lily- they shouldn't be and it pisses me off so bad

Spencer (he takes her hands) Hey you can't get pissed off because it is your birthday and I am entitled to do anything you want me to do

Lily- Oh really I have some really good ideas

Spencer- oh you do I can't wait to hear about all of them (They lean in to kiss and a girl comes up)

Girl- Hey Lily

Lily- Hey

Girl- So tonight is the graduation party and also your birthday party

Lily- I didn't know I was having a birthday party

Girl- You have to be there Lily you are the life of the party and if you want we can sing to you

Lily- I'll think about it

Girl- The graduation party will be nothing without you Lily. We really have been missing you. (The girl walks off)

Spencer- I'm dating the most popular girl in school

Lily- yeah I guess so

Spencer- We can go to the party tonight

Lily- I guess we can but I haven't been around alcohol since the accident

Spencer- You have nothing to worry about because you have me.

(He gives her a kiss)

Brooke and Nathan are walking out of the school holding hands.

Nathan- Next year our sons will be graduating

Brooke- I know I never thought Chase would make it this far.

Nathan- He made it this far because he has a great mom.

Brooke- Yeah he does I have to admit that is so true.

Nathan- I wish all kids were as lucky as him.

Brooke- Yeah you know I keep thinking about Breanne.

Nathan- Why?

Brooke- She has a whole life ahead of her and now she has to go through it with a child alone.

Nathan- That's not your responsibility

Brooke- I know but her mom should have been there for her. That's what I don't understand I had the worst parents on the planet and I will do anything to make sure my kids have a good mom and a good life, and Breanne's mom went through the same stuff that I did and I don't get it

Nathan- she learned from her parents how to be a parent….some of us learn how not to be parents because of how much we hated ours…

Brooke- I think I'm gonna go see her and tell her that although her mom isn't there for her I will be…anything that she needs I'll help her through it….

Nathan smiles because he knows how good a person Brooke is.

Keith is at home watching TV. Elizabeth comes in.

Elizabeth- I'll never get use to that ramp being there.

Keith- Yeah me either

Elizabeth- I was thinking that instead of spending all of your time in front of the TV you could come to the graduation party tonight.

Keith- No thanks I'm not in a partying mood.

Elizabeth- Come on it will be fun and it will get your mind off of the whole Breanne debacle.

Keith- thanks but no thanks

Elizabeth- (She tries pulling him off the couch) Please do this for me…I'll love you forever.

Keith- Fine but when I get ready to go I'm leaving

Elizabeth- Deal, I know you won't regret this.

Keith- Let's hope not

Jacey is coming out of the café when Ryan approaches her.

Ryan- Hey have you talked to Breanne?

Jacey- Yeah right Breanne hates me

Ryan- well she hates me too and we don't even know each other

Jacey- Your having a baby together so I'm pretty sure you guys no each other very well

Ryan- good point but non the less she won't talk to me and she said if I try to get custody she'll say I raped her….I'm not going to give up hope that she will let me see my child once he or she is born because I want to be apart of his or her life…It is my right as the father.

Jacey- Try telling that to the most stubborn person in the world…(Jacey walks off from Ryan)

Jeremy and Summer are at his house. He is packing a bag.

Jeremy- I'm glad your dad is letting me stay in the guest room tonight.

Summer- My dad loves you for some reason

Jeremy- It has got to be my boyish charm

Summer- I don't care what it is I'm just glad he likes you and lets you stay with us on occasions

Jeremy- He trust us

Colin comes in the house drunk and throwing things.

Jeremy- Dad (mad)

Colin- What do you want? I thought you'd be gone. You are never here on the weekends.

Jeremy- I was packing a bag

Colin- good because I have plans tonight

Jeremy- dad you promised you would stop drinking

Colin- I don't remember making any promises.

Jeremy- well you did

Colin- Just get the hell out of my house boy (He goes to hit him but he is so drunk Jeremy is able to step away. Summer looks on in terror)

Summer- Jeremy lets go

Colin- yeah listen to your whore (Jeremy punches his father)

Jeremy- Don't you ever say that again. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thank God everyday that I have her in my life.

Colin- Then go live with her and stay away from me….I don't need a failure like you as a son

Jeremy- No you do a pretty damn good job of being a failure yourself you don't need any help.

Jeremy takes Summer's hand and they leave.

Outside his house

Summer- Jeremy you have to get out of that house before one of you gets hurt.

Back at Peyton's house she wheels Jake in on the ramp she had built for him.

Jake- Wow you got me all fixed up didn't you

Peyton- Oh there is more baby

Jake- Like what?

Peyton- Close your eyes and no peaking (She wheels him into the room behind the stairs that use to be Peyton's office but was now turned into a bedroom for her and Jake.)

Jake- Peyton (he is in shock) I….I um I don't know what to say. This is amazing. When did you find time to do this

Peyton- It doesn't matter. I didn't think it would be very fair if I slept upstairs and you slept downstairs.

Jake- no it wouldn't…. this is the best thing you could have ever done for me

Peyton- I don't want you to feel like a prisoner in your own home Jake. I'm going to make it my mission in life to make sure that you are able to have the best possible life

Jake- I love you so much.

Peyton- I love you too…. (She leans over and kisses him again. Jake really wants to have sex with her but doesn't know how without the use of his legs. He gets frustrated)

Jake- Peyton can we just get something to eat?

Peyton- sure I thought maybe you would want to kiss a little bit

Jake- I'm just hungry

Peyton- ok I'll fix us something (She is a little disappointed and so is he)

Breanne is at home in her pajamas eating ice cream and watching TV. She hears a knock at the door and it tempted not to answer because she figures that it is Ryan but decides if it him she will just punch him in the face. When she goes to the door she sees that Brooke is standing on the other side.

Breanne- Brooke

Brooke- Hey I thought you could use some company and food (she has bags of groceries and take out food)

Breanne- I'm fine

Brooke- You are definitely not fine Breanne…let me come in and we can eat a lot of good food and talk about pregnant women stuff

Breanne- sure why not

Lucas is at home playing with Charlie and Savannah.

Savannah- daddy

Lucas- Yeah pretty girl

Savannah- Will mommy ever let you move home with me?

Lucas- Why do you ask that?

Savannah- I just wonder. She let Jake move in but not you

Lucas- We have told you before Savannah that me and mommy just want to be friends

Savannah- yeah I guess (He hears a knock at the door)

Lucas- oh I bet that is the pizza

Savannah- Uh oh mommy doesn't let us eat pizza

Lucas- we won't tell her this time (Savannah puts her finger up to her mouth and shakes her head) (He goes to the door and it is Nathan) Hey where's my pizza?

Nathan- Sorry I'm not the pizza guy I was feeling sentimental and I wanted to come see my brother.

Lucas- Why are you so sentimental?

Nathan- 17 years ago Haley had Jamie, your mom had Lily, we graduated and Dan went to jail….Our lives really did change that day in so many ways….I'm kind of missing Haley.

Lily and Spencer arrive at the massive graduation party that is being held at someone's beach house. Lily looks overwhelmed at all the alcohol and people. She wasn't sure she could handle it all.

Jamie stops by Peyton's studio to play around like she said he could do since he was working there. He is surprised when he hears someone singing in the studio. When he walks in he sees a beautiful girl he has never seen before, Becky.


	68. Ep12Ch2 Memories, bonding, and parties

**Episode 12 Ch. 2- Memories, bonding, and parties **

Jamie- Who the hell are you?

Becky-(She jumps) Oh my God you scared the hell out of me

Jamie- Yeah well your not suppose to be here

Becky- It didn't say no trespassers

Jamie- I think you know that you aren't suppose to be here

Becky- Well I guess you can call the police, but that wouldn't be very nice of you. Besides how do I know you aren't a trespasser

Jamie- because I work here and my aunt owns the place

Becky- Oh I guess you could call her and have me arrested but in my defense I needed a place to sing and I saw this place and thought it would be perfect

Jamie- You do have a beautiful voice. Do you sing often?

Becky- I use to sing a lot when I was younger but I didn't find it that important anymore but I guess new town new way of thinking

Jamie- Yeah I guess so (He is intrigued by her)

Becky- So are you going to have me arrested or what?

Jamie- I was going to invite you to a party if you want to go

Becky- ooh a date I don't even know your name

Jamie- I'm Jamie Scott

Becky- Lily Scott is your sister

Jamie- no, my cousin we were born on the same day though

Becky- that's pretty cool

Jamie- How do you know Lily?

Becky- Oh she's dating my cousin Spencer.

Jamie- I didn't even know he had a cousin

Becky- I guess we learn something knew everyday…and by the way Jamie my name is Becky

Jamie- Becky….well it is nice to meet you what do you say we go to that party

Becky- sure…you know I think this night turned out pretty damn good even though I broke in (They both laugh)

Lucas comes back into the living room after taking Charlie and Savannah upstairs.

Lucas- Can you believe that this is what our lives have come to on a Friday night?

Nathan- I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Lucas- Yeah I guess I wouldn't either. What's wrong man? (He can tell something is going on with his little brother)

Nathan- I miss Haley everyday, but today I've missed her so much. I guess I really am feeling sentimental and I didn't know how to tell Brooke. We've just started dating I don't want her to know I miss my late wife.

Lucas- Nate come on you should communicate with Brooke. I don't think she would get upset because you are remembering Haley today of all days. I'm sure she remembers Chase from time to time.

Nathan- I feel guilty sometimes for having these feelings for Brooke. What do you think Haley would say?

Lucas- Haley wanted you to be happy Nathan that is all she ever wanted. If you are happy with Brooke then I'm sure Haley is smiling down at you right now.

Nathan- I never would have imagined I'd end up with Brooke Davis

Lucas- Things have a funny way of working out….I find it hilarious that you are with Brooke. You know when I first met you, you were with Peyton and then I was with Peyton kind of and then with Brooke and then with Peyton and then with Brooke and then finally with Peyton and now your with Brooke and I'm alone

Nathan- You know you can change that Luke

Lucas- How could I do that? Peyton and I are over man.

Nathan- No, I don't mean with Peyton. You should start dating again. (Nathan is serious, but Lucas looks shocked at the thought of dating anyone that wasn't Peyton)

Peyton has fixed dinner for Jake. He is in the other room getting settled.

Peyton- Jake dinner is ready (she fixes his plate and puts it on the table)

Jake- Ok (He starts to wheel in to the kitchen but he keeps running in to things) damn it

Peyton- Jake (She goes to help him)

Jake- (He pushes her away with his hands) Stop it

Peyton- I'm just trying to help

Jake- I don't need your help I can do this all by myself. (He tries again but keeps running in to things) Damn

Peyton-Let me help you(She is getting upset)

Jake- You don't have to help me I'm not a baby I can do this.(Yells at her)

Peyton- Jake your in a wheel chair you need help. Your not going to be able to do everything by yourself anymore, so get over it. (Jake looks at her without saying anything) (She throws her hands in the air) You know what I'm going upstairs to take a shower, if you need something like you said you can do it yourself. (She goes upstairs really upset and Jake tries to maneuver his wheel chair around the obstacles in the house)

Breanne and Brooke are eating sandwiches.

Brooke- Is it good?

Breanne- Yeah not bad

Brooke- Be honest with me, how are you doing?

Breanne- honestly, I'm pregnant, probably a laughing stock by now, and I have no one at all.

Brooke- that is not true you have me you have always had me

Breanne- You're not my mom

Brooke- No, I'm definitely not your mom Breanne but I have cared about you since the day you were born

Breanne- When I was younger and I would see you with your kids I would always wish that you were my mom, but that dream never came true.

Brooke- I know I offered once before but Breanne you can move in with me and I will help you raise your baby. I promised I would always be there for you, and I haven't done a very good job at being your God mother lately, but I will do better, but you have to do better too….So what do you say why don't you move in with me and let me help you with everything….

Ryan is sitting on the couch and Emily comes in.

Emily- You still moping

Ryan- I can't help myself

Emily- maybe you should go fight for your child

Ryan- She's going to tell everyone I raped her

Emily- from what I've heard she's a whore anyways so chances are she's not even having your child

Ryan- No Em I'm pretty sure this kid is mine

Emily- It was a one night stand Ryan forget about it move on.

Ryan- I can't forget about fathering a child no matter how hard I try.

Nathan is still with Lucas.

Lucas- I can't believe that you think I should start dating again. I don't want to be with anyone other than Peyton.

Nathan- Oh my God I wish you would make up your mind. You just said that you and Peyton were over

Nathan- we are over but that doesn't mean I will ever stop loving her

Nathan- move on Lucas that is the only thing you can do…you have to or you are going to sink into a depression and trust me it is not worth it…You have to let go.

Lucas- You know what I think I'm going to do some writing tonight

Nathan- Your writing again

Lucas- I just need to write down my thoughts

Nathan- is that your subtle way of asking me to leave

Lucas- yeah I need to be alone

Nathan- ok but if you ever need to talk I'm here and if you do want to date again I have a cute secretary that is currently available

Lucas- thanks I'll let you know…. (Nathan leaves still worried about his older brother.)

Lucas takes out his lap top and starts to type: Dear Peyton

At the party:

Lily and Spencer are inside the beach house talking.

Spencer- Is any of this hard yet?

Lily- No because I have you…. (She then sees Chase) and besides this is your night

Spencer- it is your night too….Happy Birthday….I have your present but I want to give it to you later

Lily- ok I can wait….Did I mention lately how proud I am of you?

Spencer- only every other second

Lily- (she kisses him)(Chase is looking on) Well I really am and I think if you want to go to Paris you should go (He puts his finger up to his mouth)

Spencer- Hey I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that anymore

Lily- you said the discussion was over but I think it is important for us to talk about it

Spencer- I've already made my decision. (Lily looks upset and she looks at Chase again)

Keith is by the keg drinking. Elizabeth and Tyler walk over to where he is.

Elizabeth- How many of those have you had?

Keith- Oh you know just like four or six maybe eight

Tyler- too many

Keith- Oh no definitely not too many

Elizabeth- Maybe you should call it a night

Keith- I might after I have a few more.

Elizabeth pulls Tyler to the side

Elizabeth- We should stop him don't you think?

Tyler- It is his life

Elizabeth- my parents will kill him if they find out he has been drinking that much

Tyler- How about we go upstairs and when we come back down we'll take him home

Elizabeth- No I can't do that anymore (She runs off from him) (Tyler looks confused)

Tyler catches up with her.

Tyler- What's going on with you?

Elizabeth- I can't go upstairs with you and have sex.

Tyler- Alright but what changed your mind?

Elizabeth- Everything that happened with Keith. I'm sorry but I want to wait for a while

Tyler- I'm ok with that…I'll wait for you always (He gives her a kiss but she still looks nervous)

Jacey- Hey I didn't know you would be here

Keith- yeah I'm here

Jacey- yeah I've been drinking too

Keith- sure (he walks away and she catches up with him)

Jacey- hey are you mad at me?

Keith- You should have told me that Breanne slept with someone else.

Jacey- I know and I'm sorry and I wish I could change what I did but all of this isn't my fault

Keith- no but I don't feel like talking to you right now

Jacey- Keith

Keith- excuse me I'm busy drinking (Jacey looks upset)

Summer and Jeremy are at her house. Andy comes in.

Andy- Hey guys I thought you would be at the graduation party.

Summer- yeah we changed our minds

Andy- What's going on?

Jeremy- nothing

Andy- yeah right…Summer

Summer- dad we need help getting rid of Jeremy's dad

Andy- Getting rid of Jeremy's dad? (He is confused)

Summer- We need to get Jeremy away from his dad or else someone is going to end up hurt or even dead.

Andy- what happened?

Jeremy- My dad is an ass and he is drinking a lot….I don't go home that much but he still is my father

Andy- I think that I have away to keep you safe.

Summer and Jeremy look at each other and then back at Andy.

Jenny is at Rob's hotel room. They are in bed together.

Rob- I thought you would probably go to that high school party thing.

Jenny- No I'm not in high school anymore besides I would much rather be with my super sexy boyfriend. (They kiss and smile)

Back at the party Becky and Jamie have arrived.

Becky- thanks for the beer, why didn't you get one?

Jamie- I'm not drinking but you have fun

Becky- Are you trying to get me drunk so I'll sleep with you?

Jamie- No I'm not that kind of guy

Becky- maybe I am that type of girl

Spencer sees Becky come in and walks away from Lily.

Spencer- What are you doing here?

Becky- having fun….what are you doing here?

Spencer- I graduated…How do you know Jamie?

Becky- We met about an hour ago. What does it matter?

Spencer- I'm just curious.

Becky- Well don't worry about me I'm good. Come on Jamie…(She takes his hand and they walk away)

Spencer looks around to see Lily but she isn't anywhere around.

Chase and Lily are upstairs in a bedroom.

Chase- So you've been eyeballing me all night long.

Lily- I guess I have

Chase- and then you ask me to come upstairs…Are you going to kill me? Because you haven't talked to me since we broke up and I didn't think you would ever talk to me again.

Lily- I need you Chase. Right here right now….I need you.

Chase looks shocked.


	69. Ep12Ch3 Party Gone Bad

**Episode 12 Ch. 3- party gone bad **

Breanne and Brooke are still at Breanne's house.

Breanne- I can't move in with you Brooke. All of this is my problem.

Brooke- You are too young to have to worry about all of this stuff alone.

Breanne- I can handle it. My mom told me just the other day that it was my mistake my problem.

Brooke- It shouldn't have to be and after all Rachel went through she should know how it feels to be left all alone. Damn it I guess she was right about some people turning into their parents.

Breanne- Yeah I guess she was….She never wanted me

Brooke- That's not true she did want you but she got greedy and lonely and wanted more and I'm sorry for that, but I want to be there for you so please let me

Breanne- I will call you if I need anything.

Brooke- alright but I want you to know that I'm just a phone call away if you need me

Breanne- I know thanks Brooke you've been better to me than my mom ever thought about being. (Brooke gives Breanne a big hug and then she leaves) (Breanne has tears in her eyes)

Lucas was still typing on his lap top. He was writing his final letter to Peyton, but he had no intentions on giving it to her. He then heard a noise behind him and turned around to see his little boy standing behind him.

Lucas- Hey champ what's wrong?

Charlie- I miss my mommy (he has tears in his little eyes)

Lucas picks him up and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

Charlie- I want my mommy

Lucas- I know that you miss her and she misses you too baby, but she had to go away for a while.

Charlie- Will she ever tome back

Lucas- You know what she might come back when she gets done doing what she has to do but I want you to know that she loves you very, very much.

Charlie- Otay daddy, will oo seep with me tonight

Lucas- You bet big man…You want to know a secret?

Charlie- (looks excited) Pease

Lucas- I love you very much and I'm really happy that I am your daddy

Charlie- me too (Lucas holds on to Charlie for dear life)

Andy comes back downstairs with papers in his hands. He hands them to Jeremy.

Jeremy- what is this?

Andy- Your freedom

Summer- (reads) Emancipation

Andy- Yeah, if your dad is a threat Jeremy you can in away divorce him.

Jeremy- Then what would I do? My dad might be an ass, but he still provides for me.

Summer- you could get a job and an apartment

Andy- Or you could move in here with us until you get on your feet….

Summer- Really? Dad, you would let my boyfriend live here.

Andy- Yeah I trust the two of you besides the way Summer explained your dad I'm kind of scared for you to be around him. I'll talk to my lawyer and help you fill out the papers.

Jeremy- thanks Andy no one has ever done anything like this for me before….I really appreciate it.

Andy- (they hug) I think this will work for you Jeremy. I know it worked for Nathan all those years ago.

Jeremy and Summer look at each other and smile.

Jake is still downstairs alone. He didn't eat much of his dinner because he was too busy worrying about Peyton. She finally came downstairs with her hair in a towel and dressed in her pajamas.

Jake- Peyton

Peyton- I don't want to talk about it Jake.

Jake- We need to talk about it. I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm just scared that's all.

Peyton- of what Jake? I'm here and I want to help you. What else could you ask for?

Jake- the use of my legs ok (he is really upset) I'm not the same person I was when I went into that house. I'm not a man anymore, I can't do the things I use to be able to do.

Peyton- You are a man Jake…You are my man and I love you, but you have got to let me in, you've got to let me help you….I'm about to be your wife and we have to get through this together.

Jake- That's another thing that bothers me, we're about to get married and I can't even carry you over the threshold or walk you down the aisle after we become husband and wife and it is killing me.

Peyton- (She gets down on her knees) That doesn't matter to me Jake, none of that matters to me ok. You are still the man that I love wheel chair or no wheel chair.

Jake- What if I'm not good enough for you?

Peyton (She kisses him) Don't say that you are perfect Jake.

Jake- I should have listened to you about my job. I shouldn't have continued to be a fireman.

Peyton- No Jake you love your job

Jake- but it doesn't matter Peyton….I could have died and I'm not ready to leave you yet. (they kiss again) and now I can't even do my job…What am I going to do? (There is a knock on the door)

Peyton- Hold that thought…Nathan, what's up?

Nathan- I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by and check on Jake. How ya feeling (He walks in)

Jake- better thanks for coming by

Nathan- I also wanted to see if you needed a job.

Jake- A job

Nathan- yeah working for me at the dealership…What do you say? You don't have to start anytime soon just when ever you can.

Peyton- Jake you don't have to take the job there is a chance that you can work again at the fire department

Jake- I'll take the job. I'll be safe there.

Peyton looks surprised but also relieved.

At the party Keith is very wasted. Jacey keeps watching him. A guy comes over to where Jacey is.

Guy- Hey baby you want to dance

Jacey- No thank you

Guy- Come on girl we can go upstairs after (He touches her in an inappropriate way and she pulls away. Keith notices and rushes over to help her punching the guy as hard as he can. They get into a fight and Keith ends up flying into a glass shelf and cutting his arm up really bad.)

Jacey- Oh my God Keith (She runs over to him really upset)

Elizabeth and Tyler are kissing outside. They hear the noise from the fight.

Elizabeth- What was that?

Tyler- I don't know.

Elizabeth- I don't care (They continue to kiss)

Spencer- Oh hey guys sorry have you seen Lily

Elizabeth- nope sorry

Spencer- thanks anyways (He walks off)

Elizabeth- Where were we? (They start kissing again)

Breanne is still at home eating ice cream. She gets up to answer the door.

Breanne- What the hell do you want?

Ryan- I just want to talk to you.

Breanne- fine but make it quick (she lets him come into the house)

Ryan- I'm sorry

Breanne- Why are you sorry? Are you sorry because you ruined my wedding and my life? Or are you sorry because you got me pregnant and I'm only sixteen freaking years old?

Ryan- I'm sorry that I got you pregnant, and I'm sorry that you think I ruined your life. I haven't always been the best version of myself Breanne, and I don't know you, but I want to get to know you. Please let me help you with this baby. I want to be there for you and the baby. I want to be the best version of myself, I know that I have it in me.

Breanne- I'm sure you do. Maybe this baby can help us both become the best versions of ourselves, but for me I'm not even sure that exist.

Ryan- It exist I can tell. (Breanne half way smiles at him although she still doesn't want anything to do with him) I guess I better go I just wanted you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

Breanne- (he is almost at the door) Wait you don't have to go…I have another tub of ice cream…We could share

Ryan- (He smiles) I'd like that

Brooke is about to knock on Nathan's door when he stops her.

Nathan- Hey what are you doing here?

Brooke- I wanted to see you. I got done with Breanne and I realized I missed you. (She gives him a kiss)

Nathan- there is something I need to tell you

Brooke- What's wrong?

Nathan- (he takes her hands) I miss Haley

Brooke- oh well that's ok Nathan

Nathan- let me finish…I'll probably always miss her. She was a big part of who I am.

Brooke- I understand Nathan

Nathan- I felt guilty for missing her

Brooke- Don't…I'm ok with you missing Haley, to be honest I miss her too. She was a wonderful person and we were all so lucky to have her in our lives, and for you and your kids I wish that she was here and you could still have each other….I'd do anything if I could bring her back for you

Nathan- (He hugs her) thank you for understanding

Brooke- you don't have to keep your feelings from me…I want to know what you are feeling and if there is ever anything I can do to help you.

Nathan- God I'm so lucky to have you in my life. (They kiss)

Jeremy and Summer are kissing on the couch.

Jeremy- I'm so lucky that I found you and your dad. I'm really lucky to have you guys in my life. I don't know what I would do without you.

Summer- I'm lucky too. You make me so happy. I love you. (He smiles)

Jeremy- I love you too…(They kiss again) I'll always love you.

Spencer is still looking for Lily. He finally goes upstairs thinking she might have decided to crash on a bed or something. He goes into several rooms and can't find her. He finally enters one room and is surprised to see two people having sex but then he takes a double take and his heart drops into his stomach as he sees Lily and Chase in bed together. Lily looks really guilty.

Lily- Oh My God Spencer...(She already has tears in her eyes) I'm so sorry

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**AN: Oh and I loved last night episode. Lucas and Peyton were incredible and all together everything was so funny. I hope you guys liked it too. **


	70. Ep12Ch4 We're Over

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter. I know some of you don't like Jake but soon enough things will happen just please stick with me and I know you won't be disappointed. **

**Episode 12 Ch. 4- We're Over **

Spencer is still in shock as he looks at his girlfriend in bed with another guy, a guy that broke her heart. Lily wraps the sheet around her.

Lily- Spencer

Spencer- Don't…Don't you ever speak to me.

Lily- Please let me explain

Spencer- There is nothing to explain. You were just downstairs telling me how much you loved me and then you do this.

Lily- I love you Spencer, I don't, I don't know what got over me (She has tears in her eyes)

Spencer- I guess once a whore always a whore

Chase- Hey she's not a whore (He gets up from the bed now)

Spencer- No, she's worse….(Spencer goes to leave and Lily runs after him)

Lily- Please don't go Spencer….

Spencer- (he is so mad) Why would you do this to us?

Lily- You wouldn't give me what I wanted and I knew Chase would. I thought I could handle not having sex with you but I like sex

Spencer- I can't believe this Lily. I would have given up everything for you.

Lily- I'm sorry (She is trying to hold back her tears)

Spencer- I'm sorry isn't going to work Lily….We're over I want nothing to do with you

Lily- Spencer please you have to forgive me

Spencer- No I don't have to do anything I can't forgive you when I can barely even look at you. (Spencer finally walks away from her and then turns back around and looks at Chase) you can have her she's all yours (chase just looks at him)

Lily is crying uncontrollably and Chase holds her in his arms.

Chase- it will be ok Lily…Don't cry…It'll be ok.

Jacey, Keith, Elizabeth, and Tyler are at the hospital. Keith is in a room by himself and the other three are in the waiting room.

Elizabeth- My parents are going to kill us.

Tyler- maybe I should go

Elizabeth- Oh God your right maybe you should….My parents will definitely kill me if they see you. (He gives her a kiss just as Peyton walks in)

Peyton- Elizabeth

Elizabeth- mom (Peyton looks at Elizabeth and sighs. Tyler sees her and decides to leave.)

Peyton- Where's Keith

Elizabeth- Their fixing his arm right now.

Peyton- Ok…I'm gonna go see him. You stay here and try to stay out of trouble alright.

The scene changes to Peyton walking into Keith's room. His arm his bandaged up and his face has a bruise and scratches on it.

Keith- Mom, I told them not to call you.

Peyton- You better be glad they called me. What the hell happened? (She walks over a little closer and can tell he has been drinking) Oh my God how much have you had to drink?

Keith- Way too much that is probably why I got into a fight

Peyton- What were you thinking? You know that you have a problem with fighting and you know damn well you shouldn't have been drinking.

Keith- I know I'm sorry. I've been going through a lot lately and I wanted to take the edge off

Peyton- Drinking is not the answer Keith, and don't you think for one minute that just because you've been going through a lot that your not in trouble because you are.

Keith- I figured…. (Lucas comes in)

Lucas- Hey sorry I got the message and I had to get the kids ready.

Peyton- did you bring them?

Lucas- they are in the waiting room asleep….What happened?

Peyton- Our son got into a drunken brawl

Lucas- (angry) What?

Keith- dad you don't have to lecture me mom has already done that

Lucas- good….I can't believe you would be this stupid after everything you've been through. You could have been hurt worse or the jackass you were trying to beat up could have gotten hurt worse….

Keith- I know I'm sorry and I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me.

Peyton- I'm glad your giving us permission to punish you.

Lucas- How's the arm?

Keith- It'll be ok just a couple of stitches

Lucas- you got lucky

Keith- I know

Peyton- Hey Luke I need to talk to you for a minute

Lucas- sure….

Peyton- I know Keith is the one in the hospital room but I'm worried about Elizabeth

Lucas- Why?

Peyton- Tyler was here and I'm pretty sure they were together. I'm worried that he is the one giving her the drugs.

Lucas- I thought we forbid them from seeing each other

Peyton- She's our teenage daughter and she broke our rules big surprise

Lucas- It looks like we have two kids to punish.

Jamie and Becky are walking outside the party.

Jamie- You ready to go

Becky- Not really I could stay here all night

Jamie- Yeah you might can but I can't. I have a curfew and I don't want to be grounded all summer.

Becky- Yeah I guess that would suck since there is a damn hot girl in town you might want to get to know

Jamie- Really, Who?

Becky- ha ha you are so funny…I would like to hang out with you sometime

Jamie- I think I might like that too. We could hang out in the studio

Becky- Really, you don't think your aunt would care?

Jamie- No, she's pretty cool besides I think we could have a lot of fun in that studio

Becky- yeah me too but I'm sure you are thinking about making music with me and well I'm thinking about a whole lot more….(She smiles) (He looks happy)

Summer and Jeremy are lying on the couch together. She hears a knock at the door.

Jeremy- Who the hell could that be?

Summer- Maybe it is a burglar

Jeremy- I doubt a burglar would knock.

Summer- You never know

Jeremy- just get the door before your dad wakes up

Summer- Spencer (He looks really upset and has been crying) Oh my God what happened?

Spencer- I should have listened to you. I was wrong about Lily and you were right

Summer- What are you talking about?

Spencer- She cheated on me tonight Summer and I really need my best friend. (summer can't believe what she is hearing. She hugs him tightly)

Summer- I'm here don't worry…I'm here…

Breanne has fallen asleep on the couch. Ryan gets up and finds a blanket and then covers her up. He takes the bowls into the kitchen and then comes back and sits down in the chair next to the couch and watches Breanne sleep.

Elizabeth sees Keith and their parents coming into the waiting room. Savannah and Charlie are sleeping in the chairs next to Jacey.

Elizabeth- Keith are you ok?

Keith- yeah I'm gonna be fine

Elizabeth- thank God

Lucas- yeah he's going to be fine

Peyton- but we're still going to talk about this party and the fighting and your date Elizabeth tomorrow

Elizabeth- yes ma'am

Keith- yeah we understand

Lucas- alright let me get the good children (he goes over to pick them up and Peyton takes Savannah)

Peyton- I'll help you get them in the car.

Lucas- thanks

Keith grabs Jacey arm and pulls her to the side as his parents start to walk out of the hospital.

Peyton- hurry Keith

Keith- I will. I wanted to make sure you were ok.

Jacey- I'm fine thanks to you

Keith- good

Jacey- I'm sorry Keith for not telling you about Breanne. You deserved to know and I really do regret what I did

Keith- I know I'm just going to need sometime if that's ok.

Jacey- Yeah I get it…I'll wait but just know I'm here if you need me.

Keith- I know

Lily is finally dressed but she is very emotional. Chase is still in the room and he is also dressed now.

Chase- Do you want me to stay? I can take you home if you want me too.

Lily- No, I'll walk

Chase- Lily tonight I

Lily- Don't worry about it. I'll be fine

Chase- Are you sure? You know I never meant to hurt you

Lily- Yeah but I meant to hurt him. I'm a bad person, I deserve to be alone. (He hugs her)

Chase- your not a bad person Lily…You are a good person and I know that this is hard but you will get through it and what happened here tonight never has to happen again.

Lily- No, it can't happen again. (He holds her tighter and strokes her hair)

Chase finally leaves and Lily let's all the tears fall down her face as she sits on the ground and thinks about Spencer.

Spencer is sitting on the couch with Summer and she is hugging him promising that everything will be ok.

Brooke and Nathan are at his house in bed together. Nathan is watching Brooke sleep and smiling.

Lucas comes into his house and lays his sleeping kids on the couch. He smiles as he sees his innocent children sleeping.

Peyton comes in and her kids head upstairs. She goes into her bedroom to see Jake sleeping. She grabs a blanket and decides to sleep on the couch.


	71. Ep12Ch5 The Morning After

**Thanks for the reviews like always **

**Episode 12 Ch. 5- The Morning After **

Lucas is sitting on the couch waiting for his sister to come home. She comes in. It is obvious she hasn't slept and has been crying all night. Lucas stands up and looks really worried.

Lucas- Lily, Oh my God what happened?

Lily- I don't want to talk about it

Lucas- I don't care we're going to talk about it. You stayed out all night. I want answers.

Lily- (raises her voice) I screwed up ok. I made a big mistake and trust me I'm paying for it.

Lucas- What happened?

Lily- The truth

Lucas- Yeah that would be nice.

Lily- Spencer and I broke up

Lucas- Lily I am so sorry but that doesn't give you any right to stay out all night

Lily- I know, I'm sorry I should have called. I was really upset and needed to be alone.

Lucas- Do you want to talk about it?

Lily- Not really….I guess it really is for the best. I'm gonna go to my room and try to get some rest

Lucas- I'm here if you need me Lily, I'll always be here for you.

Lily- (Whispers where he can't here her) Don't make promises you can't keep.

Spencer has spent the night with Summer, but hasn't slept all night.

Spencer- I probably should go home

Summer- Spencer I'm so sorry but are you sure that Lily would do something like this to you

Spencer- She did I saw her, she slept with Chase….I thought she was better than that

Summer- (Still not convinced) Me too

Spencer- Thanks for letting me stay the night

Summer- Anytime you're my best friend

Spencer- yeah thank God I have you, I should have listened to you to begin with about Lily…Some people never change.

Summer- I really thought that she was going to prove me wrong

Spencer- Like I said some people will never change (Spencer walks out)

Jeremy- Hey he's not doing good is he?

Summer- No, I've never seen him this way, not even after his mom died. It's real bad. He really loved her.

Jeremy- Lily really loves him, I don't think that she would do something like that to him.

Summer- He saw her, I guess we were giving her too much credit

Becky comes down the stairs and looks very hung over. Michelle looks mad at her.

Michelle- You are not going to start this again Becky.

Becky- Mom I didn't do anything

Michelle- You stayed out pretty late last night. I don't want to get a call like I got last time.

Becky- You won't ok, I promise. I just wanted to see what Tree Hill was like, and I think I'm really going to like this place.

Michelle- Please don't get in to trouble Becky, I can't go through that again. I worry about you

Becky- I know mom but you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine here.

Michelle- I hope so. (They look over to the door and see Spencer coming in) Hey where were you all night?

Spencer- getting my heart broken but you'll be happy to know I'm go to Paris because it is what is best for me

Michelle- Spencer I thought you didn't want to leave Lily

Spencer- Who the hell cares about Lily? Not me (He walks up the stairs and Michelle looks really worried about him. Becky kind of smiles.)

Peyton wakes up to see Jake smiling at her.

Peyton- Hey

Jake- you could have come to bed

Peyton- I know but it was late and I didn't want to wake you

Jake- I wouldn't have minded

Peyton- How did you manage to get in and out of bed by yourself?

Jake-I have major skills and the doctors taught me

Peyton- You know all you have to do is call and I'll come running

Jake- I know, So how is Keith?

Peyton- He had to get stitches but he'll be ok because he won't be going to parties like that for a very long time

Jake- Your such a good mom

Peyton- yeah I try sometimes I feel like I fall short

Jake- No, never….You know what else Peyton I hope one day that we can have a baby together

Peyton- Jake

Jake- I know it scares you Peyton, but one day we will have a baby together. It is one of my biggest dreams

Peyton- Maybe

Jake- Alright I'll give you that much….Can you believe it, we have a week and just a few days before we will be Mr. And Mrs. Jagelski

Peyton- I know it will come faster than we realize. (Peyton looks unsure)

Breanne wakes up to see that Ryan has spent the night in her recliner. She smiles and rubs her stomach and whispers to the baby.

Breanne- maybe this will work out for the best….

Lily is in her bedroom. She looks in the mirror and starts to cry.

Lily- Don't worry Lily you did the right thing for Spencer…..

Lucas is fixing breakfast when Elizabeth pops in.

Lucas- Oh hey I didn't know you were coming by.

Elizabeth- yeah I came to get Savannah and take her to the park

Lucas- oh she will like that…I'll go get her ready.

Elizabeth- Hey dad can I use your computer for a minute? I need to check my email

Lucas- Sure go ahead it is right over there. I'll be right back with Savannah.

Elizabeth goes over to the computer and logs on. She notices a word document titled my last letter to you. Elizabeth being her nosy self clicks on it and realizes that it is a love letter to her mom. She is shocked at some of the things she reads in the letter. She takes the words and copies them to her email and sends them to herself. She has a serious plan for the letter that was never meant for anyone to see.

**AN: That is the end of episode 12. I can't believe that I almost finished with this story. I'm gonna try to go to twenty episodes but there is a chance that it will be a little shorter than that. PLease let me know what you guys think!! **


	72. Ep13Ch1 Living Without You

**Episode 13 Ch. 1- Living Without You **

_This is the scene that I didn't describe in the previous episode. This is where Chase and Lily are in the bedroom together. _

_Chase- Lily What is going on with you? I've seen you with Spencer you love him. Why would you say you need me? _

_Lily- I don't need you like that, I need you to help me for Spencer's sake._

_Chase- What do you want me to do? _

_Lily- Pretend to have sex with me_

_Chase- Are you out of your mind? _

_Lily- Spencer has an amazing future ahead of him in photography but he is giving up on his chance because he loves me, and I can't let him do that. _

_Chase- So you want me to pretend to have sex with you_

_Lily- Yes, that way he will walk in on us and break up with me _

_Chase- I think this is a bad idea. You love him, this will break his heart _

_Lily- I would do anything for him, even if I have to let him go so he will excel in his future because that is what you do when you love someone as much as I love him. _

_Chase- I'll do it Lily but I want you to know that this isn't going to be easy for you and he is going to hate you _

_Lily- I know but that is a chance I'm willing to take. (She hugs him) thank you for this_

_Chase- (He whispers in her ear) I'd do anything for you_

Back to reality Lily is in her pajamas eating peanut butter out of the jar. She gets up when she hears the door bell. It is Summer.

Summer- Oh wow you look like hell

Lily- Thanks (She walks back to the couch and Summer follows her)

Summer- It has been over a week you need to get out do something fun.

Lily- No thanks and where have you been. I've been trying to call you but I guess since I cheated on Spencer I'm a slut again.

Summer- I haven't been here because I've been comforting Spencer, but its not because I think you cheated on him. I know you better than that. It was a setup wasn't it? (Lily doesn't answer) I knew it. I told Jeremy there was no way you could have done that to him.

Lily- it doesn't matter what is done is done

Summer- No you and Spencer are perfect together

Lily- Maybe in another lifetime but now he has to go to Paris Summer

Summer- I'm going to tell him the truth

Lily- If you do, our friendship is over

Summer- Lily, Spencer should know you did what you did because you love him

Lily- I did what I did because it was for the best. He has got to go to Paris, and you cannot tell him the truth. If you care about me at all you will keep this a secret.

Summer- Ok but I'm not happy about it (She has her fingers crossed)

Jeremy and Spencer are playing basketball and surprisingly Spencer is pretty good.

Jeremy- damn man you should have played in high school

Spencer- I didn't have the passion and right now I'm trying to get rid of my pent up aggression

Jeremy- I think you should talk to Lily

Spencer- If hell freezes over maybe

Jeremy- You still love her

Spencer- At the moment I could care less if I ever see her again. (He shoots and he misses)

Peyton enters clothes over bros and the lights are off.

Peyton- Brooke are you here? (the lights pop on and Brooke, Jenny, Elizabeth, Isabella, and Savannah jump out and yell surprise) Oh God What is all of this?

Brooke- This is your day to do whatever you want to do before your wedding tomorrow.

Jenny- Aren't you excited?

Peyton (She looked nervous) Yeah I'm excited I can't wait to be a Jagelski (she was lying but she didn't them to know that.

Savannah- Yay! Momma party time (everyone laughs at the cute little three year old)

Jake, Keith, Rob, Mike(the fire fighter guy), and Nathan are at TRIC.

Jake- Guys you really shouldn't have done this.

Rob- But we wanted too

Keith- it will be fun we can drink all the drinks we want to tonight

Nathan- You'll be drinking water and so will I

Keith- Yeah I was hoping you would forget my age

Nathan- not on this planet….(Nathan's phone rings) I've got to take this. Hello

Lucas- Hey man (he is at the café) I was thinking we could do something tonight

Nathan- I'm sorry Luke but I'm at this party for Jake

Lucas- You went to a party for Jake

Nathan- Yeah, Brooke asked me too

Lucas- I can't believe you would do that to me

Nathan- I know I'm a jerk but it was important to Brooke

Lucas- whatever I'll find something else to do….(Lucas hangs up and he is obviously mad)

At the café Andy comes over to where Lucas is.

Andy- You need something to do tonight to take your mind off what is going to happen.

Lucas- ya pretty much

Andy- We could hang out if you want too

Lucas- Yeah I would like that a lot Andy. Tomorrow is going to be really hard for me.

Andy- I can only imagine.

Back at Clothes over Bros, Peyton is looking at her bright blue brides maid dresses.

Peyton- Brooke this is incredible.

Elizabeth- well mom if you think that is amazing you are going to love your next surprise

Peyton- you guys got me something else

Savannah- it's real good momma I promise

Peyton- Ok well can I have it now

Larry walks up behind Peyton and smiles.

Larry- Only if you are a good girl… (Peyton turns around at the sound of her dad's voice)

Peyton- Oh Daddy! (she jumps into his arms and hugs her tight)

Breanne is at home lying on her bed when she starts to feel a pain in her stomach.

Breanne- Oh my God my baby…(She reaches for her phone and dials) hey I need you I think something is wrong with the baby.

**An: I know that this was a short chapter but I'm thinking that this episode is going to be longer than most of mine, but we'll see how things work out. I should have the next chapter up soon, but please let me know what you think in a review. **


	73. Ep13Ch2 Coming Home

**Thanks For The Reviews...I promise the letter is going to resurface very soon. **

**Episode 13 Ch.2- Coming Home **

Peyton and Larry finally pull apart and Peyton is all smiles.

Peyton- Daddy I thought you said you weren't going to be able to make it.

Larry- I lied. I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world Peyton

Savannah- Isn't this the best surprise mommy

Peyton- yeah did they tell you grandpa Larry was coming

Savannah- No, Elizabeth said I would tell

Elizabeth- you so would

Peyton- It doesn't matter I'm so glad you are here daddy. (She hugs him again)

Larry- Well there's more

Peyton- More

Larry- I am moving back to Tree Hill

Peyton (surprised) No way

Larry- yes way….

Peyton- This is incredible…..Dad you made my day (They hug again and Peyton can't stop smiling. She had wanted her dad to move home for so long and now he finally was.)

Breanne is waiting on someone when Ryan finally arrives.

Ryan- Oh my god it is going to be ok Breanne

Breanne- I'm really scared Ryan. I don't want to lose this baby

Ryan-Your not going to lose the baby I promise I'm not going to let that happen. (He picks her up and carries her to the car)

Andy and Lucas are still at the café, but now no one else is there.

Andy- Here some coffee

Lucas- thanks…You know if you had other plans you don't have to hang out with me.

Andy- I'm excited about getting to spend sometime with you.

Lucas- yeah me too

Andy- So Peyton is getting married tomorrow

Lucas- Yah

Andy- Have you tried talking her out of it

Lucas- there is no stopping her, this is what she wants

Andy- I remember your mom always thought that the two of you would end up together in the end. She thought that somehow you would work through your issues

Lucas- I guess she was wrong.

Andy- Hold out for her Lucas, she'll come back to you…Your mother came back to me in the end. Peyton will come back to you

Lucas- I think I have already ran out of time. (Lucas lowers his head and Andy looks upset)

Ryan and Breanne are getting an ultra sound of the baby.

Ryan- Is she gonna be ok Doctor?

Doctor- I'm going to find that out right now. If we hear the baby's heart beat she should be fine. I believe that you are just suffering from severe cramps and there are medicines I can give you medicine for that but the most important thing is if we hear the heartbeat

Breanne- We have to hear the heart beat. (She has tears in her eyes and Ryan takes her hand)

Doctor- Alright here we go….listen to that…it's your baby…it's fine

Breanne- Really

Doctor- yeah I think you are going to be ok

Breanne and Ryan hold hands even tighter. He wipes the tears from her eyes.

Everyone is still at clothes over Bros. Peyton comes out in her wedding dress. It is a strapless gown that flows at the bottom and is much like a princess dress.

Jenny- Wow Peyton you look Awesome

Savannah- yeah go mommy

Elizabeth- You rock mom

Peyton- I think Aunt Brooke rocks. This dress is to die for Brooke.

Brooke- Thank you I think its pretty killer myself. (Peyton walks over to the mirror and thinks back to marrying Lucas. It didn't matter what she looked like, all she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life with him)

Larry comes up behind her.

Larry- You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen

Peyton- Thanks Daddy

Nathan and the guys are still At TRIC.

Rob- So Jake this is your last night of freedom.

Jake- yep I guess so

Rob- You sure your not going to chicken out.

Jake- No, I know that Peyton is the one for me. I can't imagine my life without her in it.

Keith and Nathan just look at each other.

Nathan- Hey guys you know what this has been fun but I think I'm going to go

Jake- Oh come on Nathan don't go

Nathan- I need to get back to the kids

Rob- Come on

Nathan- No I should go but congratulations…You and Peyton are going to be really happy together (he didn't believe that but thought it sounded good)

Rob- Alright, More drinks to go around….

Jake- Water for you (Looks at Keith)

Jamie and Becky are in the studio together.

Jamie- Are you ever going to tell me where you learned how to sing like that?

Becky- I already told you I'm a natural. What about you? You are pretty good.

Jamie- My mom was an amazing singer

Becky- Was?

Jamie- She died

Becky- Oh wow…I'm so sorry

Jamie- It's ok…It has been six years

Becky- It doesn't matter the pain never really goes away.

Jamie- Did you lose a parent?

Becky- Kind of my dad just left me…I don't think about him that much though…Out of sight Out of mind

Jamie- I'm sorry

Becky- I guess we have more than music in common

Jamie- Yeah but I have a good dad

Becky- Maybe I can meet him one day

Jamie- Maybe

Becky- Is it weird that two people can randomly meet and become so close so fast

Jamie- Stranger things have happened…besides we're just friends

Becky- for now (Jamie smiles at her)

Peyton has undressed and is staring at her wedding gown.

Larry- Hey I thought I could take you out to dinner.

Peyton- Thanks dad but I think I'm just going to take Savannah home

Larry- Peyton there is something I have to tell you

Peyton- Uh oh is it bad

Larry- Well I don't think so. I got married about a month ago.

Peyton- What? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you were dating.

Larry- It happened fast but I love her, and she has two daughters and we want to raise them here in Tree Hill

Peyton- Oh, your helping her raise her kids

Larry- Yes, Peyton…I should have told you before now I'm sorry but I wanted it to be a surprise

Peyton- It was definitely a surprise but I'm happy for you all the same

They hug again.

Larry- I really am happy if it makes you feel better. I realized that when you really love someone you shouldn't let anything keep you from being together. (Peyton closes her eyes)

_Lucas- It's you Peyton, the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true its you…_

_Lucas and Peyton are at the hospital and she is giving birth to the twins. She is squeezing his hand. _

_Lucas- Come on Peyton you can do this just one more push _

_Peyton- (She is breathing hard) I'll do this for you (She pushes and a baby girl comes out) Oh…Oh God Lucas…(She is crying and so is he) _

_Lucas- They are both beautiful Peyton just like you. _

_Peyton- I love you _

_Lucas kisses her forehead_

_Later that day in Peyton's hospital room, she is holding Keith and Lucas is holding Elizabeth. _

_Peyton- Are you happy Luke?_

_Lucas- This is a dream come true Peyton. Anything that happens to me when I'm with you is a dream come true. I love you more today than I ever thought possible_

_Peyton- We're going to be a happy family forever right Lucas_

_Lucas- Yes, because if I'm not with you I will never be happy…You make me happy Peyton. _

_Peyton- you make me happy Luke…happier than I think any one person is suppose to be… _

Larry- Peyton are you ok

Peyton- Yeah dad I'm fine….(Larry knows his daughter well enough to know that she is not fine.)

Andy- Can I ask you something

Lucas- Sure

Andy- Is it too soon for me to start dating?

Lucas- No, Have you met someone

Andy- No, not really I just I don't want to feel like I'm cheating on your mom

Lucas- You wouldn't be cheating on my mom, Andy if you feel like you are ready to date again then you should go fort it.

The door opens and its Michelle.

Andy- We're clo….Oh hey

Michelle- Hey…I thought that the two of us could get some coffee

Andy- Oh I'm hanging out with my son tonight (Lucas realizes that this is who Andy was talking about in a subtle way)

Lucas- No you know what Andy I need to head home anyways…

Andy- Luke you don't have to go

Lucas- I know but I need to. You two have fun. (Andy looks at Luke and then back at Michelle)

Michelle- He seems like a nice young man

Andy- He got that from his mother.

Michelle- I've been meaning to stop by but my daughter is in town

Andy- Oh I would love to meet her

Michelle- You can tomorrow if you are going to the wedding

Andy- Your going

Michelle- Yeah we are

Andy- I didn't know you knew Peyton

Michelle- I don't but I was hoping that you were going so I could be your date

Andy- Oh…I see…I was planning on it I want to see Savannah in her flower girl dress

Michelle- then it is settled my family and I will be your guests

Andy- Yeah I guess it is settled then….(Andy didn't know what it was about Michelle that he found so electric but he was willing to find out)

Breanne- Our baby is going to be ok

Ryan- Yeah we got lucky, and your going to be ok

Breanne- thanks for coming when you did, I might of lost our child if you didn't

Ryan- I told you I was going to be here for you no matter what

Breanne- I know I'm not use to have someone that cares

Ryan- well get use to it because I'm not going anywhere

Lily is standing outside of someone's house knocking repeatedly. Finally, Lily's therapist, Karen comes out.

Karen- Lily what are you doing here?

Lily- I know that this is weird but I found your address and I really needed to see you

Karen- I don't do house calls

Lily- I need someone to talk me off the edge and I know you can do that.

Karen- Alright come in (Karen looks worried about her)

Spencer is at home listening to music. Summer comes in.

Spencer- Hey I thought you were probably sick of me

Summer- I could never get sick of you. I need to ask you something though

Spencer-ok

Summer- Have you already sent your papers in to go to Paris

Spencer- Yeah why?

Summer- Good because now you have to know the truth

Spencer- what are you talking about?

Summer- Lily is probably going to kill me because I'm probably breaking some kind of friend code but you are my best friend in the whole world and you have to know the whole truth

Brooke- Hey so we have to go party right now

Peyton- actually I think I'm just going to go home

Brooke- What? You are suppose to stay and have fun with us

Peyton- I know but Savannah is three

Brooke- so

Peyton- so I'm taking her home…

Brooke- fine suit yourself

Peyton- come home sweetie let's go home and Elizabeth you need to come home soon too

Elizabeth- I know

Peyton- thanks again for the dress Brooke….It is rocking I love it…

Brooke- You are going to be a beautiful Bride Peyton again….

They hug and Peyton and Savannah leave. Brooke looks worried about her.


	74. Ep13Ch3 Final Goodbye

**Thanks for the Reviews!! I know I've been updating alot lately I hope you guys are ok with that. I've had time to write and I'm trying to get to the really good part and I am getting really excited about it because all of this has been in my head since i started this fic. **

**Episode 13 Ch. 3- Final Goodbye **

Peyton has finally gotten Savannah in bed and she is staring at her wedding dress. She takes it upstairs so Jake will not see it when he gets home. She comes back downstairs to the beat of someone knocking. It is Lucas.

Peyton- Luke (Surprised) What are you doing?

Lucas- (He is holding a small pink monkey) Savannah left her monkey, Suki, and I know she usually is unable to sleep if she doesn't have Suki

Peyton- Yeah well she is fast asleep but I'll put it by her bed though.

Lucas- Ok…You getting nervous.

Peyton- No, I know that I'm doing the right thing.

Lucas- Yeah

Peyton- You're actually talking to me

Lucas- I didn't come here just to drop off the monkey

Peyton- Yeah I know but good cover

Lucas- yeah I try

Peyton- Why did you come by Luke?

Lucas- To tell you goodbye (Peyton's heart dropped into her stomach) I've known for sometime that your not mine anymore, you haven't been mine since the moment I cheated on you. But I want you to know that I love you more than I ever loved any other person and I will always love you Peyton. You gave me three beautiful children and you gave me a lot of happy memories, but I know that we can't be together and I have finally accepted it. Good luck tomorrow…You are going to make a beautiful bride and Jake is lucky to have you. I'll be thinking about you…(he whispers in her ear)Always

Lucas stares at her and then finally walks out of the house. Peyton is shaken by his words and she falls to the ground with tears in her eyes. The reality had suddenly sunk in she was getting married to someone that wasn't Lucas. How did her life get so screwed up, was the only thing she could think about…..

Karen and Lily are sitting in Karen's house. Lily is on one couch and Karen is on the other.

Karen- What happened Lily?

Lily- I may have lost the only boy I have ever loved.

Karen- Why?

Lily- I pretended to sleep with my ex, so that Spencer would go to Paris.

Karen- You pretended to sleep with someone else so Spencer would break up with you.

Lily- yeah I did it on purpose and I thought I knew what I was getting into when I did it but I was mistaken I miss him too much…and all I have wanted to do for the past week is drink away my pain and you have got to talk me out of it…you have got to tell me it is not worth it

Karen- I'm not gonna tell you that

(Lily looks surprised by her answer)

Spencer- Alright what's the truth?

Summer- Lily and Chase didn't sleep together

Spencer- that's bull shit Summer I saw them together

Summer- It was a setup Spencer and you know it in your heart. don't you?

Spencer- I don't know what to think anymore. I know what I saw though

Summer- Lily loves you and she wants what is best for you and she thinks that going to Paris is the best thing for you….

Spencer- So your saying it was all planned

Summer- exactly

Spencer- No, I refuse to believe that

Summer- (yells) then your just an ass because Lily did change when she met you…..She wasn't the same person and you know it…. She wouldn't cheat on you…Think about it…She knew you wouldn't go to Paris if you were still together but the moment you broke up you followed your dream instead of worrying about your relationship. I would hate for you to lose the best thing that ever happened to you because you were stubborn and senile. (she turns to leave)

Spencer- Where are you going?

Summer-I don't like you very much right now, so I'm gonna go home, but I hope you will think about what I said because Lily would never cheat on you.

Spencer puts his headphones back in and tries to avoid remembering what Summer told him.

Rob and Jake are outside TRIC.

Jake- So that was fun.

Rob- Yeah it was awesome

Jake- I'm so glad that my life is finally coming back together.

Rob- Yeah mine too

Jake- You've met someone haven't you

Rob- No not yet

Jake- You will don't worry…You'll find the girl for you just like I found the girl for me.

Rob- I sure hope so (He is thinking about Jenny but he can't tell Jake)

Lily- What do you mean, you can't? That is your job.

Karen- No, my job is to tell you that you have to talk yourself off the ledge not me. You know that you have a problem but I would think by now you would know how to handle it. I've seen you Lily over come your demons and I feel like if you keep focus you can win the battle.

Lily- But I had Spencer then

Karen- You are still the same person you were when you and Spencer were together…You have to believe in yourself. You changed Lily not just because you had Spencer but because you wanted to…Follow your heart and everything will work out for you because I do believe in you and so do a whole lot of other people now it is your turn to believe…

Nathan is at home after being filled with guilt for being at Jake's bachelor party. He is surprised when he answers the door to see Brooke standing in front of him.

Nathan- I thought you were with Peyton (She comes in)

Brooke- I was but she decided to go home. Nathan I don't know if I am strong enough for this. I don't know if I can stand up there tomorrow and watch my best friend make a horrible mistake.

Peyton is still at home wiping the tears from her eyes. Rob wheels Jake in.

Rob- Alright home sweet home

Peyton- hi you're back early

Rob waves and leaves.

Jake- I know but I've been missing you. (he wheels his wheel chair over to her and takes her hands) I love you Peyton Scott

Peyton- I love you too

Jake- Are you ok? Have you been crying?

Peyton- Yeah I'm fine

Jake- Are you sure

Peyton- yeah I'm sure…Don't worry about me my soon to be husband everything is going to be ok….I assure you I can't wait to be Mrs. Jagelski

Jake- I can't wait for that either.

She leans down and kisses him.

Peyton- I'm going to leave early in the morning so you don't see me because it is bad luck.

Jake- Oh come on we don't have to worry about bad luck

Peyton- I know but I'm still superstitious.

Jake- Ok it doesn't matter because after tomorrow you will be all mine forever…. (All Peyton could hear him say was the words Forever…Could she really be with him forever I guess she didn't really have a choice)

Nathan- Brooke

Brooke- I love Peyton, I do but she is making a huge mistake

Nathan- You know that it will break her heart if you say anything

Brooke- yeah I know but I can't just stand back and let her do this

Nathan- You have to Brooke. It's over…She and Lucas aren't going to get back together. And I think they have finally accepted it and so should we.

Brooke- I hope you are right because if she wakes up in a week and realizes that she made a mistake it is going to be hard to take a marriage back without a lot of heartache…(Nathan hugs her hoping to take away her fears and doubts)

Elizabeth is in her room, and she thinks about what she did earlier that day.

_Elizabeth is downstairs in her mom and Jake's bedroom. She takes the letter and sticks it in a drawer on Jake's side with his tie he is going to wear on his wedding day. _

Elizabeth- (She looks at a picture of her dad) I'm on your team DAD! This has to work.


	75. Ep13Ch4 The Big Day

**Thanks for all the Reviews they really are motivating. This is a short chapter but it is an important chapter. **

**Episode 13 Ch. 4- The Big Day **

It was the morning of Peyton and Jake's wedding. She had gotten up early to go to Brooke's. She didn't want Jake to see her. They didn't need anymore bad luck. You are suppose to be extremely happy on your wedding day but Peyton was only marrying him out of obligation and it was killing her, but she knew that she did love Jake and she could find it in her heart to stay with him forever.

Brooke- Hey

Peyton- hey

Brooke- Are you ready for me to make you the most beautiful bride in the world?

Peyton- Yeah

Brooke- can you please tell me that this is what you want and Lucas is part of your past

Peyton- This is honestly what I want Brooke. I promise I can't wait to marry Jake.

Brooke- ok then I'm happy for you…So let's get you ready for your big day.

Lucas is lying in his bed and turns over to see his clock and his little son lying next to him. He looks really sad.

Lily wakes up and looks at a picture of Spencer. She gets up and throws the picture in the garbage.

Spencer looks at a picture of Lily and then turns away.

Emily is sitting on the couch waiting on Ryan.

Emily- Where were you all night?

Ryan- Taking care of Breanne

Emily- Oh wow…how is that going for you?

Ryan- I'm doing it for the baby.

Emily- yeah, yeah that is what they all say… (Ryan throws his hands up and walks back to hi room)

Jake is looking for his tie but he can't seem to find it.

Elizabeth and Keith are upstairs in Elizabeth's room.

Keith- What are we going to do to stop this debacle of a wedding?

Elizabeth- I have set a plan in motion don't worry big brother, if things work out they will never get married. (Keith looks intrigued)

Peyton is getting her hair fixed by Brooke when Savannah comes in.

Savannah- Momma you look bootiful

Peyton- Well thank you baby girl

Brooke- Yeah P. Scott You look hot

Peyton- Yeah hot

When Lucas hears the doorbell he runs to the door to see Larry Sawyer standing at his door.

Larry- So what's your plan? How are you going to stop this wedding?

Lucas- What? (Larry walks inside) I don't have a choice, I'm going to let them get married

Larry- How can you be so stupid? My daughter loves you. She has loved you since high school.

Lucas- We're over Larry and Peyton and I have accepted that.

Larry- I know that I haven't been around for most of Peyton's life but I know her and I can see the ache in her eyes for you. She's not over you and she never will, and you are the only one that can stop this wedding. You better come up with something fast or you are going to lose her forever and I know you don't want that.

Jake finally rolls to his drawer and finds his tie.

Jake- What is this doing in there? (He then finds the letter. It is just folded not in an envelope and Jake decides to see what it is. As he reads anger begins to feel his eyes and his heart drops into his stomach)


	76. Ep13Ch5 The Big Day Continued

**Thanks for all the Reviews!! **

**Episode 13 Ch. 5- The Big Day Continued **

Peyton and Brooke are now at the Church. Peyton is breathing heavily.

Brooke- Hey you ok

Peyton- Yeah…Brooke I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. And I want to thank you for letting Elizabeth be my maid of honor

Brooke- She's your daughter Peyton

Peyton- I know that but I want you to know you are my best friend and I'm glad your still going to be standing up there next to me

Brooke- I love you P. Scott…Best friends forever

Peyton- Oh yea..(they hug)

Elizabeth- Hey mom sorry I'm late

Peyton- No problem Maid of honor

Elizabeth- actually mom I think Aunt Brooke should be the one standing next to you

Brooke- no, no I did once before it is your turn

Elizabeth- No best friends should always stand beside each other besides you did almost everything for this wedding….I'm the daughter and I'm ok with being second…My mom needs her best friend by her side

Peyton- Well if that's what you want then I'm ok with it

Elizabeth- What do you say Brooke?

Brooke- Hell yeah I'll be the maid of honor

Savannah- oooh Aunt Broooooke bad girl

Brooke- Sorry Vanna do you forgive me

Savannah- tell God you're sorry

Brooke- (she looks up) I'm sorry God I won't ever say that word again

Savannah- God forgives you…

Brooke (She whispers to Peyton) Smart Kid (Peyton smiles)

Lucas is sitting on the couch reading, trying to forget about what the day beholds. Lily comes downstairs wearing a beautiful black dress.

Lucas- Where are you going?

Lily- the wedding

Lucas- Why?

Lily- Because I'm down and this wedding is going to be a total laugh…Peyton is an ass

Lucas- (raises his voice) Do not talk about Peyton like that, understood?

Lily- Whatever, why aren't you going?

Lucas- It hurts too bad

Lily- life sucks and then we die (sighs) I guess we just have to get over it. (She leaves and Lucas shakes his head)

Rob walks into Jake's house.

Rob- Jake you ready…Jake man…Come on are you ready?

Jake- (still holding the letter…He looks devastated) hey buddy I'm gonna get a cab

Rob- No way I'm going to take you

Jake- I need a minute….You go ahead I'll be fine

Rob- You aren't chickening out on me are you

Jake- No, I'm not chickening out. I just want sometime to think

Rob- Ok…Well you better hurry….Your about to be a married man…

Jake- right… (Jake looks very distraught)

Andy arrives at Michelle's house to pick them up. Michelle is wearing a dark purple dress.

Andy- WOW, you look great.

Michelle- Thanks (He walks in and sees Spencer and Becky)

Andy- You guys look great

Spencer- yeah thanks….(He walks out)

Becky- you must be Andy I'm Becky

Andy- It is nice to meet you Becky (She whispers in his ear)

Becky- don't you dare hurt my mom or I'll hurt you (She smiles afterwards and Andy looks a little nervous)

Michelle- Ok let's go to the wedding guys

Andy- Yeah that sounds good.

Larry knocks on the door to the brides room.

Peyton- dad

Larry- do you think I could steal you away for a moment

Peyton- sure…What's up?

Larry- I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you. I love you so much sweetheart, but I

Peyton- What dad?

Larry- (he decides not to tell her she is making a huge mistake, he decides to lie to her) I can't wait to walk you down the aisle

Peyton- Thanks dad (A little confused) I better get back in there to get my dress on

Larry- yeah you better go

Jenny is outside waiting for Rob.

Jenny- I got your message, What's going on? Where's my dad?

Rob- At home

Jenny- What?

Rob- I'm scared he's not going to show up. He didn't look like himself Jenny. I'm worried.

Lucas is still trying to read a book but he keeps reading the same sentence over and over again. He finally jumps up from the couch to stop the wedding. When he gets to the door, Deb is there to stop him.

Lucas- Deb what are you doing here?

Deb- Well I can't decide, I'm either here to stop you from embarrassing yourself or I'm here to keep Charlie while you go and fight for the woman you love, but really that is up to you. So What am I doing here Luke?

Jenny is back at the house. Jenny walks in to see her dad clutching the letter.

Jenny- Dad you ok

Jake- I'm fine

Jenny- dad what's going on

Jake- I've waited for this moment my whole life. I guess I never thought it would feel this way.

Jenny- Aren't you happy dad?

Jake- Yeah I am Jenny…You know what I'm ready…Let's go get me hitched…(Jenny smiles but she is still worried about her dad)

Lucas and Deb are sitting on his couch.

Lucas- If my mom was here, she would tell me to let Peyton make her own decision which it seems she already has. If Keith was here he would tell me to fight because one day she will remember how much I love her, but I can't do that to my kids. I can't give them false hope and I can't embarrass Peyton like that.

Deb- Your going to let her marry him aren't you?

Lucas- Yeah I am….because it is best for our kids

Deb- Karen would be proud of you Luke, so would Keith

Lily walks into the church with Summer and sees Spencer. He looks at her with hurt in his eyes and she walks right past him without even acknowledging his presence.

Peyton is finally dressed and so is everyone else. The brides maids are wearing bright blue dresses and Savannah is looks gorgeous in her flower girl dress.

Peyton-(sighs) Alright I'm ready to get married

Savannah- You look bootiful

Brooke- very bootiful

Elizabeth looks worried that things aren't going to go the way she planned them to go.


	77. Ep13Ch6 I love you I do

**So here it is the Big Wedding, I hope you enjoy. **

**Episode 13 Ch.6- I love you I Do **

Jake is in his wheel chair waiting on his bride with Rob, Keith, and Mike standing by his side. Keith is in deep thought about what is about to take place. Peyton is outside and the doors finally open. Jenny walks out and is all smiles as she stares at Rob all the way down the aisle. Then comes Elizabeth who stares at Keith the whole way down the aisle, and finally Brooke comes out….And then Savannah comes out throwing her flowers like a good little flower girl. Everyone stands and Peyton walks out with her dad. He gives her a kiss on her forehead and Peyton heads towards her future with Jake.

Finally Peyton reaches Jake.

Preacher- Who gives this woman away?

Larry- I do (he hugs his daughter and takes his seat)

Everyone sits down.

Preacher- Does anyone have any reason these two should not get married, please speak now or forever hold your peace?

Peyton looks around but everyone is holding their tongues. In away Peyton was hoping to see Lucas bust through the doors but he didn't.

Preacher- I see no reason why we can't continue...Jake Andrew Jagelski Do you

Jake- Wait I have something I want to read to Peyton

Peyton looks surprised.

Preacher- Ok go ahead

Jake takes the letter out of his pocket.

Jake- Dear Peyton, (Elizabeth smiles) I don't know what to do when we're apart. I have loved you since before you ever spoke to me, chickeny legs and all. I knew from the moment that we first spoke that we were meant to be together, but sometimes things don't work out in our favor. Sometimes we lose hope, the will to survive on love alone, and the strength to stay together. (Peyton realizes that something is up as well as everyone else)

Peyton- Jake

Jake- let me finish it gets better…. I know that I messed up and you have decided to stay with Jake out of obligation because of the accident. I understand (Everyone is in shock) and I because I love you I will let you go. You have a big heart and you always do the right thing. I wish things would have been different but some love stories end in sadness, you remember the Titanic right, probably not you hate chick flicks...I still have my memories of you that will never go away and...(Peyton has tears in her eyes) At least we will have that one night of passion, that one night that brought our broken hearts back together. Even if it was only for one night I will never forget how good it felt to have you back in my arms because you have never left my heart and never will…TRUE LOVE ALWAYS…Love Lucas

Peyton- Jake

Jake- you led me on and if I wouldn't have gotten hurt we wouldn't be here right now...You planted this damn letter so I would find it...You slept with him

Peyton- Can't we go somewhere else to talk about this

Jake- No, we're going to talk about it right now. Because I want everyone to know that I loved you Peyton. I loved you and I thought that I was good enough, but I was never good enough for you. Lucas Scott is the love of your life and I can't let you stand here today and say I do to me when it is him that has your heart. I can't be the man that keeps you from you dream, from the life you want...not out of obligation and not out of the fact that you are just stubborn...

Peyton- I love you Jake

Jake- But not enough…I can't marry you Peyton because I was never the one for you…I knew it in high school and I know it now...(Everyone is shocked and Jake wheels himself out of the church and Rob runs after him)

Peyton is embarrassed and actually heart broken.

Lucas and Deb are still together.

Lucas- thanks for staying with me I might have done something stupid

Deb- no problem

Lucas- I guess right about now Peyton is no longer a Scott but a Jagelski

Deb- Are you going to be ok?

Lucas- One day…one step at a time right

Peyton is sitting in the bridal room when Brooke comes in.

Brooke- there is still going to be a reception

Peyton- I didn't even know about the letter

Brooke- he thinks you did

Peyton- but I didn't I had no idea….Brooke (She is in tears) I don't know what to do…I've completely embarrassed myself and my children

Brooke- It's Tree Hill something is bound to happen that tops this sooner rather than later

Peyton- Not soon enough

Brooke- but now you can be with Lucas

Peyton- Hell no this his fault…My fiancé just made a fool out of me…I'm not just going to jump into bed with Lucas….I can't…

Keith and Elizabeth are still in the church

Keith- We did it…Mom and Dad can finally be together.

Elizabeth- I wish we wouldn't have. Did you see mom's face? She was devastated.

Keith- you did the right thing Elizabeth

Elizabeth- God I hope so.

Lily is about to walk outside when Spencer stops her.

Spencer- we need to talk

Lily- ok (he takes her into one of the rooms in the church) You do realize we are in a church so it would be bad if you killed me

Spencer- I'm going to Paris

Lily- Good for you

Spencer- I'm going to Paris because you broke my heart

Lily- I know

Spencer- I know you know…You did it own purpose and for that I will always love you…You put my future ahead of your feelings and that is what people in love do…

Lily- Your not mad

Spencer- No I'm lucky because I fell in love with such a wonderful girl…I love you Lily Scott and I have a surprise for you.

Lily- What?

Spencer- I have a present to give you for your birthday…(He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a diamond ring and holds it in front of her)

Lily- Oh my God! Spencer are you proposing?


	78. Ep13Ch7 A Promise

**Episode 13 Ch. 7- A Promise **

Lily- Spencer you can't propose to me I'm 17 and there is no way in hell Lucas would ever let me get married (Spencer stops her from talking by leaning in and giving her a kiss. She was lost in the kiss because she had wanted his lips to touch hers since the day they broke up)

Spencer- Will you let me finish?

Lily- uh huh

Spencer- I love you Lily Roe Scott and I would love it if you would wear this ring as a promise of our love and commitment to one another and that one day you will be my wife when we're ready to take that step in our relationship.

Lily- Yes I would love to make that promise to you and I promise not to break that promise…I love you too Spencer Roberts and I'm gonna miss you like hell but at least I'll know your going to have an incredible future (They kiss again)

Brooke walks out into the main part of the church to see Nathan sitting down.

Brooke- Some wedding

Nathan- Tree Hill weddings are the best

Brooke- so much drama….

Nathan- I can't believe Luke wrote Peyton a letter and planted it where Jake would find it. (Elizabeth over hears this and walks towards them)

Elizabeth- sorry to interrupt but I was ease dropping and I wanted you guys to know that I printed the letter out and planted so Jake would find it

Brooke- Elizabeth what were you thinking

Elizabeth- The same thing everyone else was thinking. If my mom and Jake would have gotten married it would have been a huge mistake. I was the only one brave enough to take action

Nathan- You need to go see your dad now and tell him what you did

Brooke- because your mom is going to blame him for this

Elizabeth- I know but I'm gonna take full blame

Nathan- Come on I'll take you to see your dad.

Savannah and Larry are in one of the rooms in the church.

Savannah- I don't understand grampa Larry. Why didn't momma get married today?

Larry- Your mommy and Jake decided that it would be best if they didn't get married

Savannah- you know what grampa Larry I'm happy

Larry- you are

Savannah- I love my daddy

Larry- Yeah! Well he loves you too

Savannah- He loves my mommy too you'll see...(Larry smiles and hugs his little princess. She was so much like her mother it was kind of scary)

Rob and Jake are at Peyton's place.

Rob- I don't understand why you wanted to come here.

Jake- I have to get my stuff before she comes home

Rob- Jake

Jake- I don't ever want to see her again

Rob- Maybe you should talk to her

Jake- Damn it Rob there is nothing to say…So either you can get the hell out or help me pack it is your choice (Rob reaches for Jake's bags and helps him get some of his things)

Deb is getting ready to leave Lucas' house.

Deb- There probably married by now I think you are safe

Lucas- Yeah…(he looks disappointed)

Deb- thanks for spending the day with me Lucas

Lucas- Thanks for being there for me when I needed someone the most. (they hug and Deb opens the door to see Elizabeth about to enter)

Lucas- What are you doing here? You should be at the reception

Elizabeth- Mom and Jake didn't get married (Lucas tries to hold back his smile)

Deb- Why?

Elizabeth- Because dad wrote her a letter and Jake found it…(Lucas looks upset and confused now)

Lucas- What are you talking about?

Elizabeth- Actually I found it first, printed it out, and put it where Jake could find it.

(Deb leaves on that note)

Lucas- What were you thinking? No one was ever suppose to read that letter

Elizabeth- I know but I'm on your team dad and I want you and mom together

Lucas- this was not the way to do….She is going to blame me for this Elizabeth…I never meant for her to see the letter

Elizabeth- I know I'm sorry…

Lucas sighs….

Lucas- Did she say I do?

Elizabeth- she never got the chance Jake read the letter in front of everyone and then left her standing at the alter

Lucas- I can't believe you did this Elizabeth. (He walks over to his daughter and gives her a hug) but thank you

Elizabeth- What?

Lucas- I'm gonna give your mom sometime but I am going to make you a promise. We will be together again. Me, your mom, and all of us…One big happy family

Elizabeth- that is all I have ever wanted

Lucas- me too baby girl me too

Summer and Jeremy are back at her house.

Summer- Some wedding

Jeremy- Yeah….The Scott's are never boring.

Summer- you got that right

Jeremy- I filed the papers today

Summer- Really

Jeremy- Yeah soon enough I'll be on my own…I'll be emancipated from my dad

Summer- Thank God

Andy walks Michelle to her front door.

Michelle- I had a good time with you

Andy- Yeah I'm sorry there wasn't much to the wedding and I didn't really see any sense of staying at the reception….

Michelle- yeah me either…I hope we can do this again real soon.

Andy- Yeah that would be nice. (Michelle surprisingly leans in and kisses Andy. He looks shocked and walks off without even saying anything)

Lucas is pacing when he answers the door to find a broken hearted Peyton in her wedding dress staring at him.

Lucas- Peyton (She slaps him) Hey I didn't deserve that

Peyton- You planted the letter

Lucas- No, I didn't our fifteen year old daughter planted the letter. I never meant for anyone to see the letter Peyton.

Peyton- Well too bad because Jake did and it humiliated me. Everyone knows that we slept together

Lucas- I love you

Peyton- And I love Jake and I came here to tell you that I'm going to get him back I have to…He is my future…you are my past….

Peyton walks out and Lucas thinks to himself that she will change her mind.

The scene switches to Peyton going home to see Jake gone and all of his things missing. She falls to the ground and cries.

Jake is at his house. It is completely empty. Thank God he kept it instead of selling it. He looked around and realized that if he would have just said yes he would be with Peyton but he could no longer live the lie. He puts his hands on his head and cries like a baby.

**Ok so that is the end of Episode 13. I'm really excited about episode 14. I think you guys will be too. **

**Spoilers: **

**Emily and Brooke finally confront each other. **

**Andy tries to figure how he feels about Michelle just as another woman makes a play for his heart. **

**Lucas starts writing again **

**Peyton makes a decision that could affect the future of her family and Lucas. **


	79. Ep14Ch1 Mom's Sad

**Episode 14 Ch.1- Mom's Sad **

Keith, Elizabeth, and Savannah are at home watching a movie. Elizabeth gets up and answers the door.

Brooke- Hey

Elizabeth- Hey

Brooke- How's your mom?

Savannah- Momma is sad

Keith- We thought she would get over it but obviously not

Elizabeth- well it has only been a couple of days

Savannah- She doesn't even come out of her room anymore

Brooke- Well hopefully I can change that….(she starts to go upstairs)

Keith- She's been sleeping in the office.

Elizabeth- It was her and Jake's room after he got hurt

Brook- Oh

Brooke doesn't even knock on the door she just goes in. She sees Peyton. She looks like a mess. Her hair is in a ponytail and she looks like she hasn't showered in a while. She is sitting on her bed reading one of Lucas' books.

Peyton- Go away

Brooke- no ma'am your gonna get your boney ass out of bed and seize the day

Peyton- I don't feel like it

Brooke- I really don't care. You have three kids that need their mother, a best friend that needs her best friend, and a business that needs the boss.

Peyton- Brooke I just need to heal

Brooke- Then I'll help you….Come on let's have lunch

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- I'm not taking no for an answer, and I think we both know Brooke Davis usually gets what she wants.

Lucas is at home typing on his lap top. Nathan comes in.

Nathan- hey what are you doing? Writing another letter to ruin Peyton's next wedding

Lucas- Go Away

Nathan- really what are you doing?

Lucas- I'm writing again, my editor needs something from me, and lately I've had a lot of thoughts

Nathan- Not about suicide I hope

Lucas- No smart ass… ideas for a good book

Nathan- Oh…does this have anything to do with Peyton's latest broken nuptials

Lucas- No, it has to do with me getting my head on straight

Nathan- I actually lost the bet

Lucas- What bet?

Nathan- I figured you and Peyton would already be back together but the two of you proved me wrong….I think my mom is going to win she believes any day now

Lucas- Peyton made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with me and she's going to get Jake back.

Nathan- Didn't you once tell Peyton that you were destined to be with Brooke? Do you see how well that worked out for you? Come on man you and Peyton have always been the real deal and I think it is about time the two of you stopped denying it and just be together. You know it actually pisses me off because you never know when something could happen and take it all away…Peyton is within reach so fight for her Luke….fight for her and show her that she is the one for you and you don't want to spend anymore time apart because it is killing you….

Lucas looked at his younger brother who seemed to have a lot a wisdom but Luke didn't think it was all that simple. He wished it was but nothing with him and Peyton was ever that easy.

Brooke and Peyton are at the café eating.

Peyton- you know there are a lot of great places to eat in Tree Hill and you have to choose the café….You just want me to run into Lucas or for that matter Jake

Brooke- I thought you wanted to run into Jake.

Peyton- I'm pretty sure if Jake saw me he would run the other way screaming, I mean after all that is what he did at our wedding.

Brooke- I'm sorry that happened to you Peyton

Peyton- All because of a stupid letter

Brooke- Can I ask you something?

Peyton- If I say no your gonna ask me anyway so go ahead

Brooke- Would you have really been happy with Jake?

Peyton- Yes, Brooke I love Jake

Brooke- but not as much as you love Lucas

Peyton- I wish everyone would just butt out of it…It is my life and you know what I'm gonna go to the bathroom you can order me a salad and a big juicy hamburger I have no one to impress anymore

Brooke sighs and then turns around and runs into Emily.

Brooke- Emily

Emily- Brooke

Brooke- You look good

Emily- you look fat

Brooke- I'm pregnant

Emily- Yeah I know…It is the only reason Nathan is with you. He feels guilty for getting your ass pregnant.

Brooke- Just keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy

Emily- I know the truth…Think about it one minute Nathan is telling me that he can't live without me and the next minute he is with you because your pregnant….He would have chosen me if I would have been pregnant and you know it

Brooke- Whatever (Emily touches her shoulder as she starts to walk off and Peyton grabs Emily's shoulder and pulls her away from Brooke)

Peyton- you better step back bitch because I'm not pregnant or married and I can kick your ass if you touch my best friend ever again

Emily- I just want her to know Nathan loved me more than he could ever love her

Peyton- Yeah right you know I never thought you were a stupid Bitch…If Nathan loved you then he wouldn't be in Brooke's bed…So get over yourself. Have some sex, a hard ass like yourself probably would enjoy it. (Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and starts to walk out of the Café)

Brooke- Thanks P. Scott

Peyton- I'll always have your back especially when your pregnant….

Brooke- I'm glad to have you back

Peyton- I'm glad to be back. I was hoping she was going to try to hit me. I have a lot pent up anger I could have so kicked her ass.

Brooke throws her arm over Peyton's neck and the two girls smile.

Back at the Café Andy is sitting at a booth working on the recent figures for the business when Michelle comes in and sits next to him.

Michelle- It is a good thing that I don't I have low self esteem…I feel like you've been dodging me these last few days

Andy- I've been really busy

Michelle- Yeah well stop being so damn busy and tell me the truth Andy do you have feelings for me?

Andy- the truth, yes I do, but that scares me to death because I haven't had feelings for anyone since Karen died and I don't know what to do

Michelle- Well I tell you one thing you don't completely ignore them

Andy- I know your right I'm sorry

Michelle- then make it up to me let's go out tonight

Andy- Ok fine I'll pick you up at seven

Michelle- it's a date then

Andy- great

Michelle leaves with a big smile on her face, but Andy doesn't look so sure.

Jeremy runs into Summer's house.

Jeremy- Baby, Summer, baby look at this

Summer- What?

Jeremy- I'm emancipated

Summer- (She hugs him) That's great…Now you know what we have to do right?

Jeremy- tell my dad

Summer- Yeah…I'll go with you

Jeremy- I'd like that. You are all I have now. (Summer hugs him)

Lily and Spencer are lying on his bed holding hands.

Spencer- this is nice

Lily- ever second I get to be with you is nice

Spencer- Lily whenever your ready I'm ready

Lily- for me to leave

Spencer- no silly to be together

Lily- like you mean really be together

Spencer- Yeah, I think we're ready.

Lily- I don't…We're definitely not ready (Spencer looks surprised)

Ryan walks into Breanne's house.

Ryan- Breanne….Breanne

Breanne- (She has just taken a shower) sorry

Ryan- Isn't it kind of early for a shower

Breanne- It is never too early to be clean. Besides I bought this really good smelling lotion…It is to die for…Smell

Ryan- wow that does smell good

Breanne- I told you…What is in the bag?

Ryan- I brought you some healthy food. You've got to take care of yourself and the baby

Breanne- Wow no one has ever brought me groceries….I usually just eat out.

Ryan- not anymore….I'm gonna take care of you I promise.

Breanne- Please don't make promises you can't keep. People always make promises to me and they never hold up to their end of the bargain

Ryan- I can keep this one. I would do anything for you and that baby. No strings attached.

Breanne doesn't know what to think. No one ever stays around long enough to keep their promises to her.

Nathan is back at the office when Jake rolls in.

Nathan- Jake

Jake- Hi, I was wondering if I still had a job

Nathan- oh

Jake- Nathan I really need this job. And you know I can handle it

Nathan- Yeah you've still got a job. You can start anytime you want.

Jake- thanks you won't regret this…. (Jake goes to leave and stops) How is she?

Nathan- (he knew he was talking about Peyton) Not good Jake, she loved you.

Jake- I love her too but I wasn't enough for her and soon enough she will see that.

Brooke and Peyton are at the studio.

Brooke- what are we doing here?

Peyton- I'm checking emails and phone messages…I gave Molly the week off.

Brooke- how nice of you

Peyton- I was supposed to be on my honeymoon but not anymore. (She is listening to a message) Oh wow…That is awesome

Brooke- What?

Peyton- that was a guy I interned for in LA, he wants me to come down and help him sign new acts in LA under my label….

Brooke- Like a new job

Peyton- Right now it is just for the summer but he says if I find I like it there then I can make it a permanent move

Brooke- You would have to move your kids

Peyton- I'm not saying I'm going to take it permanently but for the summer. This might be just what I need Brooke, what my family needs. (Brooke looks concerned that Peyton is running away from her problems.)

**AN: Ok so I really like this chapter, it happens to be one of my favorite so I hope you guys like it too. **


	80. Ep14Ch2 The Night is Ours

**Episode 14 Ch. 2- The Night Is Ours **

Brooke and Nathan meet at a nice Italian Restaurant.

Nathan- Hey (He gives her a kiss)

Brooke- I missed you all day.

Nathan- I missed you too. Did you get Peyton to leave the house?

Brooke- Yeah and she almost kicked Emily's ass for me

Nathan- What? What happened?

Brooke- Well let's see Emily was talking trash and Peyton being my best friend stepped in and told her how it was going to be…

Nathan- Well at least we know someone still exist in there.

Brooke- Yeah I was getting worried about her. But there is more

Nathan- ok what more

Brooke- Peyton might be taking a trip to LA for good

Nathan- she's running away

Brooke- Looks that way

Nathan- Wow will this mess ever end?

Brooke- with them probably not…. You know what I'm sick of talking about Lucas and Peyton….Let's talk about us

Nathan- Ok what do you want to talk about?

Brooke- well we have a baby on the way

Nathan- I know. Millie is really excited about having a little brother or sister

Brooke- Well that's the thing, Do you want to know the gender of the baby before it is born?

Nathan- I don't know what do you want to do?

Brooke- I don't know. I knew what I was having when I had Isabella and I like that but I don't know I kind of want to be surprised but then again I'm not really sure what I want.

Nathan- As long as our baby is happy and healthy I'll be fine with whatever he or she is

Brooke- Me too… (They hold hands across the table)

Lily and Spencer are now walking on the beach.

Lily- You are being awful quiet

Spencer- I cannot believe you don't want to have sex with me

Lily- I never said I didn't want to have sex with you because I do someday

Spencer- Someday

Lily- Actually I have it all planned out in my mind

Spencer- excuse me

Lily- I want to sleep with you the night before you leave. I want it to be romantic and perfect because I want you to remember me every part of me

Spencer- I could never forget you

Lily- I want our first time to be magical Spencer….You've waited eighteen years, I think you can wait a couple of weeks. (He smiles at her)

Spencer- For you Lily I would wait forever. (He kisses her)

Lucas is still typing on his computer when he is interrupted by a knock at the door. He gets up and looks surprised to see Peyton standing at the door.

Lucas- You here to slap me again

Peyton- I'm sorry about that. I was upset and I lashed out at you.

Lucas- It's ok….but why are you here?

Peyton- I need to talk to you about the kids

Lucas- ok they are my favorite subject

Peyton- I want to take them to LA with me for the rest of the summer and maybe forever

Lucas- No way in hell (Peyton is taken aback by his anger)

Michelle and Andy are eating a picnic at the café.

Michelle- Wow I thought you might take me out for a nice dinner

Andy-I thought this would be better

Michelle- It is really nice

Andy- I'm glad you approve

Michelle- I know that this is new for you Andy but I'm hoping I can ease your fears. (She rubs his arm and he looks a little uncomfortable and then the door flings open)

Andy- Deb

Deb- Oh God I'm sorry…

Andy- Oh no your ok your not interrupting anything (Michelle looks offended)

Michelle- hi I'm Michelle

Deb- I'm Deb…And I am so sorry…I got the night off, Jamie is watching Millie and Hunter, and I thought we could hang out

Michelle- well we were in the middle of…

Andy- You could join us

Deb- No I don't want to impose

Andy- You wouldn't be imposing…Come on…sit down

Deb- well if you insist

Michelle looks pissed.

Jamie and Becky are at the River court.

Becky- So what is this place

Jamie- This place is where I like to relax, it is the place my dad and my Uncle really became brothers, and it is my favorite place to be besides the studio

Becky- Oh well can we make it the place we first kissed

Becky takes his hands and kisses his lips.

Jamie- This is the best place on earth (They kiss again)

Peyton- What do you mean hell no?

Lucas- I'm not going to let you take my kids away from me.

Peyton- Luke please, please don't take this away from me. I need to do this

Lucas- Why because you need to run away?

Peyton- No, because it would be good for my career, Lucas this is important to me. I need your support when telling the kids. I need you to be behind me on this one. (Lucas doesn't know what to say. If he says yes he is going to lose his kids, but if he says no Peyton is going to hate him even more)

Deb and Andy are laughing and Michelle still looks pissed.

Andy- I really have missed you Deb.

Deb- I know I've missed you too. I've been so busy since I got back in town I haven't gotten to see you much.

Andy- Well I'm either here or at home you should stop by anytime

Deb- I'll take you up on that offer

Michelle- You know what Andy I'm gonna go

Andy- What? No don't go

Michelle- Yeah I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you Deb. (She walks out very angry)

Andy- whoa I messed that up didn't I

Deb- I think I'm the one that messed that up. Andy, do you like her?

Andy- Does it really matter how I feel now?

Deb- it always matters…

Ryan comes home from being with Breanne.

Emily- Your home early

Ryan- Yeah Breanne was tired

Emily- What is going on between the two of you?

Ryan- We're having a baby together that's what's going on

Emily- You really could have fooled me, watch yourself Ryan I've heard that girl is nothing but trouble

Ryan was hoping that everyone was wrong about Breanne.

Peyton and Lucas arrive at her house. The kids looked surprised to see them both together.

Savannah- daddy (She runs and gives him a hug)

Lucas- hey pretty girl

Keith- what's going on?

Elizabeth- yeah what's up?

Peyton- Well I have something I want to talk to you guys about.

Keith- ok (They think their parents are getting back together)

Peyton- I got a call from an awesome guy in LA He wants me to come up there for the summer and sign some talent to my label

Elizabeth- what does that mean for us?

Peyton- I want you guys to come with me.

Keith- No, I don't want to leave.

Elizabeth- yeah dad is here

Lucas- guys I think you should do this….I think that it is for the best.

Keith- How?

Elizabeth- I feel like we are running away.

Peyton- We're not running away. We're taking a vacation and I think you guys are going to love LA.

Keith- What if I say I don't want to go?

Lucas- I'm sorry guys but you don't get a choice. You are going with your mom and that is final

Elizabeth- that's not fair…we don't want anyone to go to LA

Peyton- guys please cooperate with me

Keith- you don't really leave us a choice do you mom

Elizabeth- this sucks

Savannah- Ooh Elizabeth…Say your sorry to God

Elizabeth- Savannah put a sock in it… (Elizabeth runs up the stairs and slams her door)

Savannah- mommy

Peyton- it is ok sweet girl….

Lucas- I should go

Keith- When do we leave mom?

Peyton- The day after tomorrow

Keith- I can't believe this (Keith goes upstairs)

Savannah- Daddy come with us

Lucas- Sorry baby girl but I might come up to visit you this summer

Savannah- Will you bring Charie

Lucas- you bet I will

Savannah- I'm gonna go pay now

Peyton- Alright sweetie…She doesn't hate me

Lucas- she's too young to know what your doing

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- You know for someone who was going to fight for Jake you sure can't get out of town fast enough.

Peyton- this is none of your business

Lucas- It is my business because you are taking my kids to LA….let me tell you one thing Peyton if you decide to live there for good I'll be fighting you for custody because I love them too damn much to be that far away from them…. (he leaves without saying anything else….)


	81. Ep14Ch3 One Day Away

**thanks for the Reviews you guys are awesome!! **

**Episode 14 Ch. 3- One day Away **

Lucas has been up all night typing on his computer. Lily comes into his bedroom.

Lily- Hey…Whoa have you been up all night?

Lucas- yeah

Lily- What are you doing? (Lucas closes his lap top before she can take a peak) Are you writing again?

Lucas- yeah

Lily- Mom would be so proud of you

Lucas- she would be proud of you too…(He then notices the ring on Lily's left finger) What is that?

Lily- a ring

Lucas- It looks like an engagement ring. And I was under the impression that you weren't dating anyone

Lily- Spencer and I got back together but it is not an engagement ring, it is more like a promise ring

Lucas- Oh ok….Just so you know there is no way in hell I would ever let you get married in high school

Lily- oh come on Luke it worked out for Nathan and Haley

Lucas- it won't work out for you trust me because I'm never gonna let it happen (Lily smiles at her brother. She was so proud of him for writing again. She had always known he could do it.)

Elizabeth was in her room looking at all of her things. She didn't know what to pack, it was mainly because she didn't want to go. She loved Tree Hill. She fell on her bed and her phone went off.

Elizabeth- hello

Tyler- hey beautiful I thought we might could get together tonight

Elizabeth- um I'm spending the night with my dad…We're leaving tomorrow

Tyler- Leaving, What do you mean leaving?

Elizabeth- My mom is making us go to LA for the summer

Tyler- but you can't I'm going to miss you too much

Elizabeth- I know but I don't really have a choice in the matter. If I get done packing we might could spend some of the afternoon together

Tyler- yeah I'd like that….I wish I could talk your mom out of this.

Elizabeth- well you can't…she's being a total bitch about it… (Peyton walks in at about the exact same time Elizabeth utters those words. Peyton knows that she is talking about her and Elizabeth looks guilty) I got to go bye…Mom

Peyton- Don't dare tell me you were talking about one of your friends because I wasn't born yesterday

Elizabeth- I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it, I'm just mad

Peyton- Yeah I noticed, but I think this is going to be good for all of us.

Elizabeth- I don't get it mom

Peyton- Get what?

Elizabeth- I've read all of dad's books, especially his first one. The Lucas and Peyton in the book are so in love even after everything bad always happens to them…That story was about a couple's love that was strong enough to beat anything that got in its way…You two are still the same people, and I know that you still love each other. I guess I'm just confused on how two people that in love could stay away from each other.

Peyton- It is not that simple

Elizabeth- love never is mom, it takes a lot of work and I refuse to believe that you and dad don't have in you…because then my hope that there is a love that can exist through all the shit that this world puts us through will be gone (Peyton doesn't know what to say to her daughter so she just walks out of the room)

Brooke wakes up next to Nathan again.

Nathan- wow this never gets old

Brooke- Yeah well I should probably go or my kids are going to start realizing that I haven't been coming home

Nathan- You know we could change that

Brooke- Change it, How?

Nathan- You could move in with me? (Brooke looks surprised)

Michelle answers the door to see Andy standing on the other side.

Michelle- It is way too early

Andy leans in and surprisingly kisses her.

Michelle- oh wow I wasn't expecting that

Andy- I'm having a hard time with this but be patient with me and you won't regret it.

Michelle smiles and kisses him again.

Jamie and Keith(he is still one handed from hurting himself at the party) are shooting around at the river court.

Jamie- shouldn't you be home packing?

Keith- I'm avoiding it until the last possible minute

Jamie- You know LA could be fun for you if you think about it…hot girls and you could totally find some people to play basketball with…that don't know you suck

Keith- Hey (he steals the ball) Yeah who sucks now… and I only have one hand dude…What's your excuse?

They both laugh.

Brooke is now at Clothes over Bros and Nathan comes in.

Nathan- ok so should I take that to be a no Nathan I don't want to move in with you because you sure in the hell bolted out of my house faster than I could say goodbye Brooke

Brooke- I'm sorry…I had to get to work

Nathan- Oh…don't give me that Brooke…You can't just avoid my question

Brooke- I can try

Nathan- why do you want to try? What is wrong with us living together?

Brooke- I have to make sure that this is going to work because I can't give my kids or your kids false hope.

Nathan- what makes you think we're not going to work?

Brooke- there is always that chance Nathan

Nathan- don't think about that chance Brooke…follow your heart

Brooke- My heart is saying that I should wait, I hope that you can understand that.

Nathan- I guess you don't leave me a choice.

Nathan leaves without saying anything else.

Jeremy is at his house packing all of his things up. Colin comes in.

Colin- What are you doing?

Jeremy- didn't you get the papers, I'm leaving you dad

Colin- I thought it was some kind of stupid joke.

Jeremy- it wasn't a joke I can promise you that

Colin- Where are you going to go?

Jeremy- I'm staying with a friend until I can get a job.

Colin- Jeremy don't do this to me

Jeremy- I'm leaving dad and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

Colin- People are always leaving me. I don't think I can handle it if my son left me too.

Jeremy- You should have thought about that dad. I can't live this life anymore. I'm not going to apologize for it.

Colin- I know I haven't been a good dad but I can be better I'll do better

Jeremy- you could have done better a long time ago but you chose to do worse…and I'm choosing to leave and be happy….

Lucas and Savannah are at the park.

Lucas- So pretty girl what fun things do you want to do today? It is just you and me

Savannah- I don't want it to be just ou and me I want mommy to be here too

Lucas- honey we've already talked about this

Savannah- I know but Keith says your suppose to fight for her daddy…I don't know it sounds kind of mean but I think you should do it (Lucas smiles at his daughter. She was very wise for a three year old.)

Jake and Rob are unpacking Jake's things. Jake can't do much but he is trying.

Jake- you know thanks for doing this for me

Rob- No problem Jake

Jake- So I was thinking about something

Rob- yeah

Jake- I think that you should move in with me and Jenny

Rob- what?

Jake- Well Jenny is moving out soon anyways and I'm going to be all alone and I think it would be nice to have my best friend living with me….

Rob- Jake I'm gonna have to think about it

Jake- Take as long as you need but I feel like it should be an easy decision

Rob- yeah maybe (All he could think about was Jenny)

Peyton is going through her photo albums.

Larry is standing by the door he can see the picture she is looking at. It is of her Larry and her mom Anna.

Larry- You were seven

Peyton- Oh God dad you scared me…This is one of my favorite pictures

Larry- Really I thought you hated that day because we wouldn't let you go to your friend's birthday party because we had already planned family day.

Peyton- Well it turned out to be one of the best memories I have of you and mom. I miss her.

Larry- I know you do. I do too. She would have been proud of you.

Peyton- and she would be happy for you…. (They hug) Do you think I'm doing the right thing by leaving Tree Hill?

Larry- I think it is your decision to make Peyton. It will help your career but will it really heal your heart. That is the question you should be asking yourself.

Elizabeth and Tyler are at the beach.

Elizabeth- I'm gonna miss you so much

Tyler- you'll be back right

Elizabeth- Yeah of course….It is only for a couple of months.

Tyler- Good because I don't think I could be without you that long (They share a kiss)

Jacey is at the café when Jamie and Keith go in.

Keith- hey man get me a sweet tea

Jamie- alright

Keith- hey

Jacey- hey

Keith- how are you doing?

Jacey- I'm fine. How's the hand?

Keith- it's better. Jacey

Jacey- Yeah

Keith- I was hoping we could start over.

Jacey- How could we possibly start over?

Keith- easy (He turns around and then back towards her) Hey I'm Keith Scott nice to meet you

Jacey- I'm Jacey it's nice to meet you too…(They both smile)

Summer is waiting at home for Jeremy.

Summer- Hey how did it go?

Jeremy- How do you think we are dealing with my dad here?

Summer- I'm sorry

Jeremy- its ok as long as I have you I'm fine (He gives her a hug and she holds him because she can tell he is hurting)

Nathan is at home. Deb can tell he is upset.

Deb- What are you doing here?

Nathan- I couldn't think at work

Deb- oh what's going on?

Nathan- I um it's nothing

Deb- oh it is definitely something…spill it

Nathan- I asked Brooke to move in with me and she completely avoided the conversation.

Deb- did you ever think about her being scared Nathan….That is a big step and she has a baby on the way….What if things don't work out between the two of you?

Nathan- they will

Deb- You don't know that for sure….Brooke is being cautious maybe you should give her sometime….

Nathan- I don't want to lose her.

Deb- I don't think you will just give her time and I think everything will work out for the best….

Nathan is left with his thoughts.

Jenny is at Rob's apartment waiting on him in her sexy outfit.

Rob- Hey

Jenny- Hey hottie (She wraps her arms around him) Are you ready to make me a happy girl?

Rob- Actually I'm ready to tell your dad that we are dating

Jenny- No, we can't tell him

Rob- Jen are you ashamed of me?

Jenny- I'm not ashamed of you baby, but my dad has been through so much and I think that it is too soon to tell him about us.

Rob- He wants me to move in with the two of you

Jenny- Really

Rob- I don't know if I can do that knowing that the two of us are together behind his back

Jenny- It could be fun

Rob- Jenny I'm not moving in I can't and he's going to want to know why and I'm going to have to tell him the truth. I can't lie to him anymore. (Jenny looks worried)

Jake is trying to reach a book off of the top shelf but he can't move his body. He pushes himself too hard and he falls out of his chair. He screams in pain. Someone is knocking on the door and screams for them to come in and help him. It is of course Peyton.


	82. Ep14Ch4 Thanks but No thanks

**Episode 14 Ch. 4 Thanks but No thanks **

Peyton rushes to Jake. His elbow is bleeding. She is able to pick him up and put him back in his wheel chair.

Peyton- Oh my God are you ok?

Jake- you didn't have to help me I don't want your help

Peyton- your bleeding let me get a cloth and clean you up

Jake- don't touch me Peyton…I never want you to touch me again

Peyton- If I wouldn't have come in here you would have been stuck here until Jenny got back.

Jake- so that would have been fine with me

Peyton- your so bitter Jake…You have never been like this before

Jake- you broke my heart Peyton how am I suppose to be

Peyton- I'm sorry Jake I wish I could take back everything but I can't

Jake- I wish you would go because as far as I'm concerned the moment you slept with Lucas you died to me…you killed us Peyton and I want nothing to do with you ever again….Please respect my wishes and get the hell out of my house…

Peyton can bring herself to find the right words to ease his pain so she does what he wants and leaves.

Rob and Jenny are still in his apartment.

Rob- I have to tell your dad.

Jenny- My dad is in so much pain already Rob, and I know that he isn't going to take the news of his eighteen year old daughter dating his best friend very well. Can't we please wait…

Rob- Jenny…

Jenny- Can't you be persuaded (She starts kissing his neck and then unbuttoning his shirt…She kisses his chest) to think the way I think

Rob- You win…you'll always win…(They fall back on the bed kissing)

Lucas and the kids are eating pizza at his house.

Savannah- This is good stuff daddy.

Lucas- I'm glad you like it kiddo

Elizabeth- I'm gonna miss this dad, I'm gonna miss you.

Lucas- I'm gonna miss you guys too but you're gonna have fun in LA. It is a pretty cool place.

Keith- yeah me and Elizabeth know we've been there when we were little

Savannah- willy did you like it

Elizabeth- we were only five but I think we had a good time

Keith- The best thing about the trip was being a family.

Lucas looks upset because he doesn't think that they will ever be a family again.

Lucas- I liked that part too.

Brooke is at home and Peyton comes in.

Peyton- Hey Brooke you busy?

Brooke- I have been calling Nathan none stop but he won't answer his damn phone. I think he might be pissed at me. (she is in Brooke Davis panic mode)

Peyton- Why would he be pissed at you? What did you do?

Brooke- I told him that I wasn't ready to move in with him and he didn't take it so well.

Peyton- Aw Brooke….Well if your not ready your just not ready….I'm sure he understands and is not mad at you…that would be kind of stupid

Brooke- Well at least I have you

Peyton- um actually yes you have me but I'm moving to LA for the summer

Brooke- you took the offer

Peyton- I had too

Brooke- but I'm going to miss you Peyton

Peyton- I'm gonna miss you too Brooke but we've been apart before and we will always be best friends….that is never going to change, and I am going to be back way before that little baby is born…

Brooke- You're going to be a good God Mother to this child

Peyton- What? Brooke I would love to be the God Mother

Brooke- good because I wouldn't have it any other way… (They hug and Brooke look really upset because Peyton is leaving and she isn't sure what is going on with her and Nathan's relationship)

Keith comes back into the living room to see Lucas isn't in there.

Keith- hey where's dad

Elizabeth- putting the little ones in bed

Keith- oh

Elizabeth- We are so screwed

Keith- Yeah you know I thought that they were going to get back together after the wedding fell through but I guess I was wrong

Elizabeth- it's over it is really over

Lucas watches the two without being seen. He hears her say that she thinks it is really over and he realizes that it is.

Jeremy and Summer are unpacking some of his things.

Jeremy- I don't know if we should be unpacking my stuff. I'm gonna have to move out eventually

Summer- but not yet….you can stay as long as you need too….

Jeremy- You are the best thing that has ever happened to me

Summer- ditto (They fall back on the bed kissing)

Nathan is at home in his room. He looks at all the missed calls from Brooke.

Nathan- time she just needs time

Millie- Daddy

Nathan- hey sweet girl is something wrong

Millie- No, I just miss Aunt Brooke… I love her….Don't you daddy?

Nathan never really thought about that before.

Nathan- Yeah I do Millie and I love you too

Millie- I love you more daddy (She gives him a big hug)

Jake is at home unpacking more boxes when he finds a picture Peyton drew of them together. It was a wonderful depiction of what he thought their love really meant, but he was so wrong and so was the picture. He hated Peyton for breaking his heart and hated that picture for reminding him of that love. He tears the picture into little pieces and then he screams trying to deal with the pain.

Peyton was at home looking at her pictures again. She was suppose to be packing but she needed something to remind her of time when everything seemed right with the world. She comes to some of the pictures she drew in high school and she sees one that says "People Always Leave"….

Peyton- I guess it is true when the going gets tough people really do always leave…..(She has tears in her eyes and then she comes to a picture of her and Lucas together…They are kissing….She smiles….She then sees a picture that has TLA) True Love Always (a tear drops from her eye onto the paper)


	83. Ep14Ch5 Gone

**Episode 14 Ch. 5- Gone **

Brooke is sitting on her couch. She hasn't slept all night. She is worried about her relationship with Nathan. She cares so much about him and she was afraid that she might lose him. Isabella comes downstairs.

Isabella- Oh wow you actually spent the night here last night

Brooke- How did you know I haven't been staying here?

Isabella- I'm my mother's daughter

Brooke- what is that suppose to mean

Isabella- I'm brilliant just like you.

Brooke- oh ok…that's good….

Isabella- mom I'm really happy that you found Uncle Nathan

Brooke- really

Isabella- Yeah he's a great guy and I can tell that you guys really do love each other

Brooke- Oh we're just dating Isabella

Isabella- oh come on mom you know you love him…I can tell besides nothing is wrong with loving him after all you are having a child together…

Brooke doesn't know what to say she never thought about actually being in love with Nathan Scott.

Savannah is fast asleep in her bed and Lucas comes in and starts to tickle her.

Lucas- Wake up silly billy…(Savannah is laughing her head off) I love you pretty girl.

Savannah- I love you too daddy…(She does her hands real big) This much

Lucas- I think the tickle monster is coming….(he starts tickling her and she is laughing really hard) (Elizabeth is watching from the doorway smiling)

Peyton has brought all the bags downstairs, hers and the kids. She looks like she has been up all night long.

Rob stops by to see Jake.

Rob- Hey

Jake- hey you're here early

Rob- yeah I thought I could help a little bit and tell you that I am going to move in with you

Jake- yeah

Rob- you need all the help you can get and you have always been there for me and I'm gonna be there for you

Jake- that's awesome Jenny is going to love you being here

Rob- What?

Jake- She's not going to have to do all the work with you here

Rob- Right yeah that's why…(She smiles hoping Jake didn't catch on)

Lily- I can't believe you guys are actually leaving town for the summer

Keith- yeah it kind of sucks

Elizabeth- yeah

Lucas- I keep telling you guys to give it a chance

Charlie is screaming for Lucas.

Lucas- I'm coming…I'll be right back

Lily- this sucks your dad is really going to miss you

Elizabeth- you have to talk to him…you have to convince him to go after her to tell her how much he loves her

Lily- Look guys I've tried but nothing I do or say is going to change his mind…I'm sorry…

Keith and Elizabeth look disappointed.

Michelle and Andy wake up next to each other.

Michelle- I wasn't expecting that to happen

Andy- me either but I'm glad it did

Michelle- me too….this is the start to something unbelievable

Andy kisses her again and they are both smiling.

Elizabeth has slipped away to see Tyler one last time.

Elizabeth- I'm gonna miss you so much

Tyler- I'm gonna miss you more….You've got to come back I don't know what I'll do without you. (they kiss)

Jacey and Keith are at the café.

Jacey- I can't believe you're leaving and we just became friends again.

Keith- I'll be back and we can continue our friendship.

Jacey- I'd like that a lot….

Tyler is back at his grungy old apartment on the phone.

Tyler- I can't do it she's leaving town

A man's voice- You get her back in Tree Hill or I'll kill you…(Tyler looks worried)

Brooke stops by to see Peyton.

Peyton- Hey I've almost gotten everything loaded in the car.

Brooke- Do you need me to drive you to the airport

Peyton- No I think we will be fine my dad already volunteered

Brooke- Peyton

Peyton- I'm doing the right thing

Brooke- You keep telling yourself that but are you sure this is what you Peyton Scott wants, really wants

Peyton- Yeah…It will be good for my career

Brooke- right your career…Do you remember what you said when I wanted to leave Chase because I thought my career meant more to me?

Peyton- not really

Brooke- You said that a career means nothing, money means nothing if you don't have someone to share with….

Peyton- I have my kids

Brooke- and you could have Lucas….(she throws her hands in the air) but you know I support you a hundred percent and you never have to worry about me ever doubting you again…

Peyton- Thanks Brooke

Brooke- Have fun in LA

Peyton- Call me everyday

Brooke- every single day…(They hug)

The scene changes to Peyton walking into Lucas' house.

Peyton- Hey guys you ready

Keith- not really

Savannah- I'm ready to fly on air plane mommy

Peyton- me too

Lucas- Hey no tears it's not going to be for that long. I'll be up there in a couple of weeks and when you guys come home you'll be begging to go back I can bet on it….

Elizabeth- I love you daddy. (Lucas hugs his oldest daughter)

Lucas- I love you too….(he looks at Keith) take care of your mom and sisters

Keith- I will dad have no fears (he gives him a hug and then he gives Savannah a hug)

Savannah- I love you more than all the stars in the sky

Lucas- I love you more than the fish in the sea pretty girl….I'll miss you guys

Elizabeth and Keith are hugging Charlie. Then Savannah jumps down and hugs him too.

Savannah- I'll miss you

Charlie- me miss you too

Lucas- I guess I'll be seeing you

Peyton- yeah… (Lucas thinks back to the first time he told Peyton. He knew from that moment that they were suppose to be together.) Alright guys we better get going or we'll miss our plane….

Lucas watches his kids walk out the door. He picks Charlie up.

Charlie- me misses them already

Deb walks into Nathan's bedroom.

Deb- so I was reading something interesting this morning

Nathan- yeah

Deb- "It was an epic love story. I knew that we were meant to be together since the moment I laid eyes on her beautiful body and her head full of curls. She was the love of my life, and I always held her close to my heart even when we were apart. No matter how far apart we seemed to get she would always have my heart. It was a never ending love that could never be broken." I think you should go see Lucas.

Nathan- Mom

Deb- If Karen was here she would be yelling at him to run after the love of his life. For that matter So would Haley. He probably won't listen to me but he has to listen to you….So go….Everyone knows they are meant to be together and it is about time they were….

Nathan grabs his keys and heads out the door.

At the airport, Larry is dropping Peyton and the kids off.

Peyton- Thanks dad

Larry- I love you little girl. I love you guys too. (He hugs all his grandkids) Have fun and conquer all of your dreams because I know you can….

Peyton- I'll call you as soon as we land.

Peyton and the kids stand in front of the doors waiting to go in. Peyton looks really nervous.

Lucas is sitting on the couch in deep thought. Nathan comes in the house without knocking.

Nathan- Get your ass up and fight for her

Lucas- It's over Nathan….I've lost her forever

Nathan- No, you haven't lost her…Now stop being stubborn and go rescue the woman you love from making a hug mistake….Your good at saving her so go do your job...You belong together….Everyone knows it and it is about time the two of you realize it….You know if Haley was here…She would tell you to follow your heart because in the end that is all that matters….

Elizabeth and Savannah come out of the airport bathroom. Keith is waiting for them.

Keith- did you do it?

Elizabeth- Yeah….It should buy us sometime

Keith- He has to be coming

Elizabeth- He would never let us get on that plane. I can see it in his eyes. He still loves her

Keith- and she still loves him…

Peyton- Come on guys we've got to go (Elizabeth and Keith smile at each other)

Peyton and the kids get up to get on the plane.

Peyton- Alright LA here we come

Savannah- No, mommy we have to go back

Peyton- honey what are you talking about

Savannah- I left Suki in the bathroom we have to go back

Peyton- Sweetie

Savannah- (She starts screaming) I'm not getting on the plane unless I have Suki

Peyton- ok…ok don't worry we'll go back and get Suki…but we have to hurry because we don't want to miss our flight (Elizabeth and Keith share glances)


	84. Ep14Ch6 Everything

**Episode 14 Ch. 6- Everything **

Lucas runs into the airport. He looks at his watch. He feels like he is too late. He is scared that his life is on its way to LA.

Peyton and Savannah come out of the bathroom.

Peyton- Are you happy now? You've got Suki

Savannah- Yeah thanks momma you are the best…. (Peyton just shakes her head)

Lucas runs up to the desk.

Lucas- I need to get on the plane to LA.

Woman- Do you have a ticket?

Lucas- No, but I don't want to go to LA I just need to get on the plane

Woman- I can't let you do that

Lucas- I don't think you understand, everything that I love is on that plane and I have got to stop it

Woman- I'm sorry but without a ticket I can't let you on the plane

Lucas- I'll give you all the money you want just please, If you believe in love at all let me on that plane.

Woman- I can't….(People are staring at him) It's my job

Lucas- I'm sure you have been in my position before. I'm sure you have been so in love that it hurts and I'm sure you or someone you love has messed up and you didn't know if you could forgive them but I need Peyton to know that I love her and that I would do anything to be with her….I have loved her since the moment I saw her face and I am willing to fight like hell to get her back….She is everything to me, my family is everything to me….I can't live without them…So either you let me go through or I break the door down and I chase after the plane because when you are in love you will do anything….anything at all…And I'm sure everyone of these people here know what I'm talking about or hope to one day have a love as great as mine and Peyton's

Peyton- Lucas (She has heard everything he has said)

Lucas- Peyton, I thought you were on the plane… (She looks at Savannah)

Peyton- She left Suki in the bathroom….(they stand in front of each other in silence for a moment) We're suppose to get on the plane now

Lucas- I can't let you do that. I should have fought for you a long time ago (Everyone is watching) Peyton I love you more than the stars in the sky and the fish in the sea(he smiles as he says those words that his daughter always said to him) and I will continue to love you until the day that I die… (She has tears in her eyes. The kids are looking on and Elizabeth is holding Savannah)

Peyton- I love you too Lucas Scott. I've known from the moment you first rescued me when my car broke down that we were suppose to be together. That day when you fixed my car you fixed my heart… Your everything to me too Lucas….My heart belongs to you…it always has and it always will… (Peyton and Lucas finally kiss and everyone in the airport is cheering for them….The kids look ecstatic) True Love Always

Lucas- True Love Always….Needless to say your not getting on that plane

Peyton- I'm not going anywhere without you… (they kiss again)

Savannah- Does this mean we're finally a family? (She runs over to her parents)

Peyton- Yeah baby girl we are definitely a family

Lucas- A happy family…. (Lucas gives Savannah a kiss on the forehead and then kisses Peyton again)

Peyton- I'm sorry I was in denial

Lucas- It doesn't matter now. We're gonna have it all Peyton…..(Peyton and Lucas can't stop kissing)

Brooke is sitting on her couch looking at a picture of her and Peyton. Nathan comes in.

Nathan- My mom said I should give you space.

Brooke- I was worried

Nathan- I'm sorry I should have answered when you called.

Brooke- I'm not ready to move in yet Nathan.

Nathan- I know and I understand that now. I'll give you your time and you want to know something else I'm going to give you

Brooke- (She smiles) What? (He walks over to the couch and takes her hands)

Nathan- My heart….I love you Brooke Davis (She smiles) You don't have to say it back

Brooke- But can I say it back because truth is I love you too Nathan Scott

Nathan- Really

Brooke- Yeah I love you and not just because I'm pregnant and you're the father but because you're the man I've been waiting for, for so long….I love you…(She has tears in her eyes) And we can't deny that anymore (He leans in and their noses touch and then their lips finally touch.)

Elizabeth and Keith are watching their parents who are still kissing.

Elizabeth- We did it, we finally got them back together

Keith- I think the whole town of Tree Hill deserves credit for this one.

Elizabeth- We got our family back that is all that matters.

Keith- And we don't have to leave Tree Hill

Peyton and Lucas are holding hands.

Lucas- So no LA

Peyton- No, I was running away I'll admit it…Now I have nothing to run from….I'm so in love with you (They kiss again)

Savannah steps in between them.

Savannah- yucky…. Mommy likes to kiss me better…. (they both smile and Lucas picks her up and both of them start kissing her and she starts laughing)

Keith and Elizabeth come over and they all start laughing and kissing Savannah. They are finally a happy family with two parents that are truly in love.

**AN: Alright so there it is the moment I have been waiting for since I started writing this fic. It was suppose to happen at the end of the last episode of my fic but I decided to change it. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. I can't wait to know. I promise that they are together and nothing is going to happen to break them up at least for now. **

**Spoilers: **

**Brooke and Nathan find out the sex of their baby. **

**Peyton and Lucas are in dreamland. **

**Lily has a hard time dealing with moving in with Peyton.**


	85. Ep15Ch1 Please tell me I'm not Dreaming

**Episode 15 Ch.1- Pease tell Me I'm not Dreaming**

Peyton woke up the next morning to see Lucas gone. She thought that the night before had been real but he was gone. She was so scared that it all was just a dream and she and Lucas had not gotten back together and the Lucas walks in from the bathroom.

Lucas- damn you still look your best when you wake up in the morning

Peyton- It wasn't a dream. Last night really happened?

Lucas- (he sits on the bed and takes her hand) Oh baby last night happened a lot of times

Peyton- So I'm not dreaming

Lucas- no baby you're definitely not dreaming

Peyton- good because if I am I never want anyone to wake me up (he sits on his knees and pulls her closer to him and they start kissing.)

Lucas- This feels so right (They continue to kiss)

Peyton- it always has (She falls back on the bed and he falls on top of her) Do you want to take a shower with me Lucas Scott?

Lucas- that use to be my favorite thing to do with you

Peyton- then it is settled let's go shower together baby….

They walk into the bathroom. They both strip down and get in the shower. The water hits their faces and at that moment they look happier than they have ever looked.

Peyton- I hope all my mornings are this good

Lucas- from now on they will be (They kiss as the water washes away all of their doubts and fears. They have each other and that is all that has ever mattered) you can count on it

Brooke and Nathan are in her bed together. He is holding her tight.

Nathan- Hey you ok

Brooke- I'm just thinking

Nathan- about what

Brooke- about us and about you and about the kids and about my doctor's appointment today

Nathan- Oh wow you have a lot on your mind Brooke Davis

Brooke- I'm so happy Nathan, I'm just scared that something is going to happen to ruin my happiness. Somehow it always does

Nathan- I'm not gonna let anything come between us Brooke I love you so much

Brooke- I love you too…. (Brooke lays her head back down on his chest)

Lily wakes up to find Spencer lying beside her. They are both fully clothed and it is obvious that they didn't do anything other than just sleep.

Spencer What would Lucas do if he caught me in your bed this early in the morning?

Lily- probably freak out but who cares…Besides he is too busy getting back together with Peyton

Spencer- do you think they are going to move back in together

Lily- No it is way too soon for that besides Luke loves this house and I sure don't want to move (She gives him a slight kiss)

Lucas and Peyton are wrapped in towels.

Peyton- I have to say that was one of the best showers I have ever had

Lucas- I totally agree

Peyton walked over to her closet and turned back to Luke.

Peyton- So I just realized I'm gonna have to clean my closet out again so all of your stuff can fit

Lucas- You want me to move in?

Peyton- Well yeah don't you want to, I assumed that was a given.

Lucas- Well yeah but you don't think we're moving to fast do you (Peyton laughs)

Peyton- Luke don't you think we have waited far too long to be together. I don't want to wait any longer.

Lucas- then I'll go home and pack my bags

Peyton- (She walks over to him and gives him a kiss )Good….But I have to say I'm gonna miss you while your packing

Lucas- I'll make it up to you tonight (Peyton kisses him again)

Peyton- You know eventually we're gonna have to start sleeping at night

Lucas- Yeah maybe we'll get some sleep in like five years but now the only thing I want to do at night is be with you….

Andy answers the door to see Colin standing on the other side.

Andy (he shuts the door) your not wanted here

Colin- I have a right to talk to my son.

Andy- not while he is living with me

Colin- Come on I need to figure out how I can get him back in my life

Andy- He's not coming back to you. Your not a good person and you deserve whatever you get. (Jeremy comes downstairs with Summer in tow)

Colin- your letting them sleep together your no matter than me

Jeremy- dad what are you doing here? You don't belong here

Colin- I want you to move back home

Jeremy- not gonna happen

Colin- Come on come spend some time with me and let me show you that I have changed and that I am a better person

Andy- You don't to do it Jeremy

Jeremy- I know…What do you think? (he looks at summer)

Summer- I think you should follow your instincts they have always been pretty good.

Jeremy- fine I'll go with you but I'm not promising you anything dad….because you have never given me a damn thing so don't expect me to do anything for you

Summer looks a little worried about Jeremy's decision.

Elizabeth has spent the night with Tyler in his car.

Elizabeth- I love waking up next to you Tyler

Tyler- me too….I thought you said you wanted to wait a while you know before we did what we did last night.

Elizabeth- I did but a girl has the right to change her mind…didn't you enjoy it

Tyler- oh yeah I'm not complaining you were fantastic

Elizabeth- I usually am. (she kisses him) So I have a question

Tyler- alright ask away

Elizabeth- Why haven't I ever met your family? You've met mine

Tyler- yeah and that worked out great for me….they hate me

Elizabeth- My parents are going to hate anyone I date that's a given.

Tyler- oh you planning on dating a lot of other guys

Elizabeth- If my current relationship doesn't work out maybe…. (he kisses her) Wait, answer my question When am I going to meet them?

Tyler- they are always traveling but the next time they are in town I'll see if we all can have dinner

Elizabeth- Ok, if their always out of town why don't we spend the night at your house instead of in your car?

Tyler- your full of questions today

Elizabeth- and your not giving me answers….I feel like you are hiding something from me

Tyler- I'm not Liz I promise….

Elizabeth- ok then tonight you'll take me to your house

Tyler- (he looks nervous) sure tonight sounds great

Keith and Jacey are at the café.

Jacey- Have I told you how glad I am that you didn't move

Keith- Yeah but if it makes you feel better I am too. So what do you want to eat?

Jacey- whatever you're having

Keith- then we're having eggs and French toast

Jacey- I love French toast

Keith- me too

Breanne and Ryan walk into the café to see them smiling.

Ryan- We can go somewhere else to eat

Breanne- No, I'm not going to hide from them

Ryan- good…because I love the eggs here…. (Keith sees them)

Jacey- we can go

Keith- no I'm not going to let her ruin our breakfast………we both live in this town and we're bound to run into each other sooner or later

Lily and Spencer are kissing on her bed.

Spencer- I can't wait to be with you Lily Scott

Lily- I've changed my mind we don't have to wait

Spencer- but I thought you wanted too

Lily- you make it too damn hard, I can't resist your sexy body anymore….

She starts to take Spencer's shirt off. She kisses his chest and he unbuttons her shirt.

Spencer- I love you Lily Scott (they continue to kiss and she starts to take his jeans off when Lucas walks into the room)

Lily- Oh my God….Get your hands off of my sister (he looks angry) (Lily and Spencer both pause and Spencer scrambles to find his clothes)

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be but I'm going to either 18 or 20 episodes and if you guys think I should I'm going to do a sequel (second season) of this fic but I want to know if you guys think I should or not, but I have to worn you the last episode of this fic has a cliffhanger at the end. So let me know, thanks guys **


	86. Ep15Ch2 We're Moving

**Episode 15 Ch. 2- We're Moving**

Lily and Spencer are getting dressed and Lucas is standing at the door with his arms folded.

Lucas- I leave you alone for two days and this is what you do

Lily- it is not what it looks like

Lucas- (Raises his voice) I beg to differ I know what sex looks like

Spencer- it didn't get that far

Lucas- You better leave now…and thank God it didn't get that far…you could've gotten her pregnant…

(Lily holds up the condom)

Lily- we were going to use protection….We know the Scott's have a reputation of having babies too soon…(Lucas throws up his hands)

Lucas- I want you in the living room in five minutes and I want you gone. (Lucas walks out)

Spencer- Wow he is pissed.

Lily- he'll get over it

Spencer- are you sure you can handle it?

Lily- Of course (she holds up her pinkie) I have my brother wrapped around my little finger. (She smiles and he kisses her)

The scene changes to Lily and Lucas downstairs.

Lily- (Upset) GROUNDED! Lucas that sucks, nothing happened.

Lucas- It doesn't matter. You know the rules, no boys in your room while I'm not here, especially not doing what you were about to do.

Lily- Well you left me home by myself and I was lonely. Spencer and I aren't having sex by the way, God I wish we were but I'm sure if we were we could find just about anywhere to do it instead of here.

Lucas- (he points at her) you are definitely grounded, bread and water grounded and I'm not letting you out of my sight

Lily- this is so stupid…it is not like your actually here to make sure I abide by the rules…Your always with Peyton now.

Lucas- Well that's why I came home, we're moving in with Peyton and the kids.

Lily- (looks really upset) What?

Lucas- yeah so start packing….

Peyton is moving things around in the house. Larry comes in.

Larry- Whoa who are you and where is my daughter

Peyton- Daddy….I thought you were going back soon.

Larry- I'm leaving tomorrow to get Grace and the girls

Peyton- I can't wait to meet her

Larry- I know your going to love her just as much as I do. Did I tell you how happy I am for you?

Peyton- You know he is moving back in

Larry- It is about time….Here you want some help

Peyton- thanks I want everything to be perfect when he moves in….I mean he is going to be bringing Charlie and Lily with him so it is going to be a little different.

Larry- But you're happy though right?

Peyton- Yes, I'm just worried about Lily. She doesn't like me very much.

Larry- She will learn to love you, just be there for her, that is really all you can do.

Peyton sighs because she isn't so sure Lily will be that easy.

Breanne is in the bathroom at the café. Jacey walks in and both girls stand in silence.

Breanne- You know your not going to be good enough for him.

Jacey- as if you were

Breanne- I think it is funny you were suppose to be my best friend but you are already hopping in the bed with my ex boyfriend

Jacey- I'm not as easy as you are Breanne, so we're not having sex.

Breanne- yeah figures like I said your not good enough for him you never will be…. (Breanne walks out of the bathroom. Jacey looks shaken.)

Keith and Ryan are both paying their bills.

Ryan- I wanted to apologize for what happened between me and Breanne I didn't know that she had a boyfriend

Keith- Breanne has had a lot of boyfriends you might want to get tested

Ryan- Don't talk about her like that

Keith- If the shoe fits…you'll see

Ryan- your just jealous because she's having my baby

Keith- Actually I'm glad she's having your baby because I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone like Breanne…she's no good she never will be (Keith walks off and Breanne heard what he said and she looks heart broken.)

Tyler is back at his gross apartment.

Tyler- I don't know what to do. She wants to see my house. I don't have a house.

Man- hold her off for tonight and soon enough I'll send you an email where you can take her….

Tyler- What if she doesn't believe me?

Man- If she doesn't believe then We'll move my plan up and you can lure her to me. So for her sake she better hope she believes you.

Tyler hangs up the phone and looks really worried about Elizabeth.

Brooke and Nathan are at the doctor's office. She is sitting there and the nurse is rubbing down her stomach. She is holding Nathan's hand.

Brooke- Are you ready for this?

Nathan- you bet

Nurse- Ok let's see what I can see….Now I know the two of you are really excited about finding out what this baby is but sometimes you can't tell

Nathan- We understand.

Brooke- I've had a baby before

Nathan- and I have four kids already so we're good

Nurse- Wow a big family

Brooke- a happy family (She smiles at Nathan)

Nurse- ok turn a little more to the right…oh look at that….do you see this right there

Brooke- yeah

Nurse- well I'm positive I know what you are having…Are you sure you still want to know?

Brooke and Nathan both look at her and she smiles.

Colin and Jeremy are back at Colin's house.

Colin- I'm glad you decided to hang out with me today.

Jeremy- can we just make this quick because honestly I don't want to be here

Colin- What do you want me to do Jeremy? I have lost everything that ever meant anything to me. You and your mother

Jeremy- that is your problem not mine dad…You are a horrible person. I can barely look at you knowing what you tried to do to Brooke and what you did to Peyton. She could have died…her child did die and I honestly don't understand how you can even live with yourself because I can't live with you knowing what you did well what you tried to do…You are a monster dad and you never cared about me or mom because if you did we wouldn't have left you….

Peyton and Elizabeth are clearing out the downstairs room.

Elizabeth- so we're all still going to have our own rooms

Peyton- Yeah, Lily is going to stay down here and Charlie is going to take the room Jenny stayed in.

Elizabeth- I think that this is so awesome mom. I have waited for three years for the two of you to get back together. This is perfect

Peyton- Yeah I thinkso too.Elizabeth I have been meaning to talk to you about something.

Elizabeth- yeah what's on your mind

Peyton- I know that you have been sneaking around with Tyler

Elizabeth- Mom

Peyton- Let me finish (Elizabeth nods her head) I don't care if you see him

Elizabeth- really

Peyton- I'm still not done. (Elizabeth nods her head again) If I ever find any drugs or if I hear of him doing drugs when your with him, I will have him arrested so fast you don't even know.

Elizabeth- I understand but I promise I don't do drugs

Peyton- alright…I'm hoping I'm doing the right thing and I hope your father doesn't hate me for it.

Elizabeth- we don't have to tell him (Peyton smiles)

Peyton- oh but we do….I'm not keeping this from him.

Elizabeth- thanks for this mom.

Peyton- well you were already sneaking around this way at least I'll know who your with and you want have to lie to me anymore

Elizabeth- I'm sorry about that

Peyton- it's ok your forgiven….I mean you are the mastermind that got me and your dad back together. If it wasn't for the whole "mommy I left Suki in the bathroom" we might be in LA right now.

Elizabeth- would you have really gotten on the plane knowing that dad was the one for you

Peyton- I don't know I guess I won't ever have to find out what I would have done

Elizabeth- I am really glad that the two of you worked everything out.

Peyton- me too

Michelle is at the grocery store picking up a few things when she sees Deb, and she can't help herself.

Michelle- Deb right

Deb- yeah your Michelle it was so nice spending time with you the other day

Michelle- Yeah I think we both know you were just there for Andy

Deb- Andy and I go way back he was married to my best friend

Michelle- oh well just as long as you know Andy is mine now

Deb- I didn't see your name on him

Michelle- well it is so keep you bag lady hands off of my man

Deb- You know I didn't feel that way about Andy but now that you've threatened me- game on bitch (Deb smiles and walks away)

Keith and Jacey are at the park feeding the ducks.

Keith- thanks for spending the day with me ever since the Breanne disaster I've been kind of down

Jacey- yeah well me too…Keith…(he interrupts)

Keith- you know this is nice me and you being friends…not having to worry about anything…every guy needs a girl that they can just hang out with and not have to worry about impressing…so I wanted to thank you for being that girl (Jacey is heartbroken)

Jacey- yeah thank you for being that guy for me too….

Brooke and Nathan are holding hands walking down the side walk.

Brooke- Are you excited?

Nathan- yeah I'm thrilled

Brooke- Do you want to wait to tell the kids and Lucas and Peyton or can we go ahead and tell them?

Nathan- you really want to tell them don't you

Brooke- (excited) Yeah I'm so happy….I can't wait for the whole world to know.

Nathan- you want to know the truth

Brooke- yeah

Nathan- me too (He kisses her)

Lily is in her room packing. Lucas comes in.

Lucas- hey you don't have to get everything today just the essentials

Lily- whatever

Lucas- hey don't be pissed at me I'm not the one that got caught breaking the rules

Lily- yeah

Lucas- Lily

Lily- what are you going to do with the house

Lucas- I'm thinking about selling it (Lily's heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He couldn't sell the house….She was shocked)

Lily- could I just be alone for a minute

Lucas- sure…call me if you need any help…

Lily- I will…(After Lucas walks out Lily picks up her phone) Hey

Spencer- hey you ok

Lily- can you meet me at our spot on the beach

Spencer- Are you sure that is going to be ok with Lucas

Lily- I don't care I'll be there in a minute (Lily grabs her stuff and walks out of the house without being seen by Lucas)

Peyton has stopped by to see Lucas.

Peyton- hey

Lucas- hey beautiful, I thought you were cleaning the house so when I brought all of our stuff over we'd have room

Peyton- I missed you too much. (She kisses him) I thought you could use some help (She walks completely in and shuts the door behind her)

Lucas- you know Lily is here

Peyton- that's why I locked the door…she'll get the hint (Peyton falls on top of Lucas kissing him passionately- they are taking off each others clothes when)

Brooke and Nathan walk into his bedroom from the outside door and both look shocked.

Brooke- oh we are so sorry

Nathan- whoa man

Peyton- damn I knew I should have locked that door too…. (Lucas can't do anything but smile)


	87. Ep15Ch3 We're having a

**thanks for the Reviews!!**

**Episode 15 Ch. 3- We're having a…..**

Brooke and Nathan are still standing in Lucas' bedroom kind of embarrassed.

Nathan- we should probably go

Peyton- no, no don't go

Lucas- what are you guys doing here

Brooke- We wanted to come by and tell you the good news but you are both really busy

Peyton- What's the good news

Nathan- Brooke and I went to the doctor today and….you know what I need the two of you to get dressed

Brooke- Yeah this is kind of awkward

Peyton- I agree we'll be out in a minute

Brooke and Nathan walk to the door and see it is locked.

Brooke- yeah you should have definitely locked the other door too….

Peyton and Lucas both smile

Lily and Spencer are at the beach. She runs to him and kisses him.

Spencer- what's wrong

Lily- Lucas is going to sell our house Spencer. He can't do that. That house has been in our family for over thirty five years….yes it has been remodeled and rooms have been added on but it is where my mom started out and I can't believe that he wants to sell it

Spencer- come here….it'll be ok (he hugs her) you need to talk to your brother

Lily- I can't talk to him he doesn't listen….I can't believe he didn't ever ask me if I wanted to move in with Peyton….This isn't fair(Lily cries in his arms) He doesn't even see how much I miss my mom (Spencer holds her closely trying to console her and make her feel better)

Andy is at the café like always. Deb comes in to see him.

Deb- hey how's my favorite café owner

Andy- good how's my favorite nanny

Deb- well she was just wondering if two old friends could have dinner together tonight

Andy- oh um I don't know Deb, I'm probably doing something with Michelle

Deb- oh come on Andy I think Michelle will understand if you want to catch up with an old friend

Andy- I guess your right….

Deb- so then it is settled dinner tonight at seven I'll pick you up

Andy- ok sounds good (Andy looks a little guilty)

Keith comes in and Elizabeth is still cleaning the house.

Elizabeth- hey where have you been

Keith- Jacey and I were hanging out

Elizabeth- oh are you two dating

Keith- no we're just friends I don't see her that way

Elizabeth- oh well guess what? mom gave me permission to see Tyler

Keith- Did she tell dad?

Elizabeth- no, but she will and he'll understand that I care a lot about Tyler

Keith- Just be careful ok

Elizabeth- I will you don't have to worry about me.

Keith- I'll always worry about you its my job

Peyton and Lucas are now dressed and walk into the living room to see Brooke and Nathan waiting on them.

Brooke- it took you long enough

Lucas- sorry

Nathan- it's ok we didn't mind waiting…

Brooke- We're happy for the two of you

Peyton- Yeah well Luke's moving in with me

Nathan- wow it is about time the two you got back together

Lucas- my thoughts exactly

Peyton- ok so come on spill your big news

Nathan- (looks at Brooke) Do you want to tell them or should I

Lucas- just someone tell us

Brooke- I'm having a little girl

Peyton- Ohwow Brooke that is incredible (she hugs her best friend)

Lucas- way to go man (they shake hands)

Brooke- we're so excited

Peyton- This is awesome Brooke. I'm so happy for you.

Brooke- everything seems to be falling into place for all of us

Lucas- happy sure doeslook good on us…. (he holds Peyton's hand and they are all smiling)

Summer is cooking cookies when Jeremy comes in.

Summer- hey I thought you were spending the whole day with your dad

Jeremy- plans change but my dad never will

Summer- I'm sorry….I hate seeing you so upset

Jeremy- I should have known he was never going to change. Once an ass always an ass right?

Summer- I guess so.

Jeremy- at least I know I have you

Summer- you've always got me

Jeremy- I know that's what helps me wake up in the morning, the fact that I know I have you….I'm gonna marry you one day Summer Hardgrave. (he leans in and kisses her, she pulls away) What's wrong?

Summer- Are you saying that because you just want to get me in bed?

Instead of letting him answer she just walks off leaving her cookies in the oven. Jeremy is confused.

Andy is still at the café when Michelle comes in to see him.

Michelle- hey I thought we could catch a movie tonight or something

Andy- I can't I told Summer that I would spend sometime with her tonight.

Michelle- oh well you can come over later tonight and we can finish what we started the other night

Andy- I'd like that

Michelle- just call me ok

Andy- I will (Michelle gives him a kiss and then leaves. Andy feels guilty for lying to her)

Peyton and Lucas are back in his room packing his boxes.

Peyton- God I'm so happy for Brooke and Nathan they deserve it you know

Lucas- yeah…it is about time we all found a little happiness (they start kissing)

Peyton- so how did Lily take the news of you guys moving in with us?

Lucas- I think she would have taken it better if I wouldn't have caught her in a compromising situation with her boyfriend.

Peyton- oh….Were they…

Lucas- I walked in before it could happen but they were about too

Peyton- Don't tell me you went all psycho big brother on her?

Lucas- (embarrassed) just a little….

Peyton- Luke….she's a teenager….sex just happens…you know you were her age once

Lucas- I know….I probably shouldn't have grounded her but she knows the rules

Peyton- Get up and go tell her your sorry for overreacting and she isn't grounded because you were being stupid….

Lucas- ok your right….

The scene changes to Lucas going into Lily's room to find Lily not in her room. He walks out and continues to look for her in the house.

Peyton- hey what's wrong

Lucas- Lily snuck out

Peyton- where you going

Lucas- to find my disobeying little sister (He opens the front door to leave and finds Lily and Spencer kissing on the porch) oh my God you've got to be kidding me

Summer is in her room and Jeremy comes in. He has the burnt cookies

Jeremy- I was waiting for the timer to go off but it never did...So they burnt

Summer- I was making them for you for being so strong with your dad.

Jeremy- can we talk

Summer- I thought we were already talking

Jeremy- Summer I didn't say that I wanted to marry you because I want to sleep with you. In my heart I know one day that we are going to be husband and wife

Summer- We're only seventeen Jeremy

Jeremy- I'm not saying we're going to get married soon I'm saying that I love you Summer and I know that we are meant to spend forever together.

Summer- but how do you know?

Jeremy- because you are all I think about Summer…when we're together, when we're apart…and I don't think that will ever change….it has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with how you make me feel…. (She kisses him)

Summer- I feel the same way….(They kiss again this time they fall onto the bed. She starts taking his shirt off)

Jeremy- Summer wait we can't do this.

Summer- why….I'm ready Jeremy

Jeremy- no…I promised you we would wait and we're gonna wait….

Lucas is standing in front of the couch where Lily and Spencer are sitting.

Lucas- Lily you were suppose to be in your room packing

Lily- I know, I just needed some air

Lucas- well you should have said something to me about it….you know I was coming to tell you that I had a change of heart and you weren't grounded anymore but since you can't seem to follow the rules you proved me right the first time…

Lily- this is so stupid

Lucas- (points to Lily) you go pack (points to Spencer) you go home and I'll have Lily call you when she is no longer in trouble….

Lily gets up and walks back to her room. She sees Peyton

Lily- All of this is your fault

Peyton looks surprised.

Brooke and Nathan are at his house.

Nathan- You called your kids right

Brooke- yeah their coming over for dinner

Nathan- I can't wait to see their faces when they find out they are going to have a little sister

Brooke- I know I'm so happy about this Nathan.

Nathan- me too

Deb- oh hey Nathan I have plans tonight will you be able to watch the kids

Nathan- yeah we actually have some news to tell them

Deb- what?

Nathan- Well we're having a little girl

Deb- oh Nathan that is amazing (She gives Brooke a hug) I'm so happy for you Brooke…

Peyton is in Lucas' room packing his stuff.

Peyton- Luke maybe you shouldn't move in with me.

Lucas- What are you talking about?

Peyton- Lily doesn't like me Lucas and so maybe we should just wait until she gets adjusted to me.

Lucas- Your acting like Lily is five years old, she is seventeen and it is about time she started acting her age…I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of our happiness…you got that…

Peyton- ok (he kisses her)

Lily is sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her mom and dad.

Lily- I miss you mom….I need you dad…..(A tear falls from her eyes onto the picture frame.)


	88. Ep15Ch4 Fallen

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great! **

**Episode 15 Ch. 4- Fallen **

Lucas, Peyton, and Lily arrive at Peyton's house with a few bags.

Peyton- alright Lily your room is over there

Lily- thanks (She walks off with her bags)

Savannah and Charlie come running down the stairs.

Savannah- Mommy, Daddy (She jumps into Lucas' arms) I'm so happy you're home.

Lucas- It is good to be home.

Keith- Did you get everything packed.

Lucas- No not everything but we have plenty of time unless my realtor is able to sell the place quickly

Keith- you're selling

Lucas- yeah I figured the house deserved to have someone living in it

Keith- well I'm gonna miss it

Lucas- yeah me too buddy

Elizabeth comes downstairs.

Elizabeth- hey guys bye guys

Lucas- where are you going

Elizabeth- I have a date.

Lucas- Not with that Tyler guy

Peyton- actually Lucas I gave her permission to see Tyler

Lucas- why?

Peyton- because I'm the mom and that's my right…now go have fun…and be home by curfew

Elizabeth- I will…(She walks out of the door and Lucas doesn't look too happy about it)

Chase, Isabella, Millie, Jamie, Eligh, Hunter, Brooke, and Nathan are all sitting down for dinner.

Chase- ok so I just have to say this is weird

Eligh- Yeah definitely

Jamie- the last time you got us all together you were telling us that you were having a baby together

Millie- are you having twins

Brooke- no, no, no Millie we're not having twins….

Nathan- but we do know the sex of the baby

Isabella- Really, it is a girl it has to be a girl

Jamie- No it has to be another boy

Nathan- Well you got it right Elizabeth, we're having a little girl

Everyone looks really excited.

Millie- Where is the baby gonna live? She can sleep in my bed.

Brooke- Well actually Millie the baby is gonna have her own crib

Isabella- Are we gonna move here?

Brooke- Nathan and I have talked about it and for now we're gonna stay put but maybe one day we'll decide if we need to move

Millie- can I help you decorate the room

Brooke- you bet any color you want

Millie- I like pink

Brooke- then pink it is (Nathan watches as Brooke kisses his daughter on the forehead)

Deb and Andy are eating dinner.

Deb- so I have some good news, Brooke is having a baby girl

Andy- that is good news….Karen would be so happy for her.

Deb- I know….I really miss Karen

Andy- I know me too

Deb- She was one of the best women I knew. I only wish I could have been as strong as she was.

Andy- You are strong and you are a good person.

Deb- I'm glad someone thinks so.

Andy- Deb why didn't you ask me here tonight

Deb- do you want the truth

Andy- yeah

Deb- Michelle asked me to stay away from you and I was going to be a total Bitch and not listen to her….but your mind has been on her ever since we got her hasn't it?

Andy- to be honest it has….she's a good person Deb and there is something about her that makes me happy

Deb- then you should go be with her tonight….

Andy- Deb

Deb- go…I'm not going to keep you from her because it is obvious she is the one that you want.

Andy- I'll get the bill

Deb- no, I'll get the bill you just go

Andy- thanks Deb

Deb- that's what good people are for

Deb smiles as she watches Andy leave. He was a really good man and she could only dream of having a man as good as he was.

Elizabeth and Tyler are coming out of the pizza place.

Elizabeth- ok so why did you take me to eat pizza Tyler? You know that I want to go to your house tonight.

Tyler- I know you do but I have bad news.

Elizabeth- What?

Tyler- We had a plumbing problem and the house is flooded so I'm staying at a hotel tonight.

Elizabeth- Your not lying to me are you Tyler?

Tyler- No, Elizabeth I promise you are going to get to see my house soon enough

Elizabeth- ok do I possibly get to see the hotel room?

Tyler- oh yeah baby you definitely get to see the hotel room….

Spencer is at home flipping through the channels. Michelle sits down next to him.

Michelle- I thought you would be out with Lily tonight

Spencer- she's grounded

Michelle- oh that sucks

Spencer- her brother is just being a jerk….he doesn't even realize everything that she is going through…he needs to cut her some slack…she's doing the best she can

Michelle- You really do love her don't you?

Spencer- Yeah she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm gonna miss her like crazy when I'm in Paris but we both know I'm doing the right thing.

Michelle- I'm proud of you Spencer

Spencer- Do You think my mom is proud of me?

Michelle- (ironic because she is his mom) I know she is. You are a good kid….a very good kid any mom would be proud of you kid….(Michelle hears a knock at the door and gets up to get it)

Andy- Hi beautiful

Michelle- I thought you were going to call.

Andy- I decided I would rather come over

Michelle- I'm glad you did

Andy- you want to go for a walk

Michelle- I'd love that. Spencer I'll be back in a little bit.

Spencer- (he yells) ok

Michelle and Andy leave hand in hand.

Lucas is putting away some things in Peyton's room when he finds a picture of her and Jake together. He sits on the bed and can't decide what to do with the picture. Peyton comes in.

Peyton- Hey Charlie says that he….what's that

Lucas- you and Jake

Peyton- Luke I thought I got rid of all of those

Lucas- its ok I know the two of you almost got married…it really is ok

Peyton- Are you sure?

Lucas- Yes (he pulls her down on the bed to sit next to him) So what were you saying about Charlie?

Peyton- He wants a super hero bedroom, so I was thinking about drawing different super heroes on his wall. You think he will like it?

Lucas- he'll love it…Thank you for being so good to him.

Peyton- he is your son Luke I'm gonna be good to him….

Lucas- I love you so much Peyton

Peyton- I love you too Luke (They fall back on the bed kissing)

Keith walks into Lily's bedroom.

Keith- hey you need some help unpacking

Lily- no, I only brought a few things Luke said we had plenty of time to get it all from the house

Keith- I know the move was kind of sudden but I'm glad my dad is here

Lily- yeah

Keith- If you ever want to talk or hang out I'm around all of the time

Lily- yeah ok thanks

Keith finally gets the hint and leaves.

Brooke and Nathan are downstairs cleaning the kitchen.

Brooke- I was really happy about how well the kids reacted to the news of us having a baby girl.

Nathan- I know….this baby and Millie are going to be best friends I can already sense it

Brooke- really?

Nathan- yeah Millie always wanted a little sister but I couldn't give her one by myself

Brooke- that's why you got me so I could help

Nathan- thank you, you were the best help a guy could get

Brooke- We could go upstairs and I could help you some more

Nathan- I'd like that a whole lot…(They kiss and run upstairs like a couple of high school kids)

Michelle and Andy are holding hands.

Michelle- Did you and Summer have fun tonight?

Andy- actually I have a confession to make

Michelle- what?

Andy- I went out to dinner tonight with Deb

Michelle- Why?

Andy- I thought it was just a friendly get together but she informed me that it was to get back at you for threatening her.

Michelle- She told you about that

Andy- yep and you have nothing to worry about Michelle….Deb and I are just friends….It would be way to weird to be anything more than that….She was my wife's best friend

Michelle- right and it is not weird being with me

Andy- no it is rather nice being with you (He gives her a kiss)

Michelle- good

Spencer and Lily are talking on the phone.

Spencer- I miss you

Lily- I miss you too.

Spencer- how's the new bedroom

Lily- I feel like I'm living in someone else's life. I don't want to be here Spencer.

Spencer- you know you could move in with Andy and Summer

Lily- no I can't Lucas is my family no matter how inconsiderate he may be. I can't believe he grounded me knowing that you only have a few more weeks in town before you have to go.

Spencer- I could sneak over there

Lily- You know what I could probably sneak out I'm sure their already in bed….

Spencer- where do you want to meet?

Lily- My house

Spencer- I'll see you soon.

Lily grabs her keys and leaves. Savannah is standing at the top of the stairs and sees Lily walking out.

Lucas and Peyton are kissing and then she stops.

Lucas- What's wrong?

Peyton- I have to go tuck Savannah in and then we can get back to this.

Lucas- here I'll help

Peyton- she'd love that

The scene changes to Peyton and Lucas tucking Savannah in.

Lucas- I'm gonna go check on Charlie. I love you pretty girl

Savannah- I love you too daddy. (Lucas leaves) Mommy I saw Lily leaving

Peyton- really where was she going

Savannah- I don't know I wanted to go with her but I changed my mind

Peyton- good idea….go to sleep I love you

Savannah- I love you too and I'm really happy mommy

Peyton- me too

Lily and Spencer are back at her old house. They are lying on the bed together just holding each other.

Lily- have I told you how much I'm going to miss you

Spencer- I don't have to go Lily

Lily- no you do have to go I'll be fine

Spencer- are you sure with your brother being an ass and all

Lily- I'll be fine….At least will have our memories and email

Spencer- yeah and we have a month left….

Lily- your going to be amazing in Paris

Spencer- and you are going to be the most popular senior Tree Hill High has ever seen.

Lily's phone rings but she doesn't answer it. She then looks and sees that she has a voicemail.

Peyton- Lily this is Peyton, I know your not here so I'm trying to keep your brother from going to your room but you need to get back as soon as possible I don't like lying to him.

Lily- it looks like I've got to go

Spencer- Luke know you snuck out

Lily- no but Peyton does….I've got to go or she's gonna tell him (She gives him a kiss) I promise you soon enough I'm going to deflower you…you can bet on it….(She kisses him again and then leaves)

The scene changes to Lily coming home.

Peyton- thank God I convinced your brother to take a shower or else he would have caught you

Lily- whatever

Peyton- Lily I know that for some reason you do not like me but I'm not going anywhere so get use to it…you should be glad that I didn't tell him that you snuck out….I'm on your side Lily

Lily- it doesn't matter I'm going to bed

Peyton is worried that Lily is never going to like her.

Lucas- hey you coming to bed

Peyton- yeah you bet….(She walks up the stairs and meets Lucas with a kiss)


	89. Ep15Ch5 Packing it all into boxes

**Episode 15 Ch.5- Packing it all into boxes **

Lucas, Keith, Elizabeth, Lily, Peyton, and the little kids are packing all of Lucas' things into boxes.

Keith- dad who knew you had so much stuff

Peyton- your father likes his junk

Lucas- hey my stuff isn't junk it all has meaning

Elizabeth- yeah, yeah tell it to someone who doesn't know you that well

Lily watches on as her brother and his family communicates like a real happy family. She felt like an outsider, although Luke was her brother he was not her father. She would never be able to experience the true feeling of having her parents around her because they were both dead, and the saddest thing to her was the fact that she had never even known her father and in away she was jealous that Lucas had been like a child to Keith, and she didn't even have one memory of him.

Brooke is lying in bed by herself. She jumps up when she sees that Nathan is gone. She looks around and then he comes in with a present.

Brooke- where have you been?

Nathan- I wanted to get you a gift.

Brooke- A gift

Nathan- Yeah open it up and see

Brooke takes the bag and reveals a baby book full of names.

Brooke- Nathan

Nathan- We're having a Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott baby it has to have a kick ass name

Brooke- I totally agree with you

Nathan- that means we are going to go through every single name in this book until we have the perfect name for our little girl….

Brooke- our little girl

Nathan- yeah she's going to be perfect in every way just like you (He kisses her)

Summer is in her room. Jeremy comes in.

Jeremy- hey I want you to know that I got a job working at the mall at one of those fast food places

Summer- really that is awesome

Jeremy- and I found a great apartment so I'm moving out

Summer- Jeremy my dad said you could stay for as long as you needed to

Jeremy- I know but I think it would be best for us if I lived somewhere else

Summer- but Jeremy why?

Jeremy- I am so tempted to be with you every time we're together and it just makes it worse that I'm living here so I think it would be best if I moved out

Summer- I told you I'm ready

Jeremy- I'm not pressuring you besides I need to do this for me…I need to prove to myself that I can handle being on my own and I did the right thing by getting emancipated.

Summer- if this is what you need I'm not going to fight you on it

Jeremy- good and I love you for that

Summer- I love you too, I'm going to miss you like crazy (they share a kiss) I can help you pack though

Jeremy- I'd like that

Lily has gotten most of her room packed and she is just looking at her boxes.

Lucas- you almost done in here

Lily- yeah just about

Lucas- Lily….

Lily- its fine

Lucas- You do understand that I'm being tough on you now because in the future it will make you stronger

Lily- yeah I get it

Lucas- and this move is going to be good for all of us….I need you to see that

Lily- right

Lucas- I'm so happy when I'm with Peyton and I'm so happy to have my family back and I need you to be ok with it too

Lily- I'm fine really… (She picks up a box and walks out of the room. Lucas looks disappointed in her reaction to everything that is going on)

Peyton is on the living room floor playing with Savannah and Charlie.

Savannah- mommy shouldn't you be helping daddy pack

Peyton- daddy is a big boy he can handle all of the hard stuff

Charlie- my daddy strong

Peyton- yeah very strong (she smiles)

Savannah- we love our daddy this much (She does her hands real big)

Charlie- no we wove him this much (he does his arms even bigger)

Peyton- Well I love your daddy this much (She does her hands real big)

Lucas- it looks like mommy wins….(he gives her hug and sits down beside her) (her phone rings)

Peyton- Hello….yes this is she…um what? Really? (she looks upset) Oh my God…yeah thank you for calling…

Lucas- Baby what's wrong

Peyton looks shocked and can barely speak.

Jeremy and Summer are packing his bags when Andy comes in.

Summer- hey dad….what's wrong

Andy- I got a call from the police station…It seems your dad confessed to trying to kill Brooke Davis and accidentally hitting Peyton instead. (Jeremy looks shocked and Summer touches his shoulder. Andy can tell by the look in his eyes that Jeremy already knew what Colin had done.

Brooke goes into the kitchen and also looks shocked.

Nathan- what's wrong Brooke?

Brooke- That was Peyton, Colin was the one that ran her over….He was trying to kill me…(Nathan walks over to Brooke and holds her closely as she cries)

**AN: That was the end of episode 15 so tell me what you thought. **


	90. Ep16Ch1 Getting Through it All

**Here is episode 16. I think that this fic is going to end at Episode 18, so I have two more episodes left. I want to know if you guys think I should do a sequal so just let me know because I do have a whole lot of ideas for the second part of this fic. **

**Episode 16 Ch.1- Getting through it all **

Peyton is downstairs cooking breakfast. Lucas comes down with his bag in tow.

Lucas- hey how are you doing?

Peyton- I'm fine Lucas…You don't have to ask me that every morning

Lucas- I know but you haven't been able to sleep the past week because of that ass Colin

Peyton- at least he confessed….I was hoping the whole thing was an accident but he was trying to kill Brooke….How psychotic do you have to be to do something that insane?

Lucas- I can stay I don't have to go to New York for the weekend

Peyton- Yes you do Luke it is important that you meet with your editors….We will be fine…

Lucas- Are you and Brooke going to sentencing

Peyton- I'm not but Brooke might….that monster deserves to spend the rest of his days behind bars

Summer walks into Jeremy's room.

Summer- How are you holding up?

Jeremy- I'm fine

Summer- are you ready to go to the sentencing

Jeremy- I've decided I'm not going I could care less about what happens to him

Summer- Jeremy my dad said he's been asking for you

Jeremy- he can ask all he wants but I want nothing to do with him ever….I'm gonna go play ball…I'll see you later

Summer is upset and hurting for him.

Brooke is at Clothes over Bros when Nathan comes in.

Nathan- hey are you ready?

Brooke- I'm not going

Nathan- Why not? I thought this was important to you.

Brooke- he confessed and now he is going to jail that's all that matters to me

Nathan- Brooke it would help if you were there

Brooke- No I'm not going ok just leave it at that

Lucas goes into Lily's room she is listening to her I Pod.

Lucas- Lily…Lily…(She isn't paying attention to him so he finally pulls out her head phones)

Lily- What?

Lucas- don't get that tone with me…I just came to tell you that I'm leaving for a few days. Peyton is in charge and you are to follow all of her rules. Your still grounded so behave please do this for me

Lily- fine…(Sarcastic) Have fun

Lucas- I'll try.

Lucas walks out of the room and is worried that his sister is going to cause a whole lot of problems while he is gone.

Lucas- Alright so I'm leaving

Peyton- I'll miss you….

Lucas- I'll miss you too.

Savannah- have fun on your trip daddy

Lucas- I will baby girl and you be good ok

Savannah- I will be

Charlie- me too daddy (He gives them both a hug)

Lucas- I will see you guys in a few days (he gives Peyton a kiss and then leaves)

Nathan and Andy are standing outside of the courthouse.

Nathan- where's Jeremy

Andy- he wouldn't come…where's Brooke

Nathan- she wouldn't come

Andy- and Peyton is not coming either… I don't think they realize that they need to be here for this….He could get a lesser sentence

Nathan- I know but at least we're here and I want to make sure justice is served

Andy- me too….

Jeremy is aggressively shooting around. Keith comes over.

Keith- you ok man

Jeremy- yeah I'm good

Keith- You look about as good as good my mom does

Jeremy- I'm sorry about what happened to your mom.

Keith- It wasn't your fault man and my mom is going to be ok.

Jeremy- You want to play

Keith- sure (Jeremy throws him the ball and he scores)

Brooke is at the store but she can barely work. Peyton comes in.

Peyton- Hey B. Davis

Brooke- you couldn't go either could you

Peyton- (sighs) I wanted too but I didn't want to give that man the benefit of the doubt. He could have killed one of us.

Brooke- He's gonna go to prison for what he did to us and we won't have to worry about him anymore

Peyton- Why do the two of us always have psychos in our lives?

Brooke- makes us stronger

Peyton- and it makes us closer

Brooke- yeah hoes over psychos (they bump hands)

Lily answers the door to find Spencer standing on the other side.

Lily- hey (she gives him a kiss) we don't have long until the warden's girlfriend gets back

Spencer- so Luke is really gone for the weekend

Lily- yeah and I'm under the watchful eye of Peyton

Spencer- do you think that Peyton would let you go to a concert (he holds up tickets)

Lily- Oh my God are those tickets to Lifehouse I absolutely love Lifehouse

Spencer- I know I bought them as a surprise but then you got yourself grounded and I was hoping you could convince someone to let you go

Lily- Don't worry I'll work this out we have to see Lifehouse perform they are incredible…you are the best boyfriend on the planet

She gives him a big kiss.

Jake is rolling around the house when he hears a noise coming from Jenny's room.

Jake- Jen you ok in there (he rolls over to her room and knocks on the door) Jen are you ok

Jenny is on the other side with Rob in the bed praying that he doesn't open the door….

Jenny- yeah daddy I'm fine I'm just getting dressed

Jake- oh ok…hey honey have you seen Rob this morning

Jenny- I think he went job hunting

Jake- alright

After he walks from the door Jenny whispers to Rob.

Jenny- We have got to stop doing this one day he is going to walk in and kill us both

Rob- me in particular

Brooke and Peyton are still at the store talking. Brooke's phone rings.

Brooke- oh it's Nathan….hello

Nathan- hey baby I have some bad news that I know your not going to like

Brooke- he didn't go to jail did he?


	91. Ep16Ch2 Talk to Him

**Episode 16 Ch. 2- talk to him **

Brooke is still on the phone with Nathan.

Brooke- He didn't go to jail did he?

Nathan- no he is going to jail but not for as long as we had hoped

Brooke- how many years

Nathan- five years and he'll be up for parole in two

Brooke- that's it…he is basically getting away with killing Peyton's unborn child…the man is a murderer

Nathan- I know but it would have helped if anyone else would have showed up but no one was there….and he had a damn good lawyer

Brooke- this sucks….I'll see you later (She hangs up the phone)

Nathan- ok (Is a little surprised that she didn't even say goodbye)

Peyton- How long?

Brooke- five years…he's a murderer and he gets five years oh but the best part is he is up for parole two

Peyton is upset by this news. She was hoping that he would be going to jail for a very long while.

Jeremy has just gotten off the phone.

Keith- what's up

Jeremy- my dad got five years

Keith- that's all

Jeremy- looks that way….he wants to see me

Keith- do you want to see him?

Jeremy- I never want to see him again. As far as I am concerned he is right where he belongs.

Peyton knocks on Jake's door hoping that he will answer and not slam it in her face.

Jake- Peyton (he goes to shut the door)

Peyton- please Jake there is something I need to tell you

Jake- If it is about Colin I already know it is all over the news. You should have come when you first found out.

Peyton- I wanted too but I didn't think that you would see me

Jake- I really could care less about seeing you

Peyton- He got five years in prison

Jake- he should have got the death penalty for killing our child but then again he probably did us a favor considering you never really loved me

Peyton- I did love you Jake.

Jake- I was the rebound that got snowed into believing that I was the one for you but I was highly mistaken. And I know it is only a matter of time before you and Lucas are back together….I'm just waiting

Peyton- We are back together (after she said it she was sure she shouldn't have)

Jake is hurt by this more than he thought he would be.

Jake- good thing I found out you were a liar before we got married then you would have been cheating on my through out the whole damn marriage

Peyton- I never meant to hurt you Jake.

Jake- you are hurting me now Peyton by just being here so I wish you would just leave and not come back….I've got to get over this pain sometime and your not helping by always coming over…So just stay away…

Peyton- fine if that's what you want I'll go but I want you to know that I cherished every moment we had together, I always will…(She walks out and shuts the door behind her)

Jake- (whispers) so did I

Elizabeth and Tyler are walking in the park.

Elizabeth- I can't believe your house is still flooded.

Tyler- I know I'm getting tired of staying in that hotel all by myself. You know you could spend the night if you wanted too.

Elizabeth- Yeah and my dad could kill you if you wanted him too. (Tyler laughs)

Tyler- good point…..

They continue to walk in the park holding hands but Tyler can sense that someone is watching them, and he knows exactly who it is.

Lily is in her room on her phone.

Lily- Hey Luke

Lucas- hey Lily what's wrong?

Lily- nothing but I was just wondering if I could go to a concert tonight…it is like the biggest concert of the year…please

Lucas- No

Lily- come on Luke you were my age once…please

Lucas- No I'm sorry Lily…the grounding stands

Lily- can't you just add another week to it and let me go out tonight

Lucas- no your not going and that's final….I'll see you tomorrow

Lily- bye…(she is mad)

Summer sees Spencer coming into the café.

Summer- I need your help

Spencer- sure what's up?

Summer- Jeremy isn't talking to me about this whole his dad tried to kill Brook thing. Is that a bad thing? Does that mean he doesn't trust me?

Spencer- no he probably trust you but think about it his dad is in jail for doing a bad thing it is probably getting to him and he is probably feeling a lot of pressure

Summer- So what your saying is I should just give him sometime?

Spencer- yeah as hard as that maybe it really is all you can do

Summer- I knew you were my best friend for some reason. (they both smile)

Peyton comes in and Lily is waiting on her.

Lily- Hey Peyton….

Peyton- hey Lily you are in a better mood

Lily- Yeah well I have a really good reason to be….Spencer got tickets to this really awesome concert and I really want to go

Peyton- your grounded (she kind of smiles)

Lily- yeah but I called Luke and he said that as long as you said it was ok I could go since you are in charge and he trust you completely

Peyton- Really?

Lily- yeah he said it was your decision

Peyton- who's playing?

Lily- Lifehouse

Peyton- then you should definitely go….they are Amazing

Lily- So I can go

Peyton- yeah no problem….

Lily- you're the best Peyton (Lily runs to her room)

Peyton- Wow I never thought I would here those words come out of her mouth.

Andy is at the river court where Jeremy and Keith are still shooting around.

Andy- Hey Jeremy you got a minute

Jeremy- yeah…(throws the ball to Keith) here you need all the practice you can get

Andy- I wanted to be the first to tell you about your dad.

Jeremy- I already know his lawyer called

Andy- I'm sorry

Jeremy- i'm not he should have gotten more

Andy- Did the lawyer tell you he wants to see you

Jeremy- Yeah

Andy- You don't have to if you don't want too

Jeremy- I didn't think i did but i need to know why he decided to confess

Andy- then I'll take you to see him and you can ask him yourself….

Elizabeth and Tyler are at his hotel about to have sex when Tyler sees someone at the window. He freezes up and it scares Elizabeth.

Elizabeth- Tyler are you ok?

Tyler- yeah I'm sorry I'm fine

Elizabeth- am I doing something wrong

Tyler- no your perfect….it's me I'm just going to take you home

Elizabeth- Why?

Tyler- just get dressed I'm taking you home (Elizabeth doesn't understand what is going on but she follows his orders and gets dressed)


	92. Ep16Ch3 Soon it will be time

**Episode 16 Ch. 3- Soon it will be time **

Tyler watches as Elizabeth walks inside to her house and then he picks up his phone.

Tyler- What the hell were you doing following us all day? I almost broke our cover.

Man- I just wanted to make sure you are doing your job.

Tyler- I'm doing exactly what you hired me to do

Man- your not falling in love are you?

Tyler- (he lied) no you didn't pay me to fall in love with her

Man- I think soon enough it will be time to take our plan to the next level

Tyler- I thought you said we were going to wait a while

Man- things change….I'm ready to set my plan in action and soon it will be time to take them all out one by one they'll all die and your gonna help me do that….(Tyler doesn't know what to think except for he is pretty much screwed)

Jeremy is sitting down waiting on his dad to come out. Colin looks rough more rough than Jeremy can ever remember.

Colin- son you came….I was hoping you would come.

Jeremy- why did you do it dad….you were in the clear why did you confess?

Colin- For you

Jeremy- what?

Colin- I do love you son I always have and I wanted to prove that to you

Jeremy- by confessing

Colin- Jeremy you were right I always push away the people that love me, and once you left I had nothing…I was all alone and I realized that I had become this bad person that I didn't even know and the only way to get over it was to confess and get rid of the guilt of what I did. I hope one day you can forgive me and when I get out of here we can be close again.

Jeremy- that will never happen….you are no longer my father….after today I never want to see you again….

Colin- Jeremy don't go…(heartbroken) don't go….please don't go

Jeremy walks out with tears in his eyes as he hears his father screaming for him.

Keith is still at the river court shooting around. Jacey stops by.

Jacey- have you been here all day?

Keith- yeah pretty much, I need to continue my work out

Jacey- can I try

Keith- (he smiles) sure (he throws her the ball and she shoots and makes it) whoa you got mad skill where did you learn to shoot like tat

Jacey- watching you guys play….I'm a visual learner

Keith- wow I learn something new about you every day Jacey

Jacey- yeah I guess you do…..So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight

Keith- yeah sounds cool….Can we bring my little brother and sister….they've been wanting to see this cartoon movie that is out

Jacey(a little disappointed)- sure it will be a lot of fun

Keith- great you're the best Jacey

Brooke is at Nathan's playing with Millie when Nathan comes in. Deb is watching the interaction.

Nathan- what are they doing?

Deb- Brooke came over and wanted to play with Millie…they are coloring pictures

Nathan- She's amazing

Deb- yeah the kids love her, I love her, and you love her….When is she moving in?

Nathan- she's not she wants to wait to make sure we're going to work out before she uproots her kids and her life

Deb- smart girl

Nathan- yeah she is

Deb- I'm glad you guys found your way to each other….Now go in there and play with the woman you love and the little girl that has your heart…(Nathan smiles and walks to where they are)

Nathan- do you mind if daddy plays?

Millie- you can't play daddy this is a girls game

Brooke- sorry buddy…your not a girl…oh you know what Millie we could dress him up like a girl

Nathan- oh no

Millie- yeah daddy that's a great idea…you are so smart Aunt Brooke

Nathan- yeah real smart (Nathan laughs and Brooke smiles)

The scene changes to Nathan with make-up on and his hair has tons of ponytails in it. Jamie and Eligh walk in.

Jamie- Oh wow our dad is a cross dresser

Eligh- I think we should be worried

Jamie- dad do we need to call a psychiatrist

Nathan- ha very funny you two

Millie- you guys could play too

Jamie and Eligh both shake their heads when both Nathan and Millie grab them and pull them over to the couch.

Now all three men have make-up on and ponytails in their hair. Brooke takes a picture.

Brooke- blackmail

Nathan- you better give me that

Brooke- uh huh buddy your not getting this….

Eligh- Aunt Brooke you can't show that to Isabella

Brooke- she's going to love it I think I'm going to blow it up and hang it at the store

Jamie- you wouldn't

Brooke- oh I would…..

They all are smiling and laughing like a happy family. Brooke was just what that family needed to feel better. Nathan realized he was very lucky to have her in his life.

Lucas is in a meeting with his editor.

Lucas- so that is it I'm done

Editor- yeah there wasn't much to look over….what you've got so far sounds good and I can't wait to see the rest

Lucas- So I can leave

Editor- yeah go home to your family there is no need to stay here any longer….just call me when you get the rest finished

Lucas- thank you so much Tom this means a lot to me

Tom- this book you are working on is going to be the best one yet…I need you at home where you can be inspired

Spencer is at Lily's to pick her up.

Lily- thanks for this Peyton

Peyton- no problem have fun and call me if you are going to be too late

Lily- I will…see you later

Outside

Spencer- see she's not so bad she convinced Luke to let you go

Lily- yeah…pretty cool right…

Summer is waiting on Jeremy when Jeremy and Andy walk in.

Summer- hey guys

Jeremy- hey….I'm gonna go upstairs….

Andy- whoa what a day

Summer- dad is he ever going to confide in me

Andy- it is just going to take him sometime

Summer- yeah that is what everyone keeps saying

Jake walks into Jenny's room to get her laundry when he sees a pair of men's pants under her bed. He maneuvers his chair and is able to get them. He looks really angry when Rob walks into the room.

Rob- Jake

Jake- What the hell are your pants doing in my daughter's room?


	93. Ep16Ch4 A Good Lie

**Episode 16 Ch.4 A good Lie **

Jake- Come on Rob there has to be some sort of explanation behind your pants being in my daughter's room

Rob- Jake I….

Jenny- hey dad…you weren't suppose to tell him

Jake- tell him what

Jenny- I took these pants from him I was going to sew them up. Look there are so many rips he about needs new pants

Rob- wow thanks Jenny

Jenny- yeah I was hiding them I didn't think you would find them until I finished

Jake- I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions

Jenny- its ok you're a dad it is your right….(Jake rolls out of the room)

Rob- nice save

Jenny- you need to make sure you get your pants next time or my dad is going to go ballistic

Summer goes into Jeremy's room.

Summer- Hey I made you some dinner.

Jeremy- thanks

Summer- (She sits the tray down) just know that I'm here for you ok

Jeremy- Summer wait don't go

Summer- yeah

Jeremy- I'm sorry I've been pushing you away you don't deserve that but the truth is I knew what my dad had done to Peyton and I didn't tell anyone. That makes me just as bad as he is.

Summer- no, you are nothing like your dad Jeremy

Jeremy- You don't hate me

Summer- I could never hate you. Yeah maybe you should have told someone about your dad but if my dad had done something like that I don't think I could turn him in either.

Jeremy- I felt so ashamed

Summer- don't Jeremy and you should know that I will always be there for you through it all you will always have me…(he kisses her) I've really missed that

Jeremy- I've missed it too…..(They kiss again)

Brooke and Nathan are sitting on the couch together.

Nathan- you are so good with the kids

Brooke- I love them

Nathan- and they love you, Millie told me so just the other day

Brooke- She reminds so much of Haley

Nathan- yeah she gets more like her every single day

Brooke- I have been thinking of some names for our baby…You want to hear my favorites?

Nathan- of course I do

Brooke- I like Gracie, Lola, Hannah, and Samantha

Nathan- I like those too…you want to hear my list

Brooke- sure….I'm glad to know you even have one

Nathan- Karen, Lucy, and Sophie…what do you think

Brooke- I like all of them how are we going to pick just one

Nathan- after much deliberation I'm sure we'll think of something, this baby is going to rock this place (Brooke smiles and kisses him)

Keith and Jacey come out of the theater holding Savannah and Charlie.

Jacey- I can't believe they fell asleep

Keith- next time we will have to take them to an afternoon show

Jacey- yeah sounds like a plan….So what do you want to do now we could get ice cream or something

Keith- actually we should probably just get them home

Jacey- your right they are really tired

Keith- yeah so am I…I worked out pretty hard today…. (Jacey is yet again disappointed)

Peyton was sitting on the couch enjoying having the night to herself. It never really happened that often. She was flipping through the channels and she heard the door open. She turned around shocked to see Lucas coming through the door. She jumps up from the couch.

Peyton- Luke what are you doing here?

Lucas- I live here

Peyton- I know but you are suppose to be in New York

Lucas- They told me they liked what I had written and to come home to my inspiration

They share a kiss.

Lucas- I was thinking we could upstairs and you could inspire me but first I want to check on Lily, I'm sure she is brooding in her room because I told her she couldn't go to that concert.

Peyton- (She looks angry) wait a minute you told her she couldn't go

Lucas- yeah of course I did she's grounded

Peyton- she told me you said she could go if it was ok with me

Lucas- she played you

Peyton- and I fell for it (Lucas is mad)

Lucas- damn it


	94. Ep16Ch5 Busted

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Episode 16 Ch. 5- Busted **

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch waiting for Lily.

Peyton- maybe we should just go to bed

Lucas- I'm not going to bed until she gets home

Peyton- You know it might be best if you wait until in the morning to handle this when you've cooled down a little bit.

Lucas- No I'm handling it tonight her behavior has to stop.

Peyton- Luke…(The door opens Lily walks in shocked to see Lucas already at home)

Lily- Lucas what are you doing here?

Lucas- I think the better question is why weren't you at home?

Lily- Peyton gave me permission to go to the concert

Lucas- After I told you that you couldn't go.

Peyton- You tricked me Lily.

Lily- Not really Lucas did put you in charge

Lucas- (he is really angry and he throws his hands in the air and raises his hands) STOP IT LILY….I'm sick of all the lies and childish behavior…Your acting like a five year old. You know what you did was wrong so stop acting like it is justified.

Lily- Why don't you grow up Luke? (She starts yelling) You didn't even have the common decency to ask me how I felt about my moving here and selling mom's house.

Lucas- Oh come on Lily that is no reason to act like a baby

Lily- Your selling mom's house….You don't get it…That is the last thing I have of her….It is apart of her memory and I don't understand how you could just sell it….She raised you there that is where it all started for her and your just gonna sell it….

Lucas- Lily it is time to make new memories

Lily- No its time for you to make new memories with your family because this is not my family

Peyton- Lily that's not true you are family

Lily- no I'm not….Lucas is my family and you are his family….there is a difference….My mom is dead (She is crying) and I never even knew my father and Lucas is trying to act like my dad but he's not….your not…I feel like an outsider watching in on this perfect little family that I've always wanted

Lucas- I didn't know you felt this way

Lily- because you never even asked….you just assumed that I would be ok with whatever you decided but I'm not ok with it….I'm not ok with any of it…. (She walks off to her room and slams the door)

Lucas- I'm gonna go talk to her

Peyton- No, let me….

Lily is in her room packing her bags. Peyton comes in.

Peyton- Where you going?

Lily- I don't know

Peyton- can we talk

Lily- it is your house so I guess so

Peyton sits on the bed and watches Lily pack.

Peyton- I know how you feel about wanting the perfect family

Lily- You have the perfect family

Peyton- When I was your age I had no one but my friends. My dad was never around, my mom was dead, and then I found out I had another mom and then she died too and then there was the guy I thought was my brother but he was my stalker and then my actual brother but he had to leave too and I was left with nothing…And I would watch as everyone around me was happy…I watched your mom and Luke and they were such a good, strong family that loved each other and I wanted to have that in my life….

Lily- Now you do

Peyton- Yeah I do I have Lucas and I have kids that I love but I also have you

Lily- Well you don't have to worry I'm leaving

Peyton- Don't leave Lily….please Lucas needs you and he loves you

Lily- Is that why he didn't bother to discuss any of this with me

Peyton- your brother can be stubborn Lily and he just wasn't thinking…..Please stay…I promise I'm not gonna try to be your mom but I do want to be your friend

Lily- friend

Peyton- yeah….you know friends help other friends out

Lily- which means

Peyton- I'll talk to Lucas for you…. try to get you off the hook

Lily- So your not mad at me for lying to you.

Peyton- we're friends at least I hope, and sometimes friends make mistakes but they wouldn't be good friends if they didn't know how to forgive each other for those mistakes

Lily- thanks

Peyton- So friends (Lily hugs Peyton)

Lily- friends

Upstairs Lucas is sitting on the bed. Peyton walks in.

Lucas- how is she?

Peyton- She's gonna be ok

Lucas- I feel like such a jerk. It never crossed my mind to ask her how she felt about moving here.

Peyton- You just assumed she would be ok with it….but she's not

Lucas- Maybe I shouldn't sell the house

Peyton- and maybe you should lighten up on her

Lucas- oh now you're on her side

Peyton- She's my friend and she's a teenager.... you should know they make mistakes sometimes...(Lucas nods his head)

Spencer is at home flipping through the channels when Michelle comes down.

Michelle- what are you doing up?

Spencer- I couldn't sleep…I'm thinking about Lily and everything that she has had to go through

Michelle- You're a good boyfriend

Spencer- I know I love her I just wish there was something I could do to make her feel better

Michelle- Maybe there is (Spencer looks intrigued)

Later that night Lily is downstairs sitting at the table looking at a photo album. Lucas comes downstairs and smiles.

Lucas- you couldn't sleep

Lily- you either

Lucas- I'm sorry I'm a jerk

Lily- your not a jerk Luke and I'm sorry for trying to be a bad ass becuase I do know better

Lucas- I know but when you started acting out I should have realized that something was going on with you….I'm not going to sell the house.

Lily looks up from her book.

Lily- I've been looking at these pictures of mom, and going through all the memories I have of her and I think you should sell the house

Lucas- no I'm not going too

Lily- You were right it is time for someone else to have as many memories as we do of that house. That house is amazing and it shouldn't go to waste….So sell it and we can buy something good with the money

Lucas- WE (he looks at her funny)

Lily- I'm sure mom would want you to share

Lucas- I'm sure she would too….Are you sure this is what you want?

Lily- I'm positive…I love you Luke

Lucas- I love you too Lily… (they share a hug)


	95. Ep16Ch6 I couldn't refuse

**Episode 16 Ch. 6- He Made An Offer I Couldn't Refuse **

Summer and Andy were cooking breakfast when Jeremy comes downstairs holding his bags.

Andy- Jeremy you going somewhere?

Jeremy- Yeah I'm moving back to my house

Summer- Why?

Jeremy- My dad's not going to be there and it is already paid for so I'm gonna stay there

Andy- Oh I thought that you would want to stay with us a little longer

Jeremy- No it is time that I got out on my own

Summer- So your going to be in that house all by yourself

Jeremy- I can handle it Summer…I wanted to thank you guys for being there for me

Andy- you know you can come here anytime you want

Jeremy- thanks Andy

Summer- here I'll help you take your stuff

Jeremy- No I need to do this alone but I'll call you tonight… (He gives her a small kiss on the cheek and then leaves)

Summer- Dad do you think he will be ok?

Andy- Yeah he'll be ok….he is doing the right thing

Nathan wakes up to find Brooke is not there. He goes downstairs and she isn't there either.

Nathan- mom have you seen Brooke

Deb- Yeah she left early this morning. She said that she had something she had to take care of.

Brooke and Peyton walk into the jail and see Colin sitting there waiting for them.

Colin- I didn't think you were going to come

Brooke- We only came to tell you that we hate you

Peyton- you killed my child

Brooke- and you could have killed her

Colin- I'm sorry Brooke

Brooke- I'm sorry isn't good enough

Peyton- it never will be

Brooke- at least now your behind bars and you can't hurt us again

Colin goes to speak but Brooke cuts him off.

Brooke- Never again Colin….Never again we'll you see me…and to think I really did love you…. (she walks off and Peyton follows, Colin sits there and remembers all the rage he felt when he tried to kill her…He remembers seeing Peyton's body fling in the air and the screams he heard as he drove off…They were all right he was a monster and he was right where he belonged)

Outside the jail

Peyton- you ok B. Davis

Brooke- I will be

Lily walks in to the living room to see Spencer, Lucas, and Michelle talking.

Lily- Oh my God what happened

Spencer- nothing

Lucas- we were just discussing business Lily

Lily- business (She is more confused than ever)

Lucas- yeah it seems Spencer made me an offer I can't refuse

Lily- Spencer what's going on?

Spencer- Ask Lucas

Lily- Luke will someone please tell me what's going on

Lucas- I sold the house this morning

Lily- this soon….I don't understand you just put it on the market

Spencer- I bought your house Lily.

Lily- How?

Michelle- With my help

Spencer- My mom left me a lot of money Lily and with the help of my Aunt we decided that your mom's house would be the perfect house for me

Lily- but your going to Paris

Spencer- when I get back I'll move my stuff in

Lily- you have a house though

Spencer- now I have two and I can always rent it out but I wanted you to know that you would never have to worry about the house going to someone you didn't know

Lily- I can't believe you did this for me

Spencer- like I said I would do anything for you

Lily- This is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me….(She hugs Spencer and then kisses him)(Lucas being the protective big brother doesn't like them kissing but let's them)

Brooke walks into Nathan's house.

Nathan- My mom said you had something important you had to do this morning

Brooke- yeah

Nathan- you went to see him didn't you

Brooke- I had to put it to rest

Nathan- I would have gone

Brooke- It was something I had to do with Peyton but I love you for caring

Nathan and Brooke kiss.

Peyton walks in to see Lucas looking at pictures.

Peyton- what are you doing?

Lucas- remembering….I saw real love this morning

Peyton- what?

Lucas- You know I love you so much but to actually see someone else love another person on this planet as much as I love you was remarkable

Peyton- What happened?

Lucas- You know I remember thinking that Haley was the person that made Nathan good...she changed him…Spencer is my sister's Haley….She is so lucky to have him…that boy loves her with all of his heart…Their love is so powerful Peyton….He bought the house today just for her….It was amazing

Peyton touches Lucas' shoulder and smiles.

Spencer and Lily are at her old house.

Lily- I love you

Spencer- I love you too.... (They start kissing)


	96. Ep17Ch1 Getting Ready

**Episode 17 Ch.1 Getting Ready **

Lucas is sitting at his lap top typing when Peyton comes in and starts kissing his neck.

Lucas- hey baby

Peyton- Why aren't you dressed?

Lucas- you inspired me last night so I've been working on this all day

Peyton- well I am very proud of you but we've got to get going

Lucas- I know…

Peyton- don't sound too excited

Lucas- No I am excited about going to the club I just want this book to be my best

Peyton- it will be (She kisses him) especially if I'm in it

Lucas- oh you are definitely in it baby…you want to inspire me again….

Peyton- as tempting as that sounds you've got to get dressed

Lucas- you can help me get undressed (they are kissing and he leads her over to the bed)

Peyton- ok you convinced me (they continue to kiss on the bed)

Lily is in her room getting ready for club night when Summer comes in.

Summer- hey girly you ready to have some fun tonight

Lily- yes but I'm hoping that me and my boyfriend can slip out if you know what I mean

Summer- Are you and Spencer going to have sex?

Lily- I sure hope so

Summer- that's a big step

Lily- It is usually the first step I take but I've been a good girl and I've waited but he is about to leave in a few months and I'm tired of waiting

Keith answers the door to see Jacey.

Keith- hey you are so awesome…I know it was last minute so thanks

Jacey- Well I'm excited

Keith- So are Savannah and Charlie

Jacey- Really Why?

Keith- because your going to be their baby sitter they love you

Jacey didn't realize that she was going to be babysitting. She thought she was going to be going on a date with Keith.

Keith- is something wrong

Jacey- no, no I can't wait to play with Charlie and Savannah…I'm just going to go upstairs and find them….have fun at the club

Spencer is sitting on his bed staring at his phone.

Michelle- Hey is something wrong?

Spencer- that was the people in Paris…I leave in two days

Michelle- what I thought we were going o have you for the rest of the summer

Spencer- yeah me too but it seems that they need me now…How am I going to tell Lily that I'm leaving early?

Michelle- You just have to tell her

Spencer- it sure in the hell isn't going to be easy

Tyler is in his hotel room getting dressed for club night when Elizabeth comes in.

Elizabeth- I can't believe the plumbing in your house is still messed up

Tyler- yeah I know it sucks

Elizabeth- I'm really excited about tonight….my parents know we're dating and everything is going to be perfect

Tyler- Only because I'm going to have the hottest date there (he kisses her and he sees someone's eyes peering through the window and he jumps)

Elizabeth- are you ok?

Tyler- yeah just a little jumpy

Brooke is in her closet throwing everything out. Nathan comes in to see the room a mess.

Nathan- oh wow Brooke it looks like your closet just threw up everywhere

Brooke- I'm so fat and I can't find anything to wear…I use to be sexy but now I'm old and ugly

Nathan- you are not fat Brooke you are beautiful…You couldn't do anything to make yourself not sexy….You are the most beautiful woman on this planet

Brooke- don't lie to me Nathan that's not nice

Nathan- I'm not lying but if you would stop throwing stuff out of your closet you would see that I bought you a present

Brooke- really…Why?

Nathan- because I love you and I thought you might like it

Brooke opens it to see a beautiful turquoise maternity dress.

Brooke- Nate this is beautiful

Nathan- not as a beautiful as you….(She kisses him)

Breanne is getting ready for club night too. She looks at her belly which is getting bigger. Ryan comes in.

Ryan- oh wow you look fantastic

Breanne- thanks

Ryan- what's wrong

Breanne- I'm pregnant should I really be going to a club to party with people who hate me by the way

Ryan- it will be fun my sister is even going and she hates everyone that is going to be there

Breanne- fine but if it is like all of the other things that happen in Tree Hill there is bound to be tons of drama

Jake is in his room when Rob comes in.

Rob- Jake are you sure you want to go to this thing

Jake- Yeah I need to get real drunk

Rob- Jake

Jake- Don't worry i haven't taken any pain medicine so i'll be fine

Rob- ok if you say so


	97. Ep17Ch2 In the Club

**Thanks for all the Reviews**

**Episode 17 Ch. 2- In the Club **

Lily, Summer, Jeremy, and Spencer arrive at TRIC.

Lily- this is going to be so much fun

Jeremy- yeah I need a night out

Spencer- Lily I need to talk to you

Lily- ok…We'll see you guys around.

Summer- ok…So something is up with him.

Jeremy- yeah

Summer- are you alright

Jeremy- I'm fine…I just have a lot on my mind.

Summer- you can unload on me if you want too

Jeremy- No its ok I think I'm gonna get something to drink

Summer- coke

Jeremy- I was thinking something a little stronger… (Summer looks surprised she had never seen him drink before)

Lily- So what is on your mind

Spencer- (he doesn't have the nerve to tell her) I just wanted to be alone with you that's all.

Lily- Oh well we're alone sort of…Do you want to dance?

Spencer- Yeah I'd like that

Lily and Spencer start dancing but he can barely concentrate because he is thinking about having to leave her.

Keith and Jamie are sitting at the bar.

Keith- So you had to come alone huh?

Jamie- Actually I'm waiting on this pretty damn fine girl to get here

Keith- really?

Jamie- Yeah her name is Becky and man she is a looker

Keith- and she's gonna be here with you

Jamie- Yeah…Is that hard to believe?

Keith- yeah pretty much

Jamie- just shut up man…There she is (He sees Becky come in wearing a beautiful gold dress)

Keith- Damn she is hot

Jamie- told you

Jamie- Hey

Becky- Hey….So I thought we could go hang out in the studio

Jamie- I think that is a good idea (He takes her hand and they go to the studio)

Michelle- So are we an official couple Mr. Hardgrave?

Andy- Yes we are Ms. Spencer (He kisses her and Lucas and Peyton walk in and see the interaction)

Peyton- Oh

Lucas- Well I told him to go for it

Peyton- I guess he took your advice. Are you ok with this?

Lucas- Yeah I think I am… (She smiles at him)

Brooke and Nathan walk in together.

Nathan- Damn I am so lucky

Brooke- Why?

Nathan- I'm here with the most beautiful girl in the room.

Brooke- You are such a suck up but your definitely going to get some tonight. (He smiles and they kiss)

Breanne and Ryan come in together.

Breanne- pregnant teenage chick in a bar that cannot be good

Ryan- Breanne stop being so hard on yourself

Breanne- Stop being so nice to me…

Summer and Jeremy see her dad and Michelle together.

Summer- oh

Jeremy- are they together

Summer- I don't know. Dad

Andy- hey baby girl….you know Michelle right?

Summer- yeah hi again

Michelle- hi…Wow you look great

Summer- thanks…Dad are you guys…

Andy- we're dating

Summer- Really?

Andy- yeah is that ok with you

Summer- yeah….I think it is cool (She walks over and whispers in Michelle's ear) It is nice to see him smiling again

Jake and Rob come in together.

Rob- Are you sure you should be here?

Jake- I'm not going to let Peyton ruin everything for me. I live in Tree Hill too.

Jenny is at the club and she sees Lily walking to the lady's room.

Jenny- Hey

Lily- excuse me

Jenny- Can we please talk?

Lily- I have said all I ever want to say to you

Jenny- I'm so sorry Lily but if you can forgive Chase why can't you forgive me?

Lily- Because Chase wasn't my best friend, you were and you blew it Jenny….

Jenny- You'll forgive me someday Lily just like you forgave Summer

Lily- I doubt it (She walks off and Jenny looks disappointed)

Rob walks over to Jenny.

Rob- You look hot

Jenny- and you are here with my dad tonight so no flirting

Rob- What was that argument about?

Jenny- she thinks I'm whore

Rob- well she's wrong

Jenny- I'm not so sure about that. Take care of my dad…. (She walks off from him)

Elizabeth and Tyler are sitting down at a table.

Elizabeth- so I didn't ask you but why are you acting so weird lately

Tyler- I didn't know I was

Elizabeth- You definitely are

Tyler- Then I promise to stop acting so weird

Elizabeth- So there is no reason for the craziness

Tyler- no I'm sorry

Elizabeth- It is ok (She kisses him) your forgiven

Brooke and Nathan are dancing.

Nathan- I could do this forever

Brooke- dance

Nathan- be with you….

Brooke- I love hearing those words

Nathan- I love saying them….(they kiss) (Peyton and Lucas walk up beside them)

Peyton- You should definitely get a room

Nathan- she's right

Brooke- There are no rooms here

Nathan- But she does have a free studio

Brooke- Nathan no way

Nathan- come on it could be fun and it could take us back to our high school days

Brooke- you are such a bad boy but I like bad boys….

Chase is sitting alone when Jenny walks over to him.

Chase- hey

Jenny- Your actually talking to me?

Chase- yeah i'm not going to hold a grudge forever

Jenny- well Lily sure is.

Chase- I could talk to her for you if you want me too

Jenny- I doubt that it could help my case. I don't think we will ever be friends again but i'm glad that you don't hate me.

Chase- I could never hate you Jenny. (He smiles and Rob is looking on at the interaction. He is a little jealous)

Jamie and Becky are walking in the studio taking each others clothes off.

Becky- I thought you said you weren't that kind of guy

Jamie- I thought you said you were that kind of girl

Becky- your right I am (They continue to kiss when Brooke and Nathan walk in kissing and then turn around to realize Becky and Jamie were doing the same thing)

Jamie- Oh God

Nathan- James Lucas Scott (He looks surprised)

Brooke- Uh oh


	98. Ep17Ch3 Premarital Sex Talk

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Episode 17 Ch.3- Premarital Sex Talk **

Nathan- Jamie

Jamie- Dad hey we were just checking out Aunt Peyton's studio

Nathan- Yeah right….Who is this (he points at Becky)

Jamie- my friend

Nathan- You don't do what you were doing with a friend….Your not married

Jamie- (points at him and Brooke) Neither are you

Brooke- On that note I'm gonna go

Becky- (She is dressed) Yeah me too….see you later friend (they both walk out) (She is not too hapy about his friend comment

Jamie- dad

Nathan- Don't dad me…Jamie I thought you were smarter than this

Jamie- It didn't go anywhere

Nathan- because I interrupted

Jamie- It wasn't going to go anywhere, we were just having fun.

Nathan- yeah I know what fun leads too trust me

Jamie- Dad I don't need a lecture about premarital sex but looking at things you might

Nathan- hey

Jamie- Sorry…I find light humor usually gets me out of trouble

Nathan- your not in trouble but I want to tell you what I've told you before waiting until you are in love is important and it is one of the best things you can give to someone

Jamie- How would you know?

Nathan- Because your mom gave it to me….She was my whole world Jamie and one day you are going to find a girl that is your whole world…Will you be able to say you waited or will you be like most guys? Are you going to be a follower Jamie or a leader? (Jamie just looks at his dad as Nathan walks out of the door)

Peyton and Lucas are watching as Tyler and Elizabeth flirt.

Lucas- I think I'm gonna go over and say hi

Peyton- (she grabs his arm) freeze buddy…You don't need to go over there, everything is fine

Lucas- I don't trust the guy

Peyton- you are not going to trust any guy your daughter dates

Lucas- that guy is trouble

Peyton- I trust our daughter and so should you

Lucas- fine…(he sees Keith sitting by himself) I trust our son. He's a good boy sitting by himself no girls in sight

Peyton- Yeah you didn't trust him a couple of weeks ago when he was about to walk down the aisle

Lucas- true but now he is being a good boy (Peyton smiles at him)

Keith walks off to the bathroom and runs into Breanne.

Breanne- Hi

Keith- yeah

Breanne- You look good

Keith- yeah

Breanne- Keith I'm sorry

Keith- yeah

Breanne- I'm surprised your not with Jacey I figured the two of you would be together by now

Keith- what? Jacey is my friend. Girls and guys can be friends but you wouldn't know that

Breanne- But she doesn't just want to be your friend Keith….She never has (She walks off and that leaves Keith thinking)

Michelle walks over to Spencer.

Michelle- Have you told her yet?

Spencer- I can't

Michelle- you have to Spencer….You don't have any other choice

Summer is watching Jeremy drink.

Summer- you know this is side of you I'm not use too

Jeremy- well I'm thirsty and hurting this helps

Summer- Let me help….Jeremy I'm here for you but you can't seem to open up to me and it is killing me

Jeremy- Summer

Summer- You know what if it helps you then drink away but I'm not going to sit here and watch you do it… (she walks off and Jeremy looks upset)

Spencer- Hey I was thinking we could leave

Lily- Oh come on it is just getting good

Spencer- I really need to talk to you Lily

Lily- ok fine….let's go then…

Lucas is sitting alone. Brooke comes and sits next to him.

Brooke- so where's your ex wife slash your new girlfriend slash the mother of your children slash the woman your living with (He smiles)

Lucas- doing her business thing

Brooke- oh…you look good together

Lucas- thanks you and Nathan look pretty good together too

Brooke- thanks….who would have thought huh

Lucas- everything worked out the way it was suppose too we all found each other

Brooke- you know if I was to die tomorrow I would die a happy woman

Lucas- yeah me too….well except for the woman party (they both laugh) (Peyton walks over)

Peyton- You trying to steal my man B. Davis

Brooke- No P. Scott that was always your job

Peyton- touché (They all smile)

Jacey is sitting downstairs in the Scott house watching as Charlie and Savannah sleep. She was happy that they had gone to bed early because the whole night had been a huge disappointment. She thought that she and Keith were going to spend the night together but she was wrong. She then heard a knock at the door and hurried to answer it.

Jacey- Keith

Keith- hey I brought you some pizza and some coke

Jacey- Thanks you didn't have to do that….Shouldn't you be at the party

Keith- I decided I would rather be with my friend than at some party

Jacey- Friend

Keith- Yeah you are a great friend Jacey, I'm lucky to have you….

Jamie finally finds Becky hanging all over some guy.

Jamie- hey what are you doing?

Becky- I'm finding new friends

Jamie- I'm sorry about that comment but it was my dad

Becky- it is fine really we aren't dating and your right we are just friends because if we weren't I couldn't do this (She kisses the other guy) wow you're a damn good kisser….(She walks past Jamie) You should take lessons….

Spencer and Lily are at the beach.

Lily- so you have been acting weird all night….there is something your not telling me isn't there?

Spencer- I have to leave the day after tomorrow…We don't have a whole lot of time together.

Lily looks heartbroken like he just hit her with a ton of bricks.

Summer is at home sitting on her bed. Jeremy comes in.

Jeremy- I was hoping you were going to be here.

Summer- Where else would I be my boyfriend was being a jerk

Jeremy- I'm sorry

Summer- it doesn't matter Jeremy…I want to be there for you but you want let me

Jeremy- I know and I'm gonna do better because I realized that you are all I have Summer. I love you with all of my heart and I can't live without you. (He sits on the bed next to her) You are the love of my life and I feel so lucky to have found you so early in my life…. (Summer interrupts him and starts kissing him. They fall back on the bed and she starts taking his shirt off)

Jeremy- are you sure about this

Summer- I want you…. (they continue to kiss)


	99. Ep17Ch4 Self Pity

**Episode 17 Ch.4- Self Pity **

Jake was sitting in his wheel chair at a table. Emily has a drink in her hand. She goes over to where he is sitting.

Emily- Is this seat taken?

Jake- no go ahead it is all yours

Emily- thanks….you know I should have known better than coming here

Jake- yeah me too but I guess I'll never learn

Emily- what have you had your heart ripped to shreds?

Jake- Yah didn't you hear I was the runaway groom at the Peyton Scott wedding

Emily- oh right well take it from someone who knows Scott's suck

Jake- here, here

Peyton is in her office when Lucas comes in.

Lucas- Hey sexy what are you doing in here?

Peyton- I can't believe Jake came tonight.

Lucas- He does live here and it is common for people to want to go to a bar and have a few drinks

Peyton- there are other bars in town he doesn't have to come to this one

Lucas- Peyton what's going on I thought you were happy (He walks over and sits on the desk)

Peyton- I am Luke, I am so happy but I did have a relationship with him and it is still hard seeing him

Lucas- I'm sorry…I know you've been through a lot lately but we're together now and we get to go through all the shit together….

Peyton- You know we really have gone through a lot of shit in our lives

Lucas- yeah but it is so much easier when we have each other…. (He kisses her)

Michelle and Andy are dancing together.

Andy- Are you ok?

Michelle- I'm just thinking about Spencer

Andy- yeah what about?

Michelle- He has to leave early and I just got to know him you know I was hoping to have a little more time with him….

Andy- He'll be back

Michelle- I know…I think I might tell him I'm his mother before he leaves. (Andy looks shocked)

Andy- I thought you were going to wait a while

Michelle- I think he needs to know. I think I need him to know.

Spencer and Lily are still on the beach.

Lily- I can't believe your leaving. You can't

Spencer- I have too

Lily- but we were suppose to have the rest of the summer

Spencer- I know I know that this sucks but we have tomorrow and tonight

Lily- I'm gonna miss you so much Spencer Roberts (She kisses him)

Spencer- I'm gonna miss you too Lily Scott (they continue to kiss on the beach)

Tyler and Elizabeth are dancing.

Tyler- so you think we could sneak out of here and go back to my place without your parents knowing

Elizabeth- I think we could try…. Just let me grab my purse ok. (She kisses him on the cheek and walks off…His phone rings…)

Tyler- hello

Man- I need to see you now

Tyler- I'm kind of busy

Man- I don't give a damn I want to see you now

Tyler- can't this wait

Man- not a chance you work for me you get here soon or I'll kill you too…. (Tyler hangs up)

Elizabeth- ok I'm ready

Tyler- you know what there has been a change of plans

Elizabeth- what

Tyler- I'm not feeling too well

Elizabeth- you were fine just a second ago

Tyler- I know I'm sorry….You can ride home with your mom and dad can't you?

Elizabeth- sure…You know what Tyler I've tried to be ok with you being weird lately but it is not ok

Tyler- Elizabeth

Elizabeth- don't call me until you can tell me why your acting so damn weird (She walks off from him)

Jake- you know Emily we have a lot in common

Emily- Yeah we both hate the Scott brothers

Jake- yeah because we got our hearts broken

Emily- you know what when I'm sober we should definitely hang out

Jake- yeah I'd like that a lot

Emily continues to drink.

Summer is in her bra and pants and Jeremy is now in his boxers they are still kissing passionately.

Jeremy- Wait Summer we can't do this

Summer- but I want this I want to be with you

Jeremy- I know I want it too but you remember when we first started dating and you said you wanted to wait….I respect that Summer….because I respect you

Summer- but I don't want to wait Jeremy, I want to be with you….I love you

Jeremy- I love you too that's why I think it is best for us to wait until we're married

Summer- then marry me

Jeremy looks shocked.

Andy has taken Michelle home.

Michelle- You haven't said much about what I told you earlier

Andy- It is not my decision to make Michelle but I really think you should think about every option before you just blurt it out

Michelle- I know but I want him to know

Andy- I know that sweetheart but sometimes as parents we have to put what are children need before what we need and maybe Spencer needs the woman he thought to be his mother to still be his mother…..(Michelle doesn't know what to think)

Lily and Spencer are sitting on the beach.

Spencer- do you want to go back to my house?

Lily- No

Spencer- What? I thought you wanted to be with me

Lily- I do want to be with you but tonight I just want to sit under the stars while you hold me

Spencer- I can definitely do that….I'm gonna miss this

Lily- I'm gonna miss you…. (He sits there are holds her as she tries to hold back her tears)

Peyton and Lucas are kissing in her office when Elizabeth bust in.

Elizabeth- Oh My God

Lucas- Elizabeth

Elizabeth- could you guys stop acting like two high school kids in heat and take me home

Peyton- hey that's not nice….what's wrong with you?

Lucas- yeah

Elizabeth- I'm just ready to go home

Peyton- I thought Tyler was going to take you home.

Elizabeth- I'll be waiting in the car.

Peyton- oh wow someone is pissed off

Lucas- yes I knew it wouldn't last

Peyton- Luke (she hits him playfully) Come on let's go

Lucas- ok if that's what you want I can handle a quickie (He starts kissing her)

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- Alright but when we get home can we please play like we're high school kids in heat

Peyton- oh you better believe it…. (they both smile and walk out of her office)

Tyler walks into this rugged apartment that is painted red and there is a huge window. Tyler looks around like he is very scared and someone comes out of the bathroom but can't really be seen.  
Man- I've been waiting for you…. (Tyler looks scared)


	100. Ep17Ch5 And So We Know

**Episode 17 Ch. 5 And So We Know **

Peyton, Lucas, and Elizabeth walk in to the house to see Keith and Jacey lying on the couch snuggled together with Savannah and Charlie.

Elizabeth- I'm going to bed.

Lucas- man our son moves fast

Peyton- their just friends

Lucas- yeah that's what he wants us to think….Keith…(He pushes him and both of them wake up)

Keith- Oh my God Dad it is not what it looks like…(He jumps up)

Lucas- (he plays along) Oh really because it looks like the two of you were watching a movie and just fell asleep

Keith- no, I mean wait that's all it was….

Peyton- we know Keith….

Lucas- you guys are just friends

Jacey- yeah we're definitely just friends…I probably should get home. I'll talk to you late Keith.

Peyton (she pays her) here Jacey thank you so much

Jacey- no problem they are awesome kids (Jacey leaves)

Lucas- hey she's cute son

Keith- She is just my friend dad…..here I'll take Charlie up (he picks him up)

Peyton- If you get Savannah I'll be waiting on you in the bedroom and I might be wearing some sexy girl lingerie (he smiles)

Lucas- deal….

Breanne and Ryan are at her house.

Breanne- I hate Tree Hill

Ryan- Breanne….

Breanne- Everyone here hates me

Ryan- That's not true Breanne….I don't hate you

Breanne- No you don't hate the child I'm carrying that is a difference

Ryan- I'll agree with you Breanne…At first I was all about the baby but I happen to like hanging out with you and I'm not just sticking around because of the baby anymore

Breanne- No matter what happens you'll always be there for us right?

Ryan- You can count on it

Nathan takes Brooke home.

Nathan- I had a good night with you Brooke

Brook- I always have fun with you.

Nathan- God you are so hot

Brooke- Nathan after the baby is born I want to move in with you.

Nathan- after the baby is born

Brooke- Yeah….If you want me too?

Nathan- you know I do…. (he kisses her) this is going to work Brooke I know that it is going to work

Brooke- I'm happier with you than I have ever been in my entire life and I know that I want to spend the rest of my days with you Nathan….So I'll start packing and by the time this child is born I should be ready to move in….

Jeremy is still shocked by Summer's suggestion.

Jeremy- We're in high school Summer. Are you serious about this?

Summer- Yes Jeremy I love you and think about it….we want to be with each other forever….we're not going to change our minds….marry me Jeremy….you've said it before I'm all you've got….

Jeremy- summer

Summer- Jeremy I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart….Marry me be my husband….love me forever….

Jeremy- Yes I'll marry you Summer…I'll marry you tomorrow if you want too

Summer- then it is settled we're getting married (They start to kiss again)

Tyler is still in the apartment.

Tyler- What do you want? I thought you said that you were going to give me more time…. (The man finally comes closer into the light. He is still as freaky as he once was. His blonde hair had turned white but he hadn't changed very much over the years. He was still the same old Psycho Derek he always was.)

Derek- I want Revenge and with your help that is exactly what I am going to get

The scene changes to Lucas and Peyton lying in bed together.

Peyton- I think all of our bad days are behind us nothing can hurt us now…. (he kisses her forehead)

Derek is smiling his devilish smile and Tyler looks freaked out and scared.


	101. Ep18Ch1 Our Love is Strong

**Ok Here is the last Episode I hope you guys enjoy!!! **

**Episode 18 Ch. 1- Our Love is Strong **

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch snuggling.

Lucas- you know today has been amazing

Peyton- yeah thanks to Brooke for taking Savannah and Nathan taking Charlie for the day

Lucas- I know we owe them

Peyton- yeah we do

Lucas- I never thought that we would ever have this again. I mean I wanted it so bad but I thought that it was over for us.

Peyton- When two people are meant to be together they always find their way back to each other….I think that's in one of your books

Lucas- I almost stopped believing in it

Peyton- Never stop believing in our love Lucas because it is stronger than anything in this world

Lily and Spencer are at the bridge where they first talked.

Lily- What are we doing here?

Spencer- Well like I said earlier I want to make this day as romantic as it possibly can be.

Lily- Well let's see we had a picnic on the beach, we went swimming, and you took me for ice cream….but I'm not sure why we're here

Spencer- this is the place that we first talked

Lily- Oh now I remember…I was a total bitch

Spencer- yeah but I liked that side of you for some reason

Lily- oh well I thought it was my totally sexy body

Spencer- well ok it was that too…. (They start kissing) Because you are so fine

Lily- Yeah you're not so bad yourself (They continue to kiss)

Summer and Jeremy are in her room.

Jeremy- ok have you worked up the nerve yet

Summer- um not really

Jeremy- we have to get his permission if we want to get married Summer

Summer- I know but what if he says no

Jeremy- then we'll wait

Summer- but I don't want to wait….I want to marry you today Jeremy…I love you that much

Jeremy- then we have to ask your dad's permission

Summer- ok we can do this it'll be ok….

Jeremy- Yeah it'll be fine

The scene changes to Michelle and Andy downstairs.

Michelle- Wow this soup is incredible

Andy- It is Karen's recipe.

Summer- Dad oh Michelle I didn't know you were here…We can come back later

Jeremy grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her back.

Jeremy- we have too

Andy- What is going on?

Michelle- If you want me to leave I will.

Summer- no you can stay…..Dad we have to ask you something

Andy- ok

Jeremy- actually I should be the one to ask you

Andy- Alright

Jeremy- I love your daughter more than anything in this world and with the recent problems with my dad I don't know what I would have done without her or you.

Andy- you are a good kid Jeremy…but what's going on?

Summer- I asked Jeremy to marry me last night dad and now the only thing standing in our way is your answer

Andy doesn't know what to say.

Andy- your kidding right

Jeremy- no sir she's not

Michelle- maybe I should go

Andy- no you don't have to go because my answer is simple…no way

Jeremy and Summer look disappointed.

Becky answers the door to find Jamie standing on the other side.

Becky- go away

Jamie- not until after we talk….Becky listen to me

Becky- we were about to have sex Jamie and you told your dad we were just friends

Jamie- I don't really know what we are Becky. We never talked about it.

Becky- I'll make it easy for you. We're nothing….

Brooke and Savannah are at Brooke's house making cookies.

Savannah- I like making cookies Aunt Brooke

Brooke- Me too

Savannah- Chocoate chips are my favorite

Brooke- mine too pretty girl

Savannah- that's what my daddy calls me

Brooke smiles it was what he use to call her too.

Brooke- so are you excited that your mommy and daddy are back together

Savannah- of course it was my dream since I was born

Brooke- you are too cute….

Savannah- thanks for having me today Aunt Brooke….This is the best day ever

Brooke- I totally agree

Tyler is still with Psycho Derek.

Derek- Alright so you know the plan today is the day

Tyler- I can't

Derek- You don't have a choice I already paid you…I took care of you Tyler when you had no one.

Tyler- I thought you took care of me because you cared I guess I was wrong

Derek- When I found you Tyler you were so far gone you didn't have a leg to stand on. I brought you back to life, and now you are going to do what I have asked you to do

Tyler- I can't do it. I don't know why you have this obsession with the Scotts but I can't do this

Derek- (He grabs Tyler's throat) You know what fine…you don't have to do a damn thing….I've always been resourceful I'll do it myself…(He throws Tyler up against the wall thinking that he knocked him out and he leaves….Tyler gets up slowly and reaches for his phone)

Elizabeth is at the café. She hears her phone ringing.

Elizabeth- hello…Tyler this isn't a good time.

Tyler- I need to talk to you right now

Elizabeth- Tyler

Tyler- Please I'm begging you this is important

Elizabeth- Fine I'll meet you at your apartment but this better be good Tyler…


	102. Ep18Ch2 Finding the Truth

**Episode 18 Ch.2 Finding the truth **

Summer and Jeremy are still standing in front of Andy and Michelle.

Summer- dad

Andy- no I don't care what you say I'm not letting my seventeen year old daughter get married that is out of the question

Jeremy- I love her sir

Andy- I love her too that's why I'm not going to let the two of you throw your lives away

Summer- We wouldn't be.

Andy- Summer (He is frustrated)

Michelle- Why don't the two of you go get some fresh air?

Summer- that's a good idea…. (Summer and Jeremy leave)

Andy- why did you get rid of them?

Michelle- I know that this is hard for you Andy but think about it…..They love each other…that is evident

Andy- They are too young

Michelle- You remember what you told me about wanting to tell Spencer the truth

Andy- yeah

Michelle- sometimes we have to do what is best for our kids even though we don't want too….maybe letting Summer make a decision about her future is the best thing you can do for her….

Andy- I don't want to lose my little girl.

Michelle- I think if you keep her from doing this you might lose her anyway

Outside on the porch

Summer- I'm sorry Jeremy. Apart of me really thought he was going to say yes.

Jeremy- It's ok I understand….but no matter what I am going to marry you one day Summer (He hugs her)

Jenny is sitting on her bed. Rob pops his head in.

Rob- Hey sexy

Jenny- shh

Rob- he's not here (He sits on her bed)

Jenny- Where did he go

Rob- physical therapy

Jenny- I thought you usually take him

Rob- Mike wanted to take him today…so you know what that means

Jenny- What? (she smiles playfully)

Rob- We're alone…(He kisses her neck and makes his way up to her lips)

Brooke is still in the kitchen when her phone rings.

Brooke- hello

Nathan- Hey beautiful, I miss you

Brooke- I miss you too. Are you having fun?

Nathan- Yeah the kids are having a great time.. I'm glad we did this….We should be back soon though…I can't wait to see you

Brooke- I can't wait to see you either. I love you

Nathan- I love you too…. (She smiles and hangs up.)

Brooke- Are these good cookies Savannah?

Savannah- Yeah much better than mommy's.

Brooke- we won't tell her that ok (Brooke's phone starts ringing) It's your mommy. Hello P. Scott….Oh Savannah don't play with matches you don't want to burn the house down….(She laughs)(Savannah looks confused and finally just laughs too)

Peyton- ha ha very funny Brooke…How is she?

Brooke- perfect Peyton don't worry….We made cookies and we're having a great day…now you have fun with your…(doesn't really know what to call him) Lucas and I'll bring Savannah home later.

Peyton- thanks tell her mommy loves her

Brooke- here why don't you tell her…(She hands the phone to Savannah)

Savannah- hey mommy are you having fun with daddy cause I'm having fun with Aunt Brooke….She's the best, well after you cause you're my favorite

Peyton- Aw you're my favorite too just don't tell your brother and sister

Savannah- deal

Peyton- I love you

Savannah- I love you too mommy….bye…

Peyton gets off the phone and Lucas is standing behind her with only a towel on.

Peyton- (She smiles) What are you doing?

Lucas- I thought we could take a shower

Peyton- are you insinuating that that I smell bad

Lucas- oh no you smell great that's why I think we should get a shower

Peyton- Well I think I like that idea…. (she kisses him and he picks her up and carries her upstairs) be careful don't drop your towel...oh what am I saying drop your towel (They both laugh)

Jamie is still with Becky.

Jamie- but what if I want to be something Becky something more than just friends

Becky- I don't know Jamie…last night you called me your friend

Jamie- I know because I wasn't sure if you wanted the same things as me but I know that I like you and I would like to see where it all will go if you are willing to take a chance on me

Becky- Alright well here's the deal we'll see but I'm gonna date around

Jamie- what

Becky- I'll date you but I'm not going to date you officially…That's all your going to get

Jamie- fine but if you get to date then so do I

Becky- Deal…. (She smiles) You want to seal it with a kiss

Jamie- not officially….(he leaves)(She realizes that things are going to be more difficult than she thought)

Derek is back in the apartment and he has a few toys. He also has a knife and a gun.

Derek- (He looks at a picture of Peyton) It is time for you to pay….

In Tyler's hotel room.

Tyler- what took you so long? (he pulls Elizabeth into his room)

Elizabeth- I'm sorry I do have a job.

Tyler- I'm so sorry Elizabeth

Elizabeth- What's wrong Tyler?

Tyler- I love you Elizabeth….I need you to know that.

Elizabeth- Tyler your scaring me

Tyler- Elizabeth do you love me?

Elizabeth- Tyler

Tyler- just tell me…do you love me?

Elizabeth- Yes I love you Tyler. Why are you so jumpy? Are you using again?

Tyler- No…I'm clean but I'm mess. I made a lot of mistakes Elizabeth. My parents aren't off somewhere their dead. I was fifteen and a mess and then I met my brother and he promised to help me

Elizabeth- You have a brother?

Tyler- He is not a good guy Elizabeth…He's been to jail and he's done some pretty bad things and he's about to do even worse….

Elizabeth- I'm so confused what are you talking about?

Tyler- Have your parents ever told you about Psycho Derek?

Elizabeth- Yeah it's in my dad's book

Tyler- my brother is psycho Derek

Elizabeth- WHAT?

Tyler- I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you that wasn't part of the plan.

Elizabeth- Plan? What plan?

Tyler- I was supposed to get to you so he could get to your parents. He wants to kill your mom and he'll do anything to get his way.

Elizabeth- TYLER….(He goes to touch her and she pulls away) Don't touch me….I've get to my parents…

Tyler- Let me go with you

Elizabeth- no..I can't believe you did this...I hate you...

Tyler- look I know where he is we can stop him together with your parents and the police

Elizabeth- fine but after this I never want to see you again….you're dead to me

Andy is now sitting alone on the couch when summer and Jeremy come in.

Andy- How was your walk?

Summer- it was good

Andy- I made a few calls the two of you can be married in a few hours if that is what you really want

Summer- Really?

Andy- Yeah…

Jeremy- You're sure

Andy- I'm sure that I want my daughter to be happy and you make her happy and if the two of you want to do this then I'm not going to stop you….

Summer- Oh my God thank you so much daddy (She hugs him and Jeremy is smiling)


	103. Ep18Ch3 I will kill you

**Episode 18 Ch. 3- I Will Kill You **

Lily and Spencer are at Lily's old house that he bought for her. There are candles everywhere.

Lily- Spencer wow, when did you have time to do all of this?

Spencer- I found time….I want tonight to be perfect.

Lily- As long as I am with you it is perfect

Spencer- I have waited for this moment since the first time we talked. I always wanted you

Lily- Well I always wanted you too. And to tell you the truth I'm really happy that we waited….

Spencer- Me too….Your everything to me Lily Scott (She leans in and kisses him)

Lily- Your gonna love Paris

Spencer- not as much as I love you

Lily- We'll get through this Spencer because our love can conquer anything

Spencer- You really believe that

Lily- Yeah with all of my heart….

He starts kissing her again and then picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. He softly places her on the bed and positions himself on top of her. She is smiling and then takes off his shirt. He lays on top of her and starts kissing and running his hands through her hair. They both look very happy and he slips her shirt off. They continue to kiss while the candles are glowing around them. He kisses her neck and she giggles.

Lily- I will always love you

He continues to kiss her when both of their phones ring.

Lily and Spencer- Don't answer it….(The phones continue to ring.)

Spencer- Damn it, it could be important

Lily- (she kisses him) or it could be nothing….don't answer it (The phones stop but then they start ringing again) Damn it

Spencer- this better be important….hello

Lily- hello…What

Spencer- You're kidding

Lily- Yeah you're really going to do this

Spencer- tonight

Lily- I'm on my way

Spencer- Yeah we're coming….bye

Lily- bye…Oh my God Summer is getting married

Spencer- and we have to go

Lily- right now

Spencer kisses her.

Spencer- yeah

They both look disappointed as they put their clothes back on.

Summer is getting dressed. She has a simple white dress on. Andy comes in.

Summer- I can't believe I still could fit in this…I wore it when I was in the ninth grade.

Andy- You look beautiful

Summer- Dad are you sure that you are ok with this?

Andy- I'm sad that I'm going to lose my little girl but I feel like this is what is best for you.

Summer- Daddy your not going to lose me I'm always going to be your little girl.

Andy- You promise

Summer- Yeah you better believe it….And I am really happy about this dad…I love him so much

Andy- I know…and I'm happy that you found the person your supposed to be with because some people never find that never ending love and I really feel like you got lucky when you found Jeremy.

Summer- I know I did (She hugs her dad)

Jenny and Rob are in bed together.

Jenny- You better get dressed my dad could be home any minute

Rob- I know but I would rather stay in bed with you forever

Jenny- I know but you can't…. now get dressed

Jake is coming in the house. He wheels back to Jenny's room and knocks on the door and then walks in.

Jake- What the hell (he sees Rob getting dressed)

Jenny- DAD (She puts the covers over her head)

Lucas and Peyton are lying in bed together.

Peyton- so I thought we were going to take a shower

Lucas- this was more fun

Peyton- yeah I agree (they start to kiss some more) I don't think anything can ruin this day…This is one of the best days of my life

Lucas- mine too (Lucas kisses her again and they are laughing when their door flings open) Elizabeth

Elizabeth- Oh God….(She has tears in her eyes)

Peyton- Elizabeth

Elizabeth- I know this is probably not a good time, but I have something I have to tell the two of you….It is an emergency…. (She is freaking out and Peyton and Lucas look worried)

Derek is standing in front of Brooke's house holding a knife.


	104. Ep18Ch4 The Worst Day since 17 years ago

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are so awesome. There are only one more chapter after this so I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Episode 18 Ch.4 The Worst Day Since Seventeen Years Ago **

Peyton and Lucas are now dressed and come running down the stairs.

Lucas- What's wrong sweetie? (He sees Tyler) (Angry) What have you done?

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- if you got my daughter pregnant I will kill you

Elizabeth- I'm not pregnant dad but we have a big problem

Peyton- Sweetheart what is going on?

Elizabeth- he's back…(She is crying)

Peyton- who is back?

Elizabeth- Psycho Derek and he is coming after us

Peyton looks scared and shocked.

Peyton- What?

Lucas- What does this have to do with you?

Elizabeth- he is his brother and Derek was using him to get to me to get to you

Lucas- What the hell? (Lucas grabs Tyler)

Elizabeth- Dad stop he can help us get to Derek

Lucas- What is that psycho going to do?

Tyler- I'm not sure but he said that he was going to hurt you (he looks at Peyton)

Peyton- Luke (She looks really upset and her body is shaking)

Lucas- ok we've got to think about what he would do

Peyton- Savannah…. I've got to call Brooke (She picks up her cell phone)

Brooke goes to answer her phone when she hears it ringing and before she can answer it Derek hits her over the head and she falls to the ground.

Derek- nice to see you again Brooke….Now where's that beautiful baby Peyton….(He smiles devilishly)

Peyton- She's not answering….oh my god Luke she's not answering…

Lucas- Don't freak out we'll go over there…I'm sure their just playing and having a good time (He knew if Brooke didn't answer the phone there was something going on but he didn't want Peyton to worry) (Tyler and Elizabeth start to follow and Lucas stops them)

Lucas- Stay here and (points at Tyler) you better not be here when I get back

Lucas and Peyton walk out of the house in panic.

Tyler- Elizabeth I'm the only one that can stop him…We have to stop him.

Jacey and Keith are at the café.

Jacey- This is so much fun

Keith- yeah I'm having a great time with you….you know what I was thinking

Jacey- what?

Keith- I think that we should go get my little sister from Brooke's and take her out to dinner and play with her

Jacey- that's a good idea…you know you are a really good brother Keith Scott

Keith- thanks I try….

Rob and Jenny are scrambling to find their clothes.

Rob- Jake

Jake- what the hell are you doing with my daughter? (He is very angry)

Jenny- daddy we can explain

Jake- I want you out of my house now.

Rob- Jake

Jake- get the hell out…. (he rolls off)

Jenny- Rob

Rob- I'm gonna go

Jenny- you don't have to I'll talk to him

Rob- no let him cool down….I'll see you tomorrow…I'll come back for my stuff

Jenny- rob

Rob- don't worry beautiful everything is going to be ok…. I love you (He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. The words I loved you lingered as he left. He loved her and she loved him too and her dad was going to get in the way of that)

Jeremy is downstairs waiting on Summer when Lily and Spencer come in.

Lily- hey groom are you sure you are ready for this?

Jeremy- yeah I can't wait

Spencer- I never thought Summer would be getting married in high school

Jeremy- I never thought I would be getting married either but this is the best thing that I could ever do. I love her so much.

Lily- I'm so happy for the two of you. So could we get this show on the road….

Summer- Lily, Spencer

Lily- hey

Summer- thank you for coming…I couldn't do this without you…. I know that the two of you had plans

Lily- No it is ok we're glad to be here

Spencer- yeah I wouldn't have wanted to miss this for the world best friend

Andy- Alright…It is almost time…

Jenny walks into her dad's room.

Jenny- Dad

Jake- I don't want to talk about this right now Jenny.

Jenny- I don't care I do.

Jake- Don't take that tone with me

Jenny- Well maybe someone should. I'm eighteen years old you can't tell me what to do anymore.

Jake- As long as you are living under my roof you'll live by my rules

Jenny- fine have it your way….but I won't be living under your roof much longer

Jake- What is that supposed to mean?

Jenny- If you don't approve of who I love then that is your problem not mine I'll just move in with Rob.

Jake- Jenny…Jenny (She walks out of the house not looking back at her father who is yelling at her) Damn it!

Peyton and Lucas run up to Brooke's house and walk in. They see Brooke lying on the ground not moving. Peyton is shaking so bad she can barely move.

Peyton- OH MY GOD

Lucas- (He bends down next to her) Brooke…Brooke oh my God wake up

Peyton- Savannah….(She is screaming for Savannah) (She runs upstairs while Lucas tries to wake Brooke up but he can't) (Peyton comes running down the stairs holding a note)

Lucas- What is that?

Peyton- She's gone our baby is gone….He has her Lucas….We have to go get her...he's gonna kill her (She is crying uncontrollably)

Lucas- I know where this place is….But we can't leave Brooke

Peyton- We have to find our baby Lucas…. (Keith and Jacey walk in)

Keith- Oh my God What happened?

Lucas- Keith call 911….Your sister has been kidnapped

Peyton- no the note says no police….

Keith- I'll call and get them to come get Aunt Brooke….

Lucas- don't tell them about Savannah

Keith- ok

Jacey- come on Brooke wake up

Peyton and Lucas run out of the house but Peyton drops the letter and doesn't pick it back up.

Derek has Savannah in his apartment. She is holding a doll and she looks scared.

Savannah- I want my mommy (She has tears in her eyes)

Derek- don't worry little Peyton….your mommy will be here soon enough (He strokes her hair) I want your mommy too.

**One More Chapter! **


	105. Ep18Ch5 It has all come down to this

**This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Episode 18 Ch. 5- It has all come down to this **

Keith and Jacey are still with Brooke.

Keith- an emergency team is coming

Jacey- Oh my God Keith I'm worried about her

Keith- Me too…(He sees the note and picks it up) (He goes upstairs into Brooke's room and pulls out her gun and slips it into his pants. He goes back downstairs) Jacey stay with her

Jacey- Keith where are you going?

Keith- Just stay with her ok….(He walks out before Jacey can stop him)

Andy, Lily, Jeremy, Spencer, and Summer are standing in front of a reverend.

Andy- thank you for doing this on such short notice

Reverend- it is no problem….I'm happy to marry any daughter of yours….

Andy- You ready Summer

Summer- you bet (She is smiling ear to ear)

Jeremy- me too

Reverend- Summer and Jeremy have written their own vows…Summer

Summer- I love you Jeremy Williams with all of my heart and I promise to love you for the rest of our days. I know that many people probably think that this marriage won't last but I've known for so long that you are the one for me. I know that we may have our problems from time to time but our love can conquer all Jeremy…I truly believe that

Reverend- Jeremy

Spencer and Lily are smiling at each other.

Jeremy- You save me every single day Summer and because of you I am a better person, a happier person and I know that spending the rest of my days with you will be the best thing that I could ever do….I promise to love you forever and always….

Reverend- the rings

Jeremy- oh we don't have rings

Summer- I guess we didn't think about that

Andy- Here

Summer- Dad what are these

Andy- these were mine and Karen's rings….I'm sure she would want the two of you to have them…. (Lily is smiling)

Summer- Lily are you ok with this

Lily- yeah….My mom would be proud of you….

They take turns placing the rings on each others fingers.

Reverend- By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride (They both smile and Jeremy kisses her)

Summer- Whoo Hoo

Jeremy- I love you

Summer- I love you too (Andy holds back his tears while Spencer and Lily hold hands and also share a kiss)

Jacey is still with Brooke when the Paramedics arrive.

Jacey- she's pregnant (Nathan walks up with the kids and doesn't know what to think until he sees Brooke lying on the ground)

Nathan- Oh my God what happened?

Jacey- Someone attacked her

Nathan- oh God Brooke don't worry it is ok…your gonna be ok (He looks really worried)

Lucas and Peyton are on the sixth floor of the apartment building.

Lucas- I can't believe you dropped the note

Peyton- it was room 618 Luke I know that it was….I should do this alone

Lucas- I'm not going to let you do this alone

Peyton- He wants me Luke

Lucas- I don't give a shit I'm going with you….(They knock on the door and it slowly opens. They both hold their breath and walk in hoping to see Savannah or even the psycho.)

Peyton sees Savannah's doll.

Peyton- oh my God this is Savannah's… (Lucas is looking for Derek when Derek comes out of the closet and hits him over the head) LUKE (Lucas falls to the ground)

Derek- Hi Peyton Long time no see

Peyton- Where's my daughter? (Derek reaches into the closet and pulls the little girl out by her hair. She is crying) Give me my daughter Derek

Savannah- mommy

Derek- I don't think that is such a good idea Peyton. See I'm going to kill her and then I'm going to kill you

Peyton- Derek you don't want to do that

Derek- I do want to do that…..I've wanted to hurt you since that night in your house where you tricked me but you can't trick me this time Peyton….You are going to pay for what you did to me

Savannah- Mommy

Peyton- it is ok baby…Everything is going to be ok….Don't worry sweetheart….

Derek- You should definitely worry little Peyton….three years of life isn't very long but that's ok….you'll have fun in hell….

As Derek was holding poor Savannah the door flung open and Tyler and Elizabeth entered the room.

Derek- What the hell

Tyler- let them go Derek…..You can kill me but let them go they don't deserve this

Derek- Shut the hell up….I've changed my mind I'm going to kill everyone….because that is what I want….now get out of my way….(Tyler lunges at him and they wrestle on the floor as Savannah is thrown up against the wall. Peyton runs to free her little girl and she is holding her tight. Tyler and Derek continue to fight and Derek finally gets the upper hand and throws him out of the window…..Tyler hits the pavement and Elizabeth screams in horror)

Peyton and Savannah are almost out of the door when Derek comes after them and is able to grab a hold of Peyton. Savannah is flung across the room again and Elizabeth runs to be with her. Lucas is starting to gain consciousness. He is holding a gun to her head and is kissing her neck and she is shaking)

Peyton- Derek let them go you can have me

Derek- They can leave or they can watch you die either way I don't care but your not leaving this room alive….not this time...

Peyton- Please….don't hurt us Derek you don't want to hurt us

Derek- oh but I do and I am..I have wanted this for so long Peyton and now I am finally going to put you out of your misery...I see you and this jackass finally ended up together...you deserved so much better and you could have had it with me but you were selfish and stupid(Derek is still kissing her neck and Peyton is trying to break free of his tight grip but she can't. He has the upper hand) (Lucas is finally back on his feet. He is front of Derek close to the window. Elizabeth and Savannah are by the bed and Derek has his back towards the door and a gun pointed to Peyton's head)

Lucas- Let her go Derek

Derek- Not a chance….you better not move (he is shaking) or I'll pull the trigger (Lucas is trying to decide whether or not he should take a chance. He starts to move closer) Damn it I warned you….And now you are going to pay(He touches trigger and a shot is heard…. everything goes blank)

Lily and Spencer are back at his place.

Lily- Finally

Spencer- that was a nice wedding though

Lily- I don't want to talk about anything but us. (Her phone starts ringing) Damn it….Hello….What? Oh my God….(She has a tear rolling down her face) Yeah I'm on my way.

Spencer- Lily what's wrong

Lily- We've got to go it's bad Spencer….It's really bad….

**The End…..Ok so there it is the end of With the Future Lies the Past. I know it ended in a cliff hanger and if you guys think I should I will write the second part and start a new story and let you know how it ends. I was really proud of this story and I knew from the beginning that it was going to end this way. So let me know what you think I should do because I really do want to write the second part but if you guys don't think I should then I won't. And I wanted to thank all of you guys that reviewed you are awesome, you really inspired me and motivated me to write. **


	106. Author Notes

**Author Note: **

**You Guys are so awesome. I had more reviews for the last chapter than I had for any other chapter, and that made me so happy because I really did think alot of people didn't really read the story, but I'm glad to know that you guys like it. I knew you were going to be mad at me about the cliffhanger, but like one of you guys said it left you wanting more. I have decided to do a sequal of course. It should be up soon and I'm just going to call it With the Future lies the Past Part 2 and it will be like a season 2 and hopefully I'll get to 20 to 22 episodes this time. **

**Again I want to thank you for reviewing because it really does help to motivate me. And they also help me when going with the storyline because to tell you the truth when I first started writing Brooke and Nathan weren't going to be a couple. They were going to be parents together but they weren't going to fall in love and one of you guys expressed your opinion about how you liked them and I decided to go that way because I wanted you guys to be happy. So if you have ideas please express them because you never know you could completely change my mind on how I want to go with the story. **

**I think the sequal is going to be better than the first one because there is going to be alot of drama of course. So just keep looking for the sequal because it should be up soon. **


End file.
